ATRAPANDO UNA QUIMERA
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Draco Malfoy, buscador estrella de la selección de Quidditch, regresa a Hogwarts para ser profesor, hastiado de fama.Junto a él, alguien procedente del pasado. Y encuentra entre sus antiguos muros una critura una quimera que robará su corazón. Creaturefic
1. Chapter 1

**Atrapando una Quimera.**

**ORIGENES**

La **Quimera** es una mítica criatura mágica temible, con el cuerpo de una cabra, los cuartos traseros, alas y la cola de un dragón y la cabeza y garras de un león, aunque algunas descripciones difieren un tanto. Todas coinciden sin embargo en que vomita fuego y en que es sumamente rápida y peligrosa.

.

Sin embargo, existe otro tipo de quimeras, ya que también se llama así al ser vivo formado por la fusión de dos o más individuos. El **quimerismo** espontáneo es un trastorno genético, en el cual, según la teoría que intenta explicarlo, dos embriones se combinan formando uno sólo, desarrollándose normalmente. También puede darse el caso de contaminación entre mellizos, con diferentes grados de transferencia de material genético entre ambos. E incluso de madre a hijo. El ser vivo resultante entonces posee una doble información genética. En la mayoría de los casos, las células de órganos o zonas distintas del cuerpo tienen ADN distinto. Sucede en personas y en muchos animales y la mayoría de las veces pasa desapercibido.

.

Los muggles han creado en sus laboratorios quimeras de ratones e incluso una quimera de cabra-oveja, en sus investigaciones médicas sobre la inmunidad y los trasplantes. En cierta medida, cualquier técnica que introduzca parte de un ser vivo en otro, crea un cierto tipo de quimera. Un trasplante podría llegar a ser considerado un caso de quimera artificial.

Y aun queda un tercer tipo de quimera, la más extraña. Mediante la magia, es posible fusionar artificialmente dos o más seres vivos, de diferentes especies, creando uno nuevo, totalmente diferente a los originales. ¿Pero que ocurre con sus almas? Hay dos opciones en este aspecto. El mago puede optar por destruir el alma de uno de los sujetos, el caso más habitual, o por el contrario, intentar fusionarlas. Este delicadísimo proceso solo funciona relativamente bien si se trata de individuos extremadamente jóvenes, libres de experiencias previas. En el mejor de los casos, produce fuertes alteraciones de carácter, sobre todo si las diferencias entre los seres de partida son marcadas.

.

A lo largo de la historia, algunos magos han creado diversas quimeras, ejemplares singulares, fruto del capricho, la maldad o la curiosidad. Usando leones, águilas, krups o caballos como base, los magos dieron vida a criaturas de fantasía como los primeros grifos e hipogrifos, pero también y usando parte de almas humanas a las temibles acromántulas. Estas criaturas se perpetuaron, reproduciéndose y formando nuevas especies. Una quimera especialmente terrible, fue el Minotauro de Creta, creado a imitación de los centauros (Son híbridos naturales, producto de la fecundación de las yeguas mágicas de Lesbos, ya extintas, por animagos en su forma equina) donde se unieron un muchacho y un toro salvaje adulto. Conforme crecía se volvía más y más salvaje, ya que el alma del toro acabó dominándolo. Cuando la criatura se hizo incontrolable, fue encerrado en un laberinto gigantesco del cual no podía escapar.

.

Después de esto, se prohibió hacer quimeras con seres humanos. Y sin embargo, una de estas camina entre nosotros hoy, oculta, inadvertida para todos. Bajo la apariencia de un muchacho ordinario, late una criatura letal, llena de poder, pero capaz de luchar tenazmente por defender a los suyos. Que daría la vida por los que ama, sin temor a la muerte.

.

**REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

**.**

Draco atravesó las enormes puertas de roble y tras recorrer varios corredores y pasillos, se detuvo frente a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director. La cabeza de águila del grifo de piedra parpadeó y le saludó con un graznido:

-Es un placer verle de nuevo joven Malfoy.

.

La sonrisa fría y desapasionada de Draco apenas alzó la comisura de sus suaves labios rosados y sus ojos grises relucieron, mientras una de sus cejas sutilmente áureas se alzaba ligeramente. Su largo y sedoso cabello se agitó en su espalda, atrapando destellos de luz. Si bien en su adolescencia su pelo era sencillamente rubio platino, nadie podría decir lo mismo ahora. Dotado de una especie de luz propia y de un brillo francamente metálico, recordaba el plateado aspecto de la crin de un unicornio o el cabello de una veela.

.

Pero nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería nunca a decir nada al respecto delante del joven Lord Malfoy, heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del país, además de un afamadísimo jugador de Quidditch y playboy de moda. No, a menos que desease conservar sus órganos reproductores unidos al cuerpo e intactos…

La gárgola volvió a graznar y su chirriante y desagradable voz pétrea exclamó:

-¿Va a subir o no?

"Eclairs"· murmuró la sedosa voz de Draco, y la estatua giró, descubriendo las escaleras en espiral que comenzaron a moverse con suavidad. Estirando su túnica de seda y lana con un gesto casi inconsciente, el joven de 25 años recién cumplidos se aseguró de que sus pantalones negros y su camisa de seda blanca estuviesen perfectos. La corbata con finas rayas en los colores de la selección inglesa de Quidditch (negro, rojo y azul) remataba su atuendo, sujeta con un alfiler en forma de serpiente de plata.

.

Llegó ante la puerta del despacho y tocó brevemente. Una voz femenina y seca exclamó "adelante" y el joven penetró con paso firme en la estancia. Minerva MacGonagall, tocada con su habitual moño y vestida con una severa túnica negra de amplias mangas sobre un largo vestido de color verde muy oscuro, con el ruedo rematado de estrellas doradas diminutas, alzó la cabeza de los papeles que tenia delante de ella y sonrió brevemente tendiéndole la mano.

-Me alegra ver que has acudido a la cita Draco.

Malfoy se acercó a la mesa y apreció que las canas comenzaban a matizar el negro cabello de la Directora, y que las arrugas eran mas profundas en torno a sus ojos, tras las gafas, y besó suavemente la mano ofrecida, reteniéndola en la suya antes de tomar asiento.

-Su carta despertó mi curiosidad. No quiere decir que vaya a aceptar, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar su propuesta.

-Me parece bien.

Asintió la madura maga con sequedad. Sus ojos se giraron un poco hacia el rincón más oscuro de la sala y añadió:

-Permíteme presentarte a otro candidato, aunque en este caso, el ofrecimiento ha partido de él.

Draco se giró y una sombra se separó de la pared, y se materializó silenciosamente en un cuerpo masculino, de movimientos lánguidos, felinos. Tan alto como él, el desconocido avanzó hasta que la luz hirió su cabello, revelando una larga melena suavemente ensortijada. De un impactante color negro radiante y adornado por dos grandes mechones de un verde metálico con reflejos dorados muy intenso, que surgían un poco mas atrás de las sienes, mezclando bucles de ambos colores; el cabello cubría los hombros del misterioso desconocido y parte de la espalda, enmarcando su rostro. La tez era suave y pálida, aunque dorada, de mejillas sonrosadas y adornada por labios sensuales e intensamente rojos. Los grandes ojos, de un color entre azul y verde esmeralda, ligeramente rasgados y orlados de espesas pestañas trajeron viejos recuerdos a Draco, pero cuando el extraño sonrió, se reveló por completo su dentadura, blanca, perfecta… y con unos colmillos afilados como dagas, haciéndole olvidarlos.

"_Un vampiro! O al menos alguien mordido por uno de ellos"_ pensó el Slytherin.

-Lord Draco Lucien Malfoy Black, _(Señor (titulo) Dragón de la Luz Mala-Fé Negro)_ le presento a…

Los ojos de Minerva repasaron el papel frente a su mesa con rapidez, mientras el joven moreno, que aparentaba unos treinta años de edad avanzaba con elegancia hacia ellos.

-Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont. _(Caballero del Bosque (Titulo), Defensor y arma, Príncipe, Defensor de la Libertad, ).(Enrique =Príncipe= Henry = Harry)_

_**Nota del Autor:**_

_Hola a todos los que leen. Está historia a fecha de hoy (14/09/11) no está terminada, pero si el inicio os parece interesante…_


	2. Chapter 2

REGRESO A HOGWARTS (2 PARTE)

Draco se giró y una sombra se separó de la pared, y se materializó silenciosamente en un cuerpo masculino, de movimientos lánguidos, felinos. Tan alto como él, el desconocido avanzó hasta que la luz hirió su cabello, revelando una larga melena suavemente ensortijada. De un impactante color negro radiante y adornado por dos grandes mechones de un verde metálico con reflejos dorados muy intenso, que surgían un poco mas atrás de las sienes, mezclando bucles de ambos colores; el cabello cubría los hombros del misterioso desconocido y parte de la espalda, enmarcando su rostro. La tez era suave y pálida, aunque dorada, de mejillas sonrosadas y adornada por labios sensuales e intensamente rojos. Los grandes ojos, de un color entre azul y verde esmeralda, ligeramente rasgados y orlados de espesas pestañas trajeron viejos recuerdos a Draco, pero cuando el extraño sonrió, se reveló por completo su dentadura, blanca, perfecta… y con unos colmillos afilados como dagas, haciéndole olvidarlos.

"_Un vampiro! O al menos alguien mordido por uno de ellos"_ pensó el Slytherin.

-Lord Draco Lucien Malfoy Black, _(Señor (titulo) Dragón de la Luz Mala-Fé Negro)_ le presento a…

Los ojos de Minerva repasaron el papel frente a su mesa con rapidez, mientras el joven moreno, que aparentaba unos treinta años de edad avanzaba con elegancia hacia ellos.

-Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont. _(Caballero del Bosque (Titulo), Defensor y arma, Príncipe, Defensor de la Libertad, ).(Enrique =Príncipe= Henry = Harry)_

El Slytherin apreció la vestimenta, sobria y elegante, de excelente corte, totalmente negra. El único adorno era un prendedor que cerraba la túnica en el pecho, formado por un ópalo semiesférico verde iridiscente, de algo más de un centímetro de diámetro, y enganchado a una larga y fina cadena de oro en torno al cuello, con pequeñas esferas de la misma gema intercaladas con los eslabones. En lugar de zapatos de vestir, el hombre calzaba unas altas botas de piel levemente acharolada que ocultaban las perneras de los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y llevaba en una mano un par de guantes largos de similar estilo, como si estuviese vestido para montar en escoba o a caballo.

La mano del extraño se tendió hacia Draco, que la estrechó, notando la inesperada calidez de la piel en sus dedos.

-Ritter von Sylvain…

Con un extraño acento, mezcla de la melodiosidad del francés y la fuerza del alemán, pero en un perfecto inglés, el hombre sonrió, apretando suavemente la mano del Slytherin y murmuró con voz agradable:

-Tan solo Henry Sylvain, o Sylvain si lo prefiere, Lord Malfoy. Solo me precio de ser dueño y señor de mi mismo. Me temo que mi…protectora fue un tanto extravagante y excesiva a la hora de darme un nombre…

-Draco Malfoy entonces.

Replicó el altanero muchacho, levemente cautivado por la mirada y la fuerza que emanaba del semivampiro. El hombre soltó su mano asintiendo y tomo asiento frente a la directora y el rubio le imitó, aun dedicándole una mirada curiosa e intrigada.

Carraspeando, Minerva tomó la palabra y comenzó su exposición, cruzando las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Como sabrán, desde hace dos años impartimos una nueva asignatura obligatoria para todos los alumnos: Cultura Comparada y Tradiciones Mágicas y Muggles. Hemos estado cubriendo esta clase con varios de los profesores actuales, en los dos primeros cursos, pero el Ministerio nos obliga a impartirla en todos los niveles este próximo curso, y por lo tanto, necesitamos cubrir esa plaza. Igualmente, Madame Hoch ha decidido abandonar las clases de vuelo y aunque está dispuesta a arbitrar un año más, tampoco me importaría contar con Uds para eso.

Los ojos de McGonagal se posaron en Malfoy y luego en Sylvain y prosiguió.

-Para finalizar, también quiero cubrir Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y las nuevas clases prácticas de Duelo y Lucha, a partir de cuarto con el nuevo programa. Este año pasado fue un desastre intentando que el mismo profesor diese la parte teórica y practica, y acabamos recurriendo a aurores profesionales, con muy poca paciencia para tratar con adolescentes.

La directora les dejó pensar, y el Slytherin estudió a su oponente una vez más. El Quidditch era divertido, pero cuando se juega profesionalmente, podía llegar a ser una autentica maldición. Draco aborrecía los entrenamientos y sobre todo, a su entrenador. A todos ellos en verdad. Solo se mantenía en el equipo desde hacia cuatro años porque era sin duda el mejor buscador de Inglaterra y le aguantaban verdaderas barbaridades. La única contrapartida era la fama, y con ella, la facilidad para llevarse a la cama a quien quisiera, hombre o mujer.

Pero el Slytherin empezaba a estar cansado de los continuos viajes, de las fiestas y hasta de las orgías. Fans de ambos sexos hacían cola, sabiendo que si llamaban su atención, lograrían una noche loca con su ídolo. Ninguno de sus amantes temporales había dejado huella en él, y habían desaparecido tan rápido como la escarcha bajo el sol. Y si bien su cama estaba siempre ocupada, su corazón estaba vacío y helado.

Hogwarts representaba cambiar y volver a empezar, asentarse, tal vez buscar una esposa para complacer a sus padres y Draco dudó.

-Supongo que podría dejar parcialmente la Selección y jugar solo los partidos importantes. La mayoría de las veces apenas hay competición…

Con su suave acento, Sylvain intervino con tranquilidad.

Yo no tengo otros compromisos, pero por lo que he podido ver de su plan de horarios para el nuevo curso, sería casi imposible que uno de nosotros cubriese todas las clases que propone. Ya ha visto mis credenciales, y no tengo problemas con las clases de Defensa teóricas o prácticas, ni con las clases de vuelo. Sin embargo, desconozco el temario de esa nueva clase de Cultura Comparada. Tengo ascendencia y educación muggle, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente.

Minerva meditó en silencio, evaluando a ambos jóvenes. Draco Malfoy era un pura sangre, cualificado, pero veleidoso y con una terrible fama amorosa. El simple hecho de acudir demostraba un interés que sinceramente no había esperado, e imaginó que tras el playboy de vida vacua se escondía el verdadero yo del muchacho, aun por emerger a la superficie.

Y Henry Sylvain era casi un misterio en si mismo. Sus referencias eran impecables, había cursado estudios en Beauxbatons y Drumstang, sucesivamente, graduándose en ambas escuelas, pero el hombre no ocultaba que era un vampiro, aunque aseguraba tener controlado ese aspecto de su personalidad. Minerva había aceptado su palabra, pero un vampiro era un riesgo para los alumnos, un riesgo difícil de asumir.

Draco vio la vacilación de la madura y precavida mujer y adivinó sus dudas respecto a Sylvain. Este, impasible, contemplaba con interés los cuadros e incluso una vieja percha dorada que reposaba junto a la pared. El cuadro de Dumbledore guiño el ojo y sonrió, mientras que a su lado Severus componía un extraño gesto, con una leve sonrisa irónica y el ceño medio fruncido.

Una súbita llamarada alteró el silencio y Fawkes, el fénix dorado, se materializó en su percha, sobresaltando a Minerva y a Draco. La magnifica ave revoloteo por la habitación, emitiendo su dulce trino, y Minerva lloró quedamente de emoción. Era la primera vez desde la muerte de Albus que el fénix regresaba al castillo, aunque a veces, su canto tristísimo parecía oírse en los jardines en la noche. Fawkes se posó en el escritorio, junto a la bruja y sus ojos dorados brillaron cuando esta alzó una mano para acariciarlo.

Sin previo aviso, el fénix saltó hacia Sylvain y los ojos dorados se cruzaron con los de esmeralda. Con un nuevo trino, Fawkes se posó en el brazo del joven y le picoteo el pelo, haciéndole reír. Estallando en llamas, el fénix desplegó las alas, y su canto se unió a la dulce risa del moreno. Cuando el fuego desapareció, tan rápido como había comenzado, Sylvain acarició el plumaje rojo y oro, indemne y sereno.

Sylvain parpadeó lentamente, observando los azules ojos del antiguo Director y una leve sonrisa melancólica frunció sus labios, exponiendo de nuevo sus colmillos, e inquietando a Draco que masculló, observando con recelo los largos y puntiagudos caninos:

¿Podrías retraerlos, no? Parece que estés... mmh sediento, no se si me entiendes Sylvain.

Ampliando la sonrisa con tristeza, el moreno denegó con su profunda y suave voz, agitando levemente la cabeza y haciendo destellar su larga cabellera negra de reflejos verdeazulados:

No puedo. A diferencia de un vampiro puro, mis colmillos no pueden esconderse. La gente encuentra mi aspecto…intimidante, pero como ya he dicho, no me alimento de personas. Bebo sangre de animales, y normalmente puedo pasar sin sangre humana. Por seguridad, tomo un pequeño sorbo todas las noches, usualmente vaca, aunque puede ser cualquier otra, y bebo en mayor cantidad una vez a la semana.

Bajando la cabeza un instante antes de proseguir, serio y grave, el hombre admitió sin rubor:

Solo he sentido la necesidad de sangre humana cuando he sufrido alguna herida seria. E incluso entonces, la sangre embolsada es suficiente para mí.

Sus ojos brillaron levemente, y afirmó son serenidad girándose hacia la Directora que le escuchaba atentamente:

No estoy sediento en absoluto Minerva. Mis ojos se vuelven más…oscuros cuando eso ocurre, por si le tranquiliza el saberlo.

Y ¿Qué ocurriría si te encontraras con una situación un poco peligrosa? Digamos por ejemplo, que un alumno resulta herido durante una de tus clases. ¿Podrías resistir?

Los ojos azulones de Minerva le estudiaron, y durante unos segundos, el joven meditó su respuesta, acariciando distraídamente al fénix que aun seguía en su brazo, jugueteando con su pelo.

Supongo que sí. No se me ha dado nunca el caso de encontrarme cerca de alguien que estuviera sangrando, pero el olor de la sangre derramada, aunque me altera, nunca me ha dominado.

Con un gesto flexible, Draco remangó su túnica y desabrochó el puño de su camisa, sacando su varita. Colocó el antebrazo sobre la mesa del despacho y susurró con suavidad, mirando a ambos:

Hagamos la prueba entonces.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, la varita bajó, trazando un pequeño corte sobre la piel blanca, que comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente. El reguero de sangre no había alcanzado a manchar la camisa de seda, cuando el puño del vampiro se cerró sobre la muñeca del Slytherin, que apuntó su varita hacia el joven, secundado por Minerva que se puso inmediatamente en pie.

Aspirando profundamente, el joven retuvo en su mano la muñeca de Draco y esbozó una semisonrisa enigmática, como disfrutando del aroma. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un intenso verde oliva, pero parecía estar calmado y sereno. Rozó con las yemas de los dedos la sangre, que comenzaba a coagularse y fluía mucho más lentamente y llevó los dedos hacia su rostro, observando fascinado el brillante color rojo. Su ojos oscilaron de color hacia el azul noche, y Draco se estremeció interiormente, aferrando con mayor fuerza su varita, listo para defenderse en caso necesario.

Sylvain giró súbitamente sus ojos hasta encontrar los ojos plateados de Draco y en pocos segundos, el verde esmeralda con reflejos azulados brillo de nuevo intensamente en ellos. Aflojando un poco la presión, el moreno vampiro dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios y colocó la palma de la otra mano sobre el corte. El joven de cabello platino sintió un frío cosquilleo en la piel, y cuando el otro liberó su antebrazo, el corte había desaparecido totalmente.

¿Puedo?

Preguntó con voz comedida, indicando con una breve e intensa mirada su palma ligeramente ensangrentada y el Slyhterin permaneció en un tenso silencio. Los ojos azulverdoso se nublaron de tristeza, y su rostro se vació de expresión al apartar la mirada.

Hazla desaparecer si lo prefieres. Entiendo que no quieras.

Y entonces Draco vaciló. Dejar que el otro bebiera su sangre, incluso esas pocas gotas derramadas, era algo racionalmente muy extraño, pero por otro lado, parecía hasta cierto punto correcto, natural y asintió susurrando débilmente.

Está bien.

Con un gesto de incredulidad, tímidamente, el semivampiro deslizo la punta de la lengua por su palma y sus ojos se encendieron, brillando aun con más intensidad, casi como si un fuego voraz ardiese detrás de ellos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos adquirieron un matiz mas azulado por unos momentos, mientras la lengua limpiaba las últimas gotas de su piel.

Gracias…Draco.

Susurró casi inaudiblemente el moreno, sonrojado y sonriente, despertando al rubio del aparente trance en que se había sumido, hipnotizado en su contemplación.

Minerva se sentó, atónita. Parpadeando levemente, les miró varias veces, sin estar muy segura de lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. No era la primera vez que trataba con vampiros a lo largo de su vida, pero sin duda, era la primera en presenciar algo tan extraordinario. El joven Sylvain acababa de establecer un vínculo con Malfoy, y sin duda, le seguiría a donde quiera que el joven fuese, tal vez desde la distancia y oculto. Un donante voluntario es algo tan preciado para un vampiro, que sienten por ellos una férrea devoción, que les hacer ser protectores y defensores de ellos. Y en muchos casos, el vampiro acaba deseándoles como amantes y compañeros, incluso aunque la otra persona no lo sienta así, en una paciente espera de que el otro comprenda la naturaleza de sus sentimientos.

Agitado levemente la cabeza, la directora tomó una decisión y frunció el ceño levemente:

Podrían compartir las clases entre los dos. Malfoy puede dar las clases de cultura comparada del primer curso, y ayudarle a prepararse para dar las suyas, cada uno un curso. El tema no es tan complejo, y contarían con la ayuda del resto del profesorado. Y en Defensa pueden hacer lo mismo. Quiero que Malfoy de todas las clases de primero, pero que compartan el resto.

Los dos jóvenes escucharon la propuesta, y Sylvain vaciló. Aunque su idea inicial había sido quedarse en Hogwarts, el encuentro con Draco había alterado todos sus planes. Increíblemente, el altivo muchacho resultaba ser un potencial compañero y al entregarle su sangre voluntariamente, había atado a Sylvain a su destino. Conociendo perfectamente su historia y su fama, ya que no en vano le había seguido en la distancia durante años, el moreno dudó de que el Slytherin alguna vez pudiese fijarse en él, y sus ojos se apagaron.

"_Además, es solo esta…bestia la que esta interesado en él."_ Una carcajada mental detuvo su razonamiento y con tristeza el moreno reconoció: _"¡Oh, Merlín, a quien quiero engañar! Ya pasé por esto y casi lo maté antes de entender lo que sentía por el."_

No me parece mala idea Minerva, así podría atender a mis partidos, sin grandes trastornos para nadie.

Con un inaudible suspiro de alivio, el moreno asintió y susurró.

Por mi de acuerdo también.

¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!

Exclamó alegremente el cuadro de Dumbledore, y los muchachos sonrieron.


	3. Chapter 3

Un trocito mas…aunque es cortito.

**POLITICA ESCOLAR**

Tras un rato de discutir más precisamente algunos detalles, incluidos sus sueldos, y una mención de la severa bruja acerca de la política de la escuela sobre las relaciones entre alumnos y profesores:

-Aunque Ud ya lo sabe, por haber estudiado aquí, tal vez Sylvain no – el ceño de Minerva se frunció levemente y sus labios se tensaron, sus ojos giraron hacia el moreno tras una intensa mirada a Draco – las relaciones mmh…románticas entre alumnos y profesores están terminante prohibidas, incluso con los alumnos mayores de edad. La única excepción posible a esta regla son las criaturas mágicas cuya pareja se encuentre entre el profesorado o los alumnos, o que un alumno mayor de edad esté formalmente comprometido para casarse con un profesor. No hay reglas para las relaciones entre profesores u otros adultos, tan solo que se guarde el debido decoro delante de los alumnos.

Sylvain se ruborizo, consciente de que él entraba en varias de esas categorías y de que Minerva se había percatado de su atadura incipiente hacia Draco. La Directora les condujo por el castillo, hacia sus nuevas habitaciones. Sylvain se acomodó en las que antaño usara Remus Lupin, sobre la clase de Defensa, y Draco exploró las suyas, adyacentes a la clase de cultura, recién habilitada.

Con un gesto de melancolía, el moreno se sentó en la cama, y contempló el mobiliario. Sacó su varita, y con un amplio giro, cambio la apariencia de la habitación, haciéndola muy similar a como el recordaba que era cuando Lupin la habitaba.

-¡Qué voy a hacer!

Susurró tumbándose sobre la cama con desaliento y frotándose las sienes, añadió:

-Podía ignorarte antes Draco, acudir a tus partidos y ver como destrozabas tu vida, sufrir por ti, en la distancia, contemplarte y añorarte desde lejos, pero ahora….

Con paso cansino se arrastró al baño, y relajándose, dejó que el glamour irrompible que llevaba revelase su verdadero rostro. Los ojos intensamente verdes recobraron su forma almendrada y contemplaron la delatora cicatriz y Harry, o el que había sido Harry Potter murmuró:

-¡Dios Draco! ¿Por qué tú? ¿PORQUÉ?

Y comenzó a llorar suavemente, mientras se dejaba caer en la ducha, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo y esta vez, con un cap denso y explicativo. Adentrémonos en el pasado para descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de Sylvain.**

**NUEVA VIDA, ANTIGUOS RECUERDOS**

Harry o Sylvain como se hacía llamar ahora, se había creado un pasado impecable. Tras su muerte fingida, en un brutal incendio que convirtió la cabaña en que se había instalado en poco más que cenizas, apenas un año tras la victoria, borró todo rastro y lazo con su anterior existencia, y con tan solo su varita, su capa, su Saeta de Fuego y el mapa del merodeador por equipaje, uso el fuego mágico para calcinar la cabaña con todas sus otras pertenencias personales. Uno de sus cabellos, transfigurado para adoptar su vieja apariencia, fue el cadáver calcinado que rescataron sus amigos de entre las ruinas y al que enterraron.

Como siempre, tan solo interesados en el dinero, y acostumbrados a ocultar los secretos de sus clientes mejor que los banqueros suizos, los duendes de Gringotts, aceptaron su plan ya que el Griffindor sabía que ellos podrían reconocerle por su signatura mágica y Harry traspasó legalmente toda su fortuna y pertenencias a su nueva identidad, construida con tiempo, paciencia y dinero. Su certificado de nacimiento muggle como Henry Sylvain Fremont le daba seis años más de edad, algo poco apreciable a estas alturas. La única cosa que constituyó su legado oficial a sus amigos fue Grimauld Place, para la familia Weasley.

Usó repetidamente un giratiempo, para ganar el tiempo que necesitaba para poner en marcha su plan, y viajó en secreto por Francia y Alemania durante los últimos meses de su estancia en el páramo que había escogido como residencia, dejando tras de si un rastro real de detenciones por los servicios sociales de ambos países, y de falsos recuerdos y registros más antiguos, de hasta cinco años atrás, en orfanatos y correccionales muggles alemanes y franceses, haciéndoles recordar breves estancias de un chico, de extraña conducta y nombre desconocido, apenas un día o dos, pero lo suficiente como para crear la ilusión de que era mayor de lo que aparentaba.

Ingresó en Beauxbatons, convenciendo a la directora Olimpia, de que le dejara examinarse, asegurando que se había educado como muggle en un convento, donde su madre aparentemente le había abandonado nada más nacer, que no sabía nada del mundo mágico antes de recibir su herencia como vampiro y que había peregrinado por diversos centros muggles después de eso, antes de conocer a otro vampiro que le había enseñado lo que realmente era y le había adiestrado. Usó como referencia a una vampiresa alemana, de orígenes franceses, filantrópica y muy solitaria, muerta durante la reciente guerra, sabiendo que no existía manera de comprobar su historia, salvo por los historiales muggles.

A partir de ese momento, su identidad falsa cobró vida legal, y Ritter von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont inició su andadura. Con 22 años y una apariencia ligeramente diferente, revelando gran parte de su autentico aspecto, oculto a lo largo de los años por un hechizo muy poderoso, cursó los últimos dos cursos de Beauxbatons y después se matriculó en Drumstang, en las asignaturas que no eran comunes a ambas escuelas, como Artes Oscuras y Duelo, cursando otros dos años y tomando mas clases de estudios superiores complementarios. Había pasado otros dos años realizando estudios especializados y viajando, pero sin dejar de observar en la distancia a Draco y a sus amigos. Su edad real se acercaba a la oficial, ya que Sylvain había usado el giratiempo por última vez para que Harry Potter falleciese mientras el empleaba semanas en convencer a Olimpia de admitirle y en examinarse, reforzando la ilusión de su nueva vida.

Pero Harry no había elaborado toda esta trama simplemente por placer o para evadirse de la fama. No, Harry quería huir de lo único que no es posible huir: de uno mismo. Al morir Voldemort, el hechizo que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia comenzó a desvanecerse. Harry recibió una carta de Gringotts, citándole para acudir inaplazablemente al banco. El duende que le atendió, uno de los mas viejos, le hizo pasar a una sala privada y le entregó una caja de madera sellada, que según las instrucciones que Dumbledore había dejado, debía serle entregada en el caso de que Voldemort muriese a sus manos, no mas tarde de un mes después y ser abierta en el propio banco.

Harry abrió la caja que contenía una carta lacrada y una serie de recuerdos en su interior. Rompió el lacre del pergamino y comenzó a leer, palideciendo cada vez más a cada palabra.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que finalmente Voldemort ha muerto y que la guerra ha finalizado o está finalizando. No sé qué habrá sido de mi persona, y por eso y aunque preferiría contarte esto en persona, te estoy dejando estos recuerdos para que descubras, por fin, toda la verdad. Tal vez estoy contigo, pero de todas maneras, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hice, hace ya muchos años._

_Cuando la profecía fue realizada, fue claro para mí a quienes podía referirse y cuando Voldemort inició su caza, hable con tu madre en secreto. Debió ser espantoso para ella, pero cuando le expuse mi plan, aceptó. Después de las muertes de tus padres, decidí dejarte este legado, porque yo era el único que podía contarte lo ocurrido y no quería privarte de este conocimiento. _

_Lo que hicimos fue terrible, pero no encontramos otra manera de asegurar tu vida. Eras un bebé precioso, con los enormes ojos verdes de tu madre y te convertimos en una quimera. Fusionamos tu cuerpo usando magia prohibida con el de un dragón nonato y con sangre de vampiro y veela, para que hicieran de nexo entre dos naturalezas tan diferentes. Aunque te parezca imposible, es cierto, y dentro de tí hay un dragón. Un híbrido de Gales verde común y Longhorn rumano, para ser precisos. Esto, aunque increíble, no es todo. Porque también tienes dentro de ti su alma, fusionada con la tuya de manera que ahora son una sola._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Harry y rodaron por sus mejillas, cegándole. Se limpió apresuradamente porque había más pergaminos, y el siguiente estaba firmado por su madre.

_Queridísimo Harry:_

_Ojalá puedas perdonarme, hijo mío. Tu padre no sabe nada de esto, cree o quiere creer que ocultarnos será suficiente para protegerte, pero yo no estoy tan segura. Estamos encarcelados en nuestra casita, y ¿Cuánto resistiremos así?_

_La opción de Dumbledore, aunque descabellada, asegura tu vida y eso es lo único que me importa. Te escribo estas líneas porque no creo que ni tu padre ni yo misma sobrevivamos, es solo cuestión de tiempo que cometamos un error o que él encuentre un medio para lograr alcanzarte..._

_Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero, pase lo que pase, y que tu padre también te ama. Era la única manera de hacerte prácticamente invulnerable Harry, lo siento mucho._

_Tu madre, Lily_

Harry lloró amargamente y tras un largo rato, pudo leer el tercer pergamino. Era el mas largo y en el Dumbledore le explicaba el proceso al que le habían sometido y las consecuencias. Como resultado, esperaban conseguir una alta resistencia a la magia ofensiva, ya que la mayoría de los hechizos rebotan en la piel de los dragones, incluido el Avada Kedabra, si no impacta en las zonas sensibles: ojos, boca y garganta. Y una gran capacidad de curación debido a la sangre de vampiro y veela que habían usado.

Igualmente, le explico que su apariencia humana era tan solo eso, una apariencia y que aunque podía pasar toda la vida en ella, su forma real era otra, mezcla de sus dos naturalezas. Habían usado un hechizo para forzarle a retomar su apariencia humana, bloqueando su capacidad natural para adoptar cualquiera de sus otras dos formas, la de dragón y la mixta, la que representaba su verdadero ser.

El hechizo estaba ligado a una gema mágica, contenida en la caja y cuyo poder cesaría cuando se rompiera el sello de las cajas. Además de contener sus cambios, controlaba que su conducta no se apartara de la normalidad, ya que a partir de su 16º cumpleaños, el dragón despertaría con más fuerza, al alcanzar la madurez. Le explicaba como adoptar cualquiera de sus formas extremas, la humana o la de dragón, tal como se hace con la forma de animago y le recordaba, que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera una pareja predeterminada, debido a la sangre de veela y porque los dragones se emparejan de por vida, una vez han elegido compañero o compañera.

Harry destapó el frasco de recuerdos y los vertió en el pequeño pensadero. Contempló el hogar de sus padres, a su madre y a su padre jugando con un bebe de escasos meses, sentado en el regazo de su madre y mordisqueando intensamente la manga de su padre, en pleno proceso de echar sus primeros dientes. Les vio bañarle y acostarle en su cuna, y el recuerdo cambió.

Esta vez estaban su madre y Dumbledore, sentados frente a él, en su habitación. Su madre murmuraba algo, sobre que James se había dormido ya y que tenían unas tres horas. El anciano mago sacó un huevo de dragón de su bolsillo y dos frascos de sangre. Harry era mayor, y estaba dormido en su cuna y su madre murmuró un hechizo de sueño sobre él, mientras Dumbledore creaba una barrera a su alrededor, aislando la habitación del exterior.

Su madre le colocó, desnudo, en una sabana blanca sobre el suelo. Y Dumbledore colocó el huevo, entre sus brazos. Vertió las sangres sobre el niño y el huevo, abriéndole la boca para asegurarse de que ingería algunas gotas de ambas. Inició el conjuro, y un extraño cántico surgió de sus bocas, repetido por ambos una y otra vez, hasta que la sangre desapareció sin dejar rastro. El verso cambió y lentamente, los contornos del niño y del huevo se fusionaron, volviéndose una mancha borrosa, que fue cobrando nueva nitidez poco a poco.

Una silueta extraña se definió y apenas estuvo clara, Dumbledore terminó el canto. Casi instantáneamente la criatura abrió los ojos, de un intenso color verde esmeralda, desperezándose, y unas pequeñas alas arrugadas surgieron a su espalda. Sus labios se entreabrieron en una sonrisa, mostrando unos diminutos dientes puntiagudos que antes no estaban. Con un gesto de su varita, Dumbledore le hizo recobrar la apariencia de un bebé humano normal, aunque ahora con todos los dientes de leche.

Lily le tomó en brazos y Harry bostezó de nuevo, los vibrantes ojos despiertos e inquietos, explorando con sus manos, repentinamente más ágiles, el rostro de su madre, que lloraba silenciosamente. El niño se tornó serio, pero sonrió cuando su madre le estrechó y le besó amorosamente, susurrándole:

-Perdóname Harry, perdóname…


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, un capítulo más. Veo que os ha sorprendido la naturaleza de la quimera. Era una solución arriesgada y desesperada, realmente, pero una madre no sabe de leyes cuando se trata de proteger a sus hijos. Sylvain es realmente un humano-dragón, mezcla de ambas naturalezas. Ya lo veréis en su verdadera forma en otro capítulo.

**INSTALANDOSE DE NUEVO**

Sylvain - nuestro Harry- se instaló en sus nuevos aposentos con rapidez. Poseía una elfina, una criatura tímida y sensible llamada Daisy que había comprado en secreto como parte de su elaborado plan. Ella se encargó de desembalar sus ropas y libros y de guardar celosamente el baúl donde conservaba los pocos objetos que podían relacionarle con su vida anterior. Cambiando sus ropas tras una ducha relajante, tras su crisis nerviosa, Sylvain ocultó de nuevo la cicatriz y alteró la forma de sus ojos y se asombró como siempre, de que unos cambios tan nimios cambiaran tanto las facciones de una persona.

.

Habitualmente, la gente no veía más allá de sus colmillos y por eso Sylvain no los ocultaba. Eran la mejor máscara, ya que desviaban totalmente la atención. El resto de sus rasgos, el pelo, la complexión física e incluso la voz, eran las suyas tal y como se manifestaban cuando Harry deseaba tener apariencia humana. Sylvain, era realmente él casi por completo y si la gente no le reconocía era porque su mayoría de edad había roto los hechizos de camuflaje plantados por su madre y Albus. Harry Potter era el autentico disfraz, Sylvain era la realidad.

.

Recorrió los pasillos y alcanzó el Gran Comedor, y se sentó a cenar en la mesa de los profesores. Draco llegó poco después, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a servirse de varias fuentes. Sin embargo el plato de Sylvain permaneció vacío y solo cuando el joven lo tocó, se llenó con una selección de comida, mucha de la cual no estaba presente en la mesa.

.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y olfateo disimuladamente. Generaciones de cuidadosa mezcla genética habían dejado sus huellas en los Malfoy, que tenían sangre veela entre sus ascendientes. Unos sentidos y reflejos más agudos eran parte de su herencia, junto con la característica apariencia física, y unos niveles de magia superiores a lo ordinario. El joven de pelo blanco plateado observó que la selección de Sylvain consistía básicamente en carne muy poco elaborada, aun sangrante, verdura hervida y ensalada. No es que fuera nada raro, pero teniendo a su disposición comidas mucho más sabrosas, era una extraña elección. Su cena atrajo la atención de Firence, el centauro, que también disfrutaba de un enorme plato similar. Ante las miradas curiosas, el joven se sonrojó levemente y musitó con suavidad:

-Prefiero este tipo de comida siempre que es posible, aunque no tengo problemas para comer otra cosa. Es cuestión de… apetencia.

-¿Qué carne es, Sylvain? No logro identificarlas.

Volviéndose hacia su compañero, el moreno sonrió mostrando abiertamente sus colmillos e indicó con el tenedor cada loncha sucesivamente:

-Venado, jabalí, y cordero Malfoy. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

.

Denegando, el rubio retornó a su propia cena y Sylvain troceó metódicamente las tres tajadas de carne, hasta concluir con la mayor parte y con toda la guarnición. Tampoco probó el vino, y Draco observó que tomaba frecuentes sorbos de agua. Los postres aparecieron y el joven se sirvió una generosa porción de tarta de chocolate, y tocó su copa de vino, que inmediatamente se llenó en un tercio de un líquido carmesí, sin duda sangre, a juzgar por el ligero olor salino y cobrizo. Sylvain acompañó la tarta con la copa de sangre mientras los ojos del profesorado le escrutaban. Incomodo, el joven preguntó con su extraño acento:

-¿Directora McGonagall, acaso no ha informado a los demás de las peculiaridades de mi naturaleza? Es un poco molesto verse sometido a tantas miradas.

Más de un rostro se sonrojó, y Minerva sonrió levemente.

-Supongo que todos sentimos un poco de curiosidad. Además, me estaba preguntando si es recomendable que…beba delante de todos.

.

El joven se removió en su silla y sus ojos destellaron, mientras se giraba hacia la Directora con rostro serio..

.

-En Beauxbatonx, al principio Madame Máxime me hizo tomar la sangre en su despacho, y en su presencia. Era…humillante, pero sobre todo, no sirvió para nada. Pretendía que mis compañeros no se asustaran, pero logró lo contrario. Sabían lo que era, pero el ocultarme no hizo más que acrecentar los recelos. Al no verme se crearon todo tipo de rumores y finalmente, claudicó. Me autorizó a beber en público, y las cosas mejoraron. Mis compañeros vieron que realmente no andaba por ahí mordiendo a nadie y aceptaron mejor mi presencia.

.

-Supongo que hay una parte de verdad en eso Sylvain, pero aun así me preocupa que tu aspecto y tu…dieta asusten a los más pequeños. Deberás ser muy cuidadoso, entendido?

-Si Directora.

Sylvain alejó el plato y apurando la copa, se levantó de la mesa, murmurando una disculpa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Draco le alcanzó, mientras el joven paseaba por los jardines de la entrada.

.

-¡Espera! Quiero hablar contigo.

.

Sylvain se detuvo, muy serio, ante su tono imperioso y observó como Draco apresuraba el paso hacia él y añadía algo más calmado y conciliador:

.

-Si no te importa…

.

El moreno sonrió levemente, con aquella sonrisa suya tan desconcertante, amable e intimidante a la vez. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, y con un gesto lo recogió en una sencilla coleta, que despejó de cabello su rostro, aunque algunos mechones sueltos escaparan de la cinta de terciopelo anudada apresuradamente.

.

Con ojos curiosos, el Slytherin le estudió de nuevo. La agresiva belleza del joven era incuestionable, y había despertado su interés, aunque solo fuera por pura frivolidad. Sin embargo, aun era demasiado pronto para decidir si el joven semivampiro era un amante potencial. Desacostumbrado a tener que rogar o cortejar a nadie, el rubio se sintió incomodo y fuera de lugar cuando murmuró:

.

-Somos los más jóvenes aquí, y vamos a trabajar juntos, así que supongo que lo razonable es que seamos…amigos.

.

La expresión de Draco reflejó una mezcolanza de expectación, incertidumbre y curiosidad a la vez. El joven no se movió de su lugar y permaneció aguardando una respuesta. Sylvain, serio y tranquilo dejó pasar un largo minuto estudiando el rostro de Draco, antes de suspirar levemente y tender su mano en silencio. Cuando Draco se la estrecho, susurro con voz melódica:

.

-No me vendrá mal un amigo Malfoy. Este lugar es hermoso, pero un autentico laberinto de intrigas.

.

Se giró hacia el castillo y añadió deshaciendo el contacto:

.

-¿Quieres una última copa o una taza de te?

.

Draco evaluó al joven; tal vez iba demasiado deprisa, y ciertamente su propia fama podía causar malentendidos, pero no vio malicia ni doblez en su actitud y asintió. Siguió al joven en silencio, de regreso por los jardines y hasta sus habitaciones. Le sorprendió el ambiente, y vio sobre las paredes algunas fotos del joven en sus dos escuelas, jugando al Quidditch. Su mirada de interrogación, provocó la respuesta del moreno, que musitó:

.

-Soy buscador, como tú, Malfoy. Aunque al principio me hicieron jugar como cazador, porque pensaban que era demasiado corpulento.

.

Daisy apareció, sobresaltando al joven Slytherin, y la criatura se inclinó deshaciéndose en disculpas en francés. Harry le había prohibido severamente hablar de su pasado, con nadie y bajo ningún concepto, y la elfina se acercó a su amo tímidamente. Este le ordenó unas bebidas y recolocándose la tira de tela que llevaba enrollada en torno al cuerpo, se desvaneció en silencio.

.

Sylvain se sentó junto a la chimenea, en un cómodo sillón e hizo un gesto a su invitado, señalándole otro. Draco se sentó, aun levemente nervioso y la elfina reapareció con una humeante tetera, tazas, una botella de whisky de fuego y un único vaso. Sylvain tomó una taza de té y la colocó sobre su regazo. Draco le imitó y tomó un sorbo de la humeante infusión. No estaba lo suficientemente cómodo como para beber alcohol con el vampiro, y menos si este no bebía. El sabor del té era… diferente y el Slytherin dejó la taza, sorprendido.

.

Sus ojos grises con reflejos plateados se dilataron y contemplaron al joven que le miraba intensamente desde su sillón. Draco había reconocido el sabor de la rosa en la mezcla del té y la duda le inquietó. Los ojos verdes relucieron y la semisonrisa del vampiro se ensanchó, reforzando su temor.

.

-El té es perfectamente seguro Draco. Simplemente… me gusta el sabor que aporta la rosa de bengala.

.

Su voz sonó tranquila y calmada, sincera. Tomó un largo trago de su propia taza y añadió con nuevo énfasis.

.

-Y nunca bebo nada más fuerte que una cerveza de mantequilla. El alcohol no va bien con mí…metabolismo.

.

Draco asintió, relajándose y volvió a tomar un sorbo de su infusión. Aparte de la rosa de bengala, muy usada en pociones amorosas, solo distinguió manzanilla en la mezcla y tal vez, una pizca de especias, que le daban fuerza y cuerpo.

.

Terminó la taza, en silencio y dejando la misma sobre la bandeja, se removió inquieto. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con fans que se arrojaban sus pies y que solo aspiraban a meterse en su cama; patrocinadores, la prensa o con sus compañeros, cachorros mimados y caprichosos al igual que él, y se dio cuenta de que hacia años que no mantenía una simple y sincera conversación con nadie, descontando a sus padres.

.

La austera habitación, carente de lujos, y con unas simples fotos como toque personal, era tan diferente de sus habituales suites de lujo en los hoteles…Sylvain era alguien real, y no parecía deslumbrado por su fama ni su dinero. Le estaba tratando como no le había tratado nadie en años, y eso le gustó. No parecía que el joven necesitase el trabajo por dinero. Sus ropas y la joya que adornaba su túnica por la mañana eran seguramente mucho más caras que su sueldo mensual. Además, poseía una elfina propia, todo un lujo. Draco siguió prestando atención tanto a su anfitrión como al cómodo saloncito, y sonrió sutilmente, relajándose un tanto, cuando vio que Sylvain no parecía incomodo por su silencio y se limitaba a observarle apaciblemente.

.

El joven era todo un desafío a su curiosidad, pero de momento, el Slytherin se despidió brevemente, retirándose.


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que la nueva faceta de Sylvain os guste.

**EXTRAÑAS APARICIONES**

Sylvain no durmió bien, confortado por el pensamiento de que Draco se encontraba tan cerca de él, pero angustiado por las dudas. Si el joven le rechazaba finalmente, Harry no dudó de que su corazón acabaría rompiéndose en pedazos. Pero, ¿Cómo mantener un engaño durante toda la vida? ¿Cómo basar su relación en una mentira? El Griffindor no podía hacer eso de ninguna manera. Tal vez arruinaría su vida, su nueva vida, para siempre, pero Sylvain sería sincero si Draco demostraba interés real en él.

Durante un desayuno tardío se percató de que el joven de cabello plateado no se encontraba en la mesa y al finalizar, llamó a su elfina. Esta le confirmó que el joven había abandonado el castillo y Harry se sintió muy triste. Se ocupo durante varios días en organizar su clase, su despacho, en estudiar atentamente el temario e ir preparando el desarrollo de las clases, en unas fichas. La directora le dio permiso para ir disponiendo la nueva aula de duelo, ya que Draco tenía que resolver sus compromisos anteriores y no se incorporaría al castillo hasta pasados quince o veinte días.

La sala elegida era amplia, luminosa y en ella no había pupitres o mesas, tan solo un gran espacio despejado. Con su permiso, reformó la magia de la sala, de manera que en ella se pudieran ejecutar maleficios y maldiciones sin consecuencias permanentes, asemejándola a la sala de entrenamiento de Drumstang. Lo mismo valía para las heridas o lesiones físicas, de manera, que se pudiera practicar sin temores. Era una magia complicada y compleja, además de agotadora, pero cuando por fin logró tenerla a su gusto, la antigua magia de Hogwarts se encargó de incorporarla como propia, liberándole.

Sylvain le mostró el resultado a la Directora, y esta le alabó complacida y satisfecha. El joven les pidió a varios de los profesores que ejecutan maldiciones contra unas ratas que estaba usando como sujeto y estas recobraron la normalidad apenas pasaron unos minutos. Igualmente, el joven le cortó la cola a una y también se recuperó, dejándoles a todos tranquilos ante posibles accidentes.

Sus fichas para las clases pronto estuvieron casi terminadas, a falta de revisar algunos detalles y Sylvain se inquietó, deseando poder ver al joven que cada vez ocupaba más sus pensamientos. Esa tarde, después de una cena temprana, se retiró a sus habitaciones y se agitó, nervioso. Tomando una decisión impulsiva se levantó y abrió la ventana de su habitación. Se subió en el alfeizar por un momento y se lanzó al vació, oculto por la oscuridad para sobrevolar el Bosque prohibido. Aceleró y aterrizó fuera de los límites, y desapareció.

Reapareció en las verjas de Malfoy Manor y estudió las barreras mágicas de la propiedad. Pero las antiguas defensas reconocieron el incipiente vínculo que le unía a Draco y la formidable cancela se abrió silenciosa para él. Su figura se deslizó por entre la cuidada vegetación de los jardines, y silencioso, Sylvain reconoció el rastro reciente de olor del joven Slytherin.

Siguiéndolo, encontró a Draco, volando en su escoba, solitario, en la luz rosada del atardecer. Estaba entrenando, realizando maniobras de vuelo, tal vez despejándose la mente. En un súbito cambio de rumbo, el joven sobrevoló los árboles en los cuales Sylvain se ocultaba y su aguda vista de buscador captó un reflejo extraño. En giro magistral de 180º regresó acelerando sobre sus pasos y Sylvain entró en pánico.

Inició una franca huida, entre los árboles, hasta que Draco se hundió bajo el dosel de estos, descubriéndole claramente. Sorprendido, el rubio frenó un tanto su escoba y de reojo, Sylvain le vio contemplarle boquiabierto, y aprovecho para perderse en la espesura.

Volviendo grupas, el rubio regresó lentamente a su casa y cuando entró al despacho de su padre murmuró aun con el rostro demudado:

-No imaginas lo que acabo de ver en el bosque, padre.

Con aire curioso, sorprendido por el tono de voz de su hijo, Lucius alzó los ojos de su diario y preguntó:

-¿Y de que se trata?

-Un dragón, padre, - sus ojos se fijaron en los de su padre y volvió a murmurar: una cría de Dragón.

Aunque Lucius se rió a carcajadas y le aseguró que se trataba de una equivocación, y que debía haber visto un Boggart, el joven no quedó muy convencido. Los dragones no es que fueran mascotas, pero no era lo que más miedo le daba. Si bien las protecciones de la mansión debían haber rechazado a una criatura como esa, el joven pensó que tal vez, al ser tan joven, las defensas no le catalogaron como un peligro. De hecho, su reacción había sido huir despavorido de él cuando le descubrió.

Meditando, Draco se retiró a su dormitorio, pero antes de acostarse, observó los bosques que rodeaban la mansión atentamente. No vio bandadas de pájaros ni signos de alarma entre sus habitantes y se recostó en la barandilla de su terraza privada, suspirando.

-Estoy seguro de haberlo visto padre. No era un boggart, era un dragón.

Cuando se giró para entrar de nuevo, un reflejo, un destello, atrajo sus ojos hacia el tejado de la torre cercana. Allí estaba, agazapado sobre las placas de pizarra negra, las alas plegadas sobre el lomo. Incluso en la oscuridad, la silueta era inconfundible. Llamando a su escoba Draco la montó casi sin mirar y voló hacia la torre en silencio. La curiosidad del porqué un ejemplar de una criatura tan magnífica, usualmente esquiva y recelosa de los humanos, se había aproximado tanto, le estaba haciendo ser impulsivo y poco precavido, arriesgándose a acercarse. Pero la reacción de antes le daba cierta seguridad de que el dragón no era un peligro inmediato. El largo y esbelto cuello se alzó y la elegante cabeza, vagamente similar a la de un caballo, pero adornada por dos largos cuernos, se giró hacia él. Incluso en la penumbra, el joven pudo apreciar que el dragón parecía estar calmado, y cuando desplegó sus alas, tan solo el sonido de sus afiladas garras aferrando la piedra rasgó el aire.

El dragón se lanzó al vacío y sus alas le sostuvieron haciéndole remontar el vuelo sin mover un solo músculo, en un bien practicado ejercicio de planeo. El rubio le siguió a cierta distancia y cuando la magnifica bestia trazó una espiral en torno a la torre, el joven le imitó. Cerniéndose y elevándose en el aire, con poderosas batidas de sus alas membranosas y escamosas, el dragón pareció esperarle sobre los tejados y cuando Draco llegó a su lado, sus miradas conectaron.

Los ojos del dragón eran verdes, al igual que su cuerpo, y brillaban en la penumbra. Eran… extraños, y poderosamente intensos, y el joven se aproximó aun más. Ninguno de los dos tenía miedo del otro al parecer, y se estudiaron intensamente en la oscuridad. Con una última mirada, el dragón aceleró, ascendiendo hacia el cielo, seguido por el tenaz joven. Ejecutaron maniobra tras maniobra y pronto Draco se perdió en el simple gozo de volar, siguiendo la larga cola del animal, girando y picando, trazando espirales y cerradas curvas, hasta que de repente, el dragón enfiló hacia él.

Draco detuvo su escoba en el aire, consciente de que aunque la pusiese a toda velocidad, el dragón probablemente podría darle alcance, eso sin contar con su fuego letal. Aguardó, tenso por primera vez, y el animal le rodeó en un lento vuelo, y se colocó a su costado, emitiendo un ronco llamado, el primer sonido en toda la noche. Era un sonido melódico, grave y profundo, y la bestia regresó hacia la mansión. Draco voló a su costado, rozando las copas de los árboles, y contemplándole a la luz de la luna.

Aparte de los cuernos de la cabeza, el animal no tenia púas ni otras protuberancias, con excepción de unas espinas que remataban las puntas de los nervios de sus alas. Era esbelto, de largo cuello y aun más larga cola. El joven le calculo unos 6 o 7 metros de longitud total, de la punta de la cola al hocico. Sus patas, recogidas contra el cuerpo parecían firmes y musculosas, y estaban rematadas por largas garras. Las alas batían con firmeza, desplegándose hasta alcanzar una envergadura de diez, tal vez once metros, proporcionándole al dragón una increíble potencia de vuelo y buena maniobrabilidad. El cuerpo estaba recubierto de escamas relucientes, de múltiples tonalidades verdes, con reflejos tornasolados, al igual que las alas.

La criatura aterrizó casi sin ruido en la terraza de Draco y plegó las alas inmediatamente, recogiendo la larga cola bajo las patas, arrinconándose y dejándole espacio. El joven salto de su escoba apenas tocó el suelo y permaneció delante de la majestuosa criatura, expectante. Nunca había oído hablar de un dragón que se comportara así, pero indudablemente, tampoco era un dragón corriente. Conocía todas las especies, y aunque recordaba vagamente a un Gales, el tamaño no concordaba en absoluto, ya que aquel ejemplar era un adulto, a juzgar por sus cuernos plenamente desarrollados. Joven, pero adulto indudablemente. Los cuernos eran demasiado largos también, y el brillo tornasolado tampoco era correcto.

"_Tal vez un híbrido"_ Pensó el joven, inmóvil, contemplando al dragón. Este, se aproximó a la barandilla y saltó limpiamente por encima de ella. Draco le vio picar hacia el suelo y desplegar las alas justo a tiempo, para remontarse y alejarse hacia el bosque, perdiéndose en el. El Slytherin se dio una ducha relajante y se acostó, rememorando el gozo del vuelo, la increíble sensación de volar con una criatura hecha para el aire, como un igual.

Sylvain regresó a Hogwarts, cansado, pero ciertamente feliz, retomando su forma humana al regresar a sus habitaciones. _"Tal vez hay un camino para mí. Si puede aceptarme como una especie de mascota, me daré por satisfecho de estar a su lado."_


	7. Chapter 7

**UN VIAJE EN TREN ALGO ACCIDENTADO**

Pocos días después, Draco bajó de la limousine de la familia, envuelto en su capa de viaje favorita, y entró en el salón de prensa de la selección inglesa, atravesando los túneles bajo las gradas para esquivar a la multitud y a los fans que se habían congregado para la rueda de prensa. Sus padres habían sido tarea fácil, sobre todo Narcisa, muy feliz de tenerle más cerca y sobre todo, de ver que maduraba. Lucius había refunfuñado, pero como legalmente era Draco el cabeza de familia, había acabado cediendo sin demasiado alboroto. Después de todo, aun le quedaban como mínimo siete años de arresto domiciliario, antes de que el Wizengamot considerase devolverle su varita y permitirle ciertas salidas públicas. Habían sido muy afortunados, considerando las adversas circunstancias, y tanto el cómo su madre habían sido declarados inocentes de todos los cargos.

Pero su entrenador…bueno, Thomas Hurt había puesto el grito en el cielo, viendo que su pupilo más preciado se escapaba de sus férreas garras. Aunque protestó y amenazó con expulsarle de la selección, Malfoy se mantuvo firme, y finalmente, tuvo que ceder, so pena de perderle definitivamente. Su buscador estrella jugaría con la selección los partidos de real importancia, pero ninguno más. Nada de partidos de exhibición, ni de encuentros amistosos. Era una pérdida, sobre todo en publicidad, ya que Malfoy solo atraía tantos patrocinadores como medio equipo, pero el joven fue inflexible.

Cuando llegó a la trasera de la sala de prensa, Draco se miró en el espejo situado junto a la puerta y esperó a oír la señal para su entrada, comprobando que su atuendo estaba impecable, como siempre. Había escogido el uniforme oficial de paseo del equipo, más elegante que el uniforme de vuelo, y cuando escucho la voz del portavoz oficial del equipo a través del equipo de sonido anunciando: "Y ahora Lord Malfoy realizará una breves declaraciones", dejó la capa a un lado y entro en la sala de conferencias.

Los flashes saltaron a su paso, mientras los reporteros comenzaban a hacer preguntas a cual más disparatada: "¿Son ciertos los rumores de su boda? ¿Tiene un hijo secreto con una veela? ¿Va a colgar las botas definitivamente? ¿Esta lesionado gravemente?" En completo silencio, Draco se sentó entre el entrenador y el portavoz de prensa, y aguardó, cruzando los brazos ante el pecho. Su fama de Casanova, sin distinción de género, había supuesto un revulsivo para la sociedad. Draco no había estado dispuesto a dejar que nadie usase sus preferencias o sus aventuras en contra de él, y por lo tanto, había hecho gala públicamente de las mismas, invalidando cualquier tipo de chantaje sobre el tema. El nombre de su familia ya estaba en entre dicho tras la guerra, así que un poco de escándalo no le había asustado en absoluto. Y esa fama, buena o mala, había jugado a la larga a su favor, eclipsando el recuerdo de su padre, y distanciándole de la perfecta y comedida pose de elegancia que Lucius cultivara públicamente. No, Draco había logrado que le vieran como a una persona completamente distinta, y ganado un lustre nuevo para su apellido.

Los reporteros comenzaron a callarse, ya que la fama del joven con la prensa también era legendaria. Su temperamento era famoso, y también era conocido por su genio vivo y su lengua mordaz. Si le incomodaban mucho, era capaz de marcharse sin decir una palabra, o de no contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas, más que con su famoso "Sin comentarios".En el silencio que siguió al pandemonium, y con su sonrisa cínica, algo suavizada, ahora flotando por los labios, el joven buscador se dispuso a hacer sus declaraciones.

-Voy a comenzar una nueva etapa en mi vida… como profesor en Hogwarts. No abandono la selección inglesa. Tan solo reduzco mis apariciones a las estrictamente necesarias. Robertson es un buscador hábil, tan solo necesita mas briega y será un sustituto adecuado.

Comenzó a levantarse, pero una voz se alzó entre la multitud, una voz familiar y conocida, la de Rita Seeker:

-¿Pero, como puede dejar el glamour de su vida actual para enterrarse en un viejo castillo lleno de críos y dedicarse a dar clases?

Rita era una asidua cotilla y publicaba jugosos reportajes con sus conquistas amorosas y sus peleas con otros jugadores, a veces con las parejas de su ultima muesca en la cabecera de su cama, reportajes que le daban numerosos beneficios. Con una sonrisa aun mas pronunciada, Draco exclamó con voz suave y contenida:

-No puedo jugar para siempre, tarde o temprano, llegará un nuevo buscador que sea mejor que yo, simplemente porque el tiempo no perdona a nadie. Me quedan, 4 o a lo sumo 6 años como jugador profesional de élite.

Hizo una pausa y contempló a los reporteros, que escribían furiosamente, - las plumas a vuelapluma estaban prohibidas - mientras sus fotógrafos, sacaban foto tras foto.

-O podría llegar a jugar hasta los cuarenta, es cierto, pero después ¿Qué?. Es mi vida, señores, y yo decido que hacer con ella.

Con las últimas palabras se levantó y sin más comentarios abandonó el recinto dejando que los dos hombres lidiasen con la turba de reporteros enfebrecidos. Regresó a su limousine, y esta arrancó inmediatamente, el chofer de la familia esquivando ágilmente el trafico muggle. En King Cross, el hombre, un fornido y canoso cincuentón, depositó sus baúles en un carrito y lo acompañó hasta la entrada al andén 9 y 3/4.

-Albert, ¿Qué opinas de lo que he hecho?

El hombretón le miró con ojos asombrados y una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara de bulldog.

-Que el joven Lord hace bien, señor. La de antes no era vida digna para Ud.

Descubriéndose ante él, el hombretón se inclinó levemente y se marcho, mientras Draco entraba en el andén mágico. El viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts se vislumbraba tranquilo, el tren iba casi vacío, apenas unos pocos magos que retornaban de Londres y el joven se acomodó en un compartimento vacío.

El tren salía casi a media tarde, de manera que gran parte del trayecto sería nocturno y en los asientos aparecieron mantas y almohadas. La bruja del carrito, regordeta y pizpireta como siempre, pasó al cabo de un buen rato preguntando si quería algo para comer. Denegando con la cabeza, el joven sacó la cesta que su madre había ordenado preparar para él y que estaba miniaturizada en su bolsillo.

Recuperando su tamaño a un gesto de su varita, el joven abrió la cesta y curioseo la cena que los elfos habían dispuesto. Había una selección de platos fríos y caldo caliente, y el joven se sirvió un bol del aromático consomé. Picoteó carne asada y verduras, mientras contemplaba el paisaje, en la luz dorada del atardecer. El tren pasaba relativamente cerca de su mansión ahora, y el valle era familiar y conocido para él. Bajó un poco la ventanilla, dejando que el olor de la hierba entrara en el compartimento y se asomó. A lo lejos, tras esa masa de bosque, estaba su mansión, el hogar familiar y el joven, como siempre, sintió nostalgia.

Siguió cenando, desganado, cuando un vivo reflejo atrajo su atención. Sobre el bosque, a lo lejos, se alzaba una silueta verde y escamosa, que volaba hacia el tren a toda velocidad. Draco se irguió inmediatamente, dejando a un lado la cena y bajó totalmente el cristal de la ventana. Era indudablemente el dragón de un par de noches atrás, la extraña criatura que le había seguido hasta su casa y que había volado con él.

Volaba a ras de las copas, manteniéndose casi invisible, a no ser por los reflejos que los últimos rayos de sol arrancaban en sus metálicas escamas. Asomándose al pasillo, el joven no escucho gritos de alarma ni ruidos extraños, así que supuso que nadie había visto la extraña aparición y regresó a la ventana. Ahora, el sol ya se había puesto al otro lado del tren y Draco se percató de que la penumbra era mayor, favoreciendo a la criatura.

Dudó. Un dragón descontrolado, aunque fuese de pequeño tamaño como aquel, podía hacer descarrilar fácilmente el tren. Pero la otra noche, había sido tan pacifico, que el joven aguardó. La silueta se perfiló sobre las copas, y el joven fue consciente de la gran velocidad que el animal estaba desarrollando. Ahora podía verle claramente, trazando un rumbo de intersección con el tren. La bestia aceleró y se colocó paralela a las vías, volando junto al tren y de repente, ascendió por encima de este.

Draco salió al pasillo y se apresuró a la plataforma entre su vagón y el siguiente, que era el primer furgón de equipaje y carga y se asomó cuidadosamente al techo del tren. Se llevó un susto mayúsculo, ya que a pocos metros de él, volaba el dragón manteniéndose en la corriente aire generada por el tren. El joven comprendió la estrategia, era como volar en la estela de otra escoba, necesitas menos impulso. Aun así, la velocidad del animal era considerable y sus músculos batían sus alas una y otra vez. La boca del animal se entreabrió y el Slytherin se dejó caer a la plataforma, esperando una llamarada. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió y aun estaba tumbado en el suelo, cuando la cabeza del dragón asomó entre los dos vagones, le contempló por un instante y Draco le vio hacer la misma mueca con la boca y desaparecer hacia atrás.

Ofendido por el dragón, el joven se asomó de nuevo y vio al animal, observándole con ojos curiosos. La misma mueca se repitió y el rubio pensó, por la manera en que los ojos la acompañaban, que el dragón estaba… sonriendo. Sonrió a su vez y la mueca se ensanchó por un instante, dejando ver una dilatada ristra de dientes, en la que destacaban los caninos, prominentes como los de un león.

El viento le obligó a volver a su compartimento y envolviéndose en su capa, tuvo una idea. Tomó parte de lo quedaba de su cena y regresó a la plataforma. Aumentó de tamaño una porción de carne asada del plato, hasta que tuvo el tamaño de un pollo y la hizo levitar frente a el mientras ascendía. El dragón seguía en el mismo sitio y pareció sorprenderse de ver aparecer un trozo de carne volador junto al muchacho, que se había sujetado el cabello en una coleta, para ver mejor. El rubio guió la bola de carne hasta colocarla cerca del hocico del animal, que parpadeo, con aire confuso y sorprendido.

-Vamos, venga Emerald (esmeralda), está buena, es parte de mi cena, sabes?.

El dragón resopló, indignado y sin dejar de batir las alas _"¿Como me ha llamado? ¿Emerald?. Bueno supongo que podría ser peor. Puedo vivir con eso, después de todo" _pensó Harry y Draco insistió con voz suave y dulce.

-Vamos Emerald, confía en mí…

Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón y Sylvain se rindió, porque estaba deseando hacerlo. Olisqueó atentamente la carne con ojos brillantes y engulló el bocado, tragando casi sin masticarlo, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Emitió la misma grave llamada de la otra vez, muy bajito, y Draco sonrió. Los dragones eran una de sus pasiones, los había estudiado obsesivamente desde niño, tal vez a causa de deberles su nombre y le fascinaban. Eran criaturas elegantes, poderosas y bellas, si se sabía apreciar la letal belleza de un depredador, creado para cazar y matar, pero sobre todo, para volar y dominar el aire.

Tras un largo rato de volar sobre el techo del tren, Emerald miró hacia delante y emitió una llamada diferente, rasposa y molesta, agitando la cabeza y haciendo oscilar su cola violentamente, cortando el aire. Los dragones son capaces de variadas vocalizaciones, y aquella, era un signo de alarma, y Draco se inquietó y preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que evidentemente el dragón no podía entenderle, confiando en trasmitir sus emociones en su tono de voz y sus gestos, tal como los más antiguos tratados decían que era posible:

-¿Qué ocurre Emerald?

Acelerando, Emerald repitió su llamada sordamente y se colocó sobre el siguiente vagón, haciendo que Draco le siguiese con la mirada. Entonces lo vio. Al final de valle, las vías se introducían en un túnel, demasiado estrecho para que el dragón pudiese volar en su interior.

-Oh Merlín! Emerald!

El dragón volvió la cabeza ante su grito, y Draco hizo flotar otro trozo de carne cerca de él, murmurando:

-Ven Emerald, vamos, ven aquí.

Emerald dejó que el viento le arrastrara de nuevo hasta la posición anterior y engulló la carne, dejando que Draco pensase que lo había convencido gracias a ella. El rubio desapareció y volvió a llamarle desde el vagón de cola y Emerald dejó que el tren de deslizase bajo el para situarse a su lado y recibir un nuevo trozo de carne. Otra vez desapareció y tras un largo y quejumbroso chirrido, la voz de Draco le llamo de nuevo, desde el interior del furgón destinado a las mascotas.

-Emerald! Por favor Emerald!

Con curiosidad, ante el tono apremiante y ansioso del rubio, Emerald voló en paralelo al tren y vio que Draco había abierto totalmente la puerta corredera del furgón, que estaba vacío. Un gran trozo de carne reposaba sobre la paja del fondo del vagón, y otro trozo tentador, delante de Draco.

-Vamos Emerald, confía en mí, por favor.

Un dragón real nunca hubiera entrado, pero Emerald no era un dragón, era mucho más que eso y cuando el joven se apartó de la puerta, se aferró con las garras al marco de esta, y poco a poco, plegó las alas para deslizarse dentro del furgón. Se arrinconó junto a la carne, recogiendo la cola en torno a sus patas y su cuello se giró hacia Draco. Se tragó el bocado que aun flotaba frente a él y se recostó en el suelo, bostezando, en un gesto que desplegó toda su dentadura a la vista.

El Slytherin se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, rota la tensión y susurró entre dientes, aliviado y sorprendido:

-¡Increíble! He atrapado a un dragón.

Ofendido, Emerald, hizo surgir una nubecilla de humo por sus narinas, con un fuerte resoplido de enojo, y sacudió la cabeza. Draco retrocedió a trompicones, sin atinar a levantarse, cuando las alas se desplegaron súbitamente, con un sonido desgarrador. Cuando su espalda tropezó con la pared del furgón, jadeó y observó como el animal le dedicaba una mirada calculadora, y se situaba mas cerca de la puerta antes de volver a plegarlas de nuevo y acomodarse en la nueva posición, observando el paisaje cambiante del exterior. El rubio reevaluó su anterior afirmación y murmuró:

-O tal vez me ha atrapado él a mí.

Satisfecho, Emerald bostezó de nuevo, enseñando la afilada dentadura y dedicándole una nueva mirada, reposó la cabeza en la paja y cerró los ojos levemente, enroscándose y relajándose. Sonrió mentalmente ante la preocupación que el joven demostraba ante una criatura a la que la mayoría consideraría irracional, y su boca se distendió en aquella extraña mueca.

_"Bien, ya soy oficialmente la mascota de la estrella de la selección. Supongo que la camiseta de Draco era… premonitoria"_

En la espalda del joven, en vez del nombre, Draco había logrado que le permitieran lucir un dragón con las alas extendidas y las fauces ardientes, lanzando llamaradas sobre sus hombros.

Tras un largo rato de inmovilidad, Draco se atrevió a levantarse y salir lentamente por la puerta del furgón, confiando en que el animal permaneciera en su sitio. Durante el viaje, el joven se asomó regularmente a comprobar si seguía en el tren y en la primera ocasión se llevó una sorpresa enorme. Entró con cuidado, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y solo vio un gran montón de paja. Cuando abrió la puerta, alarmado y entró con rapidez, el montón se agitó y se desdibujó, revelando la silueta del dragón. Atónito el Slytherin se detuvo en seco y susurró:

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! No sabía que los dragones pudiesen hacer eso. Sin duda eres una especie desconocida, Emerald.

Al aproximarse a Hogwarts, el rubio comenzó a inquietarse. No podían encontrar al dragón en el tren o se armaría un revuelo enorme. Y tal vez lo lastimasen y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, consideraba que Emerald era suyo, de alguna manera; aunque no pensó que el animal podía lastimar a otras personas. Entró de nuevo en el furgón y encontró a la magnifica bestia observando el paisaje deslizarse desde su lugar, ligeramente mas próximo a la puerta que antes. El tren cambió de marcha, reduciendo la velocidad y el vagón vibró. Emerald se alzó sobre sus patas rematadas en garras y sacudió la cabeza, emitiendo la ahogada llamada grave y ronca, mientras estiraba la cola, perezosa y lentamente. El bosque se abría ante ellos y sus alas se separaron del cuerpo levemente, tensándose. Miró al joven y sacudió la cabeza, olfateando inquieto y Draco exclamó agitando los brazos ligeramente:

-¡Tienes que marcharte Emerald! El tren va detenerse y la gente te verá. ¡Vamos, vete!

El dragón volvió a barritar, y sacudió todo el cuerpo, acercándose a la puerta, y giró su flexible cuello hacia Draco, mirándole intensamente. Reiteró su sordo rugido, en un tono mucho mas bajo y el Slytherin murmuró:

-Ha sido increíble encontrarte Emerald. Ojalá vuelva a verte….

El morro se entreabrió y una lengua sonrosada limpió su punta. El animal olfateó profundamente, aproximándose un poco más, hasta que Draco sintió la poderosa respiración en su pecho, caliente y húmeda. El tren silbó y una nubecilla de hollín brotó del hocico escamoso, con un potente resoplido de irritación. La cabeza se alzó repentinamente y los cuernos casi rascaron el techo cuando una sacudida anunció el inicio de la frenada. Con una última mirada, el dragón se acercó al borde y saltó impulsándose, desplegando las alas y despareciendo en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

La cosa se va complicando. Y Harry se pone la soga al cuello, el solito.

**DESENTERRANDO SECRETOS **

Era muy temprano, aun no comenzaba más que amanecer, y Draco tomó el carruaje que aguardaba su llegada en la estación. Se envolvió en su capa, cansado del largo viaje, meditando sobre lo sucedido en el tren y apenas llegaron al castillo, se encaminó al Gran Comedor. Desayuno y después a la cama…ese era el plan. Los profesores estaban comenzando a desayunar, y Draco notó que Sylvain estaba sentado con aire igualmente cansado en un extremo de la mesa. El joven moreno había despertado poderosamente su curiosidad en su breve encuentro y se encaminó con aire confiado y seguro hacia un lugar vacío a su lado, apartando de su mente a Emerald de momento. Ya tendría tiempo de revisar sus memorias y de buscar posibles hibridaciones que encajasen en su descripción. Sin duda, el pequeño dragón le proporcionaría entretenimiento intelectual por largo tiempo, un pasatiempo para ratos muertos, pero ahora, su nueva curiosidad era más apremiante. Y prometía una recompensa mayor, si sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Se sentó junto al joven moreno y olfateo ligeramente, disimuladamente. Sylvain olía a hierba, y ligeramente a sudor, y desde luego no parecía recién levantado y duchado. En su plato, el joven picoteaba una ensalada de fruta, mientras tomaba largos sorbos de un zumo de calabaza. Draco se sirvió una taza de té con crema, y unas lonchas de bacón, huevos y salchichas con tomates asados, y empezó a comer con apetito, pensando de nuevo en ducharse y meterse en la cama. Al parecer, alguien más había tenido una noche…movidita. Bostezó en su mano, disimulando un gesto de contrariedad ante la idea de que el moreno hubiese encontrado a alguien y Sylvain preguntó educadamente, dejando su tenedor junto al plato:

-¿Un mal viaje Malfoy?

Volviendo a bostezar ligeramente, el joven se giró hacia su compañero y murmuró con suavidad, escondiendo la confusión tras la educación y alzando levemente una delicada ceja dorada ante la pregunta:

-No especialmente, pero no he podido dormir más que a ratos y estoy cansado.

Asintiendo, el moreno añadió con una ligera sonrisa, viéndole continuar con su desayuno:

-Escuché tus declaraciones en la radio. Imagino que hoy llenarás de nuevo la portada del Profeta y de Corazón de Bruja. Y de las revistas deportivas.

Encogiéndose de hombros el joven buscador tragó el bocado que tenia en la boca y musitó con indiferencia:

-Supongo que sí. Es siempre lo mismo. Cada vez que me muevo o hago algo, acuden como buitres a la carroña. Ya estoy harto…

Tras otro bocado y mientras Sylvain se servía una ración de tarta de manzana y su taza se llenaba de su te herbal favorito perfumado con rosas, el joven Lord añadió en un susurro con cierta curiosidad:

-¿Y tú que tal Sylvain? Tienes aspecto de no haberte acostado…todavía. ¿Explorando el ambiente local y Hogsmeade?

Lanzando una mirada furtiva primero hacia los otros profesores que debatían amigablemente en el otro extremo de la mesa, saludando a los que se iban incorporando, Sylvain se giró hacia Draco y asintiendo levemente, susurró con tono misterioso:

-Mmh…podría decirse que algo así, … Draco.

Una tenue semisonrisa flotó por sus labios y tomando un bocado de su tarta, comenzó a masticar lentamente, los ojos chispeantes. Sylvain estaba contento de tenerle a su lado, feliz por la atención que le prestaba, en cualquiera de sus formas y se dejo llevar por las emociones, relajando el control que usualmente exhibía frente a otros. El aroma a…satisfacción del moreno podía indicar muchas, muchas cosas, entre ellas, la complacencia ante la idea de una burla. El rubio mantuvo los tormentosos ojos fijos en el otro y le miró tragar su pastel y antes de que pudiera meterse otro trozo en la boca, le sujetó levemente, colocando su mano sobre su brazo y exclamó sordamente con cara de indignación, una extraña sensación rondándole en la boca del estómago:

-¿Vas a decirme lo que has estado haciendo o tengo que empezar a hacer suposiciones?

El moreno contempló la mano sobre su brazo por un instante y mirando a los ojos plateados de Draco sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos en un gesto que la mayoría consideraría amenazante. No muchos de sus compañeros de clase reunieron alguna vez el valor para tocarle en modo alguno y eso era buena señal, o eso pensó el moreno, demasiado feliz por el leve contacto. El rubio simplemente eliminó de la ecuación sus colmillos y se centró en la curva de sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos, irritado aun por su evidente complacencia, cuando el joven moreno ladeó la cabeza y susurró con tono juguetón:

-Veamos si logras adivinarlo Draco.

Olfateando de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño ante la denegación de sus deseos de manera inmediata, tascando el freno para contener su genio en un bien aprendido ejercicio de autocontrol, el joven descartó un par de opciones, ya que el joven solo olía a humo y ceniza, hierbas, y un tenue rastro animal, algo muy difuso. Desconcertado e irritado por la falta de cooperación del otro, aunque habían comenzado aparentemente con corrección, apuntó lo que le parecía la más probable posibilidad:

-Una salida por Hogsmeade, y un paseo de regreso por el bosque?

-Podríamos decir que…te has acercado bastante.

Concedió Sylvain, cortando otro trozo de pastel y sonriendo levemente, tal vez socarronamente o eso imaginó Draco, con los labios cerrados, en un esfuerzo consciente de ocultar sus colmillos. Draco frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. El nudo en su estomago era incómodo y desconcertante, no estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro de la atención de la gente, pero no le impidió acabarse el desayuno. Dejó que el joven terminase su comida en silencio, fulminándole de vez en cuando con la mirada y cuando se levantó de la mesa le siguió en total silencio. Cuando Sylvain tomó las escaleras, el rubio siguió obstinadamente a su lado y el joven mestizo le preguntó con calma cuando llegaron al corredor que conducía a sus habitaciones:

-¿Querías algo Malfoy?

Ahora ya francamente cabreado, el rubio le perforó con los ojos y gruñó, avanzando hacia él e invadiendo su espacio, aunque el joven no retrocedió, sino que le miró con ojos aparentemente divertidos. Aun más molesto, tenso por la actitud del otro, Draco rechinó los dientes y su pecho contactó con el del Sylvain, y le empujó, dejando rienda suelta a su mal humor y su famoso temperamento. Draco podía pasar de ser el perfecto caballero a enzarzase en un violenta discusión, una pelea inclusive, sin transición.

-¡Maldito seas Sylvain! ¡No me gusta que se burlen de mí! Creía que querías ser mi amigo, pero ya veo que me equivoque.

Los ojos de plata le estudiaron, y muy serio, el joven moreno sostuvo la mirada. Suspiró casi inaudiblemente y musitó con una sombra de tristeza en los ojos que aplacó un tanto la indignación del Slytherin.

-No me estaba burlando. En absoluto. Pero a veces, es mejor no saber la verdad Draco.

-¡Mentira!

Murmuró con vehemencia el rubio, el gesto duro, avanzando un paso y obligándole a retroceder, aunque la quimera, aparentemente un semivampiro para el mundo, podría haberse deshecho de él con facilidad. Después de todo le superaba en varios kilos de peso y fuerza bruta, además de un par de años de edad. La extraña incomodidad dio paso al enojo, a la sensación de que el otro estaba jugando con él y añadió tras un leve e intenso silencio, siempre mirándole a los ojos:

-Eso es mentira Sylvain. La verdad puede _**doler**_, pero siempre es mejor saberla.

Sylvain se encogió interiormente. Eso era cierto y él, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. _"¿Acaso estoy haciendo con él lo que los demás hicieron conmigo?¿Lo que hicieron con Harry?"_

-Tal vez no te guste la verdad Draco.

Vaciló, frunciendo el ceño con sincera preocupación el moreno, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos. Era muy difícil revelar todo lo que ocultaba, y ya había sufrido bastante en su vida. Y Sylvain solo aspiraba a una existencia placida y sin dolor, se conformaba con poca cosa, realmente…

-Eso es problema mío Sylvain, pero si realmente quieres ser mi amigo, se sincero.

El gesto de dolor en el rostro del joven moreno se hizo tan hondo, tan intenso, que Draco se sorprendió y relajó un tanto el ceño, el enojo cediendo paso a la curiosidad, aunque aun estaba enfadado. Demandaba algo que no ofrecía completamente, pero así eran las cosas. Al parecer había tocado una fibra sensible, y debía recordarlo para un futuro. Le dio un poco de espacio a Sylvain y murmuró:

-¿Tanto duele tú…verdad?

Draco iba a decir secreto, pero lo cambió en el último momento. El moreno se dio cuenta y asintió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo que sus esperanzas se escurrían entre sus dedos, y una lágrima humedeció sus pestañas negras. El joven Lord Draco Malfoy sabía lo difícil que era salir de una red de mentiras. Su vida había sido así en el pasado, y era como intentar no hundirse en un lodazal y seguir avanzando. Cada paso, cada movimiento te enterraba más y más en el fango, hasta que parecía imposible salir. Pero entonces, llegaba el momento de afirmar los pies en el fondo de la charca, aunque el barro te cubriese, y avanzar sobre la roca, para ganar la orilla de nuevo.

Con un nuevo matiz cálido y afectuoso en la voz, simplemente susurrando su nombre, el joven le puso una mano en el hombro, y le apretó ligeramente. Sylvain le miró de nuevo, los verdes ojos llenos de pesar y sufrimiento, los labios reducidos a dos líneas apretadas y tensas, el ceño contraído de dolor.

-Sé que es…difícil, pero lo peor es decidirse a empezar Sylvain.

Oh, sí, Draco sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando…y Sylvain lo sabía. El Griffindor cerró los ojos de nuevo, y vaciló, dudando una vez más, apretando los puños hasta hacer correr su sangre al clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Era tirar por la borda todos sus esfuerzos por volver a empezar, por ser alguien nuevo diferente; sin aquel pesado lastre sobre sus hombros, pero ahí estaba el requerimiento de Draco… sinceridad. El moreno abrió los ojos, respirando lentamente, de nuevo resuelto y murmuró con nuevo coraje:

-No te va a gustar Draco, te lo aseguro. No te va a gustar nada.

Le cogió imperiosamente por la muñeca, tirando de él y le arrastró hasta su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él. Le obligó a arrodillarse en el suelo y sacando su varita, enlazó su mano ligeramente ensangrentada sobre la del joven y gruñó con ojos repentinamente acerados:

-Jura por tu magia que jamás desvelarás lo que te cuente, muestre o descubras de mis secretos, bajo ningún medio o concepto a nadie, no a menos que tu vida o la mía dependan de ello o te libere de esta promesa.

Draco sopesó por un momento el negarse a hacer el juramento. Había tenido bastantes ataduras en su vida para desear nuevas limitaciones y obligaciones, pero su curiosidad era muy intensa. Casi tanto como su interés. Tanto como para acceder al juramento. El conocimiento era poder en su mundo y Draco deseaba poseer la mayor cantidad posible. Incluso sujeto a una promesa… podía hacer muchas cosas con información que era evidentemente privilegiada…

-Lo juró.

Un anillo de fuego rodeo sus manos unidas y estalló en mil chispas cuando deshicieron el contacto. El exótico moreno no sabía por donde empezar, pero evidentemente, había tomado una resolución. Suspiró frustrado y sus ojos oscilaron de color, cuando el olor de su propia sangre excitó su olfato. Se miró las manos y con una risa amarga, las unió entre si, dejando que se curasen. Miró de nuevo a Draco, con los ojos de nuevo de color esmeralda y comenzó a hablar.

-No soy lo que crees que soy Draco. No necesitas de momento saber exactamente qué soy, solo que soy…. algo distinto de lo que parezco. Soy…algo que, ni siquiera sé si tiene nombre. Pero hay una cosa si sé, que he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, Draco, aunque ni yo mismo haya querido admitirlo y es que… te amo.

Jadeó y tomó aliento, retorciéndose las manos nervioso y algo asustado. Ya no había vuelta atrás… La cruda sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de plata y sus labios sonrosados se entreabrieron en una muda exclamación. Evidentemente, no eran esas las noticias que el joven Slytherin había esperado. Y aparentemente, no eran las únicas…porque de las palabras del otro se deducía que había más, mucho más, esperando a ser revelado. Ante su silencio, Sylvain susurró suavemente:

-Aunque nunca pensé que lo diría, te amo, por encima de lo que hagas y seas. Te amo, incluso si cuando salgas por esa puerta no vuelves a dirigirme la palabra. Y te amaré siempre Draco. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo.

La naturaleza vampírica del otro acudió a su mente, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a buscar causas y motivos para tan singular declaración. Aunque la alusión a que era algo distinto a lo que parecía…apuntaba a que debía encontrar otra causa para sus palabras. Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión definitiva, su hilo de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando Sylvain musitó con pesar, los ojos llenos de sombras y el aspecto cansado y derrotado y finalizó su confesión.

-Estaba observándote, lo siento. No voy a molestarte y jamás te haría daño alguno Draco, quiero que lo recuerdes. Lo mejor para ti es que me ignores. Que ignores todo esto. Trabajare contigo, pero aparte de eso, te dejaré tranquilo, lo prometo.

Draco le observó atentamente, viendo su intenso conflicto interior, y dudó. Sentía una poderosa atracción, tal vez curiosidad morbosa, pero algo, algo muy intenso le impulsaba a saber más, a querer al joven a su lado. Eso planteaba sin duda nuevos problemas en un futuro, desafíos, pero de momento, la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Y ahora, tenía en sus manos una buena baza que jugar…una que él otro había puesto en sus propias manos…ofreciéndose cual cordero ante el lobo.

-¿Y si yo no quiero ignorarte Sylvain? ¿Si quiero… más de ti?

La voz de Draco estaba llena de promesas ocultas, de tentaciones y pecados sin nombre, al igual que el ligero aroma a deseo que comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo, sustituyendo al acre olor del enojo y los incipientes celos de antes. El moreno sollozó, girando la cabeza a un lado para esconder sus lágrimas mientras ocultaba su rostro entre las manos. Draco sería siempre Draco, dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad en su propio beneficio. Sylvain gimió roncamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de su error y denegó violentamente. Su voz se desgarró en un gemido y exclamó:

-¡Ya es suficientemente duro para mí Draco! No puedo…pides demasiado…

-Ya veo…¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgarte… a que otros descubran tu secreto? Solo necesito insinuar ciertas cosas, hacer pensar a la gente adecuada, Sylvain…y sin romper mi promesa…

Las entrañas de Harry se retorcieron de dolor ante la amenaza, ante la fría determinación del otro, y exclamó con ardor, girándose y mirándole con ojos llenos de fuego, pese a las lágrimas:

-¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti Draco! ¡Moriría por ti! Pero no puedo…no puedo hacerte eso…- vaciló y murmuró- si supieras realmente lo que soy, habrías salido corriendo por esa puerta sin mirar atrás, o…me hubieras matado.

-Eso no puedes saberlo Sylvain.

El rostro de Sylvain se tensó y sus ojos se llenaron de amargas lágrimas cuando susurró:

-No soy…humano Draco. No totalmente.

El rubio murmuró con suavidad, sonriendo ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

-Eso ya lo sabía Sylvain, antes de entrar aquí. Es algo de lo que haces gala…un disfraz muy efectivo debo decir. Y desconcertante también. Pero, y que?

Con la voz llena de dolor el moreno repitió angustiado, bajando la cabeza:

-¡NO!. No puedes … Soy… un monstruo, Draco.

Con giros lentos en torno al moreno, evaluando su físico, su cuerpo y el dulce aroma a desesperación y derrota que en esos momentos emanaba de su cuerpo, reafirmándole en su pequeña victoria. Ah…la mayor satisfacción del mundo era sin duda tener a tu merced a un enemigo, y verle incapaz de deshacerse de tu red… era excitante…casi tanto como el sexo…

-Eso debería juzgarlo yo, no crees? Y solo veo a un…hombre, realmente atractivo y deseable, que ha confesado amarme.

Draco sonrió cínicamente, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de curiosidad e interés, y Sylvain lo devoró con la mirada, los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas húmedas.

- Hagamos un trato, conforme? De momento, seamos amigos. Solo amigos, por ahora. Me gustas Sylvain, me gusta mucho lo que veo y no niego que quiero tenerte en mi cama. Quizás pierda el interés, quizás no… pero no voy a permitir que te alejes de mí… aunque puedo esperar un poco. Te concedo eso. Hasta que veamos cómo se desenvuelve todo esto. También es nuevo e inesperado para mí…nunca había tenido a nadie que sintiera algo por mí…

Con un suspiro lastimero, el moreno asintió y susurró, dividido entre la derrota y el dolor:

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo Draco. Lo que quieres, es imposible. Déjame solo ahora, Draco por favor, te lo ruego.

Draco se levantó y se marcho en silencio, sabiendo que tenia acorralado al joven, que solo necesitaba presionarle adecuadamente para llevarle a su cama…Después de todo, había admitido que le amaba, no? No debía ser muy difícil persuadirle, tal vez incluso convencerle de permanecer a su lado si era bueno en la cama. Desde luego, atractivo no le faltaba. Draco era bisexual, pero le gustaban especialmente los hombres, el sexo era mucho mejor. Cansado pero muy intrigado. el rubio meditó mentalmente.

"_¿Que clase de criatura se definiría a si misma como monstruo? Elfos, veelas, hadas, vampiros y sirenas son seres humaniformes, compatibles genéticamente con los magos y en algunos casos con los muggles también, pero nadie diría que son monstruos."_

Agotado, se duchó en silencio, pensando en buscar más información sobre el tema en cuanto tuviese un rato de lugar. Y trabajar en mejores maneras de forzarle a revelar toda la verdad. Tampoco tenía sentido meterse en la cama del moreno y descubrir alguna desagradable sorpresa después. Con algunas criaturas, el sexo suponía un compromiso mayor del que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer. No era tan incauto ni despreocupado, por supuesto. Un semivampiro hubiese sido más fácil de convencer, después de todo. Y sin riesgo alguno. Además, si su presa descubría la debilidad de su trampa, aun podía zafarse de ella…tenía que ser muy cuidadoso. Estaba cazando una presa peligrosa, un león, no una tímida gacela. Y apenas se deslizó entre las sábanas, se quedó dormido profundamente, pensando en un par de hipnóticos ojos verdes.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Pero qué esperabais? ¡Es Draco! Y tal y como le he descrito, está acostumbrado a llevarse a la cama todo lo que se le antoja! Aun no se ha dado cuenta de lo que representan para él los sentimientos de Sylvain, pero siente una curiosidad muy intensa, además de atracción... hace años que no tiene que luchar por obtener a nadie y el reto es excitante para él. Todavía tiene que perder la actitud que su etapa de jugador famoso le ha procurado ( bastante en la linea Draco en la escuela, pero aumentada y potenciada)

Emerald en ingles es neutro, y podria usarse para chico también. Claro que Draco asume que es suyo... después de todo, le ha descubierto él, no? Draco ama los dragones, le fascinan, y ver uno tan de cerca, y además, tan sociable...le hace sentirse dueño de él. Draco es un tanto pretencioso... pero Emerald le ha demostrado que no es una vulgar lagartija crecidita,verdad?

PREPARANDO LAS CLASES…NOS BATIMOS EN DUELO

Sylvain no consiguió descansar, agitado por interminables pesadillas pero finalmente, la imagen de Draco murmurando su nombre se impuso, y se tranquilizó bajo las sabanas, aunque solo lo justo para descansar algo, en un sueño ligero y alterado.

Volver a encontrarle al mediodía siguiente, fue muy duro para el, y aunque Draco se mantuvo comedido y profesional aparentemente, Sylvain estaba tenso y nervioso. Podía oler la leve excitación, apenas un residuo, salpicando el aroma del otro. Sus labores les obligarían a estar mucho tiempo juntos y el moreno le mostró sus detalladas fichas para las clases de defensa y le enseñó la clase de duelo recién acondicionada.

Sorprendido gratamente - el moreno no era solo un cuerpo deseable y un rostro atractivo, tenía también una mente bien dispuesta - el joven alabó su esfuerzo y el trabajo realizado. Otra ventaja de un compañero competente. Y los elogios venían bien en esta fase, confiando al cauto Sylvain, cuyos nervios parecían estar a flor de piel, pese a los esfuerzos por disimularlo. A otro cualquiera, podría haberle engañado…a su privilegiado olfato no. Pese a todo, Draco estaba realmente interesado en las clases, la educación de las nuevas generaciones le parecía indispensable, el único modo de mantener la integridad de la sociedad mágica y se ofreció a completar las fichas para cultura comparada, y a repasar con él el temario de ambas asignaturas. Sylvain se relajó un tanto, tal vez creyendo haber desalentado a Draco con su actitud comedida y fría. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Draco había analizado cada gesto y detalle, cada cambio de aroma, cada respuesta a su voz, a los más ligeros y aparentemente casuales roces, a sus miradas. Y también estaba en posesión de unos cuantos cabellos, recolectados cuidadosamente, listos para ser analizados. Oh si, Draco tan solo estaba atando mejor los nudos de su red, cauto y precavido.

Al cabo de varios días de intenso trabajo conjunto, Draco propuso una pequeña prueba de duelo:

-¿Conoces las reglas del duelo formal, supongo?

Asintiendo levemente, el moreno agitó su cabello y los reflejos metálicos de sus mechones verdes centellearon a la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Con un gesto cortés, el rubio platino inclinó la cabeza y susurró:

-Batámonos pues, Sylvain.

El moreno le estudió en silencio por unos instantes, antes de asentir, cuadrando los imponentes hombros. Se separaron y sacaron las varitas, y se estudiaron por unos minutos, cada uno buscando posible fallos en la guardia del otro. Draco atacó primero, con una maldición punzante bastante potente, que Sylvain desvió con un escudo Protego estandar. Otras maldiciones fueron desviadas o esquivadas, el moreno era rápido y ágil, y no dudo en rodar por el suelo para ello, levantándose sorprendentemente resuelto, pero no acometió al rubio, limitándose a protegerse, para desconcierto de Draco, que arremetió una y otra vez contra él, sin lograr romper sus defensas.

Cuando Draco embistió con un Serpensortia doble, uno de sus favoritos, que hizo aparecer dos enormes serpientes de fauces amenazantes, el joven les echó un vistazo, impasible, e ignorándolas avanzó decidido hacia el rubio. Su propio ataque, una rara variación de una cuerda mágica, se deslizó entre las serpientes y aunque Draco uso un Diffindo e incluso un Reducto, la cuerda no se detuvo, cercando al rubio y acosándole. Para su sorpresa, sus serpientes se limitaron a sisear furiosas al moreno, pero no le agredieron, de modo que no crearon la distracción que el rubio buscaba para romper su guardia. Ahora era él el que tenía que ocuparse de la persistente cuerda mágica, repartiendo su atención y decidió lanzar un último ataque.

La maldición brotó de su varita sin una palabra y atravesó limpiamente el escudo de Sylvain, alcanzándole en el pecho. Y el moreno se tambaleó bajó su impacto, apretando los dientes, y una de sus rodillas se venció. Pero el joven aferró su varita y aun cuando su cara estaba contraída de dolor, lanzo su propia ofensiva desde el suelo. Un simple Desmaius sorprendió a Draco, obligándole a repeler el inesperado embate, perdida la concentración, y entonces la cuerda mágica le envolvió de pies a cabeza, colándose en el hueco de sus defensas.

El joven moreno se alzó, y se aproximó al rubio, que estaba indemne, pero atado como un ternero, los tobillos y las muñecas ligadas detrás de la espalda, obligándole a arquearse dolorosamente en una incomoda posición, mientras la cuerda restante rodeaba su garganta y le cubría la boca. Su varita había sido arrancada de sus dedos, y yacía en el suelo, y Sylvain la apartó con un diestro puntapié.

-¿Estás cómodo?

Los ojos estaba oscurecidos y la voz era algo irónica, así que Draco le fulminó con la mirada, ofendido, irritado y enojado pero incapaz de hablar. Un cojín apareció debajo de su cabeza y el moreno murmuró secamente, el rostro casi impasible, aunque tenso:

-Supongo que sí. Nos vemos luego, Malfoy.

Sylvain abandonó el salón de Duelos sin volver la vista atrás, y al poco rato, la cuerda desapareció, liberando a un mas que furioso Slytherin, que recobró iracundo su varita, indemne, pero profundamente dolido en su amor propio y en su orgullo. Se encaminó a sus habitaciones, después de deshacerse de las dos inútiles serpientes. Paseó arriba y abajo, rabioso y humillado, pateando los muebles de la estancia. Le habían vencido usando algo extremadamente simple, una cuerda mágica, pero que había resistido sus intentos de destrucción tenazmente.

Desde luego, el duelo no había salido como él esperaba. Suponía que podría derrotar al joven con mayor o menor facilidad, era un excelente duelista, pero su estilo y sus inesperados contra ataques le habían sorprendido. Incluso había tenido que recurrir a... Sylvain había soportado una Cruciatus sin exhalar una queja. Detuvo sus pasos súbitamente cuando fue consciente finalmente de lo que había hecho. Había usado una imperdonable, solo por su maldito orgullo. Acababa de darle la ventaja al otro, estúpida e inconscientemente, sin obtener nada a cambio. Se llevó las manos a la cara, gruñendo, irritado consigo mismo. Un día de estos, esos impulsos le iban a costar caros, muy caros… No solo acababa seguramente de arruinar cualquier posibilidad con el joven, es que dudaba que este quisiera siquiera trabajar con él. Si Sylvain lo deseaba, podía incluso denunciarle. Tenía que encontrar la manera de volver a ganar la delantera, de sacar partido de la situación…

Se sentó en su sillón favorito y meditó pausadamente, dejando a un lado sus emociones, analizando fríamente la situación. ¿Podía salvar aquello? Era posible. Si el otro le amaba, vacilaría a la hora de denunciarle y estaría más predispuesto a perdonarle…tal vez era el momento de jugar otras cartas…

Se duchó y se cambió de ropas, meditando aun, y lentamente, recorrió el castillo hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la clase de Defensa. Entró y se dirigió al despacho de Sylvain, esperando encontrarle, y cuando tocó su puerta, al cabo de un rato, el joven le abrió. Tenía el pelo húmedo, recién lavado, y pareció sorprenderse de verle, pero se hizo a un lado y le invitó a entrar con un gesto. Al menos no le había cerrado la puerta en las narices… Draco se sentó frente al escritorio y esperó a que el joven hiciera lo propio.

El silencio era tenso, al parecer ninguno de los dos deseaba ser el primero en hablar. Sylvain mantenía una expresión impasible, y sus ojos eran lo único que mostraban alguna clase de emoción, brillando intensamente, pero el Slytherin no fue capaz de dilucidar si era enfado, desilusión o cualquier otra cosa lo que destilaban. Los aromas del joven estaban demasiado mezclados. Finalmente, bajó un instante la mirada al suelo y musitó con aire avergonzado.

-Lo siento Sylvain. Lo siento de veras.

El moreno alzó una ceja claramente sorprendido y sus labios se relajaron un tanto. Draco parecía sincero, pero esto no era lo que él había esperado. Recordaba demasiado bien el orgullo del rubio, su altanería, y suponía que derrotarle le humillaría y que el joven perdería interés en él, o que tal vez se enfadaría, pero no había imaginado esto. No, Draco disculpándose no había entrado de ninguna manera en sus ecuaciones de posibilidades. **Los Malfoy no piden perdón**. Esa era una verdad inmutable, verdad?. La sorpresa de Sylvain era evidente, y el desconcierto también. Había vuelto a relajar la guardia, aunque tan solo fuese un poco. Eso era bueno, si su presa no estaba segura del terreno que pisaba…podía volver a equivocarse. Su silencio obligó al rubio a insistir, presionando un poco más en la dirección adecuada.

-No pretendía lastimarte. Pero no estoy acostumbrado…a perder. Y me dejé llevar...

-Usaste una maldición imperdonable Malfoy.

Musitó el moreno con tono neutro, sin ira, tan solo constatando un hecho. El rubio asintió en silencio, aferrando la varita hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Y sus ojos grises relucieron al contemplar los profundos ojos verdes del joven, levemente teñidos de azul. Tal vez había malinterpretado la situación y su presa estaba deshaciéndose de su red…tal vez después de todo, si estaba dispuesto a denunciarle…

-¿Volverías a hacerlo otra vez?

Draco denegó suavemente, observando la curiosa expresión de Sylvain, que se distendió en una leve sonrisa, dejando ver apenas sus colmillos. El moreno le estudió y vio sus ojos grises y su rostro impasible, privado de expresión. Olía a nerviosismo, a preocupación…

-¿Y que quieres hacer ahora Draco? Dímelo por favor.

Su voz era apenas un susurró, un murmullo contenido, lleno de incertidumbre. Draco supo que de nuevo tenía el control, de nuevo otorgado por el moreno, y sintió acelerarse su corazón, ante la nueva victoria, por pequeña y sutil que esta fuese.

-Sigo queriendo lo mismo que antes. A ti, Sylvain.

El rubio habló en voz baja y suave, casi rogando, había decidido que era lo que mejor funcionaba, y el moreno volvió a sonreír y murmuró con ligero pesar:

-Te repito que no sabes lo que quieres, Draco. No sabes nada de mí.

El Slytherin se aproximó un poco más, inclinándose sobre el escritorio y exclamó con cierto ímpetu en la voz, los ojos brillantes, el rostro lleno de tensión.

-Entonces, ¡Déjame acercarme a ti Sylvain! Se que no estas listo para contarme mas, pero, ¿tal vez puedas salir conmigo este fin de semana?

El moreno le escrutó intensamente, estupefacto, y vio sinceridad en el rubio, que aguardaba su respuesta, ansioso.

-¿Cómo…amigos?

Preguntó el moreno con interés y ciertas dudas en los ojos.

- Está bien, como amigos Sylvain; de momento solo como amigos.

Concedió Draco fácilmente, sus ojos azul plateados llenos de promesas de futuro. Mantenía su posición, y había ganado una cita. Estaba satisfecho de momento. Aunque la terquedad del otro auguraba una caza larga y laboriosa. Una como hacia muchos años que no había ocupado su mente. Sylvain asintió, haciendo brotar una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, y el moreno la respondió igualmente, haciendo destacar sus blancos colmillos.


	10. Chapter 10

Adicto a la adrenalina define muy bien a Draco...le gusta pelear, tener sexo con extraños, volar como un loco, mete dragones en los trenes de pasajeros...y está intentando llevarse a la cama a Sylvain!

Pero pese a todo lo que le ha hecho, Sylvain no es rencoroso…

Algunos preguntáis si Draco no se estará liando en su propia trampa…en fin, me temo, que los gatitos, de tanto jugar con el ovillo, acaban enredándose en la madeja… aunque para darse cuenta de eso aun le falta…

PASEANDO POR EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO

Durante el resto de la semana, trabajaron codo con codo e incluso volvieron a combatir de nuevo varias veces. Sylvain pareció dejar atrás cualquier rencor por lo sucedido y el rubio Slytherin respiró aliviado. Definitivamente, el otro estaba más que dispuesto a perdonarle el desliz. Otra sorpresa fueron las ideas del moreno sobre las clasificaciones absolutas de la magia en blanca o negra. Sus opiniones eran cuando menos singulares y el rubio se sorprendió cuando ambos se enzarzaron en una acalorada charla sobre el temario, ya que el joven defendía un punto de vista cuando menos…poco ortodoxo…y ciertamente mucho mas semejante al suyo propio de lo que había esperado. No era de extrañar que hubiese pasado por alto con tanta facilidad su maldición…de hecho, había propuesto entrenar en rechazar y practicar las dos no letales a los alumnos de 6º y 7º, e incluir la teoría del Avada Kedabra para los de 7º… las dos primeras con fines defensivos, la tercera…como último y desesperado recurso ante un ataque de igual índole.

-¿Acaso dudarías en usar otra maldición, cualquier maldición, para defender a tu familia de un peligro inminente? No es que esté a favor de permitir su libre uso indiscriminado, pero si no puedes defenderte de un Avada con un escudo, al menos, deberías tener el derecho de contraatacar. Los muggles consideran que el asesinato es un delito, pero si la única opción que te queda es matar a tu agresor o morir…

Y Draco tuvo que darle la razón, por supuesto. A él le importaba muy poco, casi nada, en que categoría entraba el hechizo o la maldición que podía salvarle la vida… solo las posibles repercusiones legales si alguien le acusaba. También descubrió que los ataques de Sylvain eran siempre imaginativos y sorprendentes, aunque favorecía la defensa inicialmente. Era un muy buen duelista, mejor de hecho, que la mayoría de aurores que conocía… El joven había desarrollado versiones propias de varias maldiciones y encantamientos, muy difíciles de neutralizar con las contra maldiciones habituales, lo que le daba cierta ventaja en la lucha. Era algo que solo expertos se molestaban en realizar, Aurores y cuerpos de defensa de élite similares, cuyas vidas podían depender de ello. Las variaciones ordinarias de hechizos y maldiciones solían ser suficientemente similares como para responder al mismo contrahechizo, pero Sylvain había realizado una autentica labor de recreación con algunos de ellos, separándoles lo suficiente del original. Lo que mas le sorprendió a Draco fue que el joven parecía ignorar decididamente a cualquier criatura que el rubio llamase en su auxilio - un truco muy empleado como táctica de distracción - y que estas, le amenazaban, pero no le atacaban nunca. Era una forma velada de su labor de desmenuzamiento del otro, pero los resultados eran frustrantes.

Una veela sentía una aversión casi instintiva y se sentían amenazadas por las serpientes, los elfos odiaban a los orcos y a los wargs o huarcos, sus lobos gigantes; las hadas huían de cualquier clase de criatura acuática y temían el fuego…los vampiros son enemigos naturales de los hombres lobos… La primera prueba con los cabellos le llevaría tiempo, tenía que elaborar varias pociones… Su curiosidad se avivó y le desafío veladamente a enfrentarse a las criaturas reales del bosque prohibido. Con una sonrisa Sylvain contestó enigmático:

-No hay nada que temer para mí en ese bosque, pero si quieres dar un paseo…

Draco aceptó, y ese sábado, después de la cena, se internaron bajo los árboles. Sylvain y él recorrieron los senderos, internándose en el oscuro bosque, sin cruzarse con una sola bestia. El moreno se sentó en un claro, y Draco le imitó, en silencio. Durante un rato, solo la brisa arrancó murmullos a las copas de los árboles, y el rubio recordó repentinamente su primera visita al Bosque Prohibido, reprimiendo un escalofrío. El moreno sonrió vacilante, quizás esperanzado, y ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse, le ayudo a ponerse de nuevo en pie. Caminaron atravesando el bosque, sin otro encuentro más que un pequeño grupo de unicornios que divisaron a lo lejos, entre los árboles o ruidos de bestias desconocidas alejándose de ellos. El rubio pensó fugazmente en la suerte del extraño dragón al que había bautizado como Emerald y suspiró. Con cierta vacilación el joven alzó la vista hacia su silencioso compañero y murmuró con cierta reticencia:

-¿Sylvain?¿Realmente necesitas la sangre? ¿Qué animales entran en tu…dieta?

El moreno alzó una ceja con curiosidad ante la extraña pregunta, pero tras mirarle en silencio un rato, encogiéndose de hombros, murmuró su respuesta, una pieza más de información:

-Si, la necesito. No tan acuciantemente como un vampiro puro, pero prefiero tomarla a diario, para evitar riesgos. Y siempre que puedo, cazo personalmente mis presas, grandes mamíferos Draco. No tiene sentido perseguir a un conejo o a una ardilla, no tienen suficiente sangre para ofrecer. Aquí hay bastantes ciervos, gamos, corzos y jabalíes; también cabras y ovejas asilvestradas, algunos bueyes salvajes, e incluso gatos monteses, lobos comunes y zorros, aunque realmente a estos últimos no me atrae mucho morderles. Tengo presas más apetecibles en abundancia y también puedo buscar sangre en animales de granja. También hay thestrals, un pequeño número de hipogrifos, caballos alados de varias clases, unicornios…pero no suelo alimentarme de criaturas mágicas, aunque en muchos casos sería posible. Me gusta cazar, realmente me gusta más la caza que la sangre. Perseguir al animal, acorralarle, y finalmente, hacerme con él. Solo los mato ocasionalmente, para conseguir la carne que más me apetece.

El rubio asintió silenciosamente y tras unos momentos volvió a preguntar insistente:

-¿Has visto algún animal… extraño, en el bosque? ¿Uno que no debiera estar tal vez?

Sylvain rió suavemente y miró con ojos divertidos al muchacho rubio y murmuró:

-Es una muy extraña pregunta, Draco…Todo lo que he visto dentro de este bosque, a mi entender, si está ahí, pertenece a él…

Draco refunfuñó por unos instantes y de mala gana, le contó la historia de Emerald y de cómo había desaparecido en el bosque antes de llegar a la estación. Mirándole a los ojos, el joven susurró:

-Es que no me gustaría pensar que puede pasarle algo malo en el bosque… Emerald es una criatura realmente especial, única, sabes?

Sylvain asintió gravemente y miró hacia la espesura de los arboles.

-Los dragones son criaturas extremadamente astutas e inteligentes, Draco. Además de resistentes y adaptables. Lo que me has contado…parece el comportamiento de un joven subadulto en busca de un territorio para instalarse…Y este bosque se extiende hasta las montañas… el fragmento que está dentro de los terrenos de la escuela es solo una pequeña parte de su extensión. Hay buena caza y muchos lugares para esconderse…si tu Emerald se ha quedado aquí finalmente, estará bien, estoy seguro. Y yo nunca le haría daño a algo o alguien importante para ti, Draco.


	11. Chapter 11

UN poquito más de charla y un paseo…

HOGSMEADE

Draco estaba intrigado por el joven y había buscado cuanta información pudo sobre híbridos de criaturas mágicas, humanos y magos. Comenzó a evaluar la posibilidad de que el joven estuviese afectado de licantropía, aunque fuese parcialmente, lo cual explicaría su autodefinición como monstruo y se prometió a si mismo observarle atentamente en la siguiente luna llena.

Sylvain se había resistido a acompañarle a pueblo, excusándose en que ya había salido con él, refiriéndose a su salida por el bosque. El rubio tuvo que dejarlo ir, por esa vez, y acosarle sutilmente durante el resto de la semana, arrancándole esta vez una promesa más concreta, para acompañarle en sus paseos de fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Sus entrenamientos para las clases iban bien, muy bien, en realidad y Draco disfrutaba cada vez más de sus duelos, una vez establecidas ciertas reglas internas. El único límite de Sylvain era extremadamente simple: jamás un Avada el uno contra el otro (Draco coincidió con él, ni con las protecciones mágicas de la sala se debía jugar con eso) y nada de las otras dos imperdonables… no si no lo habían acordado de ante mano. Después de todo, la única manera de construir resistencia ante el Imperius o la Cruciatus era someterse controlada y gradualmente a ellas. Era fantástico luchar con un oponente digno de él, dispuesto a usar cualquier cosa, incluso a devolverle las cruciatus. Sylvain era un obseso del entrenamiento y una vez que comenzaron realmente en serio, Draco se encontró con un régimen de duelos peor que el de ejercicios de Hurt, su entrenador de la selección.

Llegó el prometido fin de semana y Sylvain y Draco se encaminaron a Hogsmeade tras un desayuno tranquilo en el comedor casi vacío. Curiosearon por las tiendas un rato, el pueblo aun estaba tranquilo, habían ido muy temprano, y Draco acabó proponiendo ir a las Tres Escobas, molesto por las miradas cada vez más numerosas que su presencia atraía. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y Madame Rosmerta les sirvió personalmente las bebidas, un zumo y una cerveza de mantequilla. Pronto sin embargo, los curiosos eran tantos que Draco se sintió incomodo. Sylvain se tensó cuando unas jovencitas, apenas mayores de edad se aproximaron a ellos y comenzaron a pedirle a Draco fotos y autógrafos. Con un murmullo de disculpa, se retiró, mientras el joven repartía fingidas sonrisas, refugiándose en el baño, y al cabo de un largo rato, un rubio muy enojado entró a buscarle.

-Creía que habíamos venido juntos Sylvain.

Enrojeciendo, el joven moreno murmuró entre dientes y muy bajito una disculpa, apretujado ante el pequeño lavamanos del local:

-No quería entrometerme. Y parecías… mmh…ocupado…

Draco se rió suavemente y denegó, relajandose. Sylvain no pretendía darle esquinazo otra vez…aparentemente solo quería ser…discreto. Y darle espacio y ocasión para sus flirteos habituales. Pero…¿Quién quiere comer…gachas de avena, cuando tiene al alcance de la mano un dulce de aspecto exquisito y mucho mas tentador? ¿Uno que prometía sabores nuevos y exóticos? Ciertamente, Draco no iba a conformarse con algo insulso cuando podía obtener una delicia… Sus ojos chispearon, iluminándose cuando su risa los alcanzó, y Sylvain olió la suave expectación, el discreto aroma del deseo, siempre mezclados a la curiosidad, reemplazando el incipiente enojo.

-Está bien, te perdono el malentendido… pero la próxima vez, no me dejes solo ante las fans. ¡Son terriblemente pesadas!

El moreno asintió esbozando una sonrisa y regresó a la mesa, donde les esperaba un plato de emparedados calientes y nuevas bebidas. Era inusual el comportamiento de Draco, que era famoso por su promiscuidad. Rechazar al grupo de jovencitas, que cuando menos podían haber aplacado su apetito sexual… Sylvain sabía que Draco no había estado con nadie desde que regresara a la escuela…y eso era un tiempo muuuy largo para los estándares del rubio. Empezaron a comer amigablemente, interrumpidos una y otra vez por los curiosos más osados e incluso un par de fotógrafos. Cansado, el rubio susurró con tono levemente irritado, inclinándose hacia el joven moreno, que hacia todo lo posible por pasar desapercibido a su lado, casi encogido, bajando la mirada y dejando que el largo cabello le ocultase parcialmente el rostro:

-Sonríeles, por favor, a ver si me dejan comer en paz.

Tras un parpadeo, como si no diese crédito a sus oídos, el moreno cruzó por un instante su mirada con la de Draco, en busca de confirmación. Sin duda, la encontró, pues su postura cambió sutilmente casi de inmediato. La sonrisa de Sylvain apareció en su rostro, tímida al principio, más segura después, y alzó el rostro, reordenando su cabello con un gesto casual… y los curiosos se alejaron a una distancia prudente de los punzantes colmillos, ahora plenamente a la vista. Inclinándose un tanto hacia su compañero, sin perder de vista las caras repentinamente pálidas de las fans y las más calculadoras y curiosas de los reporteros, Draco susurró casi inaudiblemente, sin mover apenas los labios, francamente encantado:

-Serías un magnifico guardaespaldas, Sylvain, eso es indudable. Uno que además no desentonaría con mi imagen…

Tras una extraña mirada intercambiada entre ellos, y un leve silencio, los jóvenes rieron abruptamente, sobresaltando a los periodistas, y pudieron terminar su comida sin más interrupciones no deseadas. Draco esquivaba a los guardaespaldas oficiales del club, aurores retirados o similares, en cuanto podía… no era elegante verse rodeado de magos canosos y gordinflones…y además, le gustaba escaparse de entre sus garras, y hacer diabluras…normalmente meterse en la cama de alguien o armar bronca con otros jugadores. Cuando dejaron las Tres Escobas, el paseo de regreso al castillo amenazaba con convertirse en una odisea, cuando les asaltaron de nuevo los periodistas, más numerosos que antes y cada vez más insolentes y decididos, sacando fotos sin cesar. Con un obstinado silencio, Malfoy avanzó entre ellos, ignorándoles y por último, Sylvain le cogió de la mano y les hizo desaparecer y reaparecer a ambos justo en las verjas.

-Lo siento, pero me pareció oportuno alejarnos. Después de todo… hoy soy tu guardaespaldas honorario…

El joven moreno le había soltado de inmediato la mano, y estaba ruborizado, pero entraron en los terrenos, dejando muy atrás a los molestos periodistas, que no podían entrar en la escuela. El rubio murmuró pensativo:

-Tendré que hablar con los del equipo. No quiero que me estén acosando así. Y a mis amigos tampoco.

Esbozando una sonrisa se giró a su acompañante y preguntó:

-No ha sido tan terrible, verdad? Salir conmigo, quiero decir…

Sin poder evitarlo, Sylvain sonrió levemente y denegó. Sus ojos relucieron como un lago bajo el sol de mayo. Realmente, había sido muy agradable acompañar a Draco y disfrutar de su compañía, como un autentico amigo…


	12. Chapter 12

**Un capítulo más de la historia de nuestra Quimera… espero que os guste. Y dadle al RW!**

**CLASES DE DUELO Y VUELO**

Los murmullos iniciales de los alumnos ante la presencia de los nuevos profesores llenaron de ecos el Gran Comedor. Después de todo, la rueda de prensa oficial de Draco había sido portada de los periódicos durante varios días y su decisión había levantando gran revuelo. Las chicas parecían haber caído en un feroz ataque de risitas insustanciales, animadas por insulsas miraditas y rubores adolescentes. Y los chicos estaban divididos, unos opinaban que era genial tener como Profesor a un famoso jugador y otros, viendo las reacciones de las chicas y también de algunos chicos, fruncían el ceño ante la indudable superioridad de la competencia. Entre tanto alboroto, y revuelo hormonal adolescente, la presencia de Sylvain quedó un tanto enmascarada, y si bien estaba sentado justo al lado de Draco, su actitud modesta y discreta le hizo pasar más desapercibido, eclipsado en la fama publica y notoria del otro.

El sorteo finalizó y Minerva anunció el nombre de los nuevos profesores. Tenían a Hagrid y Charley Weasley en Criaturas Mágicas, Flitwick en Encantamientos con la asistencia de Hermione Weasley, Sinistra en Astronomía, Vector en Aritmancia, Trelawney y Firence en Adivinación, Batidla en Runas, Minerva en Transformaciones con Fleur Weasley, Sprout con Neville Longbotton como aprendiz, Y entre Sylvan y Draco, compartían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Duelo. Cultura Comparada y Tradiciones Magicas y Muggles, era en gran medida suya también, pero con la ayuda del resto de la plantilla, especialmente Sinistra, Fleur y Firenze. Charley era el nuevo jefe de Casa de Griffindor. En Pociones tenían a Slughorn y en Historia de la Magia a Luna Lovegod-Longbotton. Aunque todo el que quisiera, era libre de escuchar las lecciones del fantasma de Binns, que seguía en su clase de siempre. Era una plantilla un tanto diferente, pero el mayor peso del curriculum obligaba a más horas de clase y por tanto, era imprescindible.

Los chicos se adaptaron a lo solicitado por Minerva durante la primera semana, pero después, comenzaron su propia conciliación personal. Sylvain se mantenía profesional y algo distante del resto de los jóvenes profesores, con la única excepción de Draco, haciendo gala de su naturaleza para distanciarse de ellos. Era relativamente fácil, ya que antes de tramar toda aquella aventura y reconstruir su vida, el joven había intentado confiar en sus mejores amigos. A solas y bajo fuertes protecciones, asegurado la confidencialidad de sus palabras, Harry les confió su secreto. Y sus reacciones…sus reacciones fueron las que le dieron la motivación final para dejarlo todo atrás. Hermione había reaccionado con horror, pero reponiéndose a su inicial revulsión, y proponiendo de inmediato la búsqueda de una "cura". Y Ron, simplemente le había mirado con terror. Puro terror, nacido del miedo inculcado a semejantes creaciones prohibidas, y apuntado su varita hacia él. Dolido, Harry borró por completo sus memorias del evento, y tras madurarlos, puso sus planes en marcha. Si esa era la reacción de sus amigos…¿Cuál sería la del los demás? El anonimato relativo y su nueva identidad le dieron lo que anhelaba, la posibilidad de sentirse aceptado aunque fuese parcialmente, de no ser temido ni repudiado. Beauxbatons era mucho más abierta al respecto y en Drumstang…a nadie le importaba si era medio vampiro o veela, o medio demonio. Todo lo que importaba era que su magia fuese fuerte y poderosa y su mente despierta. Así que mantenerse alejado de los demás era muy fácil. Charley era un tal vez, Fleur un creo que si lo entendería. Luna y Neville, felizmente casados, eran otro tema, una completa incógnita; pero de momento, Sylvain tenía suficiente en su plato, y Draco era su prioridad.

Tras las primeras clases, las teóricas y las de evaluación del nivel de los alumnos, los dos jóvenes programaron unas pequeñas demostraciones prácticas en la sala de Duelos para la última semana de Septiembre. Ante grupos formados por todos los alumnos de cada curso, ambos se enzarzaron en vivas y animadas demostraciones de lucha y duelo. Batallas coreografiadas con gracia y precisión, los jóvenes ejecutaron los movimientos y hechizos preacordados para cada nivel, en un ballet de chispas y relámpagos, de giros y volteretas, lleno de una belleza fría, como la de de un glaciar, pero igualmente peligroso e imparable. Una danza comprometida, delicada y excitante, con creciente dificultad para cada curso. Las demostraciones pretendían poner en la palestra los hechizos y maldiciones que cada curso debía aprender, así como las defensas ante ellos. Los alumnos, boquiabiertos, contemplaron los duelos, y su respeto por ambos profesores creció exponencialmente. El profesor Draco Malfoy no era solo un buen jugador de Quidditch, había sido educado desde la cuna en la lucha, y era más hábil que muchos aurores en activo. Y el profesor Sylvain Fremont… era un desconocido, pero repelía todos sus golpes con agilidad y destreza, en su propio estilo, diferente, pero efectivo igualmente.

Los alumnos más jóvenes tuvieron la oportunidad de verles en acción y de escuchar sus palabras en un ambiente distendido y relajado. Era enervante ver asomar los afilados colmillos en la extraña sonrisa, pero el profesor Fremont era muy amable y educado y poco a poco, los niños dejaron de sentirse nerviosos en su presencia. Era frecuente ver a los dos jóvenes practicando en sus ratos libres, tanto duelo como Quidditch, ya que Draco tenía que mantenerse convenientemente entrenado para sus partidos y ejercitar con Sylvain era la mejor manera a su alcance de hacerlo, ya que el joven continuamente le ponía a prueba, sacando a relucir su feroz competitividad.

Pero si los alumnos se colaban en el aula de Duelo para verles luchar, en cuanto alguien les veía coger una escoba, una pequeña multitud se congregaba en el campo, expectante. Normalmente, los entrenamientos oficiales de los jugadores no eran especialmente vistosos, tan solo muchos ejercicios de vuelo de calentamiento, aburridas series de movimientos repetitivos y unos 30 minutos finales de autentico juego. Draco estaba acostumbrado a las rutinas de sus entrenadores, y había intentado seguirlas, aunque realmente odiaba ejecutar maniobra tras maniobra, sin sentido.

Sylvain le había mirado desde las gradas con ojos divertidos las primeras veces, pero había preguntado inocentemente al rubio si se divertía. Enfurruñado, al menos cuando entrenaba oficialmente, todos los demás jugadores se veían sometidos a una rutina similar a la suya e igualmente aburrida, y Draco había saltado.

-¡Qué! ¡**Odio** estas estúpidas series de entrenamiento! Pero tengo que mantenerme en forma…

Y Sylvain, alzando las manos en gesto pacificador, le había propuesto volar juntos, simplemente volar un rato. Aburrido de repetir el mismo soporífero programa, además de tenso, Draco había aceptado. Al menos era una muestra de iniciativa del otro para pasar tiempo con él… Y cuando al día siguiente bajaron a los jardines, la escoba de Sylvain llamó la atención de Draco. Una Saeta de Fuego no era una escoba corriente, ni mucho menos y aunque Sylvain la había personalizado años atrás, cambiando su color original por un llamativo dibujo negro, naranja y rojo, simulando que la cola estaba en llamas, no dejaba de ser reconocible como el carísimo, famoso y poco usual modelo.

-Bonita escoba Sylvain.

Comentó el Slytherin, en tono levemente sorprendido, mirando la escoba que el joven llevaba negligentemente sobre el hombro, en perfecto estado y brillante como si fuese nueva. No era una escoba de último modelo, aunque sus prestaciones eran de las mejores, pero había sido sustituida por nuevos modelos más dóciles y manejables. Pocos jugadores podían sacar todo el potencial que escondía en su afilado mango una Saeta de Fuego.

-Gracias. El diseño de la decoración es mío, un capricho por así decirlo...

Sylvain se la tendió, orgulloso de haber atraído su atención y Draco admiró cuidadosamente el bello acabado de laca transparente multicolor, que no ocultaba las vetas de la dura y resistente pero a la vez flexible madera de fresno del mango ni la delicada suavidad de las varitas de abedul, delgadas y flexibles como látigos, de la aerodinámica cola. Al darle la luz, las tonalidades rojizas cambiaban continuamente y el joven estuvo seguro de que al volar el efecto sería mucho mayor. El haberse permitido realizar aquella modificación en una escoba de por si carísima, reforzaba la impresión de Draco de que el joven tenía recursos económicos importantes.

La Saeta tenía fama de ser una escoba muy veloz, excepcionalmente apta para maniobras complejas, pero difícil de dominar, muy temperamental y voluble. Aunque si alguien lograba compenetrarse bien con ella, podía lograr cosas extraordinarias...

Su uniforme de vuelo también era peculiar. Lucía las mismas botas hasta la rodilla del primer día, unidas a unos guantes extremadamente largos, que cubrían las protecciones del antebrazo. Toda la vestimenta tenía ligeras modificaciones de forma o tamaño de las protecciones respecto al uniforme estándar habitual y era de color negro liso, sin números ni marcas. Las gafas protectoras estaban sobre su frente, y tras colocárselas, el joven montó grácilmente en su escoba, mientras Draco, vestido con uno de sus uniformes oficiales de entrenamiento - cortado a medida, por supuesto - con su famoso dragón en la espalda, saltaba sobre su Tifón 5000: la escoba oficial de la selección inglesa, de madera de cerezo pulida y larga cola de ramitas semiagrupadas de sauce, veloz y sensible, apta para arriesgadas maniobras pero menos impulsiva y voluble que la Saeta de Fuego.

Alzaron el vuelo, remontándose sobre los jardines y el lago y tras un titubeo inicial por parte del rubio, este aceleró, enfilando hacia el centro del lago. Sylvain le siguió e inclinándose sobre el mango de su Saeta exclamó, girándose hacia su compañero:

-¿Desafío de acrobacias Draco?

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó levemente sorprendido el rubio, trazando un giro para retornar hacia la orilla. La cara de Sylvain era expectante, y al mismo tiempo sonriente cuando se explico.

-Cada uno elige una maniobra, y el otro tiene que imitarla y así sucesivamente. El que no puede seguir al otro o se cae, pierde.

-Nunca oí hablar de ese juego antes.

-Bueno, en Drumstang no solo se juega al Quidditch, también hay otra serie de competiciones de vuelo no oficiales, y esta es una de las favoritas, junto con las carreras de escoba.

Draco puso cara de desconcierto y miró al moreno, que volaba a su lado con curso firme y exclamó con tono algo irónico:

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tiene de emocionante eso?

-¿Una carrera? Probarte a ti mismo. Dos escobas iguales, y dos hombres. El mejor gana.

Ante el rostro de absoluta convicción de Sylvain, aunque refunfuñando en su fuero interno, Draco aceptó el desafío de acrobacias y ascendió en una rápida y cerrada espiral. ¡Era una idiotez, como sus condenadas series de entrenamiento! A su lado, el moreno trazó la suya propia y detuvo la ascensión cuando el rubio lo hizo. Era su turno y el joven aceleró a fondo, seguido por Draco, que se sorprendió cuando el moreno inició un rizo hacia atrás, pero aun más, cuando lo prolongó con otro sucesivo hacia delante, a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Tras un buen rato de tratar inútilmente de encontrar una maniobra que el otro no pudiera seguir y admirando su plasticidad y técnica de vuelo cada vez más, Draco retomó un vuelo horizontal, tras la última barrena y se giró hacia Sylvain, manteniéndose casi estático. Los ojos chispeantes tras las gafas protectoras y las mejillas coloreadas por la emoción, el moreno observó a Draco, que reevaluaba cuidadosamente a su oponente, los ojos plateados tomando en cuenta cada detalle. Sylvain, montado sobre su escoba de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, con una pierna flexionada delante de él y la otra ni tan siquiera correctamente apoyada en los pequeños estribos de su Saeta de Fuego, comenzó a reírse. La suya era una risa suave, apenas insinuada, pero contagiosa, y Draco acabó riendo con él, despotricando entre carcajadas rotas contra su entrenador y sus malditos métodos. Con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas, Draco contempló como Sylvain volaba en un lento y perezoso circulo en torno a él, sin tan siquiera tocar el mango de su escoba con las manos. Era una exhibición de control admirable. Los intensos ojos verdeazulados le contemplaban sin malicia, tan solo divertidos y el joven moreno murmuró:

-Lo que haces no te enseña nada nuevo, Draco, solo repites lo que otros han hecho antes que tú, y no mejora tu forma de volar o te hace más ágil o más rápido. Es una pérdida de tiempo y solo conduce al estancamiento.

Draco frunció el ceño levemente, y sin perder de vista a Sylvain, susurró, tratando de escudarse en la lógica de la masa:

-Pero… todos los equipos…y todos los entrenadores que he tenido entrenan de manera similar…

Sylvain giró a su alrededor una vez más y añadió sin dejar nunca de mirarle:

-Tal vez… pero eso no quiere decir que lleven razón, verdad? ¿Recuerdas el mundial de quidittch del 94, el juego entre Bulgaria e Irlanda? El mejor buscador del mundial era Krum, aunque finalmente los búlgaros perdieran el partido.

Draco asintió. Él había visto en primera fila el partido y era cierto. Krum era ya en ese momento un excelente buscador, uno de los mejores si no el mejor, y se mantenía en activo en la actualidad, pese a ser algo mayor que él. Sus encuentros con el búlgaro hacían que Draco se sintiese preocupado, que sudase la camiseta: Krum era un rival digno de él en el campo y nunca podía estar seguro del resultado. Sin perder de vista sus ojos, Sylvain susurró:

-Esas series están bien para aprender a volar, para lograr una cierta técnica, pero tú ya sabes volar Draco…y necesitas otra cosa…Krum es un experto en desafío de acrobacias, y también un buen velocista sobre la escoba…He volado con él en alguna ocasión… y conozco su estilo…pero la autentica y real diferencia…lo que puede darte la victoria, es compenetrarte realmente con la escoba… ser uno con ella… y volar realmente… libre…

Y Sylvain se dejó caer, colgando tan solo de una rodilla enganchada del pulido mango casi negro de su escoba, sin dejar de girar lentamente en torno a Draco, en una maniobra técnicamente imposible de ejecutar, ya que no estaba dando directrices a la escoba con ninguna parte del cuerpo. No a menos que el agarre de su pierna contase…El rubio contuvo la exclamación de sorpresa y miedo y sus ojos se dilataron, mirando la lenta trayectoria circular del joven mestizo, totalmente controlada y estable. Con un giro de cintura, Sylvain se sentó de nuevo laxamente sobre su escoba y susurró:

-¿Te interesa aprender eso, Draco?

Por supuesto, Malfoy había asentido de inmediato, aun aturdido para hablar y Sylvain susurró, recobrando una postura correcta en la Saeta:

-Entonces, lo primero, es olvidarte de lo que sabes acerca de volar, por supuesto. No todo el mundo puede volar así, en realidad muy pocos tienen el talento y la disposición precisas, pero tú…tú eres natural en esto. Tienes la aptitud, pero debes aprender a sentir, a creer, y olvidarte del resto, no pensar; lo demás, es fácil.

Sus locas piruetas, el uno en pos del otro, volando sobre el lago, el bosque o en torno a las torres del castillo se hicieron mas y mas complejas, caóticas y peligrosas, fuera de toda regla o lógica, pero fluidas y aparentemente fáciles para ellos. Sylvain le había dicho en un susurró comedido al comenzar:

-No pienses Draco, simplemente vuela… sé uno con la escoba…nunca pienses que no es posible, o no lo será…

Y Draco había sonreído sinceramente y acelerado su Tifón, siguiendo la estela de la Saeta del otro, en una total y absoluta burbuja de felicidad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Un poquito mas del pasado de Sylvain…lo siento, nada de "acción"**

**PADRES ADOPTIVOS**

En las primeras clases de cultura comparada del curso, habían explicado la relevancia y la diferencia entre el Samhain celta y el Halloween cristiano. Muchas familias de magos aun practicaban las antiguas tradiciones celtas y druídicas. Era el inicio del año celta, y momento de renovación y comunión con los espíritus y antepasados. Un ritual de renovación, fiesta de la cosecha recogida, y de reunión de la familia para honrar a los difuntos. En esos días, se encenderían velas en recuerdo de los antepasados y otros difuntos, y se les ofrecerían libaciones y ofrendas.

Yule, la época del solsticio de invierno, frente a la Navidad Cristiana, era una fiesta de la familia y amigos, también momento de recordar a los ausentes, de grandes mesas y de ofrecer hospitalidad a los extraños. Imbolc, el 1 de febrero, inicio de la primavera, era el festival de la fertilidad y momento de realizar promesas para el año, momento de iniciaciones, de transición de la niñez a la edad adulta y de otros rituales. Beltane, el 1 de mayo, el comienzo del verano, con hogueras al aire libre. El solsticio de verano, el 21 de julio con sus hogueras purificadoras y la invocación de la magia. Lugnasad, el1 de agosto, marca el inicio de la cosecha, tiempo de feria y reuniones. El momento ideal para compromisos y matrimonios de prueba. El antiguo calendario celta era solar y lunar, y el inicio de los meses, coincidente con el primer día de luna llena. Habían explicado como posteriores culturas habían asimilado y modificado las tradiciones originarias, adaptándolas primero a las deidades y ritos romanos, después al monoteísmo cristiano. Y como las fechas habían sido fijadas con el calendario juliano actual, en las festividades más comúnmente aceptadas; Navidad, Pascua, las fiestas de agosto, las hogueras de San Juan.

Según el ciclo lunar, el inicio del año celta, Samhain, comenzaría el 15 de Noviembre, y las fiestas del Samahin se prolongarían hasta el 17. Habían acordado celebrar las antiguas tradiciones en la escuela, y Sylvain se retrajo durante Halloween, retirándose a sus habitaciones e ignorando la animada fiesta organizada para los alumnos. El 31 de octubre era un día de malos recuerdos para él, pero no podía escudarse en eso…así que simplemente, el viernes tras la última clase desapareció. El sábado antes de amanecer, se internó en los bosques, y no reapareció hasta las primeras horas de clase del martes día 2 de noviembre. Había advertido que salía de caza, y pasó entre los centauros el tiempo.

Firenze y la manada de centauros residentes le habían aceptado sin grandes dificultades, una vez que se aseguraron de el joven Sylvain no era un riesgo para ellos. Por supuesto, sabían quién y qué era, pero como los duendes, se involucraban lo menos posible en los asuntos de los humanos y los magos. Según ellos, su regreso había sido predicho por las estrellas, eran ellos los que no habían leído bien los signos y eso había puesto fin a la discusión. En Octubre, durante el eclipse parcial de luna, Sylvain había ganado formalmente el status de cazador, de adulto entre los centauros, y fue admitido en su refugio. Con ellos de nuevo, había pasado Sylvain la noche del aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, escuchando historias y relatos, sentado entre los jóvenes solteros como uno más. Y rememorando sus primeras lecciones de caza y vuelo.

En Drumstrang, como parte de las medidas de seguridad de la escuela, tenían criaturas mágicas guardando su perímetro. Grifos especialmente entrenados patrullan por sus terrenos, y también tienen en su recinto una pareja de dragones. Dragones, si. Es un secreto celosamente guardado, pero tenían dragones protegiendo el recinto de la escuela. Concretamente, una pareja de Longhorn rumanos. Habitualmente, nadie, salvo los profesores de la escuela ven jamás a los dragones, que solo hacen notoria su presencia en caso de que algún intruso burle las demás defensas de la escuela, un caso altamente improbable. Cuando Sylvain se matriculó en la escuela francesa de Beauxbatons, sus correrías por los bosques adyacentes eran frecuentes. En esas fechas, Sylvain tan solo bebía sangre, y contentaba el resto de sus instintos con sus correrías por el bosque, siempre en su forma humana. Pero la llamada de la caza, y la necesidad de explorar su nuevo ser, le llevaron a los primeros cambios, y a descubrir el gozo, la simple y pura expresión de libertad que volar por si mismo le proporcionaba. Y a reconocer que cazar era una parte de sus necesidades, tal vez mas fuerte que la de beber sangre.

Así, que en Drumstrang, con mucho tiempo libre, ya que solo tomaba unas pocas asignaturas, explorar los fríos bosques Cárpatos, llenos de osos, se convirtió en la válvula de escape a su necesidad de actividad. Los rastros de la pareja de dragones residentes le atraían intensamente, y pese a los riesgos, Sylvain buscó activamente su cueva.

El macho había permitido su acercamiento, tal vez mas de lo debido, hasta la misma boca de su refugio de piedra. Por mucho que había buscado, no logró verles a ninguno de los dos en vuelo y ahora podía olerles, tan cerca, tan intenso…

Con un crujido de escama contra escama, el imponente dragón desperezó las garras y gruñó enojado, mirando ceñudo a la pequeña criatura de color verde que se escondía cerca de él, en medio de una leve ventisca:

_-¿Vas a pasar o qué? _

Sylvain se inmovilizó contra la roca que le ocultaba y no dio crédito a sus oídos. ¿Aquel dragón…¿Hablaba en parsel? Rascando el suelo con impaciencia, la enorme criatura desplegó el poderoso cuello y dio un par de rápidas zancadas hacia él, inclinando el hocico para resoplar una nubecilla de humo justo encima de él, irritadamente:

_ -¡Muévete de una vez, nadie va a hacerte daño!_

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto. Por un lado, la sorpresa de descubrir que los dragones o al menos, este dragón en particular, era capaz de hablar parsel, le había impresionado…por no decir nada de las 4 o 5 toneladas de puro músculo que en ese momento se cernían sobre él amenazadoramente. El instinto le gritaba que se mantuviese quieto, muy quieto…y se hiciese lo más pequeño y poco visible posible. Apretó las alas contra su cuerpo – no llegaba a pesar una tonelada, apenas rebasaba los 800kg – enroscó la cola contra las patas y dobló el cuello de igual modo, metiendo la cabeza bajo la barriga y cubriendo el cuello cuanto pudo con la cola, haciéndose un ovillo defensivo. El hocico del gran macho rozó contra su lomo, olfateando, y una lengua suave y sorprendentemente cálida se deslizó por él, una y otra vez, mientras el otro ronroneaba suavemente.

Instintivamente, Sylvain respondió, con un sonido quejumbroso y sordo, y el dragón volvió a lamerle, susurrando suavemente:

_-Sssh…todo va bien, Babe, todo va bien…_

Con pequeños empujones de ánimo, el macho convenció Sylvain de desenroscarse y le condujo al interior de la gruta, siempre manteniendo su morro a escasa distancia de él, ronroneando y conduciéndole en la dirección deseada, sus enormes patas delimitando le camino. En las profundidades de la tierra, en una cámara escavada con enormes y duras garras y pulida con fuego, se encontraba el nido de los dragones. Copos de fibras de mineral de amianto, altamente resistente al fuego, formaban una confortable cama ignífuga, en la que descansaba una dragona de tamaño considerablemente menor - pero aun así mucho más grande que él - respirando fuego suavemente sobre un puñado de huevos. Alzando la verde cabeza rematada de cuernos dorados, menos impresionantes que los de su pareja, pero igualmente afilados, los inteligentes ojos de la criatura se posaron en el pequeño dragón verde tornasolado que caminaba junto a su amado macho. Los ojos del dragoncito se movían a uno y otro lado, explorando, asombrados y caminaba cautelosamente, acobardado.

-_Ven aquí, preciosidad…déjame verte mejor…_

Susurró la dragona estirando el cuello, para olfatear delicadamente sus narinas, y murmuró agitando un tanto la cabeza:

_ -¡Que extraño! Tus escamas están demasiado separadas…te falta poco para mudar la piel…Tienes plenamente activo el fuego… ¿Tus padres no podían alimentarte bien, Babe? eres muy pequeña…_

Sylvain estiró un poco la cola y el cuello, y susurró sintiéndose un tanto ofendido:

_ -No soy tan pequeño…y soy huérfano. Soy un hombre…aunque también un dragón._

El gran macho le empujó con el hocico, haciéndole caer de costado, y la dragona olfateó…bueno…los reptiles no tienen órganos genitales externos, así que pegó su hocico en su cloaca, y resopló. Con una risa, la dragona replicó, rozando su morro contra su barriga, como si pretendiera…hacerle cosquillas:

_ -Tal vez seas un macho humano…¡pero eres una __**DRAGONA,**__ pequeña cabezota! _

El dragón rió con su compañera, una risa grave y resonante y exclamó:

_-Sin duda alguna es huérfana…si no tiene ni idea de lo que es!_

Sylvain trató de explicarles como pudo la situación. No tenía ni idea de cómo explicar lo que realmente era a los dragones, pero supuso que entenderían el concepto. Pero para los dos dragones, él seguía siendo…una dragoncita, y por supuesto, se quedaron con él. Para una dragona es mucho más difícil obtener una cría hembra que macho…se necesitan los mejores huevos y mucho más calor para sacar adelante un huevo hembra y por eso, la mayoría de nidadas primerizas son de machos. Solo una hembra experimentada, muy bien alimentada y con un compañero muy colaborador intenta sacar adelante una pequeña nidada de hembras. Así que para ellos, Sylvain era un tesoro…una cría robada a su especie y que ahora retornaba a ellos… Jade y Turquesa se auto nombraron sus padres dragones adoptivos, y le enseñaron a ser…toda una dragona. A respirar cortas llamaradas de fuego poco intenso sobre su piel para mantenerla limpia y brillante, además de libre de parásitos; a rascarse contra las rocas de arenisca del fondo de un lago para desprender la piel muerta cuando comenzaba la muda, como remover cuidadosamente los huevos de una nidada y a sentir cuanto fuego debía aplicar para mantenerlos calientes. A cuidar de las inquietas crías de los dos y alimentarlas. A defenderlas y protegerlas. A cazar y disfrutar de la caza. A luchar y defenderse ferozmente de otro dragón…para cuando llegase el momento de elegir compañero.


	14. Chapter 14

Ya sé que es poquito, pero estoy reescribiendo esta historia…se me había desmandado y tomado un tumbo que no me convencía, así que un poquito de paciencia…

SAMAHIN

Draco le vio regresar de su anunciada ausencia, oliendo a humo y a bosque, a centauros, pero a nada más. Sylvain trabajó con él en las clases, notando su velada curiosidad, pero no aportó nada más allá de su inicial excusa de una prolongada partida de caza. Cuando entre veladas insinuaciones, el rubio le preguntó si había visto a Emerald, Sylvain sonrió suavemente y denegó:

-No, pero los centauros me han dicho que han visto los restos de alguna de sus matanzas. Esta cazando y parece estar integrándose bien, Draco.

El rubio no insistió mas y su tira y afloja prosiguió en las semanas siguientes. No era muy difícil convencerle de pasear con él hasta el pueblo o de pasar tiempo con él en cualquier lugar más o menos público… pero en cuanto insinuaba algo más íntimo…el moreno se desvanecía como el humo. Se resistía tenazmente y con una ferocidad inusitada a sus avances, lo cual solo acrecentaba el deseo de Draco. Para el año nuevo celta, Draco había pedido libre desde el jueves 15 de noviembre, y no pensaba regresar a la escuela hasta el lunes por la mañana. Sylvain no había puesto objeciones, y tan solo murmuró con aire triste:

-Vete, yo no tengo a nadie…

Draco parpadeó un instante y susurró:

-Lo siento Sylvain…olvide por completo que…

Esbozando una sonrisa el joven denegó y le miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

Meditabundo, el rubio había murmurado una nueva disculpa y dejado al joven. En los días siguientes, habían trabajado en clase, sobre las velas para recordar a los antepasados y difuntos, y ayudado a los alumnos a crear velas decoradas para la ocasión. Partiendo de velas de cera virgen blanca, moldearon velas con diversos motivos, símbolos que representaban algo para cada persona en relación a alguien querido.

Públicamente, Sylvain estaba creando dos velas, una en memoria de Albus Dumbledore, y otra en memoria de Severus Snape. La vela de Albus era casi blanca, larga y alta con forma de espiral aguzada, con estrías doradas en un complicado diseño, y salpicada por estrellas azules. La de Severus era más oscura, casi color miel, recta y cilíndrica, con delicados lirios en color plateado y verde.

Draco por su parte, había elegido honrar a Harry Potter, para secreto asombro y desconcierto de Sylvain. Aunque al principio la elección de Draco le pareciera solo una forma de ponerse a la par con la suya… tras verle trabajar en su vela Sylvain tuvo que reconsiderar su pensamiento. Desde luego, no era lo que uno hubiera esperado del Slytherin, la verdad. La vela de Draco era… bueno, ciertamente singular. Era de cera blanca, no muy alta, de forma cilíndrica y sobre esta el joven había moldeado con magia pequeñas figuras: un hipogrifo, un thestral, un dragón… con exquisito detalle, en pleno vuelo todos, trazando una espiral imaginaria, siguiendo la estela llameante de un fénix. Un fénix dorado, que si uno se fijaba bien, tenía los ojos verdes…

Sylvain descendió a los jardines al caer la tarde del 16 de noviembre, y prendió las dos velas sobre la lápida de Albus, dedicándoles a ambos hombres un rato de sus pensamientos. El cuerpo de Severus nunca había sido recuperado, así que era probable que estuviese en el fondo del lago, en algún rincón del bosque o incluso, que hubiese sido devorado por las numerosas bestias que intervinieron en la batalla. Draco se había marchado ayer a mediodía, y el moreno nunca se había sentido más solo. Con un suspiro, había regresado al castillo y colocado en el alfeizar de su ventana tres velas más. Una vela de cera azul noche, con una magnífica luna llena, y una estrella, solo una, brillando intensamente a su lado. Junto a esta, otra de color blanco, con una serena estampa de un ciervo y una cierva paciendo juntos, los dos animales de color plata…y la tercera, sencillamente un cirio blanco y liso.

Cuando Draco llegó a su mansión, el miércoles por la tarde usando la red Flu, Draco fue recibido calurosamente por su madre. Aquella sería su verdadera fiesta de celebración, y por el resto del día, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Pero cuando llegó el atardecer del 16 y la luna llena salió tras el horizonte, llegó el momento de encender las velas y una nube de tristeza veló los ojos azul plateados de Draco. Con cuidado, el joven encendió velas por sus abuelos, y otra por sus antepasados Malfoy en general. Pero solo cuando prendió la llama de la vela cubierta de figuras aladas murmuró algo, absorto en la contemplación de la pequeña llama:

-¿Por qué Potter? ¿Por qué nunca quisiste ser mi amigo? Después de que me salvaras del fuego…y de que testificaras por mí y mis padres, creí…que algo cambiaría entre nosotros, pero no me dejaste acercarme a ti…Harry…

Narcisa no escuchó las palabras susurradas de su hijo, pero sabía por quien era esa vela. Siempre había una vela por él, todos los años…tal vez siempre la habría; pero algo le decía que tal vez, Draco estaba listo para dejar el pasado atrás, para volver a mirar al futuro…sus cartas traslucían una viveza que hacía años que no tenia, y sus ojos y su sonrisa…

Narcisa abrazó a su hijo y susurró en su oído:

-Hijo mío, vamos a cenar. Pero antes, quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles sobre ese compañero tuyo, ese…Sylvain. Tus cartas no dicen muchas de las cosas que me interesan de él…parece todo un caballero…

Esbozando una sonrisa, Draco asintió y tras dedicar una ultima mirada a la hermosa vela encendida, siguió a su madre, charlando mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. Narcisa escuchó mucho y habló poco, viendo animarse los ojos de su hijo cuando se perdió en el relato. Esa mirada era muy familiar, aunque al mismo tiempo distinta y la mujer sonrió. Oh si, había llegado la hora de que Draco olvidara su antigua obsesión…y encontrara una nueva ilusión.


	15. Chapter 15

Mhh…Draco se va a dar de bruces con el suelo, pero ya lo veíamos venir no? Lo advierto, hay lemmon, pero no con Sylvain, lo siento. Es un chico malo, malo.

**A MAS ALTO EL PEDESTAL, MAS GRANDE LA CAIDA**

Draco retornó a sus clases con vigor renovado. Y a la incansable persecución de Sylvain también. Pero el moreno era tozudo y obstinado, y sin desairarle por completo, se mantenía en cuidadoso equilibrio, evitando mayores avances. Las Navidades se acercaban y con ellas, el habitual partido benéfico, el sábado 17, antes de Navidad. Este año jugaban en casa, y si bien eso suponía que no tenía que desplazarse al extranjero, implicaba que su asistencia al posterior baile de gala, era obligatoria. Sin excusas posibles.

Frustrado y tenso, Draco sacó partido a sus nuevas destrezas de vuelo para acabar el partido cuanto antes. Y eso le granjeó unas cuantas palabras tensas en el vestuario de sus compañeros…aquel era un juego al que acudían todas las familias de los jugadores, y la mayoría deseaba exhibirse en él. Aun mas irritado, y llevando del brazo a su madre, Draco entró en el salón de baile, donde el público de la alta sociedad podía mezclarse con sus ídolos, por el exorbitante precio que costaban las entradas al evento. Todo para fines benéficos, por supuesto. Tras un par de bailes de cortesía con su madre, y dejándola convenientemente instalada entre otras damas, Draco se aplicó a la tarea de probar todas las bebidas de la barra. No era allí donde quería estar, y su mal humor era evidente.

No tardó en estar "alegre", aunque no borracho, y perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando uno de aquellos jóvenes purasangres, necios malcriados y caprichosos como había sido un día él, murmuró unas palabras picantes en su oído, acercándole una nueva copa, Draco perdió el control. Hacía meses que no tenía sexo, al menos no sexo con otra persona, estaba harto de masturbarse y aquel mozalbete parecía prometedor… Se escabulló con él hacia los baños más cercanos, y tras reducir al otro a una incoherente, temblosa y necesitada masa de carne recalentada, por el expeditivo método de hacerle la mamada de su vida, el rubio le volteó sobre los fríos lavabos y abriéndose la bragueta, comenzó a follárselo. Rápido y eficiente. Los gemidos incoherentes del joven llenaron los oídos de Draco, que gruñó con ansia. El rubio estaba casi a punto, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y un par de chicos algo bebidos entraron riendo tontamente, manoseándose. El rubio miró de reojo a los intrusos y redobló sus embestidas, arrancando jadeos casi agónicos a su pareja, que comenzó a derramarse en un nuevo orgasmo. Casi hipnotizados, los mozalbetes miraron boquiabiertos el desahogo de la ardiente pareja, olvidados de su propia calentura. Cuando acabó, Draco retiró su chorreante miembro del abusado orificio y se encaró con los dos jóvenes, los ojos convertidos en oscuras esferas de plomo.

-¿Queréis probar?

Los chicos se miraron el uno al otro, y dejaron ir una risita tonta, pero asintieron al unísono. ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad! Con aire predatorio, e ignorando al ahora agotado joven; que se había sentado jadeante en el suelo, los pantalones por los tobillos; Draco avanzó hacia ellos, mirándoles y puso sus manos en las ingles de ambos, apretando. Si, dos duros bultos se escondían tras aquellas ropas y los gemidos apreciativos de los chicos le hicieron encenderse de nuevo. Empujando a uno sobre sus rodillas, incitándole a lamer su creciente y renovada erección, Draco se deshizo de los pantalones y ropa interior del otro, y manoseó su miembro, doblándole sobre el lavabo. Un par de útiles hechizos preliminares, una mínima preparación, y un poco de lubricante conjurado…y el rubio ya estaba empujándose dentro de aquel nuevo extraño, aferrándolo por las caderas. El chico apenas aguantó unas pocas embestidas, y gritó, las piernas temblando a causa del placer. Draco necesitaba mucho más que eso para saciarse, y volvió los ojos hacia el otro mozalbete, que le miraba completamente excitado. Con un simple hechizo preparatorio, algo que era capaz de hacer sin varita ni palabras, Draco le empujo sobre su anterior partener, y se impulsó dentro de él, para joderle hasta la campanilla.

Después de eso, la noche se convirtió en un borroso recuerdo de bebida, cuerpos sin rostro, de gemidos y jadeos masculinos y femeninos, hasta que Draco despertó, en una cama extraña, acomodado entre una rubia de busto generoso y un joven de pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro. Le dolía la cabeza, y tenía la lengua pegada al paladar, y su piel olía a la de innumerables extraños…apestaba a semen de otros, a fluidos vaginales, a alcohol…Llamando a su varita a su mano, Draco se desenredó de sus insensibles acompañantes y miró a su alrededor. Una habitación de hotel… botellas vacías…ropas por todos lados…Recuperando sus ropas, y sin molestarse más que en cubrirse con su capa, el aristócrata desapareció en un remolino.

En Malfoy Manor, un elfo acudió a su lado inmediatamente, apenas se materializó en el recibidor, y Draco preguntó en un murmullo por su madre. El elfo le indicó que estaba desayunando con su padre y el joven asintió, tendiendo la mano:

-Mi baño, lo más caliente posible y de inmediato. Y una dosis de poción para la resaca con un vaso de agua fresca.

Sin aguardar mas ordenes, el elfo tomo la mano de su amo y le apareció de inmediato en su cuarto. Draco se despojó de la capa, y dejó caer el resto de la sopa al suelo, colocando su varita en una repisa. Sin mirar a la criatura y entrando en la ducha, mientras la enorme bañera se llenaba velozmente, murmuró:

-Quema esas ropas de inmediato. Todas ellas.

El elfo se inclinó y recogió el hato, trotando a pasito rápido hacia la chimenea del dormitorio, cuyas llamas pronto se alzaron y devoraron rápidamente todo el conjunto, zapatos incluidos. Tras la ducha, Draco se sumergió en el agua espumosa, aguantando la respiración hasta que sus pulmones dolieron y emergió, jadeando. En silencio, frunciendo el ceño, se frotó la piel con las esponjas, hasta deshacerse del olor ofensivo en ella. O al menos de la mayor parte. En aquel momento, se sentía fatal. Se sentía…miserable. No solo vacío por dentro, eso ya era usual, sino con remordimientos. Era algo parecido a una indigestión persistente, que atenazaba sus tripas, recodándole que había hecho algo sin sentido, por el mero placer fugaz e inmediato de su cuerpo, pero revolviendo sus ideas y sentimientos. La poción contra la resaca no había eliminado el malestar, porque no era físico, era emocional.

Correctamente vestido, pero con ojos llenos de hielo, Draco entró en el saloncito donde sus padres descansaban y se sentó, tras un breve saludo. Lucius volvió a su periódico económico, y Narcisa contempló curiosa a su hijo mientras este picoteaba algo de fruta y una taza de té. Draco parecía…torturado y eso era algo nuevo. Desde luego, la mujer sabía en que se había metido su hijo la noche anterior. Había tenido que regresar sola de la fiesta, tras verle marcharse, bebido y rodeado de un sequito de fans, en medio de los flashes de la prensa. El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja tenían reportajes sobre sus andanzas nocturnas, aderezadas por fotos.

Draco apartó a un lado su té frio y Narcisa le estudió. La tensión era palpable en su rostro, para el ojo entrenado de una madre. Mirando con aire ausente por los ventanales hacia el jardín, el rubio suspiró casi inaudiblemente y se levantó de la mesa murmurando una disculpa. Mirando a su esposo, que pese a la condena de arresto domiciliario y la pérdida de su varita, vivía ahora la etapa más feliz de su vida, la dama se levantó, besó la mejilla de Lucius, que le sonrió suavemente y se deslizó en pos de su hijo.

Draco paseaba sin rumbo por los corredores de la mansión, contemplando con aire pensativo y ausente los retratos de sus antepasados. Narcisa le alcanzó cuando se asomaba desde la balconada del salón de música, contemplando de nuevo el jardín. La nieve cubría los bosques, pero la rosaleda y los setos en torno a la mansión, estaban igual de perfectos que siempre, protegidos por un pequeño hechizo de heladas y ventiscas. Narcisa conocía bien a su hijo, y esa mirada melancólica…solo podía significar una cosa. O al menos eso esperaba la mujer. Esa era su esperanza… Deslizando una mano en el hombro de Draco, Narcisa susurró:

-¿Quieres hablar, hijo mío?

Draco no dijo nada, pero se sentó en el amplio alfeizar de la ventana abalconada, que formaba un banco de mármol a ambos lados de esta y continuó mirando el jardín, impasible. Narcisa se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano entre las suyas, apretándola suavemente. Tras un largo rato, y dejando ir un pequeño suspiro, Draco volvió sus ojos de mercurio hacia su madre y murmuro:

-Madre…¿Amas a mi padre? ¿Realmente?

Alzando una ceja, Narcisa asintió y murmuró:

-Ya sabes que sí, Draco. Puedo ser fría en apariencia, pero sabes que os amo profundamente a los dos, Draco.

-¿Cómo supiste que le amabas, madre?

Narcisa, sorprendida por la curiosa pregunta, no perdió de vista la expresión más mínima del rostro de su pequeño, pero contestó con presteza:

-Él era el único que hacía que mi corazón se detuviese y se acelerase al mismo tiempo, el único al que podía imaginar envejeciendo a mi lado…

Draco asintió levemente, sus ojos explorando la rosaleda encantada, y murmuró de nuevo, esta vez girando los ojos a su madre:

-¿Y cómo soportabas…sus…?

La mujer se sentó mas erguida en el duro asiento y sonrió suavemente.

-¿Sus infidelidades?¿Sus devaneos?

Draco afirmó y por un instante, sus ojos parecieron salvajes y llenos de añoranza, de esperanza. Narcisa apretó su mano y mirándole murmuró:

-¿No te has preguntado nunca porque no hay fotos o retratos míos anteriores a mi boda? ¿Por qué soy la única hermana rubia en una familia donde todos los miembros tienen el cabello negro o muy oscuro?...Como ya he dicho, amaba a Lucius, desde chiquilla, ya en Hogwarts. Le confesé mis sentimientos, y él me respondió que no podría aceptarme como esposa, aunque me estimaba como persona. Su padre Abraxas le había prometido casi desde la cuna a una joven francesa, medio bruja y medio veela squib, como era la tradición, para mantener la pureza de la sangre y la fuerza de la magia de la familia.

Narcisa suspiró, dejando volar los recuerdos y añadió:

-Entonces supe que haría cualquier cosa para lograr ser su esposa, y hablé con mis padres. No es imposible cambiar la especie de una persona, difícil si, arriesgado también, pero no imposible con la ayuda de la magia. Encontramos una veela, cuya pareja había muerto antes de vincularse, y la convencimos de hacer una adopción de sangre. Era una posible esperanza para su supervivencia y sus padres aceptaron. Me convertí…en lo que soy, 1/3 veela purasangre. Por él. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que me sintiera atraída por otro…pero todo funcionó bien. Seguía teniendo tan solo emociones básicamente humanas, y ninguna compulsión especial, excepto hacia tu padre. En esas condiciones, la boda era aun más ventajosa para los Malfoy, al unirse a una casa antigua y de renombre.

-Durante nuestro compromiso, le vi tontear con unos y otras, sin decir nada. Sabía que las necesidades y urgencias sexuales eran muy fuertes en él. Nos convertimos en marido y mujer y…simplemente, trate de darle todo lo que necesitaba… para que no buscara nada fuera de casa…Tu padre aprendió poco a poco, que ningún amante podía satisfacerle como lo hacía yo…Después de todo, ser parte veela también tiene sus ventajas…La amistad y la camaradería, unidas al deseo, dieron paso lentamente al verdadero amor por su parte, Draco. Y dejé descansar el pasado, olvidando; para poder vivir el presente y tener una esperanza para el futuro…

Draco meditó las palabras de su madre y murmuró, sus ojos grises llenos de interrogantes:

-Nunca oí hablar de una adopción que cambiase la especie…

Narcisa sonrió y musitó suavemente:

-Draco, cielo mío, lo que hice no es exactamente…legal ni muy conocido. Ella me dio su sangre, hasta sustituir por completo la mía…y fusionaron el resultante. Durante un tiempo, unos años, ese vínculo la mantuvo con vida y sus padres aun me consideran la nieta que nunca tuvieron…

Draco miró de nuevo al jardín y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía. Con un hilo de voz murmuró:

-Me he portado como un autentico…bastardo, madre. Tal vez hay arruinado la pequeña y remota posibilidad que tenia con…con Sylvain…Yo no querría saber nada de alguien que se comporta como yo lo he hecho…

Narcisa se sentó junto a su hijo y acarició su largo cabello, con delicadeza. Con ternura, la dama murmuró:

-Draco…no puedes ignorar ni evitar tus impulsos…son parte de ti, propios de tu naturaleza. Pero si puedes y debes aprender a controlarlos…a saber cuándo parar y evitar ponerte en situaciones que después te hacen arrepentirte. No lograras nada ignorando tu deseo sexual, Draco, solo descontrolarte cuando menos lo esperes.

Draco miró con aire entre confuso e indignado a su madre, sus labios abriéndose para formular una protesta, pero cerró la boca y aguardó. No era cómodo recibir una charla sobre sexo de la madre de uno a su edad, pero…después de todo, ella había logrado "domesticar" a Lucius. Narcisa dejó que su hijo recobrase un poco las ideas y prosiguió:

-Habla con él, explícale sinceramente lo que te sucede, y qué necesitas para no perder el control. Siempre podéis llegar a un acuerdo que os satisfaga a ambos. Si está interesado en ti, lo entenderá, y o bien te dejara entrar en su cama o te perdonará por buscar lo que no puede darte en brazos de otros…


	16. Chapter 16

Draco se va a arrepentir mucho…mucho, mucho de haber sido... ejem, gracias por los RW. Ya lo habéis descrito bastante adecuadamente en ellos. Pero no todo esta perdido… Y vemos algo más del pasado de Sylvain…

ROSAS AMARILLAS Y ESPINO ALBAR

Draco estaba sobrecogido. El resto del domingo había pasado entre intensas reflexiones interiores, soliloquios en los cuales el rubio llegó a ciertas aterradoras conclusiones. La noche no trajo alivio alguno a su angustia, sino más horas de inquietud y de retorcerse incansablemente entre las sábanas, el sueño esquivo, negándose a dar reposo por un rato a sus pensamientos. Nunca, jamás, había sentido tanto miedo ante la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a alguien y al mismo tiempo, deseado hacerlo con tanta intensidad. Era como estar entre la varita y el caldero…

Finalmente, regresó el lunes 19 vía flu, a través del despacho de la Directora Minerva, y esta le había dado un tenso sermón sobre su conducta durante la fiesta benéfica. Con su alto moño salpicado de canas y sus ojos azules entrecerrados, la estricta mujer le había dado un buen repaso; recordándole que aunque su vida privada era…bien, precisamente privada, semejante comportamiento público y notorio, no era tolerable para los miembros del profesorado. Draco había aguantado estoicamente la reprimenda, los ojos bajos y las mejillas pálidas, asintiendo y prometiendo ser discreto en futuras ocasiones, y jurando y perjurando que los alumnos estaban perfectamente a salvo con él. Así que había llegado al Gran Comedor casi con el tiempo justo para el almuerzo, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de profesores.

La mayoría de los otros profesores jóvenes –Fleur, Hermione, Ron y Charley- le miraron con desdén y superioridad y Draco ocupó el lugar que habitualmente ocupaba junto a Sylvain, en un extremo de la mesa. El moreno aun no estaba en su sitio y Draco le vio entrar minutos después, acompañando a los alumnos que charlaban entre sí relajadamente, disfrutando de las recién iniciadas vacaciones de Navidad. No había que ser muy perceptivo para ver la súbita tensión del semivampiro, y Draco le contempló aproximarse, con las tripas retorciéndose en fiera tormenta en su interior, los remordimientos y el miedo clavándole sus largas agujas de fuego e hielo. Mirándole con ojos que refulgieron por un instante con un profundo azul noche, Sylvain se deslizó con la cabeza alta, la luz de las velas arrancando destellos a su melena negra, hacia un asiento libre un par huecos más allá y Firence, moviendo nerviosamente las afiladas orejas y carraspeando, ocupó el situado junto a Draco. La silla se adaptó inmediatamente a su peso y tamaño, transformándose en una cómoda tarima en la cual el cuerpo equino del centauro pudo echarse, permitiendo que su torso humano quedase a una altura apropiada para comer con el resto de profesores. Con un suspiro de resignación, Draco se sirvió algo de comida, indiferente y casi sin mirarla, y comenzó a juguetear con ella. El rubio centauro le contempló largamente con sus ojos color hielo y cuando todo el mundo estaba distraído con la aparición de los postres murmuró suavemente:

-Debes decidir, joven Draco. O continúas con tu vida tal como es hasta ahora…o cambias por completo su rumbo. No volverás a tener otra oportunidad…

Draco apretó la mandíbula, ignorando las miradas maliciosas de algunos de sus colegas, pero profundamente herido por la indiferencia absoluta de Sylvain. O peor aún, su velada hostilidad. Atento al moreno durante todo el rato, Draco le siguió en cuanto se levantó de la mesa y apretó los pasos cuanto pudo sin correr detrás de él. Pero cuando llegó al corredor, Sylvain había desaparecido, y olvidada su propia dignidad, el rubio aceleró en dirección a las habitaciones del atractivo semivampiro por el camino más corto. Para encontrarlas cerradas a cal y canto.

Tras esperar durante más de dos horas, paseando nerviosamente frente a la puerta cerrada como un autentico colegial enamorado, Draco se dio por vencido…momentáneamente. No tenía ni idea de que pensaba hacer el moreno en Navidad, y por lo que sabía, Sylvain podía estar de caza en el bosque o de viaje, y no regresar hasta pasados varios días. Colocó un hechizo de aviso delante del umbral que comunicaba la clase de defensa con las habitaciones privadas, y otro delante de la que daba al corredor. Era cuanto podía hacer por ahora y se retiró a sus propias habitaciones, desalentado y con un nudo en el estómago. Una desagradable sensación de ardor que amenazaba con instalarse permanente en sus entrañas, sustituyendo al helado frio anterior.

Con miles de pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, Draco tomó pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir, frenéticamente. Los rasgueos de la pluma y los crujidos del fuego fueron los únicos sonidos durante mucho tiempo, al igual que los suspiros de frustración del joven, y los lamentos del pergamino rasgado, cuando no lograba expresar lo que quería. Cuando terminó de escribir, tras múltiples pliegos desechados a su alrededor, Draco secó cuidadosamente el pergamino final y lo lacró dentro de un sobre. A un chasquido de sus dedos, un elfo se materializó y se inclinó cuando le entregó el grueso mensaje con sus instrucciones. Desanimado, el rubio se dio una rápida ducha, y se encaminó al comedor. Apenas se sentó a cenar, Daisy apareció y le tendió el sobre sin abrir. Perdido por completo el apetito, Draco tomó la carta, y se levantó, desapareciendo del comedor, ocasionando algunos murmullos y comentarios.

Draco se encerró en su habitación, mirando el sobre cerrado entre sus manos, arrugando por la presión de sus dedos el delicado pergamino. ¿Significaba esto que Sylvain ni siquiera le iba a dar la oportunidad de disculparse? ¿Que todo estaba perdido? Apretando los dientes, Draco sacó más pergamino, y comenzó a escribir de nuevo, un aire de determinación iluminando sus ojos plateados.

Antes del desayuno, Draco dio un recorrido por el castillo, colocando hechizos de aviso en la clase de Duelo, la sala de profesores, la enfermería, la entrada de las cocinas, y las puertas del castillo. Había escrito y mandado dos largas cartas más durante la noche, volcando sus emociones en ellas como nunca había hecho, poniendo en palabras escritas lo que no había sido capaz de admitir ni ante sí mismo hasta ese instante. Miedos, esperanzas y deseos… Había encontrado a alguien que le atraía profundamente, no solo físicamente, y que además podía mantenerle "anclado emocionalmente", dándole el equilibrio, el balance que necesitaba y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de nuevo. Eso ya había sucedido una vez, y no iba a cometer dos veces el mismo error en su vida. Sylvain era suyo, y no iba a renunciar a él. Estaba física y emocionalmente agotado, y se sentó a tomar un café con crema, bien cargado, ignorando las miradas curiosas. No había tomado más que unos sorbos, cuando la elfina se inclinó a su lado, y le tendió sin palabras sus cartas.

El rubio estaba frustrado, desesperado, pero con cara de poker guardó los sobres en su túnica, sin cruzar palabra con nadie, la mirada baja. Estaba mas pálido de lo normal, y ligeras ojeras circundaban sus ojos de mercurio, apagados y sin brillo. Luna le contempló con ojos curiosos, sentada junto a Neville, viendo la tensión reaparecer en sus hombros. Tomando un sorbo más de su café - realmente necesitaba el empujón de la cafeína - Draco se levantó en silencio y se recluyó en la sala de entrenamiento. Conjuró unos enemigos ficticios, y comenzó a entrenar, rabiosamente. Aun físicamente cansado, su enfado espoleaba su ira y el rubio se perdió en la ficticia batalla, peleando contra sí mismo en realidad. Cuando los golems quedaron reducidos a astillas, y Draco venteó parte de su frustración e impotencia, llegando incluso a golpear con los puños el último blanco que quedaba en pie, se encerró de nuevo en su habitación, y se dio una buena ducha. Estaba cansado, no, más que eso, agotado además de hambriento, pero no le apetecía nada someterse a las miraditas de los demás, así que llamó al elfo que le atendía y le pidió unos sándwiches y un poco de zumo, mientras se vendaba los maltratados nudillos. El dolor de sus manos le mantenía centrado y alerta y de momento, Draco decidió no hacer nada más por sus laceraciones.

Más calmado, comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, como perro enjaulado, y se sentó en su despacho. No es que no entendiera la reacción de Sylvain, es que sentía que merecía eso y mucho más. En aquellos momentos, Draco se odiaba a si mismo mas de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado posible, más incluso de lo que sintió en su momento hacia Voldemort. Al menos el hombre había tenido para su comportamiento la escusa de de estar completamente loco…¿Pero…cuál era la suya, la débil coartada que justificaba su atroz comportamiento? Una pila de ensayos y tareas escolares aguardaban ser evaluados y con cara de sufrimiento y resignación Draco se sentó, esperando que la monótona tarea le calmara los nervios un poco. Le costaba concentrarse, pero finalmente lo logró y se sumergió en la corrección.

A media tarde, con todos los trabajos marcados, y la espalda muy rígida y dolorida, el rubio decidió dar un corto paseo por el exterior, cerca del bosque, mirando ansiosamente hacia los arboles. Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a ser insuficiente, regresó al castillo, y entró en la biblioteca para buscar un tomo de aspecto polvoriento entre los altos anaqueles de una sección poco transitada. Armado con él, Draco se sentó en una mesa, haciendo numerosas notas en un pergamino, mordisqueando el extremo de su pluma en un inusual gesto de intenso nerviosismo, abstraído en determinada concentración hasta poco después de que comenzara la cena. La bibliotecaria, Madam Pince miró desde el principio del pasillo y en silencio la labor del joven, encorvado sobre los libros, se fijó en las vendas que cubrían sus habitualmente inmaculadas manos y meneó la cabeza. Avanzó con pasos silenciosos y carraspeó a su lado y el rubio se sobresaltó, cerrando el libro abierto ante él con presteza.

-Draco…si quieres continuar, deberías llevarte esos libros a tu despacho…

Con una murmurada disculpa, y algo sonrojado, Draco recogió sus cosas, devolvió a las estanterías todos los tomos desparramados sobre la mesa a golpe de varita, todos menos uno, y abrazando el viejo libro contra su pecho, apresuró el paso hasta la Sala del Requerimiento. Caminando delante del paño de pared, con rostro determinado, el rubio cruzó la puerta apenas esta se materializó en la piedra. Tras dar una rápido vistazo a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que la sala había provisto de todo lo necesario, dejó el libro y sus notas en una mesa, y se puso de inmediato a trabajar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Draco y Sylvain&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sylvain había desaparecido fulminante, apenas pudo hacerlo sin llamar mucho la atención. Le dolía el corazón y se sentía…traicionado, aunque no era la primera vez que Draco hacia algo así, nunca lo había hecho tan llamativamente. La prensa había hecho un buen trabajo, y la escapada de Draco estaba perfectamente documentada. Reportajes, entrevistas y editoriales. El sábado escuchó atentamente por radio la retransmisión del partido de exhibición, sintiéndose orgulloso. Pero cuando horas mas tarde, comenzaron con la fiesta…al principio todo había ido bien, pero después…Sylvain apagó la radio, incapaz de escuchar más y se tragó los amargos sentimientos que le inundaban. El domingo había sido un absoluto infierno, escuchando los velados comentarios despectivos de Ron y Hermione, las palabras vejatorias de Fleur, las miradas… Y lo peor, las fotos. Corazón de Bruja, el Profeta, Magos y Brujas y otros periódicos y gacetas habían hecho su agosto. Ver las fotos había reabierto heridas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía a medio cerrar y por eso Sylvain se quitó de en medio cuando el rubio reapareció.

Dolía demasiado mirar a Draco y pensar entre cuantos brazos había estado ese fin de semana, en cuantas camas…Era peligroso, mas de lo que parecía, provocar de tal manera sus emociones, y Sylvain, pese a que la tentación era grande, se alejó conscientemente de él, ignorándole de momento. No quería ni olerle, sería tener grabada en su memoria olfativa la prueba de su aventura, y había usado un pequeño truco, un hechizo, para filtrar cualquier aroma en torno a él, sumiéndose en una pequeña burbuja privada de cualquier olor. No tenía derecho alguno a reprocharle nada, no lo tenía, pero sin embargo, se moría de ganas de gritarle, hasta que le doliera la garganta y las lágrimas se secasen en sus ojos. Y pese a todo…no podía enfrentarse a él. Aun no. No sin correr el riesgo de hacer algo de lo que arrepentirse después. Así que se había refugiado en el Bosque Prohibido, y cambiado a Emerald – Draco había conseguido que hasta él mismo pensase en su forma de dragona con ese nombre, al menos era mejor que Babe – y dado rienda suelta a su rabia e impotencia.

La dragona en él quería volar hasta Londres y destruir con garras y dientes a todo aquel que hubiese puesto una mano sobre su Draco, y al mismo tiempo, no podía hacerlo. Ni como Emerald ni como Sylvain. No tenía derecho. Ninguno. Como el retorno de Draco a los terrenos calmaba en algo sus instintos, y aunque no lo reconociera, el intenso aroma de arrepentimiento que percibiera antes de aislarse, le daba una mínima esperanza, Emerald se dedicó a marcar su terreno. Era un comportamiento típico de un macho de la especie, pero realmente, ¿A quién le importaba? Porque también quería quedarse lo más cerca posible del joven, y asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba de nuevo a él. Arañando los más grandes troncos con sus garras, dejando largas estrías arrancadas en la corteza impregnadas con su olor, a base de frotarse en ellos, Emerald señaló como suyo el bosque, declarando sin palabras que aquel lugar estaba ocupado. Moverse por el bosque le había calmado algo, y aunque se cruzó con alguna acromántula despistada, las enormes arañas carnívoras se apartaron de su paso con rapidez, escurriéndose en las sombras. Un dragón no entraba de manera alguna en su dieta. También encontró de lejos alguna patrulla de centauros, pero los inteligentes seres percibieron la agitación del singular dragón y le dejaron tranquilo en sus menesteres.

Finalmente satisfecho con el resultado de su labor, Emerald se deslizó como una sombra oscura, volando a ras de las enormes copas, hasta llegar al refugio que había elegido como suyo en el corazón del bosque. En la base de un pequeño acantilado rocoso provocado por la erosión de una antigua catarata, cuyo curso había cambiado hacia ya mucho tiempo, y ante la hondonada cubierta de rocas redondeadas salpicadas aquí y allá de de pequeños charcos rodeados de una escasa vegetación que marcaba lo que una vez fuese el sinuoso lecho de un rio, se abría una cueva. Defendida por un pequeño saliente rocoso, y con una entrada no muy amplia, pero suficiente para que Emerad pudiese entrar fácilmente en ella. El agua había erosionado durante milenios las partes mas blandas de la roca, filtrándose por las grietas, creando un laberinto de túneles y cámaras de aspecto casi pulido en las entrañas de la tierra, depositando arena limpia y suave en el fondo de los mismos cuando el rio cambió de curso.

Plegando las alas y posándose en la gran losa de piedra que quedaba tendida delante la entrada, desprendida de la parte superior del pequeño acantilado, Emerald olfateo precavida, cerciorándose de que ningún extraño hubiera invadido sus dominios en su ausencia. Satisfecha, se escurrió grácilmente a su cueva y trotó en la semipenumbra hasta la gran cámara donde había construido su nido. Sobre la gruesa capa de arena depositada por el agua, Sylvain había creado una suave cama de lana de roca entre verde y azul. Los dragones europeos salvajes usan normalmente asbesto, pero este puede llegar a ser tóxico si sus partículas son inhaladas por los humanos u otros mamíferos. Su naturaleza mixta le había llevado a ser precavido a la hora de elegir el material de su nido y solo la más pura lana de roca natural procedente de los volcanes de Hawái había satisfecho sus requisitos. En medio de la concavidad que marcaba su lugar de descanso, un huevo, una simple cascara vacía y reconstruida, daba sentido al lugar.

Emerald sabía perfectamente que el huevo no era más que un objeto inanimado, pero calmaba sus sentidos e instintos, como los de muchas jóvenes dragonas desemparejadas. La nostalgia por sus crías era grande, y la mayoría de dragonas jovenes tenían un juguete similar, una roca ovalada, un sustituto de sus huevos aun por llegar. Acurrucándose en torno al viejo cascarón, Emerald bramó muy suavemente, y colocó su barbilla sobre la punta del huevo. Por su propia salud mental, en torno al nido estaban activos los hechizos que mantenían el calor requerido en su ausencia, pero pese a todo, necesitaba la confirmación física de sus sentidos. El huevo vacío estaba caliente, y Emerald entrecerró los ojos, llamando al fuego a su boca. Una suave llamarada, acariciadora, lo envolvió por unos instantes y Emerald comprobó la temperatura una vez más. Con un nuevo ronroneo, la dragona comenzó a envolver su cuerpo en cortas lengua de fuego poco intenso, para limpiar su piel de cualquier resto. Una vez limpia, se enroscó con la barriga en contacto con el huevo y cerró los ojos, suspirando suavemente humo grisáceo por sus narinas.

Sylvain o Emerald, se sumió en el sueño. Rememoró el día en que aquel huevo, el último de la camada de Jade y Turquesa, finalmente se abrió. Era el más pequeño de todos, el último en ser puesto, y Turquesa había estado a punto de apartarlo de la nidada cuando su progreso se ralentizó. Un huevo débil podía comprometer toda la nidada y aunque le doliese, era preferible sacrificar a uno y no perder a todos sus hijos. Sylvain, su Babe, había rogado, suplicado y finalmente, Jade, el gran macho había tomado una decisión salomónica. El huevo débil seria apartado de sus hermanos y colocado en otra cámara, pero si Babe lo deseaba, podía ocuparse de él. Sin descuidar la nidada principal. Babe, ahora Sylvain, había usado los mismos hechizos de control de temperatura que los dragones aplican instintivamente a sus nidos, añadiendo otros netamente humanos. Cuidar del huevo solitario había sido duro, pero contra todo pronóstico, había logrado salir adelante, y ahora una cría estaba luchando por romper el cascarón. Turquesa miraba desde la entrada al pequeño nido, con la cabezota de Jade recostada en su hombro. Con su morro y las garras, el diminuto dragón logró abrir suficientemente el cascarón y rodó, agotado, fuera de este. Tras un momento de jadeos, la criaturita se desenroscó lentamente, la cola, el cuello y las pequeñas y temblorosas alas, todo cubierto de los ultimos restos de albumina. Estornudó ruidosamente, respirando y parpadeando una y otra vez, hasta que sus ojos verdes enfocaron la figura del dragón acuclillado cerca de él. Con una vocecilla diminuta y expectante, musical como un cascabel, la recién nacida preguntó estirando el morro:

-¿Mami?

Sylvain hubiera llorado de haberle sido físicamente posible. Pero los dragones no lloran. Así que hinchó el pecho de aire y lamiendo el morrito húmedo de mucosidades murmuró:

-Mamá y papá están justo ahí, preciosa mía, justo ahí detrás. Soy Babe, tu hermana, y hemos estado esperándote…

Jade y Tuquesa bautizaron a la ultima de sus hijos, la única e inesperada hembra de la nidada con el nombre de Viridis, que en latín significa verde y también, joven y floreciente. Viridis creció especialmente unida a Sylvain, y muchas veces le llamaba suavemente mami, con un tono infinitamente cariñoso. Sylvain había amado fraternalmente a todas las retozonas y traviesas crías, sin excepción, pero después de tanto luchar por ella, Viridis había sido su pequeña debilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Sylvain y Draco &&&&&&&&&

Soñar con sus padres y hermanos adoptivos le había calmado en gran medida, así que cuando Daisy trajo la primera carta, en vez de destruirla como habría sin duda hecho horas atrás, se tomó un tiempo en estudiarla. No le interesaban las palabras de Draco, pero si su aroma. Con satisfacción morbosa, tras olfatear cuidadosamente el pergamino, devolvió las cartas una tras otra sin abrir, pese al tentador olor a ansiedad y derrota que las perfumaba.

Pero el ramo le sorprendió. Lilas, y ruda con hebras de césped. Envuelto en un lazo de raso blanco de aspecto…familiar. Recobró la forma humana y cogió el pequeño ramillete. No era un ramo usual, y desde luego…olía a desesperación, pero también a determinación y afecto. Sylvain se sentó en un resalte de roca suavizado por el agua y examinó con ojos críticos el bouquet. No era vistoso ni llamativo, ni ostentoso. Más bien, a los ojos de cualquiera, parecía un mísero puñado de flores silvestres sin mucha belleza. Aquello no lo había realizado ninguna florista. Era evidente que Draco había confeccionado por si mismo aquel ramillete, se notaba en la falta de precisión de los cortes en los tallos, en la forma vacilante de atar el lazo… Olfateando atentamente, podía notar el residuo metálico de alguna gota de sangre mezclada al aroma de las flores, acentuando el intenso perfume que el dolor hacia aflorar en Draco. No tenía ni un resquicio de doblez o engaño… Con ojos entrecerrados miró a su elfina y preguntó:

-¿Te lo dio personalmente?

-No amo Sylvain. Otro elfo se lo dio a Daisy, todos saben que Daisy es su elfina personal y la llaman cuando tienen algún encargo relacionado con el amo Sylvain.

Con una mirada más, Sylvain conjuró un pequeño jarrón y murmuró depositando el ramillete en él:

-No hay respuesta Daisy. Si llamara de nuevo y quiere enviarme algo más, por favor, diles a los otros elfos que tienes que recogerlo en persona.

La elfina se inclinó y desapareció con un plop. Su amo contempló el humilde ramillete, y acarició delicadamente los capullos de las lilas, esbozando una tenue sonrisa. Aun estaba enojado, y mucho, pero intuía que su enfado no iba a ser excesivamente duradero… El significado del ramillete era ciertamente claro: arrepentimiento y pena, y la confesión de un amor incipiente.

Durante los siguientes días, recibió mas ramilletes: primero trébol blanco florecido, tagetes, y de nuevo lilas purpuras, con una delicada tela blanca rematada en puntillas, que evidentemente había sido antes un pañuelo de caballero- aun conservaba las iniciales DLMB bordadas en un esquina - todo atado con un cordón de terciopelo rematado por dos diminutos Bola de Fuego, dos miniaturas de dragones realizados en plata. Era uno de los lazos favoritos de Draco para sujetarse el pelo, y estaba fuertemente impregnado del olor personal del rubio, al igual que el pañuelo. (NA: promesa, dolor y arrepentimiento, primeras emociones del amor) Más tarde, campánulas azules mezcladas a otras blancas, de diferente especie. Y campanillas de cantil (N A: pienso en ti, sumisión y pena) Y luego espino blanco con una enorme flor de luna (N.A.: esperanza, sueños de amor), Sylvain decidió responder, y meditó largamente que mensaje enviar a Draco.

Cuando el rubio recibió la primera respuesta, un ramillete sin adornos ni lazos, un pequeño ramillete de claveles amarillos mezclados a otros amarillos rallados en rojo, estuvo mirando las pequeñas flores durante largo rato. Eran algo positivo, al menos una respuesta, pero su significado…(NA: Rechazo, me has decepcionado, no puedo estar contigo) Draco no se arredró, y trabajó con ahínco, para entregar una adecuada respuesta. Al menos había abierto una vía de comunicación, aunque fuese limitada.

Sylvain se había reinstalado secretamente en sus habitaciones del castillo, entrando como una sombra furtiva, la madrugada del miércoles al jueves y por la ventana, y sonrió traviesamente al ver la respuesta de Draco. El Syltherin le había enviado una flor de aloe, asteres alpinos de color azul y blanco y ruda, todo ello atado con otra de sus cintas para el pelo, una cinta de seda blanca con perlas como adorno. (NA: Pena, símbolo y talismán de amor confianza, arrepentimiento).

Aunque quisiera, no podía odiar a Draco. No era esa su naturaleza. Podía haber decidido no perdonarle fácilmente, pero Draco se estaba esforzando y sus ramos olían tan sinceros… Sylvain retocó las últimas flores de su propia réplica y la tendió a Daisy con estrictas instrucciones. El rubio estaba empezando a picotear su cena desganadamente cuando la elfina apareció tímidamente a su lado y le tendió el pequeño ramillete. Un sencillo puñado de rosa mosqueta y un solo capullo de rosa amarillo semi oculto entre ellos. (N.A: una herida por curar, celos, infidelidad, corazón roto, amor que languidece, gran traición) Sylvain rabiaba por estar ahí, observando, pero se contentó con el detallado relato de su fiel elfina. Como el joven había palidecido, el leve temblor de sus manos al tomar el ramillete, su delicado olfateo de las flores, ignorando las risitas y comentarios murmurados. Como había dado las gracias muy educadamente y solicitado su presencia para llevar su respuesta después de la cena.

Draco tenía preparado y listo su nuevo bouquet y llamó a Daisy desde su dormitorio, tras retornar de la sala del Requerimiento. La elfina carraspeó levemente y Draco la miró con ojos cansados y aire confuso. ¿Tal vez tenía nuevas instrucciones y no podía entregar su mensaje? Con un murmullo tímido, la elfina susurró en francés que su amo aguardaba ante la puerta y el rubio saltó sobre sus pies. Estaba levemente despeinado, el pelo cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros y sus ropas estaban arrugadas de haber estado trabajando, pero nada de eso le importó. Abrió la puerta, conteniendo la respiración y allí estaba Sylvain.

Los grandes ojos verdeazulados le estudiaron en silencio durante unos instantes y con cierta vacilación, el semivampiro murmuró:

-¿Puedo pasar Draco? No me apetece tener esta conversación en mitad del pasillo…

Saliendo de su estupor y recobrando el aliento, Draco le invitó a sentarse junto al fuego y le ofreció te. El moreno denegó y se sentó algo tenso en un sillón, mirándole con atención. Draco había perdido la palabra, y estaba tan visiblemente nervioso que no parecía el mismo. Esbozando una levísima sonrisa, aunque algo amarga, Sylvain susurró:

-Bien…¿Tenias algo para mí?

Draco asintió y se levantó a coger el ramillete que descansaba en su escritorio y lo presentó con un gesto galante al otro. El moreno tomó de entre sus dedos el pequeño ramo compuesto por rama de almendro, madroño con frutos, trébol blanco (NA: Promesa, eres el único al que amo, te lo prometo), atado con un lazo levemente dorado. Tras un largo silencio, escuchando el acelerado latir del corazón de Draco, embriagándose con el meloso aroma de los madroños y la ansiedad mezclada a esperanza que emanaba del rubio, Sylvain alzó los ojos de las flores y miro a Draco murmurando:

-Quisiera leer ahora tus cartas…

Draco se apresuró a buscarlas, temblando por dentro, y se las entregó con ojos llenos de dolor y pesar, de remordimiento y susurró suavemente:

-Lo siento Sylvain…

-Sentirlo no es suficiente Draco…

El joven bajó los ojos de plata y escuchó como su invitado abandonaba la estancia, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más. Draco se metió en la ducha, cabizbajo y triste, pero sabiendo que de momento, no podía hacer nada más.


	17. Chapter 17

Un poquito de romance, un baile…

CORAZON DE DRAGON

Sylvain leyó una y otra vez las cartas de Draco. La primera, formal y bellamente escrita, y las otras, llenas de impulsos, palabras inconexas y lágrimas derramadas entre las letras. Todo le llevaba a perdonar a Draco. Había sido toda una sorpresa saber lo que Narcisa había hecho por el amor de Lucius. Los Black eran testarudos, temperamentales y pasionales, ya sea en el amor o en sus opiniones. Pero si por casualidad algo les llevaba a recapacitar una decisión previa, su tenacidad en la nueva senda era aun más feroz, como si de esa manera compensaran el error anterior…

Le dolía enormemente la pública traición, pero Draco era sincero en su arrepentimiento y al parecer tenía una "causa objetiva" para su descocado comportamiento, aunque no la había mencionado como escusa ni una sola vez. Tan solo le había revelado y expuesto ese aspecto de su naturaleza y el influjo calmante y controlador que su presencia y compañía tenían sobre él, rogándole que le aceptara como era, tal como él deseaba hacerlo con él, fuese cual fuese su secreto. Así que tras meditarlo mucho, envió un ramillete con una breve nota al rubio, citándole en sus habitaciones. Un iris azul, acompañado de alhelíes, rosas azules y romero ( NA: un mensaje, devuelves mi afecto, amor a primera vista, conseguir lo imposible, misterio, recuerdos) Draco llegó más que puntual, bien vestido, pero con las ojeras aun visibles. Y los nudillos todavía hinchados y amoratados. Se sentó nerviosamente y aceptó el te herbal de Sylvain sin más que breves palabras. Sylvain le observó durante un rato, y dejó su taza a medio beber con un suspiro.

-Draco…puedo…puedo perdonarte por lo que has hecho –si el Slytherin deseaba su perdón es porque que realmente sentía que entre ellos había algo más que una mera amistad o relación de compañeros, como había confesado en sus cartas – pero lo que no puedo hacer es olvidarlo...al menos no de momento ni a corto plazo.

Draco asintió levemente y murmuró contrito, apretando los puños sobre su regazo:

-Puedo…puedo vivir con ello, Sylvain. Entiendo que va a llevarme…tiempo recobrar tu confianza…

Comiéndose con los ojos la humilde contrición del orgulloso Slytherin, Sylvain ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad olfateando levemente y murmuró con tono conspiratorio, los ojos centelleantes como lagos al sol:

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para recobrarla Draco?

Sin vacilaciones, el rubio jadeó, inclinándose hacia adelante, emanando una súbita oleada de renovada confianza, el verde aroma de los primeros brotes de la esperanza mezclándose a todo lo demás:

-A donde tú quieras Sylvain…

Alzando una negra ceja y bajando el tono de voz a un susurró apenas audible, el moreno preguntó con el tono de velado desafío perceptible en su voz:

-¿Cometerías un delito… uno…pequeñito, por mí?

-Sí. –Murmuró sin duda alguna Draco. El rubio trago saliva levemente y añadió con un leve brillo animando sus hermosos ojos de plata- ¿He de cumplir condena por ello también?

Sylvain rió suavemente y denegó, enviando oleadas de emociones a través de su risa y sus ojos casi verdes al otro.

-No, eso no será necesario en absoluto, Draco. ¿Qué gracia tendría saltarse la ley si te cogen?

El rubio jadeó de sorpresa y su sonrisa se ensanchó poco a poco, mientras los párpados orlados de pestañas negras abanicaban aquellos ojos que le miraban llenos de sana picardía. Era una idea completamente Slytherin…si, realmente apropiada. Cuando el otro le explicó su idea de "pequeño delito" Draco alzó las doradas cejas. Realmente impresionante.

Sylvain dijo que aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, en realidad, perfecto y desapareció para vestirse adecuadamente, quedando con Draco frente a la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres. Para cuando el rubio llegó, vestido como le había sido requerido, la puerta estaba ya abierta y Sylvain aguardaba impaciente su llegada. Sin darle tiempo ni a darle una buena ojeada, con un gesto de varita cerró la puerta, los desilusionó a ambos, deslizó por el cuello de los dos un giratiempo y lo accionó. Una vez que aparecieron de nuevo en el pasillo, Sylvain llamó a su elfina, le entregó una breve nota, guardó en su pecho el giratiempo, abrió de nuevo la sala y cogió brevemente las manos de Draco entre las suyas, besando suavemente los nudillos maltrechos, haciendo jadear al otro ante la súbita sensación…mientras la magia terminaba de curar sus manos. Sylvain le miró a los ojos una vez más, antes de arrojar polvos a la chimenea murmurando la dirección del lujoso hotel donde se estaba celebrando en esos momentos el baile de la selección de quidittch. Saliendo de la magnífica chimenea, con aire seguro y mostrando su invitación al encargado del guardarropa que recogió su capa, entregándole una ficha, mientras Sylvain arrojaba una mirada arrogante sobre el lugar, repleto de gente. Podía oler a Draco detrás de él, moviéndose en silencio.

Orientándose entre la multitud, confiando en ser seguido por Draco, el impresionante joven se deslizó por entre parejas y corros de gente, los ojos buscando incansables una distintiva cabellera. Un encantamiento NoMeNotes le hizo pasar casi desapercibido entre la gente. Al fondo, sentado en la barra, un tenso Draco apuraba otra copa y dejaba que un muchacho le hablase con murmullos cada vez más atrevidos, rozando con dedos licenciosos lo que era suyo. Sylvain aceleró el paso y carraspeó sonoramente, deteniéndose detrás del rubio, que se volvió con una mordaz contestación dispuesta en los labios, contestación que murió sin ser pronunciada. La lujuria y el desdén que brillaban en sus ojos se vieron empañados por otra emoción y con voz sorprendida Draco susurró sin dejar de mirarle, encantado pero con aire levemente incrédulo:

-Has venido…al final has venido…

Con una sonrisa, Sylvain murmuró, ignorando por completo al otro joven que le miró con enojo, evaluando a la competencia:

-Eres demasiado impaciente Draco… y veo que dudaste de mis palabras ¿Podríamos charlar a solas, tal vez en otro sitio?

Draco asintió, dejando plantado al otro mozalbete, que se había quedado boquiabierto, y condujo a Sylvain a un saloncito privado, lejos del bullicio, y se sentó a su lado. Sylvain había olido el cambio de las feromonas del otro, la permutación de mera lujuria a deseo controlado y contenido, y sacó de su pecho un fleje de papeles y pergaminos.

-Draco, lo que voy a decirte puede parecerte una locura, pero ¿Me harías el favor de leer estos titulares y dar un vistazo rápido a las cartas? ¿Con una mente abierta?

Draco palideció al ver los titulares, su incipiente borrachera desapareciendo a ojos vistas, rápidamente y leyó por encima la primera carta. Husmeó discretamente. Sí, él había escrito aquellas cartas…su olor estaba tan fuertemente impregnado en ellas que no era posible otra explicación… Con ojos suspicaces, miró a Sylvain y susurró:

-Me parece excesivo para una broma, así que admitiendo que esto sea cierto…¿Cómo?

Sylvain sacó de su pecho la cadenita dorada y dejó que Draco contemplase el giratiempo. Con ojos dilatados, y rezumando vergüenza, el rubio murmuró:

-Soy un cabrón malnacido…pero aun no entiendo porque me cuentas esto o que haces aquí… a no ser…

Sylvain asintió y murmuró:

-Cálmate, Draco… recuerda que todo va bien…

Y usó su varita para hacer reaparecer al otro Draco, deshaciendo el hechizo desilusionador. Con una semisonrisa ladeada, el rubio miró a su otro yo, que le miraba con ojos dilatados, levemente achispado, y murmuró en tono admonitorio:

-No la pifies. No sabes lo que me ha costado que me hablara de nuevo. Madre era mucho más tolerante y permisiva con Lucius, pero él es un hueso realmente duro de roer.

Mirando a uno y otro, el Draco del pasado entrecerró los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Cómo se llamaba mi primera mascota?

-Kitty, y era una gata de angora.

Parpadeando una vez más, el Draco del pasado murmuró algo desconcertado:

-Ok. Si esto no es una alucinación producto del licor, entonces es cierto. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Cambiar levemente el pasado… es decir, este presente, solo eso, Draco. Vete a Malfoy Manor y no salgas de tu cuarto hasta mañana por la mañana. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Mirándoles de nuevo a ambos el rubio susurró:

-¿Y vosotros os quedareis aquí? ¿Juntos?

Draco asintió sonriendo y el Draco pasado gruñó mirando de nuevo a uno y otro, era evidente que habían alcanzado una especie de acuerdo, por la cooperación con que se comportaban…además, estaban cometiendo una pequeña fechoría juntos no?

-Más vale que me acuerde de esta noche y de todo luego…

Y tras guiñarse un ojo a sí mismo, desapareció en un remolino de capa y ropas.

Los cotilleos se extendían por el salón. Draco estaba bailando con alguien, un joven desconocido, no era ningún joven heredero ni otro deportista, ni siquiera un nuevo rico, enlazándole por la cintura y mirándole con ojos acaramelados. Aunque la homosexualidad no era nada raro en la sociedad mágica, los magos tendían pese a todo a tener una esposa oficialmente, y elegir discretamente un amante del sexo preferido. Incluso era posible que una persona estuviese legalmente casada con alguien y al mismo tiempo vinculada y comprometida con otra. Todo dependía del tipo de rito matrimonial que se eligiera.

Los dos jóvenes fueron inseparables durante casi un par de horas, manteniéndose a la vista de todos, sin hablar con nadie más, ignorando las miradas y cuchicheos, conversando entre ellos calladamente. Sylvain notó el deseo crecer y crecer en su pareja de baile, vio la intención de besarle claramente escrita en su rostro y murmuró:

-Has sido muy sincero estos días, Draco, y muy galante esta noche, pero aun no he olvidado lo que hiciste antes. Así que no se te ocurra intentar lo que estas pensando. No me importa convertir los cotilleos sobre un nuevo romance entre nosotros en la ávida discusión sobre los motivos de una pelea de enamorados…

Draco le miró y murmuró con cierto matiz de desafío acercando su rostro un poco más:

-No te atreverás…

Alzando una ceja y sin dejar de girar entre sus brazos, Sylvain murmuró sonriendo ligeramente, con aire de completa inocencia:

-No me provoques Draco…no pienso besarte mientras aun estoy enfadado contigo…

El rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza, leyendo entre líneas que esos besos que deseaba no estaban realmente prohibidos en un futuro próximo, y que tan solo tenía que tener…un poco de paciencia… y sonrió asintiendo levemente. Sylvain le correspondió y murmuró muy calladamente:

-Y quiero pedirte algo más…quiero que te abstengas del sexo, por completo.

Draco parpadeó sorprendido, alzó una ceja y murmuró:

-No puedo dejar de hacer algo que aun no he hecho, Sylvain…¿O acaso has usado ese giratiempo mas veces?

El moreno soltó la mano de su pareja de baile, ignorando la pregunta por completo, sin perder un paso y deslizó su mano por la mejilla del otro en una caricia delicada y suave, haciéndole estremecerse y sumergiéndose en sus ojos de plata susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-¿Estás seguro Draco? Puedo olerlo en ti, todos los días…

El rubio parpadeó y comprendió a que se refería Sylvain, enrojeciendo. Ya era bastante malo tener que hacerlo, y aun más, hablar de ello…pero ¿en medio de un baile?. Los ojos grises encontraron los verdeazulados y con un suspiro desgarrado, el rubio asintió murmurando:

-Eres cruel Sylvain, muy cruel. Sabes que es algo que forma parte de mi naturaleza…

Con un murmullo grave, mirándole a los ojos, Sylvain sonrió levemente y denegó con firmeza, en apenas un breve gesto:

-Te equivocas Draco. Si, el sexo es algo muy importante para ti, pero debes aprender a controlarte, a ser el dueño de ti mismo, a no dejar que tus impulsos te dominen…

Draco asintió con un suspiro resignado, recordando las palabras de su madre, y continúo bailando hasta que deteniendo sus giros, el moreno besó levemente la mejilla de su acompañante a la vista de todos, al terminar el último vals. Recogidas las capas, salieron por las puertas hacia el jardín, e ignorando a reporteros e invitados, los jóvenes desaparecieron en las rosaledas y laberintos, sin que nadie les volviera a ver durante el resto de la fiesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Draco y Sylvain&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se tambaleó al regresar de nuevo a su propio tiempo, mareado y confuso. No había probado una sola gota de alcohol, tan solo había tomado ponche de frutas…y bailado con Sylvain. Cerró los ojos para domeñar la nausea. Recordaba…recordaba lo que había sucedido en primer lugar, la primera línea temporal, pero más como una pesadilla horrorosa. Porque la habían alterado…habían cambiado el pasado…

Era un extraño giratiempo el que Sylvain había usado, ciertamente nada corriente. En vez de tener que volver a vivir todo el periodo transcurrido desde su regreso, tan solo habían pasado unas pocas horas en el pasado, lo justo para alterar un evento…y provocar una reacción en cadena, escindiendo la secuencia temporal desde ese instante en un nuevo camino. Abrió los ojos lentamente, olfateando levemente y reconoció el lugar: la sala del Requerimiento, el lugar que esta había creado para su partida. Al abrir los ojos vio al semivampiro, respirando lentamente por la boca con las manos aferradas al marco de la chimenea y la cabeza baja. Sin darse cuenta, deslizó una mano por su espalda y murmuró con tono preocupado:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El otro asintió en silencio, suspirando y alzando finalmente la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa que pugnaba por abrirse paso en su boca, luchando con el gesto serio que en esos instantes lo cubría. Perdiendo la batalla contra sí mismo, Sylvain sonrió, enseñando los agudos colmillos y murmuró:

-¡Vaya! No has perdido el tiempo, Draco…

El joven había llenado los titulares, pero esta vez con especulaciones sobre su misterioso acompañante, hasta que algún reportero conectó la elegante figura morena con el tímido acompañante de Hogsmeade. Draco no se había contenido más y públicamente había abrumado con pequeños ramos declarando su afecto a su compañero de trabajo, haciendo suspirar a los que eran comprensivos y torcer el gesto a los intransigentes.

Un ramillete de Lilas azules, Flor de Luna y Campanillas azules había sido entregado a Sylvain a primera hora, la mañana después del baile, con una perfecta nota romántica. ( NA: primeras emociones del amor, Sueños de amor, pienso en ti) El joven se había sorprendido, pero había aceptado el ramo sin reticencias, y una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus rojos labios a la vista de los que estaban en ese momento en el comeedor. A la mañana siguiente, recibió un ramo de trébol blanco, claveles rojos y rosas (NA: te prometo, mi corazón sufre por ti, nunca te olvidare, estas siempre en mi mente) y Sylvain había respondido enviando flor de manzano y ambrosía (NA: Amor correspondido, preferencia) y le habían contestado con orquídeas, plantas de orquídeas con flores blancas, rojas, amarillas, moteadas, violetas… un jardín de orquídeas…(NA: refinada belleza) La quimera meneó la cabeza y suspiró de nuevo. Habían jugado al gato y al ratón, Sylvain dándose a querer en la distancia, pero con buenas emociones entre ambos.

Cambiar el tiempo de esta forma era peligroso. Ya lo había hecho antes, pero nunca nada que le afectara personalmente de esta manera. Era cuando menos confuso reencontrarse con la línea temporal tras las alteraciones, ya que los recuerdos eran contradictorios y conflictivos. Pero precisamente por eso lo había hecho, porque se había sentido demasiado herido, demasiado dolido. Draco había demostrado que podía ser una pareja cariñosa y atenta, detallista y afectuosa para con él. Y eso era todo lo que Sylvain pedía. El moreno olfateó, torciendo el gesto y murmuró:

-Draco…¿Qué has hecho?

El rubio se sonrojó, recordando los nuevos eventos, el estado lamentable y pegajoso en que había amanecido esa mañana, y masculló mortificado:

-¡Ha sido completamente involuntario! Tienes que creerme, Sylvain…

El moreno rió suavemente y murmuró:

-Puedo percibir la diferencia Draco, no voy a enojarme por una reacción fisiológica de tu cuerpo ante la ausencia de sexo…La próxima vez, no intentes ocultarlo…

Bajando un poco el nivel de ansiedad ante la respuesta del otro, Draco se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?

Sylvain se acercó a él, le acarició la mejilla y susurró:

-El que sea necesario Draco, ya te lo dije… Y creo que tenemos una cita para la cena de Nochebuena y Navidad, no?


	18. Chapter 18

**NAVIDAD AL FIN**

La cena de Nochebuena y el día de Navidad fueron sumamente diferentes a nada de lo que Draco hubiera experimentado antes. Oh si, tuvieron el habitual banquete en el Gran Comedor para la cena de Nochebuena, pero lo realmente interesante, aparte de ver las caras de envidia de algunos de los alumnos mayores y de la ausencia de cabezas pelirrojas en la mesa, fue el paseo posterior.

Sylvain le había prometido una "velada especial" y tras retirarse temprano, tempranísimo de la cena, sin ni siquiera esperar a los postres, se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones del moreno. Con curiosidad y anticipación, aunque Draco no creía que fuese a ser tan afortunado como para que Sylvain levantase la restricción y pasase directamente a meterse en la cama con él, el rubio semiveela mantuvo sus pasos ligeros y su corazón palpitante, apresurándose e ignorando las miraditas de Minerva y de otros profesores.

Una vez que entraron, Sylvain se apresuró a coger una caja de unos 60 cm por 40 por 30, que estaba sobre su escritorio, envuelta en papel de seda gris plateado con un lazo color esmeralda. Girándose y poniendo la caja en manos de Draco sonrió suavemente y murmuró:

-Una parte de mi regalo de Navidad. Va a hacerte falta esta noche.

Draco boqueó y miró a la caja y a Sylvain. Tras un par de segundos murmuró las gracias y se sentó en un sofá abriendo cuidadosamente el envoltorio. Cuando levantó la tapa y apartó el papel de seda blanco que protegía el contenido, mantuvo la mirada fija en el interior durante un rato, completamente incrédulo. Tras una última vacilación, extrajo cuidadosamente de la caja un par de relucientes botas altas y negras de piel acharolada de dragón y miró a Sylvain.

Además del calzado, la caja contenía unos pantalones aptos para volar o montar a caballo de igual piel, y una prenda entre casaca y guerrera de corte militar, con doble botonadura de plata, además de una capa corta y ligera, todo en piel satinada de dragón negra. El valor de aquellas prendas era…incalculable. Estaban realizadas con piezas completas de piel, a diferencia de los retazos de piel cuidadosamente cosida que era usual y la textura y calidad de las escamas era singularmente uniforme. Las botas tenían una fila de gruesas escamas procedentes del dorso, los pantalones eran parte del cuello, la casaca de los costados, la capa del suave vientre…

Ni siquiera él tenía en su guardarropa un conjunto completo de dragón como aquel…Desde luego tenía algún par de botas, guantes y cinturones; incluso una chaqueta corta y un chaleco…pero nada como aquello. Acarició delicadamente la piel, apreciando la belleza de las escamas y frunció levemente el ceño.

-La piel…es de origen legal, verdad?

Sylvain asintió suavemente.

-Por supuesto, Draco. Ese conjunto es… parte de la piel de muda de un macho adulto Longhorn rumano, te aseguro que no fue necesario más que recogerla.

Mientras Draco aun contemplaba las ropas Sylvain insistió suavemente:

-Me gustaría que te pusieras esa ropa para el resto de la velada, Draco…

El rubio asintió y Sylvain se retiró al baño, donde tenía preparadas sus propias ropas para la ocasión, un conjunto similar, pero realizado con su propia piel y teñido en un verde muy oscuro, casi negruzco, con la excepción de las botas, que si que eran negras. Era extraño, pero desde Drumstang, vestirse así le hacía sentir…liberado. Preguntando si ya estaba listo y recibiendo el conforme del rubio, Sylvain entró de nuevo en su sala y examinó a Draco. Vestido de pies a cabeza en piel de dragón negra, el rubio platino de su cabello y la palidez de su piel destacaba aun más, dándole un aire…peligroso además de sexy. Draco devolvió la mirada, evidentemente interesado. Los pantalones se ceñían como una segunda piel a las piernas del moreno y a…realmente, dejaban poco a la imaginación. Sobre la piel ligeramente dorada del moreno, una camiseta ceñida de color negro y una chaqueta de doble botonadura de montar a caballo. Ladeando levemente la cabeza y sin dejar de admirar el aspecto de Sylvain, Draco preguntó:

-¿Vamos a montar a caballo?

Riendo suavemente, el moreno denegó y tendió la mano. Pronto se hizo evidente a donde se dirigían…al bosque prohibido. No es que a Draco le asustase la perspectiva, pero estaba nevado y hacia mucho frio. Sin embargo las ropas eran cálidas y confortables, y Draco empezó a sospechar que tenían un hechizo termorregulador, además de los usuales de adaptación. Al menos, estaban solos y eso ya era algo, aunque habían caminado en silencio desde el castillo. Cundo estaban a punto de entrar en el bosque, Sylvain murmuró, girándose hacia Draco:

-Hasta ahora, solo has visto la faceta… más humana de mi vida…a excepción de mi habitual copa de sangre, mi dieta no es discordante ni llamativa. Sin embargo, ese comportamiento, requiere un control, y saber cuándo necesito…algo más.

Dejó que Draco asimilase sus palabras y continuó:

-Esta noche, quiero cazar y eres bienvenido a acompañarme. Quiero que sepas que entenderé perfectamente que no lo hagas o que desistas de tu interés después de ver cómo me alimento.

Draco meditó un segundo, y estiró su chaqueta, murmurando:

-¿Alguna precaución que deba adoptar?

Sylvain denegó, complacido internamente por lo acertado de la pregunta y murmuró:

-No, ninguna salvo no alejarte y seguir mis instrucciones si es necesario…recuerda que no soy el único depredador de este bosque…

Draco asintió y avanzaron por los senderos, deslizándose entre la cada vez más densa arboleda, sin divisar rastro de ser vivo alguno. Con la nevada que había caído, aunque bajo los árboles no se había acumulado tanta, Draco dudaba de que encontraran alguno. Todo animal se había guarecido de la tormenta y era probable que permanecieran en sus refugios por toda la noche. Sylvain olfateaba de rato en rato, se detenía y observaba a su alrededor, moviéndose en silencio, y siguió internándose entre los árboles, eligiendo en cada cruce de sendas una dirección hasta que Draco se desoriento por completo. Agradeciendo interiormente que no hiciese más que una muy tenue brisa, porque con aquel frio, el viento cortaría como un cuchillo, Draco continuó caminando en silencio, pensando que el único modo de regresar iba a ser seguir el rastro de las pisadas en la nieve.

Sylvain se había detenido unos pasos más adelante, tras aventurarse a cruzar un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna al que habían llegado, pero pronto un sonido sordo se aproximó, alarmando a Draco, que hizo ademán de retroceder. La mano férrea de Sylvain le sujetó y el joven denegó en silencio, obligándole a permanecer sentado a sus pies. Los cascos se hicieron inconfundibles y pronto la horda de centauros les rodeó, armados de arcos, ballestas y lanzas. Bane, el gran centauro de pelaje negro se destacó y saludó, observando curioso a Draco por un instante con sus ojos negros.

-Saludos…Henry Sylvain. ¿Te unes a nuestra partida?

-Estoy de caza esta noche Bane. Firenze dijo que era apropiada…

Musitó el moreno, su mano reposando sobre el hombro de Draco, que no osaba mirar más que brevemente a los centauros, sin establecer contacto visual. No quería provocar inadvertidamente a las agresivas y territoriales criaturas, que toleraran a Sylvain en sus campos de caza no quería decir que hicieran lo mismo con él. Ignorándole, como si no estuviese allí, el centauro pregunto frunciendo el ceño:

-¿Es él tu presa?

-No Bane, Draco es… mi amigo.

Sus ojos relucieron en un destello verdeazulado súbito, y el centauro asintió, relajando el gesto, mientras el resto de la manada pateaba y se removía a su alrededor.

-Prueba en el riachuelo, hay jabalíes por esa zona esta noche, Henry.

Así lo hare, Bane.

Y dile a Firenze…que su arco y sus flechas serán bienvenidos si desea unirse a una partida…

Sylvain inclinó la cabeza con gesto grave y cuando los centauros se alejaron al trote, el moreno ayudo a Draco a levantarse del suelo, mientras este pensaba. Mantener buenas relaciones con los orgullosos centauros era muy difícil, sobre todo porque su cultura y costumbres eran diferentes. Su presencia apenas había sido reconocida por varios motivos: era un mago adulto, pero no tenía estatus dentro de la manada. En un futuro encuentro, sería tratado como Draco, amigo de Henry. Sylvain debía tener cierto peso entre ellos para que el centauro hablase con el tan libremente. El moreno le guió en silencio por las veredas, y el joven se desorientó totalmente de nuevo. Alcanzaron una zona de matorral y Sylvain ayudó al rubio a trepar a un árbol nudoso.

-Quédate aquí un rato, en silencio, por favor.

Draco le vio alejarse, sentado en la helada horquilla del árbol, y pronto escucho las pisadas apresuradas de un grupo de animales. Surgiendo de la negra espesura, la piara de jabalíes atravesó el regato de agua y uno de ellos cayó derribado por un rayo aturdidor. Sylvain surgió de los arbustos e hizo levitar el cuerpo hasta la base del árbol. Una vez allí, se inclinó sobre el gran jabalí y hundió los colmillos en su yugular, gruñendo, los ojos de color verde negruzco. Bebió hasta saciarse, y con un rugido, se levantó, la boca aun llena de sangre. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco, y este se estremeció. Pero los iris se aclararon y el joven se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, girándose de espaldas y murmurando cansadamente:

-Soy un monstruo Draco, ya te lo dije.

El rubio saltó del árbol y se acercó lentamente. Contempló la figura del jabalí y vio que respiraba pausadamente, aun dormido, pero indudablemente vivo. Con un gesto, despertó al animal que se levantó aturdido y le gruño amenazador. Pero Sylvain se interpuso delante de él y el jabalí volvió grupas, chillando aterrorizado y alejándose a toda velocidad. Draco le limpio con los dedos unas gotas de sangre de la barbilla y murmuró:

-No eres un monstruo. Solo…diferente.

Los ojos verdes vacilaron y en un murmullo, el joven aristócrata añadió:

-Los monstruos no dejan vivas a sus presas Sylvain.

-No siempre es así Draco. Algunas de estas bestias acaban en mi plato.

La risa de Draco vibró por el bosque, y el moreno le contempló asombrado.

-Sylvain, ¿acaso por comer vaca y cordero soy un monstruo? Es cierto que no los mato personalmente, pero igualmente son mi comida y no me avergüenzo de ello. Necesitas dejar de decir eso de ti mismo, porque me niego a aceptarlo en modo alguno.

Después de la cacería, habían regresado al castillo y Sylvain le había besado suavemente la mejilla, dándole las buenas noches. Draco se duchó, después de desvestirse y encargar a un elfo que se ocupara de limpiar y colocar en su vestidor el extraordinario regalo. Se preguntó internamente si su propio regalo sería adecuado. Desde luego, Sylvain se había gastado una pequeña fortuna en aquel conjunto…aunque al parecer, el dinero no era problema para el joven. ¿Dónde había logrado pieles de semejante calidad? No conocía ningún establecimiento que vendiese piezas como aquellas…

Sylvain se despertó temprano, se deslizó al baño para ocuparse de sus rutinas de aseo y se vistió confortablemente con un suave suéter de lana color hueso y unos pantalones de denim elástico y color negro desgastado que se ceñían apropiadamente a su trasero sin ser demasiado restrictivos ni apretados. Ni siquiera había encargado el desayuno cuando Daisy anunció la presencia de Draco y el moreno se apresuró a su sala de estar. Draco estaba vestido informalmente para un Malfoy, había prescindido de su túnica y tan solo lucía chaqueta y pantalones negros, sobre camisa gris marengo, sin corbata, y una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera y plena, que hacia relucir sus ojos como si fuesen gemas. Sylvain le rozó la mejilla con los labios, disfrutando del aroma del otro y le invitó a sentarse, mientras Daisy disponía la mesa para el desayuno. Compartieron te y algunas pastas, y Draco sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche que tendió sin palabras al otro.

Sylvain rompió el papel de charol plateado y abrió la pequeña cajita. Dentro, un alfiler de corbata, con dos violetas entrelazadas, una blanca y otra en su color habitual, realizadas en platino, esmalte verde, amatista y cristal de roca. Símbolos de modestia, lealtad, y expresión de "corramos el riesgo y seamos felices" y de "siempre seré sincero". Mirando con ojos graves la pequeña joya, Sylvain sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y a su pesar, notó la quemazón de las lágrimas amenazando brotar de sus ojos. Draco le había pedido sinceridad…y ahora la estaba ofreciendo a su vez. Cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en que la verdad apartaría para siempre a Draco de su vida, porque era imposible que le aceptase…Sylvain no se hacía ilusiones, no quería abrirse a la esperanza y ver luego sus sentimientos pisoteados…su corazón se rompería en pedazos …y esta vez, no estaba seguro de poder recomponer las piezas.

Draco vio la tensión aflorar en el rostro y los hombros del moreno, y notó su ansiedad, su tristeza. Pese a todo, el enigmático joven esbozó una sonrisa, tal vez algo nerviosa y murmuró roncamente las gracias, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el pequeño broche, antes de prenderlo sobre su pecho. Con ojos algo turbios le ofreció un pequeño paquete y murmuró:

-Parece que hemos tenido ideas similares…

Con cuidado, Draco abrió la caja y encontró una joya ciertamente extraña. Parecía una cadena para sujetar la capa, o un extraño toisón representando una rama de espino florido, en torno al cual se enroscaba un dragón de fantasía y aspecto casi serpentino, parecido a un bola de fuego chino, pero aun más esbelto y de color blanco nacarado. Cada escama era un pequeño ópalo, con reflejos y matices únicos y todo el conjunto era parcialmente flexible, gracias a la multitud de engarces entre las diversas piezas. Era una joya…hermosa. Y digna de ser lucida con orgullo. El joven de ojos grises la sacó de su estuche y la deslizó por su cuello, acariciando las frías piedras y el metal de tan delicada obra de orfebrería.

-Es…perfecta Sylvain…

El espino era la madera de su varita, pero su flor también representaba la esperanza. Aunque sin flores también era símbolo de penitencia. Y el dragón, además de representar su nombre... era símbolo de honor familiar, y de atención y cuidados especialmente exquisitos. Algo que podía lucir como una mera ostentación vanidosa, pero con un sentido mucho más profundo…

Draco deslizó de nuevo las puntas de los dedos sobre la cadena y alzó la mano hacia la mejilla de Sylvain, para depositarla ahí suavemente. Ese simple gesto dulcificó la mirada un tanto tensa del otro, devolviendo brillo a sus ojos, como un rayo de sol iluminando un mar tormentoso. Tentativamente, Sylvain colocó su mano sobre la de Draco y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Era increíblemente bueno estar así, simplemente juntos, relajados…Sonrió suavemente y recogió los pies descalzos bajo las piernas, apoyándose levemente en el rubio. Tal vez…tal vez podía soñar despierto un poco más…solo un poco más…


	19. Chapter 19

La tercera forma de Sylvain…su verdadera forma

**FRENTE AL ESPEJO**

Satisfecho, y tras finalizar el día Navidad con una intensa sesión de entrenamiento que les dejó a ambos casi agotados, se despidieron y Sylvain llegó pensativo y meditabundo a sus habitaciones, aunque en general los comentarios de Draco sobre su apariencia habían puesto mariposas en su estomago. Tanto como sus ardientes y vehementes miradas y sus tímidas caricias. Se desnudó y se contempló en el espejo, recobrando los rasgos naturales de su rostro, la forma y el color natural de los ojos, el apenas visible rastro fantasmal de su vieja cicatriz. Nunca su imagen humana le había parecido más falsa, pese a que era una de sus tres formas.

-¿Tendré valor? Ni siquiera yo mismo sé como soy realmente.

Su imagen oscilo en el espejo, pero el joven revirtió el cambio apenas iniciado, lleno de terror. Recordaba demasiado bien su imagen de bebé, una criatura de rasgos mezclados y se apoyó sobre el lavabo, temblando. Respiró hondo y dejó que su cuerpo cambiase, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la cabeza baja como si estuviese mirando fijamente a la porcelana. Casi con el corazón desbocado, abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló sus manos: vio aliviado, que eran totalmente humanas. Sus manos y sus ojos eran muy importantes para él, lo único en lo que su forma de dragón le desagradaba era que aunque mantenía un gran destreza manual, sus zarpas de afiladas garras no eran aptas para acariciar a alguien, aunque podía ser muy delicado con ellas. Alzó los ojos milímetro a milímetro y se contempló por primera vez en el espejo. Su figura era…humana en rasgos generales, aunque con los mismos cuernos que adornaban al dragón surgiendo de su cabeza, de entre la masa de rizos negros y verdes, en una versión miniaturizada, en el mismo lugar donde los verdes mechones adornaban su cabello en su forma humana.

De sus omoplatos, surgían dos enormes alas escamosas, y su espalda estaba rematada por una larga cola casi serpentina. Las escamas se prolongaban, casi transparentes y de un delicado color esmeralda por su cuerpo, en el lugar del vello corporal, trazando un extraño e intrincado diseño en torno a sus pectorales y rodeando su ombligo para descender hacia su pubis y rodear la base de sus genitales, plenamente masculinos, para su alivio. Desde las alas, la columna se cubría de una franja de escamas más gruesas que se prolongaba en la cola, cuyo extremo, sin embargo, estaba desnudo en sus últimos cms.

Ascendiendo por sus antebrazos, un fino diseño de escamas casi transparentes de color esmeralda se unía a las del pecho y la espalda, completando el trazado. Fijándose mejor, Harry notó que las uñas de sus manos eran levemente doradas y deslizó una tentativamente por el espejo y este se rayó bajo la misma.

Su rostro era casi el mismo de Sylvain, con sus largos colmillos, pero con sus antiguos ojos, y el rastro de la vieja cicatriz en su frente cubierto de diminutas escamas doradas. Tal vez un poco más anguloso, más marcado, pero apenas perceptible. Las alas eran algo que ya esperaba, después de ver los recuerdos de su madre, quizás no tan funcionales ciertamente, pero la cola le desconcertó totalmente. Para Emerald, la dragona, la cola era un importante reclamo sexual, pero a Harry le mortificó horrores su presencia. La agito tentativamente, y el largo apéndice onduló suavemente detrás de él, y el extremo rozó el suelo, provocándole un escalofrío de sensaciones.

Sumamente flexible, el apéndice se curvó hasta que su extremo se deslizó por el lateral de su muslo, y se sonrojó. Entendía por qué la dragona estaba tan orgullosa de su cola. El extremo era tremendamente sensible, y ahora pudo visualizar claramente que serviría para acariciar a la pareja, mmh… en los preliminares, ya que carecía de manos.

Su cuerpo real era extraño, exótico y diferente, pero por alguna razón, Sylvain dejó finalmente de estar asustado de si mismo. Aquél era su verdadero yo, su naturaleza verdadera, aunque secreta, y pudo incluso esbozar una tímida sonrisa que se reflejó en el pulido cristal. Sin embargo, se heló al pensar que podría pensar Draco de él si le viese y sus ojos se llenaron de repentinas lágrimas. Se arrinconó, sintiéndose muy desgraciado, en el suelo de la ducha, bajo el agua fría, y comenzó a sollozar suavemente. ¿A quien quería engañar? Draco le abandonaría en cuanto viese que no era más que un monstruo…

Así lo encontró, horas más tarde, Daisy, la elfina, preocupada porque su amo no había pedido su copa habitual de sangre. Helado y aterido por el agua, estaba tiritando, insensible al mundo exterior. Daisy tuvo que usar su magia para meterle en la bañera, ahora llena de agua caliente y apenas dejó de temblar, le acercó a los labios una copa de sangre de vaca que el joven apuró lentamente.

-Gracias Daisy.

Se relajó un rato en el agua, estirando las alas, y viendo como las escamas perdían su transparencia al contacto con el agua, haciéndose más visibles. Su cola era tan sensible, que Sylvain empezó a pensar que tendría que colocarla fuera del agua, cuando para su asombro, el extremo desnudo comenzó a menguar y se replegó, protegido ahora por la piel escamosa.

Exploró mejor el nuevo apéndice, descubriendo que la punta era, bueno…retráctil y eréctil en cierto grado, y que respondía a los mismos estímulos que su otro, eh… rabo. No es que fuera a correrse tocándosela, pero indudablemente, era una zona erógena importante.

Una nueva copa de sangre le devolvió los ánimos, y se tumbó en la cama, desnudo y más calmado. Exploró el juego de sus alas, y descubrió que eran casi una replica de sus alas de dragón, con las que estaba bien compenetrado, con la salvedad de que las afiladas espinas que las remataban eran mucho menos evidentes. Era difícil acomodarse con ellas en la cama y acabó bocabajo, abrazando su almohada y dejando las alas semiplegadas a su espalda.

Tras una noche de sueños extraños, llenos de fuego y nubes de humo, despertó cuando Daisy le zarandeo intensamente.

-Amo Sylvain, el joven Draco esta llamando a la puerta, amo!

Saltando de la cama, el moreno casi se pisó la cola, y sus alas se desplegaron por un acto reflejo, ocasionando un sonido raspante. Adoptó su disfraz de Sylvain, y envolviéndose en las sabanas, abrió presuroso la puerta.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose rapidamente por su cara, el rubio murmuró contemplando apreciativamente las partes expuestas a la vista:

-Vaya, parece que voy a tener que despertarte a horas intempestivas mas a menudo Sylvain.

Los ojos de plata le exploraron sin recato y Sylvain se irguió. Su pareja admiraba su cuerpo, y el instinto le llevaba a exhibirse para él. Aun recién levantado y con el pelo revuelto, el joven moreno era atractivo y el rubio apreció la musculatura firme y definida, así como la piel, libre de vello corporal. Con deliberación, el moreno aflojó las sábanas, y casi todo su abdomen quedó expuesto, haciendo dilatarse las pupilas de Draco.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Draco?

-Oh, no se! Tal vez podrías invitarme a desayunar contigo, a solas…

El desafío era patente en los ojos grises y el tono flirteante, y Sylvain recogió el reto sonriente. Abrió totalmente la puerta e invitando a pasar al rubio, cerró detrás de él. Avanzó y abrió la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio y mientras Draco curioseaba con los ojos su cama, revuelta y desordenada, el joven musitó con inocencia:

-¿Te importa que me dé una ducha rápida antes? Puedes ir pidiéndole a Daisy lo que quieras…

Sin aguardar respuesta, Sylvain dejó caer las sábanas y caminó el par de pasos que le separaban del baño, notando la mirada del Slytherin fija en su firme trasero y su espalda. Este, ignorando a la elfina que aguardaba instrucciones pacientemente a sus pies, musitó entre dientes al ver cerrarse la puerta:

-Por todos…! ¡Ojalá me invitaras a ducharme también!

Recobrando el sentido al oír correr el agua, suspiró y ordenó un desayuno variado y se sentó en una silla, aguardando impaciente al joven. La elástica figura del moreno se deslizó, envuelta tan solo en una breve toalla en torno a la cintura, saliendo del baño y sentándose junto a él. Sylvain estaba torturándole, tentándole, pero era una tortura deliciosa, sin duda y el rubio semiveela estaba más que dispuesto a pasar por ella. Draco literalmente babeó, devorándole con los ojos, hipnotizado por las gotas de agua que aun se deslizaban por su piel, deseando profundamente poder secarlas a lengüetazos.

La sonrisa del moreno atrajo sus ojos, y este repitió de nuevo con suavidad:

-¿Té?

Draco asintió y recobró algo la compostura perdida, removiéndose algo incómodo dentro de sus pantalones. Rieron mientras comían, y pronto la tensión desapareció poco a poco. Ambos estaban cada vez más cómodos, y el rubio, aunque dejaba vagar sus ojos por la anatomía de su compañero de mesa, no estaba simplemente cegado por el deseo. Sylvain sonrió ante el tentador aroma que emitía el joven, complacido y consciente de que probablemente, Draco tendría un "accidente" esa noche, su propia mente llenándose de ideas al respecto. Tal vez…tal vez él también podía arriesgarse a soñar…tal vez podían tener un futuro…


	20. Chapter 20

Esta es la tercera versión de esta escena… y aun no sé si está a mi gusto!

La balanza de la relación entre ambos se estabiliza…

Si tenéis ideas constructivas… aun puedo revisarla por cuarta vez! Y dadle al botón de RW!

UNA **SAETA DE FUEGO…Y UNA DUCHA FRÍA**

Los días restantes del año transcurrieron rápidamente, y la noche de Fin de Año, ambos jóvenes pasaron juntos la festiva velada, Sylvain permitiendo incluso un casto beso en la mejilla para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Enero continuó de forma similar, con sonrisas y pequeñas muestras de afecto por parte de Draco, que continuaba sometido a su castigo de buen talente, aunque con algún que otro desliz involuntario. Sylvain se había autoimpuesto a sí mismo la misma restricción, y aunque su control era mayor, algunos días tenía que someterse a los rigores de una ducha fría. En general, ambos estaban ajustándose bien a la nueva relación, y a los no siempre correctos o educados comentarios que despertaban entre alumnos, profesores y al clamor del público en general.

Estaban entrenando de nuevo - Sylvain había sacado a relucir más habilidades de Draco que ninguno de los entrenadores profesionales - y el Slytherin enfiló sobre las gradas en un vuelo rasante, para salir de ellas con un brusco ascenso hacia los postes plantados en el césped. Se enzarzaron en una escalada de maniobras cada vez más complejas, y por último, y encontrándose ya a gran altura, Sylvain simplemente picó verticalmente hacia el campo, a toda velocidad.

El césped se acercaba vertiginosamente y el moreno aceleró, forzando los nervios de Draco al máximo. Era una maniobra arriesgada de por si, pero el joven la estaba llevando al límite extremo. Estaban ya a escasos tres metros del suelo y Draco remontó en una cerrada curva, confiando en su destreza para evitar la colisión, pero el moreno aun descendió un poco mas, y en una maniobra casi increíble, totalmente tendido sobre la escoba, planeó un trecho a ras del césped, casi rozando las hierbas con las rodillas, deteniéndose en un súbito picado vertical que frenó su movimiento e hizo saltar la escoba de entre sus piernas a su mano.

El rubio aterrizo a su lado, mirándole con incredulidad, y sujetando la escoba con la mano, se acercó a él, boquiabierto y furiosamente enojado.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No llevas una escoba fácil de manejar ni dócil precisamente!

Con una sonrisa en el rostro arrebolado, el joven vampiro denegó en silencio y musitó:

-No creo Draco. Lo he hecho muchas veces y sé cuales son mis límites.

-¡Ha sido una estupidez! ¡Es un maldito entrenamiento!

Gritó el rubio cada vez mas indignado, la escoba caída de cualquier manera en el césped, los ojos llenos de brillo y las mejillas rojas resaltando en su tez pálida.

**-¡Y no me repliques!** ¡Podías haberte matado Sylvain.!

El joven se acercó aun más, hasta rozar pecho contra pecho y sus alientos se mezclaron, mientras la tensión entre ellos cambiaba sutilmente. Los ojos gises de Draco relucían, intensos y llenos de emociones. El rubio estaba preocupado, sinceramente, emanaba miedo y estupor, y de repente, le atrapó entre sus brazos y le besó impulsivamente. Tras el shock inicial, Sylvain respondió con un casi imperceptible gemido a su beso y sus manos se enlazaron a la cintura del Slytherin.

Sin embargo, cuando Draco trató de instarle a entreabrir los labios, lamiéndolos suavemente, Sylvain le apartó de si, sujetándole con firmeza, impidiéndole volver a hacerlo. El rubio, sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes ahora de deseo, le miró con aire ligeramente sorprendido, mientras trataba denodadamente de volver a besarle, desconcertado ante el súbito cambio de actitud. La presa del semivampiro se recrudeció y el joven frunció el ceño, observando como el otro entreabría los labios, dejando ver sus blancos colmillos, siseando de dolor entre dientes mientras los caninos se alargaban aun más y sus ojos cambiaban de color, tornándose azulverdosos.

Draco vaciló un instante, dudando – después de todo, Sylvain aun no le había dado permiso expreso para besarle – finalmente una chispa de angustia penetrando entre el tórrido y subito deseo que le había llevado a asaltar al joven y dejó de debatirse contra él. Sus manos no llegaron a abandonarle, aunque ya no tiraba de él, convencido de la inutilidad de su gesto. El vampiro era mucho más fuerte físicamente que él, y el joven vio su lucha consigo mismo, reflejada en sus ojos cristalinos, que oscilaban furiosamente de color, volviéndose cada vez más y mas oscuros, hasta ser casi azul noche. Los mechones coloreados de su pelo también cambiaron y el joven arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo y cerrando los párpados fuertemente, mientras sus dedos dejaban marcas en la piel del Slytherin.

- -¿Sylvain?

Los colmillos superiores se habían alargado hasta sobresalir de los labios y el joven parecía sufrir una gran tensión, aunque Draco no sabía el porque de la súbita sed. Sin embargo, y aunque podría haber luchado por liberarse, usando su magia, Draco solo sintió viva inquietud por su compañero, olvidándose de sí mismo. Tenía absoluta confianza en Sylvain. Sus ojos relucieron y su voz se hizo mas grave, su preocupación evidente en ella, y una levísima arruga se instaló entre sus cejas.

-¿Estás bien Sylvain?...¿Henry?

Su nombre sonó tan similar en los labios de Draco al antiguo Harry, que el moreno recobró su dominio sobre si mismo en cuestión de segundos. Sus ojos se abrieron y refulgieron con su habitual verde esmeralda por un breve segundo, aunque un leve reflejo azulado perduró en ellos y los colmillos no se retrajeron. La respiración del joven aun estaba alterada y su pulso acelerado, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rubor delator. Las manos del joven aflojaron su presa y murmuró avergonzado de si mismo, girándose para no ver la expresión de Draco, al que imaginaba asustado o enojado.

-Ya te lo advertí. Lo siento mucho.

Sus hombros se hundieron y se apartó un par de pasos, aterrado ante la posibilidad de ver el rechazo o el miedo en los ojos de Draco. Sin embargo el Slytherin se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, arrancándole un estremecimiento. La sensación de hacer temblar a una criatura tan poderosa y fuerte como Sylvain llenó su sangre, haciéndole sentirse totalmente seguro junto a él.

Sylvain podía ser letal, sus entrenamientos y combates lo demostraban claramente. Pero también era su más fiero defensor y protector. Como un vampiro o una veela. Aunque Sylvain no era claramente y por completo ninguna de ellas, Draco se basaba en ese conocimiento y verdad universal, ninguna criatura mágica dañaría a un compañero.

Draco sonrió e hizo girarse a Sylvain mientras murmuraba con dulzura:

-Soy yo el que debe disculparse, Sylvain. No era mi intención molestarte… ni propasarme de los límites que me has impuesto. Tan solo dime porque te has alterado tanto Sylvain.

El moreno se giró, dócil a la sutil presión de sus manos y con timidez exploró sus facciones. Draco parecía preocupado, con cierta curiosidad mezclada, pero no asustado. Suspirando de alivio el semivampiro musitó mortificado, impulsado por sus instintos a confesar lo ocurrido:

-No estaba preparado, solo eso. No me imaginaba esto…

Vaciló y desvió los ojos al suelo, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo antes de volver a mirar a Draco que aguardaba paciente, la mano aun en su brazo.

-Nadie me había besado desde... bueno, desde que alcance la madurez y recibí mi herencia.

El Slytherin enarcó una ceja, su boca abriéndose en un gesto de sorpresa. Sin duda no era posible...Sylvain no podía estar insinuando lo que el creía...

-¿Y antes, cuando eras un muchacho?

Sylvain enrojeció aun más y le miró a los ojos. Draco tenía derecho a saber. Asintió y murmuró tímido e inseguro.

-Bueno, me atrajeron fugazmente un par de personas, pero con ninguna salió bien ni llegó a haber una verdadera relación. Un par de besos todo lo más. Y ahora que lo pienso, no creo que hubieran aceptado lo que soy, dado el caso.

Las manos de Draco acunaron su rostro, acariciándolo con los pulgares y los ojos de profundo mar solidificado se derritieron con el gesto de afecto. Jugueteando con el cabello del nervioso joven e inhalando profundamente, el Slyhterin preguntó en un murmullo, mientras sus ojos relucían con una extraña luz interior.

-¿Me estás diciendo... que esta es…tu primera relación seria?

Sylvain asintió y añadió, adivinando que sus palabras tenían otro sentido escondido. No era nada de qué avergonzarse, aunque a su edad fuese un poco inusual…

-Mi...naturaleza no me permite…entregarme alegremente. Solo a alguien muy especial. A alguien como tú, Draco.

Las manos del moreno acariciaron el cabello de plata de Draco y añadió, con la voz cargada de afecto, los ojos levemente teñidos de azul:

-El deseo y la sed se unen cuando pienso en ti, y tu beso... Bueno, es la primera vez que siento la urgente necesidad de morder a alguien.

Draco parpadeó asombrado. Esto sí que era algo muy muy inusual. Aunque solo lo fuera parcialmente, los vampiros son criaturas sensuales y el sexo es una parte importante de sus vidas, incluso antes de encontrar a su pareja. Pero Sylvain había insinuado claramente que nunca antes…El joven rubio no estaba por completo seguro, sus sentidos no eran tan agudos como los de una veela pura, pero tal vez…lo que hacía tan irresistiblemente atractivo a Sylvain era…su inocencia. Su madre seguramente podría decirle más, pero desgraciadamente…no se encontraba entre los muros de la escuela. Saliendo de su sorpresa y estupor, sonriendo, el rubio murmuró avanzando de nuevo en el espacio personal del otro, sus ojos fijos en las verdeazuladas esferas que le contemplaban. El moreno aun no había accedido a levantar la "veda" sobre sus actividades sexuales unilaterales, pero en esos momentos, tampoco estaba precisamente protestando por sus avances…

-Dime Sylvain…¿Te ha gustado mi beso?

Sylvain asintió, sonriendo tímidamente de nuevo, y susurró roncamente:

-Mucho Draco…

Ladeando la cabeza ligeramente, contemplándole meditativamente durante unos instantes, el rubio murmuró, arriesgándose:

-Quiero besarte de nuevo…¿Es eso posible? No quiero ocasionarte disconfort o ponerte en una situación incómoda…

El moreno tragó saliva audiblemente y asintió con lentitud, sus ojos adquiriendo una transparencia mayor que los hizo relucir como gemas. Draco le acarició el cabello, enredando las manos en los sedosos y espesos mechones, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos bajo los suaves roces. Su otra mano se deslizó a su cintura, acariciando su costado y espalda, y las manos del moreno se instalaron casi con voluntad propia en las esbeltas caderas de su compañero. Era muy erótico notar como Sylvain se sometía a él, cediendo a las insinuaciones de sus manos, amoldándose a sus deseos, y Draco besó lentamente la piel de su garganta, arrancándole un gemido sorprendentemente ronco. Con lentitud, el rubio mordisqueó un parche de suave piel, enrojeciéndola, y notando como unos leves tremores recorrían al otro. Sonrió sin dejar de morderle, succionando ahora hasta dejar una roja marca en su cuello, entre nuevos jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Sylvain se deshacía entre sus brazos, derritiéndose y Draco escaló a pequeños mordisquitos hasta sus labios. Cuando finalmente los besó…bien…fue auténticamente delicioso, como volar hasta el cielo. Esta vez el moreno entreabrió los labios con timidez bajo su suave presión y con un poco de gentil coerción, sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose y explorando nuevos terrenos.

Así que cuando aquellas manos firmes empujaron levemente, Draco deshizo el beso, sonriente y excitado, notando claramente que Sylvain había reaccionando de igual manera a sus caricias. Con la cara totalmente transfigurada, el moreno le miraba con sus ojos ahora de un transparente color añil, los labios hinchados y la expresión de su rostro una mezcla de deleite, deseo y asombro. Su aroma era…indescriptiblemente apetitoso…no la pungente lujuria que rezumaban sus vanas conquistas. Era una compleja mezcla, dulce y envolvente, excitante, pero no hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control. Sylvain complacía y reforzaba sus mejores emociones y al mismo tiempo aplacaba suavemente sus sentidos. Draco le acarició levemente la mejilla y el joven parpadeó lentamente, como saliendo de un trance, y sus ojos se aclararon un par de tonos.

-Eres un estudiante muy aplicado, Sylvain…

Susurró malicioso Draco, removiendo sus caderas contra las del otro, provocándole un aun mayor sonrojo y haciéndole morderse los labios. El moreno se separó lentamente de él y murmuró retrocediendo, claramente embarazado de sí mismo y sus evidentes reacciones:

-Necesito…ss..¡Ahg!…tengo que irme, Draco…

El puño de Draco se cerró en torno a su antebrazo y este exclamó suavemente:

-¡Espera! ¡Por favor Sylvain!

Los ojos de la quimera oscilaron de nuevo de color y entre dientes, el moreno murmuró:

-Necesito beber, Draco…ahora…ahora mismo o perderé el control…

Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, el rubio asintió y susurró:

-Lo sé. Y quiero…quiero ser tu donante, Sylvain…por favor, Henry…

El moreno vaciló, el sonido de su nombre en los labios de Draco haciendole cerrar los ojos, temblando de pies a cabeza y Draco añadió:

-Por favor Henry, déjame hacer esto por ti…déjame hacerlo por favor…

Sylvain suspiró muy levemente, abrió de nuevo los ojos y enfrentó la mirada de Draco. No vio dudas o miedo, tan solo sinceridad en el ofrecimiento y tras una duda más, asintió y tendió la mano hacia Draco.

-Volemos de regreso, no pienso hacer esto por primera vez en medio del campo de Quidittch.

Sin poner objeciones, los dos volaron hacia el castillo, aunque Draco se sorprendió de ver que el joven enfilaba hacia una de las alas laterales en vez de a las puertas principales. Y su cara de asombro cuando el moreno apuntó a la fachada y una de las ventanas se abrió de par en par para ellos fue impagable. Evidentemente, Sylvain tenía prisa…mucha prisa y el pensamiento le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja, mirando de reojo a su determinado compañero. Así que voló raudo detrás del otro y aterrizó en medio de la ya conocida salita de estar de las habitaciones de Sylvain.

El moreno desapareció unos instantes en su despacho y regresó, tendiéndole un sencillo cáliz, y tras dejarlo en sus manos, se sentó nerviosamente en uno de los sillones, mirando fijamente al suelo en un terco silencio. Draco le miró un par de veces, no era lo que esperaba, realmente; pero tras un suspiro resignado y sin palabras, se sentó en el diván, descubrió su brazo y abrió una vena con su varita, sin dejar de contemplarle por un instante. Las aletas de la nariz de Sylvain temblaron cuando brotó el rojo líquido, y el joven aferró con mayor fuerza los reposabrazos de su sillón. La tapicería crujió y finalmente estalló bajo la presión. Sus ojos giraron, atraídos como la aguja de una brújula por un imán, hacia el rojo flujo de líquido. Pero eso fue todo. Se mantuvo quieto y mayormente callado, aunque algo tenso, hasta que la sangre de Draco llenó el recipiente. El joven aristócrata cerró la herida con un gesto y murmuró su nombre con suavidad, ofreciéndole la copa. Con suma lentitud, el moreno se deslizó de su asiento, sinuoso, y avanzó en silencio hasta sus pies, para arrodillarse en el suelo ante él, sin perder nunca el contacto visual. El rubio sonrió suavemente y Sylvain cubrió su mano con las suyas, envolviendo el cáliz, bebiendo lentamente el preciado y dulce regalo, mirándole a los ojos con intensa devoción.

Draco jadeó, el rubor subiendo a sus mejillas, como si fuese un colegial enamorado. Semejante despliegue de voluntaria sumisión se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza…Aquellos ojos eran tan intensos y profundos, que uno podía perderse fácilmente en ellos…casi sin querer, y aun más, queriendo. Las reacciones del otro ante **su sangre** eran visibles también: el sonrojo, el color de los ojos y las pupilas completamente dilatadas, el pulso acelerado, su olor… Finalizada la copa, el moreno se lamió intensamente los labios y sonrió, los colmillos más visibles que nunca, y Draco se inclinó a besarle de nuevo. Con suavidad, el rubio tiró de él, y pronto tenia al otro bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose contra él, tumbado en el diván con total abandono. Era demasiado, y al mismo tiempo demasiado poco, y Draco gimió, notando la excitación del otro reflejando la suya, a través de la ropa que le separaba. Con un jadeo entrecortado, deshizo los acalorados besos y buscó aquellos ojos, temiendo sobrepasar algún límite no mencionado hasta el momento…pero Sylvain parecía totalmente entregado, y buscó sus labios de nuevo. El rubio gruñó y apretó mas las caderas, refregándose en él y fue correspondido de igual manera. Incluso alentado a juzgar por el modo en que el moreno gimió su nombre contra su cuello. Así que los dos dejaron a un lado las precauciones y por un rato tan solo existió la pasión, hasta que ambos estallaron.

Draco se colapsó sobre el pecho del moreno, jadeando, incapaz de moverse, y bajo él, un igualmente agotado Sylvain susurró su nombre una y otra vez, entrecortadamente, acariciándole entre sus brazos. Tardaron largos minutos en recobrarse, tras un breve y ligero duermevela, del que despertó Sylvain primero. Draco estaba entre sus brazos, y sonrió recordando lo sucedido. Era avanzar un poco…vale, demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero ¡Que demonios! Lo había disfrutado. Todo, cada instante, cada gesto y caricia, cada beso, cada gota de sangre…Esperaba que esto no fuese un capricho pasajero, una aventura mas, que Draco entendiese que era realmente muy, muy especial para él. Por su parte, el rubio despertó de su breve ensoñación húmedo y pegajoso, pero increíblemente saciado y relajado. Si así es como se sentía tras unas pocas caricias apresuradas ¿Cómo sería realmente hacer el amor con él? Una sonrisa depredadora se instaló en sus labios, los ojos aun cerrados, y el rubio se juró a si mismo que Sylvain iba a ser su amante, a menos que el otro se alejase de él. Hacía años que no sentía una sensación igual, que nadie atraía su interés y despertaba su pasión de esa manera. Y no era solo el sexo…¡Aunque había sido fantástico! ¡El mejor de su vida! Sylvain era realmente un compañero culto y educado, y desde luego no estaba interesado en su riqueza, su nombre o su fama…y parecía poder aceptarle con todos sus pros… y todos sus contras…

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, dos sonrisas casi gemelas se encontraron, y Sylvain besó casta y tímidamente al rubio. La respuesta suave y cariñosa de Draco le calmó dándole cierta confianza y Sylvain se incorporó con lentitud, nuevamente sonrojado. El rubio le abrazó y murmuró cálidas palabras de ánimo y aliento en su oído. Draco iba a sacar su varita para limpiarse, cuando Sylvain le detuvo y murmuró:

-No es necesario…Puedes ducharte aquí si quieres, Draco. Daisy traerá una muda de ropa limpia para ti…

El rubio le contempló y preguntó, con una media sonrisa traviesa, esperanzado y curioso:

-¿Piensas unirte a mi?

Con un rubor profundo, los ojos verdes bajaron al suelo y el joven vaciló. Parecía absurdo, pero ese era un límite que aun no podía rebasar y denegó en silencio, temiendo alzar la vista y encontrar el rechazo o el desdén en los bellos ojos de mercurio que tanto amaba. Era ridículo, pero sus instintos le decían que no era buena idea…sin que tuviera exactamente una respuesta al porque. Pero Draco le rozó la mejilla, haciéndole alzar la mirada, y tan solo susurró suavemente:

-Hey… está bien. Ya me has regalado más de lo que esperaba. Y entiendo que te he presionado mucho…

Sylvain sonrió suavemente y murmuró las gracias besando ligeramente sus labios. Ladeando levemente el rostro susurró con picardía:

-Pero puedes venir y mirarme si quieres…¿Quieres mirar, Draco?

Y se desligó de entre sus brazos para deslizarse con un contoneo apenas insinuado, deshaciéndose de sus ropas sobre la marcha con un negligente gesto de varita. Boquiabierto, Draco le vio traspasar la puerta del baño, enseñando aquel maravilloso trasero al final de la musculada espalda y sus pies le llevaron con voluntad propia en pos del moreno mientras el rubio pensaba notando la vehemente reacción de su cuerpo: _**"¡Fría!**__ Mi ducha va a tener que ser muuy fría!"_


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Estamos en el bosque, entran los centauros y…

**EL CAZADOR**

Draco se había convertido en su donante regular, y cada fin de semana, el joven le ofrecía una copa de su sangre, recién extraída en su presencia y Sylvain la bebía paladeando cada gota como un tesoro. Y la sangre no era lo único que el moreno aceptaba de él. Pese a que Sylvain había insistido en que Draco aun estaba "castigado", los besos y caricias entre ellos se volvían ardientes y apremiantes tras el intercambio de sangre y en ocasiones Sylvain había acabado sus encuentros entre apasionados besos y manoseos por encima de la cada vez más escasa ropa, hasta dejarle literalmente sin aliento. Su técnica no era depurada ni refinada, pero su entusiasmo suplía su total falta de experiencia y el rubio disfrutaba singularmente. También dormían juntos, no siempre, pero cada vez más a menudo. A veces en las habitaciones de Sylvain, en otras más raras ocasiones en las de Draco, y despertaban el uno en brazos del otro. Y eso era algo absolutamente novedoso y maravilloso.

Sin embargo, había algo que aun desconcertaba al joven aristócrata. Pese a que parecía estar plenamente entregado a él, Sylvain le había dicho que aun no podía ir mas allá con él, que aun era demasiado pronto. Y se resistía a la desnudez durante sus encuentros, aunque después no tenía reparo alguno en desprenderse de sus ropas. Era como si se escudase en las prendas…Y aunque Draco lo entendía y respetaba, las piezas del complejo puzle que era Sylvain no terminaban de encajar. Por más que había observado y acechado, ninguna de sus teorías había sobrevivido. Sylvain no era un licántropo, un romántico paseo a la luz de la luna llena había disipado cualquier duda; pero tampoco se comportaba exactamente como era de esperar en un semivampiro. A estas alturas y con un donante claramente deseoso, cualquier vampiro se hubiese metido por completo en su cama y le hubiese mordido directamente, algo que Sylvain rehusaba hacer una y otra vez. Pero el joven no desesperaba de desentrañar el misterio, solo tenía que ser paciente e ir reuniendo los trocitos de información. Los cabellos que recogiera inicialmente seguían guardados en su frasco de vidrio, sin que Draco tuviese intención alguna de utilizarlos. Mucho habían cambiado sus motivos y emociones desde esos días…

Era también frecuente que pasearan por el Bosque Prohibido, y Draco empezó a reconocer a algunos de los esquivos centauros por sus nombres. Una memorable noche, Bane les invitó a unirse a su partida de caza, y tras una ligera vacilación, ambos aceptaron. A lomos de un Trehstal, Draco cabalgó en silencio con los centauros, mientras Sylvain corría como un silencioso espectro nocturno a su lado. Los cazadores tenían localizado un grupo de jabalíes, la pieza favorita de los centauros, y pronto les acosaban hacia una zona favorable para la caza. Privados de refugio, los animales se revolvieron, chillando y gruñendo ferozmente, y las flechas comenzaron a surcar el gélido aire nocturno. Sylvain había acorralado a un viejo verraco, de enormes colmillos retorcidos y ojos encendidos, y se abalanzó hacia su cuello, ignorando los peligrosos puñales de hueso. El animal chilló y se retorció cabeceando con furia, pero el joven estaba sobre su lomo y no podía alcanzarle.

Con ojos dilatados, Draco vio como Sylvain metía las manos entre las quijadas del verraco y tiraba con fuerza hacia abajo. La mandíbula del animal se desencajó y partió con un chasquido y el cuerpo se derrumbó de repente, arrojando a su agresor rodando por el suelo con él. Algunos estertores recorrían el cuerpo y Draco sacó la daga de su bota y la hundió en la base del cráneo, seccionando la médula, jadeando, antes de que el otro pudiera rematar a su ya derrotada presa. Levantándose del suelo, el moreno hundió los dedos en la sangre caliente y manchó las mejillas de Draco, y finalmente su labios, para besarle a continuación, mientras a su alrededor, los centauros remataban a sus propias capturas.

Bane, el gran centauro se aproximó a ellos y miró a su presa con ojos calculadores, examinando las heridas.

-Una gran captura…un luchador experimentado y poderoso.

Los otros centauros se aproximaron y Bane murmuró alzando los ojos al cielo estrellado:

-Esta noche festejaremos nuestra victoria, y compartiremos el fuego y la carne con nuestros invitados, hermanos. Esta noche, damos la bienvenida a Draco, el cazador.

Cabalgando de nuevo sobre su negra y silenciosa montura, Draco llegó en estado casi de shock al claro donde se alzaba la hoguera, donde aguardaban los potros y las yeguas, los ancianos y los enfermos de la manada. La cacería había sido buena y pronto manos diligentes trabajaban en preparar la carne. Las yeguas atendían a las heridas de sus compañeros, usando cataplasmas e hierbas para ello. Draco vio que la carne era despiezada y que las piezas destinadas a ser consumidas de inmediato iban a parar a manos de los encargados de preparar la comida, y el resto, el excedente, iba a una cueva, sin duda el almacén comunal. Una copa de madera llena de vino caliente, fuerte y especiado, fue puesta en su mano y Draco bebió sin dejar de contemplar con asombro el lugar. Era altamente inusual que un mago fuese tolerado y mucho menos admitido en el refugio una manada. Cuevas en la roca servían de abrigo, y el suelo estaba apisonado por generaciones de cascos, convertido en una losa de arcilla oscurecida. Entramados de ramas daban sombra a las entradas y de ellos colgaban pieles y odres. Esteras de juncos y otras fibras cubrían ciertas zonas del suelo además de numerosas pieles.

Los potrillos, curiosos y asustados, le miraban moviendo las afiladas orejas, pegados al flanco de sus madres. Pero cuando Bane le ofreció el vino de bienvenida y el joven bebió, los más osados y valientes se acercaron a él, y le rodearon en cauteloso silencio. Sylvain estaba a su lado y poco a poco, Draco fue consciente de que los potrillos le miraban con curiosidad y asombro, él era un humano después de todo, y era infrecuente que un centauro se cruzase con estos antes de la edad adulta. Esbozó una sonrisa y los ojos de los chiquillos se dilataron. El más atrevido, un potrillo de pelaje bayo dorado y cabello rubio rojizo que aparentaba unos 6 años en su parte humana murmuró:

-¿No tienes colmillos? ¿Acaso eres…eres de otra especie?

Draco denegó y se giró a Sylvain cuyos ojos le contemplaban intensamente. Por un instante, algo cruzo entre ellos y lentamente, el rubio se giró hacia su interlocutor y murmuró:

-Los dos somos magos humanos, joven centauro. Aunque entre nuestros ancestros haya… alguna otra cosa más que magos, eso solo hace de nosotros seres humanos con algunas interesantes adiciones. El color de la capa o la longitud de las crines, la alzada o la constitución pueden ser diferentes pero eso no te hace ser de una raza diferente a tus hermanos. Aquí… (Draco se tocó suavemente el pecho, sobre el corazón) todos los seres humanos y todos los centauros son iguales aquí dentro.

Los potros se acercaron, deseando tocarle y muchas manos se deslizaron por su cabello plateado, entre murmullos sobre su color y suavidad. Una yegua castaña con las patas blancas le deslizó una corona de flores silvestres en las sienes y los pequeños se arracimaron en torno a los dos invitados, mientras los adultos preparaban la cena. Sentados en unas pieles, rodeados de curiosos potrillos llenos de preguntas, y de potrancos y potrancas que querían parecer indiferentes desde la distancia, los dos jóvenes se sentaron bebiendo mas vino especiado, Sylvain apenas mojándose los labios en su copa. Era agradable y pacifico, aunque bullicioso, y los centauros adolescentes se acercaron, curiosos también. Bane se presentó con una bandeja de dados de hígado y tacos de corazón crudo, sazonado simplemente con unos granos de sal y algunas hierbas, ofreciéndola a Draco. Sylvain le susurró muy bajito, ante su mirada de confusión:

-Eres el nuevo cazador y el invitado de honor de esta noche, Draco. Hasta que no pruebes tu caza, y des permiso, nadie puede comer. El primer bocado es para el que mata, los siguientes para los que ayudan, después el resto de la manada.

El rubio tomó un pequeño pedazo de corazón y lo llevó a la boca, tragándolo casi sin masticar. Muy formalmente Sylvain tomó otro y lo masticó con una sonrisa. Draco asintió ante la inclinación de Bane y este ofreció la bandeja a los potros, que con aire reverente tomaron cada uno un trozo. Era un gran honor compartir el primer bocado con un cazador y los chiquillos se tomaron muy en serio atender al nuevo miembro de la manada.

Más tarde llegaron jugosas lonchas de panceta asada, hígado frito, trozos de carne fuertemente aliñadas y doradas en la propia grasa del jabalí y lo que parecía ser una delicatesen para los centauros, las cabezas asadas. Vino, zumos y frutas silvestres, zanahorias hervidas y calabaza frita o asada, miel y tortas de pan caliente completaron la cena. Sylvain le arrastro junto al fuego y bailaron cerca de las llamas, riendo, entre los aguerridos grupos de centauros. Con el estómago bastante lleno, algo achispado y arropado por pieles y los brazos de Sylvain, Draco se adormeció cerca de la entrada de una pequeña cueva, escuchando las risas y las canciones de los felices cazadores y recordando la pregunta de una de las yeguas, indagando si estaba cortejando a Sylvain. Ante su afirmación, los inteligentes ojos de la criatura habían relucido y esta había murmurado mirando a uno y otro y sacudiendo las afiladas orejas: "Todavía no ha llegado la estación de apareamiento Draco, pero haces bien marcando tus derechos sobre él."

Despertar prácticamente en el suelo, aunque realmente cómodo recostado contra el pecho de Sylvain, era una experiencia nueva. Las pieles de oveja bajo ellos eran lo bastante mullidas para no estar entumecido y el pequeño fuego encendido en la misma boca de la cueva les había mantenido calientes. El lugar era poco más que un almacén, y en las paredes se amontonaban cestos y jarras de barro, sin duda llenas de comida, a juzgar por el intenso olor a flores y miel. Sylvain respiraba profundamente, aun dormido y Draco sonrió suavemente.

"_¿Podía ser eso?¿Algo tan simple, tan sencillo? Como la fecha de la estación de apareamiento…_"

Muchas criaturas tienen épocas del año para semejantes rituales, y dado que Draco aun no había logrado deducir que más había en Sylvain aparte de vampiro y mago, era una posibilidad real. Los vampiros no tienen una, así que de nuevo, le tocaba investigar. Se estaba convirtiendo en una magnifico pasatiempo, tratar de desentrañar las sutiles pistas que le otro le ofrecía, pero realmente, a Draco ya le daba igual. Sylvain podía ser medio sátiro, o medio demonio como había dicho una vez, que al joven le daría lo mismo. Sylvain era Sylvain, **único, **no había molde para definirle ni catalogarle, y era perfecto para él. Cuando por fin los ojos casi verdes se abrieron, Draco estaba por completo despierto y observando atentamente a Sylvain. Con un suave beso de buenos días y aun rozando sus labios, el rubio susurró suavemente, mirándose en los intensos pozos de sus ojos:

-¿Te he dicho ya cuanto te amo Sylvain?

El moreno abrió los ojos por completo, y estos oscilaron de color, del verde al azul añil y de nuevo al verde hasta estabilizarse en su color habitual indefinido entre ambos tonos, aunque un poco más verdoso de lo habitual, muy cerca de un profundo esmeralda azulado. Draco había aprendido que esas oscilaciones rápidas indicaban una fuerte emoción y no sed, y que el tono de sus ojos era más…turbio, cuando estaba sediento. El joven quimera tragó saliva audiblemente y murmuró suavemente:

-¿Tú…tú me amas, Draco? ¿De veras?

El rubio le besó ligeramente de nuevo y murmuró:

-Creo que eso exactamente es lo que te acabo de decir, Sylvain…

Y el moreno le atrapó en un beso apasionado que les dejó a ambos sonrojados y sin aliento. Aunque ardía en deseo, Sylvain se levantó de las pieles y tendió la mano a Draco, murmurando…

-Lamentándolo mucho…creo que deberíamos desayunar y marcharnos…los centauros se levantan muy temprano, Draco. Y no creo que aprecien que usemos para otros fines esta despensa…

El rubio rió y se sacudió las ropas. Estaba totalmente despeinado, había dormido vestido y prácticamente en el suelo, encima de un montón de pieles de oveja sin curtir. No se había duchado desde el día anterior, pero se sentía fantástico. Era extraño, si cualquiera le hubiera insinuado siquiera algo semejante, le hubiera hechizado hasta dejarle irreconocible, por semejante atrevimiento. Un Malfoy, ¿durmiendo en el suelo? Era algo impensable, pero ahí estaba él, el heredero de la casa Malfoy, desayunando gachas de avena y bayas, sentado en una piedra con su amante y rodeado de un puñado de amistosos e inquisitivos potrillos de centauro. Ronan, el centauro de aspecto calmado y sereno, se acercó a ellos y tendió un pequeño objeto a cada uno, haciendo alzar la mirada a ambos. Eran los colmillos del jabalí, engarzados en sencillos cordones de cuero y la criatura murmuró:

-Tu primera presa, Draco, siempre ha de ser recordada. Henry, tú no tienes un recuerdo de la tuya, así que pensé que ya que habíais compartido la caza, podíais compartir también los trofeos. Esta también es una presa importante para ti, joven amigo.

Sylvain sonrió suavemente murmurando palabras de agradecimiento y el centauro agitó la cola, alejándose de ellos, mientras Draco acariciaba el colmillo que ahora reposaba sobre su mano, contemplando la pareja en las de Sylvain. La idea de algo compartido entre ellos era cálida y reconfortante, extrañamente apropiada. Nunca se le hubiese ocurrido, pero con un sencillo gesto, sacó su varita y comenzó a añadir protecciones a ambos colgantes, vinculándolos, haciéndolos imperdibles, irrompibles e invisibles para todos los ojos que no fuesen los de ellos. Sylvain sonrió y comenzó a volcar su propia magia con la de Draco, haciendo posible que pudiesen hablar entre ellos e imposibles de quitar por manos ajenas a las de ellos. Con una mirada de complicidad, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar al unísono las palabras que convertirían los colmillos en trasladores…ilegales y no registrados por supuesto. Sylvain deslizó el cordón de cuero por el cuello de Draco y este colocó el del moreno y se inclinó a besarle tiernamente, un beso sin presión ni urgencia, pero lleno de amor. Verdadero amor.


	22. Chapter 22

Sylvain CONFIESA! AL MENOS GRAN PARTE! Gracias y dejadme RW!

UN CABALLO VERDE PARA DOS

Regresar al castillo fue sencillo, entrar sin ser vistos…eso ya era harina de otro costal. Aunque se habían adecentado con varios hechizos, Draco no quería dar de que hablar. La prensa ya era suficientemente persistente con él cada vez que aparecía en público, y comenzó a impacientarse, oculto entre la primera línea de árboles. No es que le importase ser visto con Sylvain, es que valoraba su intimidad. Era fin de semana de Hogsmeade, y los alumnos abarrotaban la entrada y la escalinata. El rubio besó al otro con rapidez y susurró desilusionándose:

-Nos vemos en las escaleras en una hora.

Y se alejó, apenas un tremor del aire frio de la mañana. Sylvain chasqueó los dedos y Daisy se materializó a su lado. Sin una palabra, el moreno tendió la mano y apareció llevado por la elfina en su cuarto. Se aseó cuidadosamente, desplegando su cuerpo real, estirando las alas recubiertas de finas escamas con abandono. Se había habituado con rapidez a dormir en su forma real y notaba tensión en los músculos si no las ejercitaba regularmente. Con una copa de sangre y el desayuno en el estómago, Sylvain descendió las escaleras navegando entre la bulliciosa multitud de alumnos que se desplegaba por ellas. Una capa y unos guantes le protegían del frío, y sus pies estaban calzados con altas botas. El camino aun no estaba cubierto de nieve, pero casi seguro que estaría embarrado y el joven había elegido un atuendo propio para caminar, pantalones y una capa corta hasta las rodillas. Divisó la distintiva cabellera de Draco y esbozó una leve sonrisa apresurándose hacia él. Los dos habían bajado mucho antes de lo esperado, y caminando hombro con hombro, empezaron a recorrer el sendero que llevaba a las verjas de entrada. Draco, vestido en el atuendo de paseo de la selección, avanzaba a su lado en un confortable silencio cuando una voz masculina llamó:

-¿Sylvain?

El moreno se volvió, ligeramente sorprendido, y contempló a Charley Weasley apresurándose al trote sobre un caballo castaño, llevando de la brida a otro ejemplar, un zaino claro. Draco contempló con cuidada indiferencia la aproximación del otro mago y estudió atentamente su presencia. El joven pelirrojo no era especialmente atractivo a primera vista, aunque para un Malfoy, el color de su cabello era simplemente detestable. Pero tenía un físico musculoso, un rostro no feo del todo, sus ojos azules relucían y evidentemente, había realizado un esfuerzo con su ropa. Con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, el pelirrojo murmuró desde su montura:

-No te he visto en el comedor esta mañana, Sylvain…

El moreno alzó ligeramente una ceja, pero se dignó contestar:

-Porque decidí desayunar en mis aposentos, Weasley.

-Charley, ya te lo he dicho…me parece que estas llamando a mi padre si me llamas así.

Draco reprimió la necesidad de fruncir el ceño y se preguntó cuándo se habían encontrado los dos, porque de una u otra manera, él y Sylvain pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no recordaba esa conversación. Sus hombros se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente, y sus ojos chispearon bajo la sombra de sus pestañas doradas. Reconoció la sensación. Celos, barriéndole con su amargo regusto. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que nadie inspiraba esos sentimientos en él…Pero se relajó cuando Sylvain dejó caer su peso sobre la pierna cercana a su costado, acercándose levemente a él, y miró en silencio al pelirrojo. Con aire ciertamente nervioso el joven mago pelirrojo añadió:

-Había ensillado a Shine para ti…pensé que podíamos cabalgar hasta el pueblo juntos…

Los ojos azules se giraron hacia Draco, con aire confuso, como si no supiese muy bien cual era el motivo de la presencia del rubio junto a Sylvain y este se mantuvo callado y sereno. Sylvain podía oler las emociones de ambos, los celos, los dulces y picantes celos de Draco, la indecisión de Charley, la tensión silenciosa entre ambos hombres, disputando por su atención y compañía. Por un instante, nadie dijo nada y entonces Sylvain murmuró suavemente, girándose hacia el rubio:

-Draco…¿Te gustaría montar un rato? Tal como está el camino puede ser lo mejor…

Con una sonrisa encantadora, el joven respondió muy educadamente, ignorando al boquiabierto pelirrojo:

-Sería un placer, pero solo hay dos caballos…

-Eso tiene fácil solución…

Sylvain se giró hacia el lago y silbó agudamente, una llamada larga e intensa. Un borboteo de agua se formó en la orilla, y algunos alumnos miraron sorprendidos hacia el extraño fenómeno. En cuestión de segundos, las aguas se abrieron y de ellas emergió una extraña criatura, una enorme serpiente de agua, desatando gritos de alarma y carreras entre los jóvenes mas próximos al lago. La criatura onduló por la superficie del lago y apenas tocó la orilla se transformó en un enorme caballo de pelaje negro con reflejos verdoso, con una poblada crin y cola de juncos verdes. El kelpie, pues de eso se trataba, avanzó al trote hacia el pequeño grupo, enseñando una afilada dentadura a los incautos que aun estaban cerca de su camino. Draco reprimió el estremecimiento de placer mientras Weasley luchaba para mantener controlados a los caballos. El animal sin jinete, una yegua usualmente mansa se encabritó finalmente, y arrancó la brida de entre las manos del mago de un brusco tirón, huyendo hacia la seguridad de su cuadra. El otro caballo piafaba nervioso, los ojos mostrando el blanco, agitando las orejas y removiéndose, obligando a su jinete a esforzarse para mantenerle en su lugar.

El moreno se adelantó unos metros, y el kelpie empujó con el hocico el pecho de Sylvain y este le palmeó el cuello, murmurando palabras que Draco no logró entender y el rubio avanzó confiado hacia la pareja. Los ojos negros sin pupilas de la criatura le miraron y sus orejas, algo más grandes que las de un caballo normal, pero gráciles y elegantes como las de un ciervo, apuntaron en su dirección. Sylvain le sonrió y murmuró con orgullo:

-¿A que es precioso? Draco, te presento a Nessie.

El rubio rió suavemente, solo a Sylvain podía ocurrírsele llamar así a un kelpie, cuando los muggles usaban precisamente ese nombre para uno de los de su especie que causaba innumerables problemas para mantener su presencia en Loch Ness oculta; y deslizó una mano enguantada por la crin de junco. Sylvain puso en su palma un pedazo de carne seca y le instó a ofrecerlo al animal, que lo tomó con cuidado, sin hacerle daño, pese a los afilados colmillos y dientes, propios de un autentico predador. Olfateándole, Nessie le empujó con el morro y Draco volvió a reír. Bajo control, un kelpie es una criatura poderosa, pero mansa; solo son peligrosos porque son carnívoros y necesitan cazar para comer. Y si no encuentran peces u otras presas para comer, a veces, si están suficientemente desesperados, intentan cazar a seres humanos. Una finísima cabezada de plata adornaba a la criatura y el moreno retrocedió con su inusual montura empujándole juguetonamente en el hombro. En un susurro murmuró:

-Parece que de nuevo nos falta un caballo…Nessie puede de sobra con los dos, ¿Te importa montar conmigo, Draco?

El rubio denegó y Sylvain le ayudó a subir, murmurando algo y ofreciéndole sus manos cruzadas a modo de estribo, colocándole sobre el alto lomo desnudo del animal. Draco deslizó las manos por el musculoso cuello, palmeando suavemente el inusual pelaje. La textura era suave, pero no era pelo, sino algo parecido a una especie de diminutas escamas, densamente entrelazadas. En un ágil salto, Sylvain ocupó su lugar detrás de él, y unas bridas aparecieron en sus manos, surgiendo desde la cabezada de Nessie. El extraño grupo emprendió la marcha, con Charley muy desconcertado y frustrado por el resultado de su tentativa de cabalgada a solas. No era así como había planeado la excursión desde luego, pero el joven suspiró, esforzándose en calmar a su nerviosísimo caballo, que seguía intentando alejarse del potencial depredador.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia, seguro en su posición más ventajosa en la sutil disputa sobre el moreno. Estaba en el cielo. Sylvain le rodeaba abiertamente con sus brazos y estaba literalmente pegado a él. Pública y claramente, y sin que nadie pudiera objetar nada al respecto. Los movimientos del animal bajo sus cuerpos provocaban además una rítmica fricción entre ambos, que estaba haciendo estragos en ambos. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que el rubio notase en su trasero un duro bulto delator, y se mordió levemente el labio conteniendo un gemido. Sylvain podía oler su creciente excitación y suspiró calladamente detrás de él, arrojando una bocanada de aire caliente en su cuello. Draco respondió moviendo las caderas contra él y el moreno respingó levemente. Charley intentó entablar conversación, y Sylvain se limitó a escuchar educadamente o a responder con escasas palabras, y el rubio le imitó. Su mente estaba…distraída…en otros asuntos más placenteros, la verdad. Y la íntima satisfacción de saber que estaba literalmente, montándoselo con Sylvain delante del pelirrojo, añadía morbo y picante a su exquisito goce y disfrute personal.

Cuando llegaron a las primeras casas, descabalgaron y ataron a sus monturas a una talanquera en lugar seguro. Draco estaba muy incomodo dentro de sus pantalones y suspiró pesadamente para sus adentros. Sin embargo, Charley se pegó a ellos, determinado al parecer a imponerles su compañía y recorrieron las calles, en un extraño grupo, con Sylvain en el centro, flanqueado estrechamente por ambos. Pero tras invitarles a ambos a tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, Sylvain expresó su interés en hacer algunas compras de ropa y efectos personales, esperando hacer que el pelirrojo se batiera en retirada. Pero al parecer, la tozudez era un rasgo Weasley bien desarrollado, y el extraño grupo entró en varias tiendas. Con un par de compras totalmente innecesarias bajo el brazo, el moreno decidió poner fin a la situación y murmuró que iba a regresar al castillo. Draco era consciente de que Sylvain estaba molesto, pero Charley pareció ver en ello la oportunidad de tenerle a solas y le acompañó. Los ojos verdes buscaron los de Draco, disculpándose mudamente y este sonrió: se verían luego, en el castillo, donde nadie pudiese molestarles. El rubio se dejó ver durante un rato más por el pueblo, esquivando fans y periodistas, que ahora que su guardaespaldas voluntario había desaparecido, se atrevían acercarse más a él, y apareció en las verjas de entrada. El camino estaba desierto, aun era muy temprano y la mayoría de alumnos pasaría todo el día en el pueblo.

Ya en sus habitaciones, se desnudó y se dio un baño, no sin avisar antes a Daisy, para que alertara a su amo de que deseaba verle. La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato, de boca de la elfina y esta murmuró que su amo le aguardaba para tomar el té en sus habitaciones. El joven preguntó si podía usar la red Flu interna y la elfina contestó de inmediato que la chimenea del despacho estaba abierta. Draco se vistió con parsimonia, unos simples vaqueros y un suéter, y entró en su chimenea. Sylvain abrió la puerta de inmediato y le besó con pasión, casi con desesperación, y Draco murmuró algo desconcertado:

-¿Ocurre algo?

El moreno denegó y susurró suavemente:

-Nada, tan solo…que me alegro de verte, Draco.

Sylvain estaba vestido como él, cómodo e informalmente, aunque descalzo, y le condujo al dormitorio en silencio. Tras removerse nervioso durante un rato, el moreno bajo los ojos y murmuró:

-Después de lo que me has dicho…necesito… contarte algo, Draco.

Draco se sentó en los pies de la cama, sin perder de vista a su amante y aguardó, tenso y preocupado, pero también curioso y expectante. Sylvain se sentó en el diván y se retorció las manos angustiado, para comenzar a hablar en voz muy baja:

-Draco, a lo largo de mi vida, he aprendido a soportar y tolerar muchas cosas…la necesidad de beber sangre, los impulsos e instintos, la soledad…pero no creo que pueda encajar el rechazo…

Sylvain bajó aun más la voz y susurró inaudiblemente para un oído normal, aunque no para el de Draco, mientras sus ojos se hundían hacia el suelo, contemplando los dedos de sus pies, que se retorcían con inquietud una y otra vez.

-…no otra vez…

Tras un silencio opresivo y tenso, lleno de los latidos desbocados del corazón del moreno, este alzó apenas los ojos y murmuró con voz triste y apagada:

-Yo…yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy…soy parte vampiro, veela, mago y…y algo más.

Los ojos verdes se habían alzado ahora por completo, llenos de temor, brillantes de lágrimas retenidas, en busca de los de Draco y Sylvain añadió en un susurro desgarrado:

-Yo…yo nací humano, un bebé humano, simplemente un mago. Pero sucedió… algo, y mi madre y… otra persona, hicieron esto conmigo. Creyeron que era necesario para protegerme. Por lo que sé…me fusionaron con…con otro ser, con una criatura mágica, añadiendo también veela y vampiro a la mezcla. Y sobreviví. Me convertí…en otra cosa…en lo que soy ahora….

Los ojos de Draco relucieron de furia y rabia, de enojo y el joven apretó los labios y los puños, lívido. Quería matar a alguien, con sus propias manos, para que fuese más lento y doloroso. Sylvain bajó de nuevo los ojos, tratando de retener las lágrimas, olfateando las reacciones del otro, su ira, notando resquebrajarse las débiles esperanzas que había forjado sobre Draco. Respirando lentamente hasta recobrar el dominio de sus cuerdas vocales, el rubio masculló, aun indignado, pero tratando de entender:

-¿Una Quimera?

Sylvain asintió en silencio y Draco rumió un poco más su furia, recorriendo nerviosamente una y otra vez un camino a los pies de la cama. ¡Si ponía las manos en quien había hecho aquello! Cuatro seres diferentes… Draco había estudiado las teorías detrás de semejantes creaciones, eran parte del magia arcana que apenas se practicaba ahora, y después de la confesión de su madre, había revisado de nuevo algunos de sus antiguos libros…Demasiadas mezclas hacían del proceso algo muy peligroso y de impredecibles consecuencias, pero ya estaba hecho…y Sylvain no parecía haber sufrido grandes cambios…no importaba, seguía siendo Sylvain, no importaba que no hubiese nacido así, el ritual había fusionado su ser original con las criaturas elegidas, irreversiblemente. Exhalando el aire retenido, Draco susurró roncamente:

-Me da igual Sylvain, eso no importa…

Los brillantes ojos verdes de Sylvain le miraron con renovada esperanza y el moreno susurró:

-¿De veras? ¿Aunque dentro de mí habite un alma que no es…totalmente humana? ¿El resultado de la fusión de dos almas?

Draco parpadeó y murmuró con renovado asombro:

-¿Una quimera completa? ¿Cuerpo y alma? ¡Merlín bendito! ¿En que estaban pensando?

El rubio se alejó de la cama y se sentó en silencio en el diván junto a Sylvain y deslizó sus dedos bajo su barbilla hundida, forzándole a levantar la vista hacia él. Cuando tuvo toda su atención, los ojos de ambos fijos en una interminable mirada, murmuró cariñosamente y lleno de emoción:

-No conozco a nadie más humano que tú, Sylvain, tan lleno de emociones, de sentimientos, de sensibilidad…No olvides nunca esto, porque es la pura verdad. Y me siento honrado de ser merecedor de tu afecto.

Sylvain comenzó a llorar, y se abrazó a Draco, muchos de sus miedos dejados atrás y dejó que el otro le acunara y calmara durante largo rato, relajándose en la seguridad de sus brazos, aceptado por vez primera en su vida por alguien, que conocía la verdad. O casi toda la verdad. Una duda una última duda rondaba su cabeza y Sylvain susurró, aun refugiado entre las ropas del pecho de Draco:

-No te he dicho que criatura era…

Draco le abrazó más fuerte y susurró besando su pelo con afecto:

-Ya me lo dirás cuando estés listo para ello, amor mío. Ya me lo dirás…

Porque a Draco realmente ya no le importaba qué era Sylvain, sino quién, y eso, lo sabía perfectamente. Y cuando Sylvain alzó el rostro para mirarle, se fundieron en un beso apasionado que borró el sabor amargo del llanto de la quimera, dejando paso a un completo nuevo mundo de sueños de amor y esperanza.


	23. Chapter 23

Estoy furiosa! Tenía dos cap listos y he perdido los archivos! Dañados! Me tiro de los pelos.! He logrado rehacer el primero… aunque cuando te pasa esto nunca te queda igual, y estor trabajando en el segundo. ¡BUAA! ¿Por qué?

Dejadme RW para animarme, porfa!

LECCIONES DE HISTORIA

Sylvain se sentía esperanzado. Draco sabía lo que era, y aun seguía con él. Después de esa primera confesión, fue mucho más fácil explicarle días después, ante insistente la persistencia de Charley - y las crecientes miraditas embobadas de muchos de alumnos y alumnas e incluso alguna que otro regalito o tonta nota dejada en su puerta con ocasión de San Valentín - que en los próximos meses, probablemente, la atracción que sentían hacia él otras personas, sería mucho mayor. Que como estaba con él, sus instintos demandaban que le demostrase que era la mejor pareja disponible, atrayendo a otros potenciales candidatos, emitiendo feromonas en mayor cantidad.

El rubio se sintió levemente ofendido al principio, sulfurado inclusive, pero tras unos días de cierta tensión y renuente distanciamiento, acabó llamando con suavidad a la puerta de Sylvain, con un ramo de flor de avellana y rosas rojas como ofrenda de paz y reconciliación. Le había costado aceptar que otros iban a intentar disputarle el afecto del moreno, y que este, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero ese no era motivo para enojarse con él, Sylvain no quería atraer a nadie más, le amaba a él, y era precisamente su creciente relación la que había iniciado el extraño ciclo de atracción. Nunca había oído algo similar, pero evidentemente estaba ahí… Draco podía oler cada vez más claramente las embriagantes feromonas que estaban cambiando sutilmente el de por sí atrayente y sugestivo aroma del moreno, haciéndolo mas y mas atractivo. Si no podía soportar un poco de competencia…es que no era digno de su afecto, ni digno heredero de su apellido y su casa. Un Malfoy no temía la competencia, un Malfoy la derrotaba, total y demoledoramente, dejándola reducida a mero polvo insustancial bajo sus zapatos, y todo ello con clase y elegancia, por supuesto.

Sylvain abrió la puerta, serio y en silencio, pero esbozó una sonrisa al ver aparecer el ramo de detrás de la espalda de Draco. Las flores eran algo que tocaban su corazón desde el principio…bellas, simbólicas. Sus ojos verdes centellearon y tomó los rojos capullos de las más exquisitas rosas rojas entremezclados con las pequeñas y delicadas flores del avellano entre sus manos y olfateó delicadamente su aroma, sumergiendo parcialmente el rostro en los suaves petalos.

-¿Me perdonas Sylvain?

El moreno ensanchó un tanto la frágil y tímida sonrisa y le abrió sin palabras por completo la puerta, dándole paso a sus habitaciones. Colocando las flores en un jarrón conjurado, Sylvain se dejó acariciar por las manos de Draco, que vagabundearon por su espalda y hombros, enredándose en su pelo mientras el rubio susurraba palabras cariñosas en su oído.

-He sido un completo idiota estos días…No sabes cuánto lo siento Sylvain. Henry…quiero ser el único para ti…demostrar que soy el único merecedor de ti…

-Y yo no quiero a otro más que a ti, Draco, lo prometo…

Murmuró el moreno girándose tras el leve beso del rubio bajo su oreja, estremecido. Draco le dio tiempo para apartarse si lo deseaba, inclinando muy lentamente la cabeza y le besó suavemente en los labios. Tras deshacer la tierna caricia le miró a los ojos, murmurando calladamente:

-Lo siento de veras, Sylvain, prometo esforzarme más en ser digno de ti…

Sylvain le abrazó, besándole suavemente y dejándose envolver de nuevo por sus brazos. Tenerle de nuevo junto a él era reconfortante, y cerró los ojos en su hombro, simplemente sintiendo su presencia y su aroma. No más celos desatados, no más rabia, ni enfado…solo cariño, dedicación y amor…

Era algo inusual, pero Draco murmuró suavemente:

-¿Celebraras Beltane conmigo? ¿En mi casa?

Sylvain alzó los ojos, sorprendido y escrutó el rostro de Draco, incrédulo. El rubio murmuró suavemente, sin soltarle de entre sus brazos:

-Se que es muy pronto, pero siento que es lo correcto…Si no he entendido mal, deseas y me ofreces una relación exclusiva…nunca lo has mencionado, pero no me has pedido lo mismo…al menos no expresamente…

Sylvain se sonrojó levemente y se mordió la lengua. Esa era una parte de su naturaleza que exigía el compromiso total de su pareja, una que demandaba que Draco fuese suyo por completo…una que jamás había esperado satisfacer. Draco querría un heredero, y tal vez una esposa…el tendría que aprender a vivir con eso, de alguna manera. Una que aun no lograba imaginar. Como si le leyese el pensamiento, el rubio murmuró:

-Estoy dispuesto a ello Sylvain…es un poco pronto, pero quiero presentarte a mis padres como…como mi pareja… hay otras formas de procurarse un heredero que no implican el matrimonio.

Dando vítores interiormente – el deseo de Draco apelaba grandemente a su verdadera naturaleza- Sylvain dilató los ojos con sorpresa. Matizada por ciertas inquietudes. Entendía el deseo de Draco pasar Beltane con su familia, en Malfoy Manor. Y con la compañía de Sylvain. La noche de Walpurgis del 30 de Abril al 1 de Mayo, era después de todo especialmente mágica. Pero su presencia podía levantar ampollas en los padres de Draco y Sylvain se resistió levemente, casi hasta claudicar ante las habiles súplicas y ruegos de Draco. El moreno vaciló, deseando confesar más de sus secretos, pero finalmente, denegó. Era demasiado pronto aun…no se sentía seguro como para dar ese paso. Pero prometió pensarlo detenidamente y hacerle saber si reconsideraba su opción, ya que si él no pensaba acompañarle, Draco se quedaría con él en Hogwarts. El moreno sonrió suavemente. Era halagador, y al mismo tiempo algo intimidante para Sylvain, pero ambos planearon celebrar una magnífica fiesta de hogueras por primera vez en siglos en el mágico castillo.

En sus clases de Cultura y Tradiciones, ambos habían explicado las principales fiestas celtas en diferentes profundidades según los niveles de los alumnos. Imbolc, el 1 de febrero, inicio de la primavera, era el festival de la fertilidad y momento de realizar promesas para el año, momento de iniciaciones, de transición de la niñez a la edad adulta y de otros rituales. Beltane, el 1 de mayo, el comienzo del verano, con hogueras al aire libre. El solsticio de verano, el 21 de julio con sus hogueras purificadoras y la invocación de la magia. Lugnasad, el 1 de agosto, marca el inicio de la cosecha, tiempo de feria y reuniones, carreras de caballos y otros. El momento ideal para compromisos y matrimonios de prueba ("handfastings" (bodas) - que duraban generalmente un año y un día, con la opción de finalizar el contrato antes del nuevo año o formalizarlo como un matrimonio más permanente). Samhain, fiesta de celebración de Año Nuevo Celta, del renacimiento y de comunión con los antepasados. Las fiestas de Samhain, se celebraban durante los tres días de la luna llena más cercana al equinoccio de otoño y antes del solsticio de invierno. Entre finales de octubre y principios de noviembre.

DM &HP

Realmente, era ridículo ver a la multitud de ruborizadas adolescentes que remoloneaban ante la puerta de su clase y despacho y que suspiraban lánguidamente y abanicaban tontamente sus pestañas al verle aparecer en corredores, escaleras y pasillos, acosándole e ignorando su claro desinterés. Unos pocos chicos, quizás más acertadamente, osaban demostrar su interés exhibiéndose como pavos reales o provocando disputas y peleas en los pasillos, con la esperanza de ganarse una soñada detención con él. Sylvain cayó en esa trampa una vez, para huir como alma que lleva el diablo de su propia clase y de una alumna que repentinamente encontraba su túnica y ropas demasiado calurosas, y desde ese momento, comenzó a reasignar todas sus detenciones con Flinch o Hagrid. Draco se reía en silencio, habiendo pasado ya por algo parecido al incorporarse al colegio, y Minerva estaba rumiando enojo, presidiendo la más disparatada reunión de profesores que jamás hubiese visto.

Estaban haciendo uso de una hermosa y muy poco conocida sala de reuniones, situada bajo la oficina de la Dirección, una sala circular donde se encontraban los retratos maestros a tamaño natural de todos los Directores de la escuela, incluidos los de los cuatro Fundadores, aunque desgraciadamente, estos y algunos de los primeros directores no eran sintientes. A la fecha de su fallecimiento no se habían descubierto los encantamientos necesarios todavía. Bajo un alto techo artesonado, adornado en su centro con el escudo de la escuela, se alineaban en las paredes de piedra los xx retratos , ordenados cronológicamente en tres filas, los más recientes más cerca del suelo. Los cuatro puntos cardinales estaban marcados por los emblemas de cada Casa y bajo ellos, los retratos de los Fundadores. Los profesores se sentaban en variadas sillas o butacas, o de pie en el caso de Firenze, situados en torno a una gran mesa circular de raíz de roble con un intrincado blasón central de marquetería representando las cuatro mascotas de la escuela, rodeadas de un sinuoso y ondulante dragón. Los cuadros, a diferencia de los más pequeños que adornaban la oficina de Dirección, representaban distintos lugares en sus trasfondos. Desde ellos, todos los antiguos Directores escuchaban mas o menos atentamente la bizarra discusión.

Fleur, con rostro malhumorado, no había abierto la boca desde que se quejara de la indeseada distracción que Sylvain suponía para los alumnos. Solo para ser sutilmente avasallada por Draco, que alegó maestralmente, que por supuesto, Fleur también tenía su propio corro de atolondrados admiradores entre los alumnos. Y que cuando le habían dedicado semejantes atenciones a la joven francesa o inclusive a él, nadie se había quejado. Ni siquiera su esposo Bill. Slughorn sudaba y se removía en su acolchada butaca de chintz, mirando con ojos levemente dilatados a uno y otro joven, pasándose una y otra vez un pañuelo por la frente, y tironeando de su corbata, sin parar de moverse en un intento al parecer de encontrar una postura confortable. Hagrid, algo desconcertado, había aceptado de buen grado hacerse cargo de las detenciones, puesto que hacer que Sylvain las supervisase era totalmente contraproducente. Neville se ofreció tímidamente, murmurando que nunca venía mal más ayuda en los invernaderos. A regañadientes, Hermione aceptó tomar algunas también, cuando Sybill Trelawney, envuelta en sus numerosos chales comenzó a leer la mano de Draco y este apuntó con tono cuasi indiferente, mientras la profesora de adivinación le manoseaba ávidamente la mano y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles casi inaudiblemente y entre dientes, que él también estaba pasando por un nuevo repunte de atención indeseada. Firenze rezongó, agitando la cola con impaciencia y estampando un pesado casco en el suelo para hacer que una sobresaltada Sybill soltara finalmente a Draco de entre sus garras.

-Es inevitable. La sangre llama y ellos responden. No podemos más que esperar a que pase el tiempo.

Charley carraspeó y murmuró enrojeciendo y mirando tímidamente a Sylvain:

-Tal vez se calmarían un poco los ánimos si…si los alumnos percibiesen que no tienen nada que hacer…

Los ojos verdeazulados parpadearon y miraron con aire ciertamente confuso desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Con cierta vacilación el pelirrojo añadió:

-Si te viesen con alguien Sylvain…Yo podría acompañarte algunas veces, en tus ratos libres…

Hermione apretó los labios y se tensó visiblemente, conteniendo a duras penas las palabras que pugnaban por brotar de sus labios, mordiéndose levemente la mejilla. Sylvain, irguiéndose aun mas en su silla, contemplando con ojos cautelosos y entrecerrados al pelirrojo, plenamente consciente de la rabia, los celos y el ultraje que en ese momento emanaban del aparentemente calmado rubio sentado a su lado. Con rostro indiferente Sylvain giró lentamente la mirada hasta encontrar la de Minerva. Y alzó muy levemente una negra ceja en muda pregunta. Con un suspiro de reluctancia, la Directora masculló:

-Podría funcionar…A estas alturas, no creo que eso vaya a empeorar nada…

Calmadamente, Sylvain volvió los ojos a Draco en mudo intercambio de opiniones, expresado tan solo es sutiles y casi imperceptibles gestos, además de un tenue cambio de aroma, y lentamente esbozó una sonrisa irónica, que se acentúo al retornar calmadamente los ojos a Charley y susurrar muy bajito:

-¿Por qué no?

La sonrisa esperanzada de Charley murió repentinamente en sus labios cuando Draco colocó una mano en el hombro del moreno y añadió muy sedosamente, un deje de posesividad afilando sus suaves y comedidas palabras como navajas de plata:

-Hemos sido tan discretos, que parece que todos han olvidado que Sylvain está conmigo desde el baile de gala de la Selección.

Sylvain rezongó ligeramente, y se giró con una semisonrisa divertida, ladeándose para encarar al satisfecho rubio mientras una de sus cejas se curvaba en sutil interrogación:

-¿No es eso un tanto presuntuoso Draco? Si no recuerdo mal, esa fue una cita total y estrictamente platónica.

Con el aire orgullosamente satisfecho y jactancioso del gato que se ha comido el celosamente guardado canario, repetido la hazaña y lamido la crema, hasta dejar reluciente el plato, el rubio susurró muy roncamente:

-Tal vez…pero fue el preludio de otras…que ciertamente no lo fueron…

Draco cogió la mano de Sylvain en la suya y la acercó a sus labios con toda la ostentación posible, para besarla muy suavemente; haciendo de tan inocente gesto, todo un despliegue de ardiente sensualidad. Además de dejar muy claro para todos que Sylvain estaba fuera de límites. La profesora Vector se abanicó con un pergamino y Slughorn gimió suavemente en su butaca, mientras Hermione farfullaba entre dientes y enojada que era repulsivo y amonestaba en voz muy baja a Charley, sin dejar de lanzarles miradas reprobatorias, llenas de disgusto mal contenido. Sylvain se tensó, y sus ojos se endurecieron. Su voz sonó extrañamente agresiva al murmurar, aunque su tono era bajo:

-¿Ofendemos su delicada sensibilidad, Sra Weasley? Discúlpenos…Aunque su familia ciertamente debería estar mucho más… concienciada al respecto…Dos de los hermanos de su esposo claramente prefieren al mismo sexo…

Hermione apretó los labios y gruñó secamente, dedicando una airada mirada venenosa a Charley que se encogió perceptiblemente bajo ella. La joven se encaró con la pareja y explotó finalmente:

-Pero al menos tienen la decencia de mantener sus…desviadas apetencias en secreto. ¡Es inmoral! ¡Una abominación! ¿Va a dejar que contaminen a los alumnos con esta…perversión!?

Minerva miró con aire claramente sorprendido a la joven y boqueó, sin palabras. A su lado Firenze coceó el suelo, arrancando chispas a las losas de piedra, y cruzó los fuertes brazos ante el poderoso pecho casi desnudo, parcialmente cubierto tan solo por un chaleco abierto de cuero, mirando duramente a Hermione con sus ojos color hielo. El centauro agitó la larga y densa cola con furia y gruñó, enojado, sus afiladas orejas aplastadas contra el cráneo, removiendo sus cascos con impaciencia:

-¿Abominación? ¿Es una abominación tener un leal compañero? ¿Solo porque es otro centauro, no una centáuride? Aun estoy esperando a encontrar mi pareja, pero sé que será otro centauro, y si las estrellas así lo han dictado, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para discutirlo? Amor es amor, no importa de quién se reciba.

Alzando las manos en un gesto de calma, Hagrid exclamó:

-Estoy seguro de que Mione no quiere ser… irrespetuosa, Firenze. Es solo un malentendido, ¿verdad?

La castaña apretó testarudamente los labios, el ceño fruncido en un gesto de desdén y desprecio y masculló:

-¡Es antinatural!¡Inmoral!¡Contrario a la doctrina cristiana!

Minerva jadeó con sorpresa ante la vehemente respuesta y sus colegas de más edad se sumaron a su reacción de incredulidad.

-¡Hermione!¿Estas defendiendo las ideas de los que mandaron a la hoguera a tantos inocentes?¿A los Inquisidores? ¿De los responsables del Cisma, de la Gran Ruptura entre nuestros mundos?

La castaña tuvo la decencia de vacilar, enrojecer y farfullar apresuradamente, sus ojos llenos de encendida indignación:

-¡No es eso! ¡Eso…estuvo mal! Pero lo de ellos…¡Es pecado!¡Como en Sodoma y Gomorra!

La mayoría de más antiguos profesores la miró con expresiones que variaban entre la consternación, la perplejidad, la confusión y el enojo en todas las combinaciones y proporciones posibles. La habitualmente dulce y amable enfermera Madame Pomfrey frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras, levantándose de su silla, exclamando furiosamente:

-¡Hermione Weasley!

La joven miró con sobresalto y sorpresa a la enfermera, y esta gruñó:

-Chiquilla, estas totalmente equivocada. Es perfectamente natural. De hecho, la mayoría de los seres humanos son bisexuales, aunque en la práctica muchos se inclinen más hacia uno u otro sexo, y solo un pequeño porcentaje son estrictamente homo o heteros. Entre los magos y por supuesto, en muchas criaturas mágicas, las relaciones entre miembros del igual sexo son comunes y socialmente aceptadas sin problemas.

Draco murmuró suavemente:

-Creo que tenemos delante un claro ejemplo de la cada vez más deficiente integración de los nacidos muggles…y del grave perjuicio que tolerar la continua degradación de nuestra ancestral cultura bajo la presión de la suya supone.

Sylvain asintió y murmuró gravemente:

-Estoy de acuerdo. Beauxbatons tiene una política distinta respecto a los nacidos muggles. Se integran mucho antes en el mundo mágico, con cursos intensivos de verano desde los 5 años y trabajos escritos y lecturas durante el resto del año hasta primer curso. Cuando llegan a la escuela, están casi equiparados en conocimientos a los demás, aunque aun tienen cierta deficiencia en cuanto a la práctica, evidentemente. La mayoría de las antiguas costumbres no se han perdido en Francia, aunque algunas se han relajado, adaptado en algún modo o modernizado. En Drumstrang no admiten nacidos muggles y se siguen fielmente los ritos. Incluso los mestizos y purasangres de primera generación…

-¡Eso es… ¡Lavarles el cerebro!¡Convertirles en lo que no son!

La joven protestó vehementemente, ganándose alguna que otra mirada compasiva de sus colegas más jóvenes. Una voz fría y desdeñosa murmuró:

-Esto es lo que se obtiene dejando que los idiotas del Ministerio interfieran en la educación de los jóvenes. Es una vergüenza.

Phineas Black miró enojado y ceñudo a la joven, la mano apretada en la empuñadura de plata de su florete, la capa retirada hacia atrás sobre el hombro mostrando la enjoyada funda de esta y las elegantes calzas de terciopelo negro. Muchos de los directores se habían juntado entre ellos, en varios retratos y cuchicheaban entre ellos furiosamente, lanzando miraditas a la reunión.

-Hermione, por favor…si eres mágico, este es tu mundo y tu cultura. No la de los muggles. La doctrina católica…es anatema.

Minerva suspiró, esperando que su joven profesora de Encantamientos entrara en razón. Sin duda, una mente tan brillante, tan ávida de conocimientos, podía entenderlo y comprender…Minerva insistió una vez más:

-Por favor, Hermione…estas siendo irrazonable, querida. Y poniéndome en una situación muy incómoda.

- Y después dirán que esto no se veía venir. No todo es siempre lo que parece chiquilla. ¡Deberías saberlo!

-¡No!¡Soy libre de creer lo que quiera!

Sin dejar de remover con un agitador de cristal el humeante caldero de bronce que estaba frente a él y añadiendo una porción de raíz de valeriana reducida a una pasta en un mortero de plata, Severus Snape fijó sus penetrantes ojos negros sin apartar las manos de su labor en Hermione y murmuró:

-¿Cuántas generaciones han olvidado? ¿Cuántas jóvenes mentes han sucumbido a las presiones de una educación adoctrinada?

Con un carraspeo, Albus Dumbledore abrió la boca para interrumpir, mirando con condescendencia hacia Severus. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a pronunciar una sola palabra, Severus se irguió por completo, rodeando la mesa de trabajo del magnífico laboratorio, repleto de estanterías, redomas, libros y utensilios, para acercarse al primer plano y fulminó con sus negros ojos llenos de ira al otro retrato.

-No. No voy a callarme, nunca más. Ya no hay "Por el bien de mayor" que valga Albus. Estoy muerto y ya he perdido todo lo que alguna vez pudiste usar para acallarme. Binns ha sido una farsa de profesor, desde mucho antes de su muerte y lo sabes. La Historia del Gran Cisma…o cualquier otra cosa que pusiera a los conservadores tradicionalistas en buena luz o incomodara las delicadas mentes de los nacidos muggles, sutilmente ignorada… Esa no es la solución. La ignorancia y la ocultación nunca lo han sido.

Desde su estudio, mezcla de biblioteca, armería y despacho, Phineas Black murmuró:

-La estupidez de los políticos y la pasividad de algunos otros ha tergiversado y falseado la verdad Albus. La realidad no es el almibarado cuento de hadas que se ha contado a los nacidos muggles. La cruda realidad es que los muggles trataron de exterminarnos en varias ocasiones.

Reacomodándose, dando un paso hacia adelante y haciendo tintinear las espuelas de plata de sus botas de montar, Phineas Black continuó hablando con voz aséptica y fría, pero llena de certeza:

-En la Edad Media, la inmensa mayoría de los muggles eran analfabetos, y solo una pequeña minoría, casi todos pertenecientes a la Iglesia Católica, tenían acceso a la cultura y los libros. Un libro era un artículo de lujo, y se elaboraban tediosamente a mano, copiándolos de otros, por los monjes amanuenses, que la mayoría de las veces no entendían lo que estaban leyendo. Los textos clásicos que entraban en contradicción con la doctrina católica eran declarados heréticos, destruidos o reeditados. Era una época dura, cruel, y la supervivencia difícil. Muchos conocimientos científicos se perdieron: el giro de la Tierra en torno al Sol, la circulación de la sangre…

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, mal encarada y lívida. Phineas prosiguió:

-Los magos por el contrario, habían seguido progresando y sus conocimientos médicos y técnicos eran superiores. La difusión de las bases de nuestra cultura era casi universal entre los magos, la inmensa mayoría sabían leer y escribir, incluidas las mujeres. Y eso chocaba frontalmente con la idea de la Iglesia para la cual las mujeres solo tenían dos papeles aceptables: monjas o madres. Todas las demás eran rameras. Una mujer independiente, culta y educada, no tenía lugar en la sociedad. En aquella época los muggles eran parcialmente conscientes del nuestro, muchas mujeres buscaban a las brujas como parteras o curanderas, y algunas incluso trataron de aprender remedios de ellas o aun peor, a cuestionar la hasta ese momento indiscutible supremacía de los varones. La Iglesia Católica no podía permitir que nadie discutiera sus doctrinas. Y Comenzó la Caza de brujas.

Phineas tomó un sorbo de una copa de vino color ambar oscuro que le ofreció un elfo ataviado con una toalla de lino a modo de toga romana sobre una ornamentada bandeja de plata con el emblema familiar labrado en ella. Palmeando con indiferencia la cabeza del elfo y ganándose una mirada de absoluta adoración de este, el mago añadió, jugueteando con su copa:

-Miles, millones de inocentes muggles y brujas fueron vejadas, torturadas y públicamente ejecutadas, para proteger las ideas del catolicismo. Los magos, trataron de protegerse recluyéndose y aislándose cada vez más. Pero no fue suficiente. Muchos eligieron tener solo hijos varones, otros cambiaron la apariencia de sus hijas recién nacidas. La desproporción entre los sexos se hizo enorme en unas pocas generaciones. Siempre se habían producido emparejamientos con veelas, elfos, vampiros y otras criaturas mágicas. Pero su incidencia se multiplicó extraordinariamente, convirtiéndose por un corto tiempo en lo más habitual, introduciendo una gran cantidad de sangre nueva en nuestro ya diverso mapa genético. La magia tiende a perpetuarse, a sobrevivir, y bajo la presión…evolucionamos hacia algo nuevo. Las que habían sido mujeres disfrazadas en un cuerpo de varón dejaron de serlo para dar paso a un tercer sexo…de apariencia externa masculina, pero capaz de gestar como una mujer…y en muchas ocasiones, también con capacidad de engendrar. Muy…versátil. Pero algo aun más aberrante que una mujer libre pensadora, culta e ilustrada para la mente de los muggles…Lo que había sido una rareza asociada a la herencia de ancestros de otras razas, se fijó definitivamente en nuestros genes en esta nueva posibilidad. Y nuestros mundos se separaron, radicalmente, porque la coexistencia ya no era posible. Nos ocultamos y borramos en la medida de lo posible nuestro rastro en el Gran Cisma.

Hermione tenía ese aire de testarudez y seguridad en sí misma que presagiaba que nada de lo que había escuchado había tenido impacto alguno en sus ideas. Mirándola directamente a los ojos Severus Snape susurró con gravedad:

-Los propios muggles se aseguraron de perpetuar en nosotros lo que encontraban extraño y diferente, persiguiéndonos hasta forzarnos a romper todo contacto en auto preservación de nuestra propia existencia. Así que en cierta perversa manera, podría decirse que la Iglesia Católica es responsable de la actual y variada gama de opciones en sexualidad del mundo mágico.

Hermione tan solo apretó aun más los labios fulminando con los ojos a Charley, Draco y Sylvain, como si fuesen los culpables de su actual predicamento. Los profesores se miraron unos a otros, claramente descontentos. Sinistra apretó los puños, mirando fijamente a Minerva y finalmente esta claudicó, murmurando con voz seca:

-Hermione, no me dejas otra opción. Estas suspendida de empleo y sueldo por un mes. Puedes continuar residiendo en el castillo si lo deseas, aunque toda interacción con el alumnado te está prohibida. Al finalizar tu suspensión presentaras tus disculpas a todos los presentes junto con un ensayo escrito sobre las diversas modalidades de matrimonio, emparejamientos y otros tipos de relaciones en el mundo mágico y las diversas opciones de sexualidad. Igualmente, entregaras un ensayo sobre la propaganda misógina del libro Malleus Maleficarum (El Martillo de las Brujas) y los efectos de la doctrina inquisitorial en la sociedad mágica y el Gran Cisma. Si las disculpas o los ensayos no son satisfactorios, sintiéndolo mucho, tendré que plantearme tu despido.

Furiosa, y mascullando insultos y amenazas en voz baja, Hermione abandonó abruptamente la sala de reuniones, dando unviolento portazo al salir. Cortando diligentemente trozos de raíces de mandrágora sobre su perfecta mesa de trabajo, Snape murmuró:

-Ya puedes ir buscándole reemplazo, Minerva. No lo dudes.


	24. Chapter 24

Un poquito más! ¡Espero que os guste ver la interacción de este Cap.!

UN TORNEO MUY SINGULAR

Por si fuese poco, a la presión de la masa estudiantil y la clara hostilidad de Fleur – celos según Draco, al verse destronada como el foco de atención de dichos estudiantes- se sumó una nueva fuente de preocupación. La selección de Inglaterra estaba organizando un torneo "amistoso" con fines exclusivamente promocionales… en los terrenos de la escuela. A cambio, el estadio escolar iba a ser renovado y mejorado hasta estándares profesionales, lo cual suponía un contingente de trabajadores acampando en las proximidades de la cabaña de Hagrid. Trabajadores que encontraban muy interesante a Sylvain y a Draco, reduciendo al mínimo sus oportunidades de escaparse juntos al bosque o de entrenar. Era muy tenso y estresante para ambos.

Y cuando las obras estuvieron casi acabadas, llegaron los equipos: Italia, Francia y Bulgaria. Repletos de gallos de pelea rebosantes de testosterona…con alguna que otra jugadora igualmente competitiva. En otra época, Draco hubiese abrazado la oportunidad de una "concentración informal" como esa para fornicar y pelear hasta perderse a si mismo y volver a empezar de nuevo, en una marea sin nombres de cuerpos. Ahora se encontraba reprimiéndose a sí mismo, porque no estaba seguro de poder parar si empezaba batallar. Y Sylvain estaba primero…aunque no entrase en la duras cabezotas de sus engreídos compañeros y rivales, el moreno no era un mera conquista más, un premio, un trofeo que arrebatarse unos a otros.

Así que los ánimos estaban bastante crispados. La mayoría de jugadores dejaba claro que estaban interesados en probar lo que tenía a Draco tan enganchado, y las discusiones y disputas eran comunes, así como el acoso a que sometían a Sylvain. El moreno era más que capaz de defenderse, pero su paciencia se estaba agotando. Sylvain estaba frustrado. No podía evitar desprender feromonas más que intentar dejar de respirar, pero era irritante e inútil. El quería a Draco, y sus malditos instintos no le dejaban aceptar de una jodida vez. Además, para mantener un mínimo de intimidad entre ambos y no ser asaltados por un horda de mirones pervertidos, tenían que restringir su preciado tiempo a solas fuera del castillo…lo cual solo les dejaba las noches, y pasarlas juntos siempre planteaba otro problema. Necesitaba dejar salir sus alas, bien como Emerald o adoptando su verdadero ser… Y no podía hacer ninguna de ambas cosas delante de Draco. Sylvain estaba más que harto y dar el esquinazo regularmente a Draco era mala idea. Pero sus necesidades de cierto tiempo a solas fueron aceptadas sin reproche ni preguntas, y cuando el dolor en su espalda se hacía demasiado, Draco se retiraba a pasar la noche en sus propias habitaciones sin protestar demasiado.

Finalmente llegó la semana de los partidos. Según el orden del sorteo comenzaron los partidos preliminares. El viernes por la tarde se enfrentaron Italia y Francia. Con la flagrante derrota de los italianos. El sábado, la habilidad Francia fue derrotada por la potencia de Bulgaria. Y el domingo la gran final entre la anfitriona Inglaterra y la victoriosa Bulgaria.

Sylvain estaba sentado en las gradas, muy cerca de la parte más alta de estas, habiendo rehusado sentarse en ninguno de los dos palcos reservados a los profesores y comentaristas…y que en esos momentos estaban repletos con los jugadores de Italia y Francia. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. El partido estaba siendo muy duro, casi rozando en lo violento para ser una mera competición amistosa, poco más que una glorificada exhibición y una escusa para vender carísimas entradas fuera de los partidos de temporada. Draco, a lomos de su Tifón 3000 volaba en amplios círculos sobre el estadio, en incansable búsqueda de la elusiva snitch. Las iniciales jugadas duras habían escalado y muchas faltas habían sido pitadas y penalizada, aunque el marcador se mantenía equilibrado…el buscador que encontrase la alada pelota ganaría el partido para su equipo. Con su pelo plateado recogido en una cola ondeando detrás de él, Draco realizó un brusco amago, atrayendo la atención de Krum hacia él y distrayéndolo de su propia exploración. Tras la efectiva maniobra distractora, y con un irónico saludo estilo militar, Draco retomó su búsqueda, ignorando el ceño fruncido de su rival...y el mascullado insulto hacia la legitimidad de su concepción.

Tras más tantos por ambas partes y una breve pausa solicitada por el capitán de Inglaterra y aprovechada para un rápido paso por los baños y un bocado, el juego reanudó su marcha pese a que llevaban jugando toda la mañana. Las faltas y jugadas agresivas se multiplicaron. Los espectadores comenzaban a estar cansados, y los vendedores autorizados para el evento estaban haciendo su agosto con toda clase de parafernalia en recordatorios, refrigerios y bebidas. Continuando su búsqueda, Draco captó un leve destello. Su aguda vista le confirmó que efectivamente, la esquiva y pequeña pelota alada estaba localizada. Sin perder de vista su objetivo, y prolongando su circuito, el rubio semiveela desplazó imperceptiblemente su trayectoria, y súbitamente, aceleró hacia su premio. Krum se lanzó tras él segundos después, mientras los bateadores de Bulgaria lanzaban las bludgers hacia su senda. Esquivando jugadores y con la vista fija en la snitch, Draco se deslizó zigzagueando expertamente entre sus oponentes, el viento silbando en sus oídos, la excitación de la caza acelerando su pulso. Por el rabillo del ojo Draco percibió la roja forma de una bludger y se alzó maldiciendo en casi vertical ascensión, para cruzar su senda con su oponente…y lanzar la pesada bola de hierro tras Krum. Recobrando su curso y de nuevo en busca de la snitch, el rubio aceleró, oteando la última posición y sus cercanías para ser embestido por la otra bludger.

El impacto en las costillas y el brazo derecho fue fuerte y probablemente, solo la posición y las recientemente reforzadas protecciones de la vestimenta de Draco evitaron unos cuantos huesos rotos. Pero de las magulladuras no se libraba. Un latigazo de dolor le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Quizás una fisura…Casi sin aliento por el golpe y completamente desviado de su ruta, en precario equilibrio sobre una escoba semiincontrolada, el rubio se esforzó en recobrar un curso de vuelo normal y afianzarse sobre su montura, mientras Sylvain dejaba marcas en la madera de su asiento, de tanto apretarla. Contemplando con ojos desorbitados la meleé, el caos que en ese momento se había formado en el aire, Sylvain gritó con el resto de público cuando Krum embistió deliberadamente contra la cola de la escoba de Draco, forzándola a una violenta espiral…Como a cámara lenta, Draco que aun no estaba por completo refirmado, saltó sobre el mango de su escoba, describiendo un arco hacia la izquierda y arriba. Por un instante pareció que sus dedos iban a agarrar el pulido mango…y después, muy muy lánguidamente… comenzó a caer.

El mundo se detuvo súbita y bruscamente para Sylvain. ¡Draco no podía caer, no podía estrellarse en el suelo!. La mera idea…era insoportable. El campo disponía de salvaguardas y medidas de seguridad, pero la caída desde esa altura…sería muy dura. Mientras el público saltaba hacia adelante, Sylvain se desilusionó a sí mismo y retrocedió hasta el final de la grada, sin perder de vista a Draco…y saltó al vacío. Con un rugido ensordecedor, Emerald emergió de la nada y pasó en vuelo rasante sobre las cabezas de los espectadores, sus grandes ojos fijos en la figura de Draco. Desconcertados y sorprendidos, algunos jugadores lanzaron hechizos a su paso, provocando una serie de rápidas acrobacias aéreas para esquivar tanto a personas como nocivos destellos de magia.

Draco mantenía la calma, y trataba de estabilizar su caída, adoptando una postura que frenase su descenso. Uno de los otros jugadores podía intentar atraparle, o detenerle con un encantamiento…estaba a mucha altura, demasiada para sobrevivir ileso. Estaba tratando de usar la mano izquierda para alcanzar su varita – su brazo derecho estaba entre dolorido e insensible- mientras localizaba a algún otro jugador que pudiera alcanzarle, para notar con sorpresa que la mayoría de ellos comenzaban a alejarse hacia los lados, cuando escuchó el rugido. Incrédulo, Draco miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Emerald, esquivando magos y rayos…en clara trayectoria de intercepción hacia él, pese a los pequeños desvíos. Sus ojos conectaron y con un asentimiento imperceptible, el rubio giró en el viento, orientándose hacia el furioso dragón verde. Con un nuevo rugido de dolor y una sacudida, Emerald aceleró, maniobrando frenético entre los magos, determinado a ignorar el punzante mordisco de la Cruciatus que había rozado su cadera. Alterando un poco su trayectoria, Emerald ajustó velocidad y rumbo una vez más…y de repente, el impacto del peso de Draco en su cuello le hizo estirar las alas y tratar de mantener el curso más estable posible, mientras Draco peleaba para situarse apropiadamente sobre él. Para ellos fueron largos minutos, pero en realidad no fueron más que unos pocos segundos y el rubio se encontró firmemente instalado en sus hombros. Ignorando el dolor de sus costillas y la sensación de entumecimiento de su brazo, Draco dejó ir la cabeza en una carcajada un tanto desencajada. ¡Estaba volando en un dragón! La adrenalina del juego y la caída no eran nada comparadas con la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Un nuevo rayo fue esquivado y Emerald resopló con indignación, dejando ir una nubecilla de humo y ascendiendo, Draco apretando las rodillas instintivamente e inclinándose sobre él. "¿Eran idiotas o qué? ¿Acaso pretendían derribarle mientras llevaba a Draco en su lomo?" Los jugadores y árbitros, los entrenadores y medimagos, corrían frenéticos en el suelo o volaban de un lado a otro, como pollos sin cabeza, sin hacer nada realmente practico. Draco, bien afianzado con las piernas en segura presa en torno al musculoso cuello, recuperó su varita de entre los pliegues de su uniforme y conjuró un escudo defensivo en torno a ellos, solventando en gran parte el problema de los descabellados ataques. De momento, y con su vida fuera de peligro inminente, el rubio se dejó lleva; confiando por sus anteriores experiencias con el inusual dragón, determinado a disfrutar de tan exclusiva e inesperada situación. Emerald aceleró, su vuelo cambiando sutilmente, un profundo gruñido reverberando en su pecho. Draco siguió con ojos entrenados el rumbo de su actual vuelo y se sorprendió de descubrir un destello dorado. Con un nuevo gruñido y una nueva nube de humo, Emerald se inclinó sobre un costado, esquivando un bloqueo de varios jugadores. Un zumbido a la izquierda, un nuevo giro y sordo golpe contra la base de la cola…y una bludger se estrelló contra un poste de gol con un chasquido. Segundos después, con un chirrido metálico, el poste se dobló en un ángulo de casi 45º, la roja bola de hierro incrustada en la zona de impacto. Con una carcajada clara y fácil brotando de entre los labios, Draco se inclinó sobre el cuello escamoso y palmeó suavemente a Emerald, animándole. Con una sutil guía con las rodillas, como si fuese un caballo, Draco trató de llevarle a la dirección deseada. Con un rugido lleno de alegría, el dragón intensificó su velocidad, siempre en férrea persecución y con un exhilarado rubio sobre él; y tras una caza fantástica, en medio del desorden y caos reinante, cerró las mandíbulas con un chasquido sobre la snitch y ascendió en picado para alejarse de los cada vez más frenéticos magos.

Sobrevolando el campo en amplios círculos, Emerald giró el cuello y miró directamente a Draco, sus ojos verdes risueños, la bocaza entreabierta en ese extraño gesto que el rubio había llegado a asociar con una sonrisa. Revoloteando entre las dos afiladas hileras de dientes, la snitch batía furiosamente sus alas. Emerald aproximó más su cabeza a Draco, y como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, este estiró la mano izquierda con cuidado, deslizando los enguantados dedos entre las puntas de los dientes, para cerrarlos en torno a la pequeña bola. Emerald abrió las fauces, se enderezó y soltó un rugido de pura alegría, realizando varias piruetas mientras Draco reía como un loco sobre él. Tras un planeo de descenso, Emerald aterrizó aleteando sobre el techo de uno de los palcos, haciendo crujir la estructura y Draco desmontó con cuidado. Emerald le olisqueó cuidadosamente, resoplando en su pecho mientras Draco le acariciaba la escamosa mejilla y con una última mirada, se lanzó hacia el aire, para perderse en dosel verde del bosque.

Mientras la multitud gritaba entre asustada y enfebrecida, los jugadores revoloteaban indecisos sobre el estatus del partido y los jueces se miraban boquiabiertos entre sí, Sylvain aterrizó con una brusca frenada en el tejado, atrayendo con el sonido de sus botas arañando en la pizarra la atención del aun alucinado rubio. Draco, con la snitch agitando sus alas trémulamente entre sus dedos y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, recibió entre sus brazos al agitado y enfebrecido Sylvain que comiéndosele con los ojos murmuró vehemente:

-Nunca, me has oído, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso…

Para besarle por primera vez en público apasionada y espectacularmente, con la total cooperación de Draco, arrancando silbidos y aplausos del público más cercano…y entre flashes de camaras.

Respecto al accidentado partido, y tras una ardua deliberación y reiteradas consulta de las normas, se aplicó una falta de Blatching a Krum, por estrellarse deliberadamente contra Draco. Como no había sido posible aplicar el penalti correspondiente de inmediato y la snitch había sido posteriormente capturada…los árbitros concedieron un tanto más a Inglaterra. Sobre la validez de la captura de la snitch, se llegó al consenso de que Draco no había abandonado los límites del recinto ni empleado magia alguna para convocar al dragón, y ya que la prueba de tacto demostró que el primero en tocar la snitch había sido en realidad Draco, se dio por finalizado el encuentro, con la captura a favor de Inglaterra y con esta la victoria final.

HP&DM

Entre tantas noticias y bullicio en la escuela con los preparativos del mini torneo, a nadie le preocupó que Hermione Weasley, profesora asistente de Encantamientos, no se hubiese reincorporado de nuevo a su puesto de trabajo, tras una supuesta ausencia por enfermedad. Y por supuesto, pasó totalmente desapercibido el despido formal y la denuncia de Minerva McGonagal de la joven ante el Wizengamot dada la extremadamente delicada naturaleza del tema. Tras una cuidadosa vigilancia, los Brujos Golpeadores eligieron presentarse en la Madriguera con la orden de arresto a media mañana del viernes anterior al de la celebración del mini torneo. Momento en que Hermione se encontraba casi sola en la casa, con todos los demás trabajando y Molly realizando labores domésticas. Y la citación para el prácticamente inmediato juicio a puerta cerrada entregada a la boquiabierta – y recién recuperada de un hechizo Aturdidor- matriarca pelirroja.

Con apenas unas horas por delante, todo lo que Molly pudo hacer fue localizar a Ron y a su esposo Arthur e informarles del paradero de la joven. Cuando los aun desconcertados esposo y suegro llegaron a la sala 10 del tribunal, fueron finalmente informados de las acusaciones contra Hermione: subversión de los valores y principios morales fundamentales del Mundo Mágico, sedición e insurrección en contra del orden legal establecido, y alta traición a la Magia. Silenciada y atada por las cadenas a la silla del acusado, Hermione escuchó gritando inproperios sin voz la exposición en que el escribano enumeraba los fundamentos morales y principios legales quebrantados por la joven. Y a continuación se visionó públicamente una copia de la memoria de la Directora sobre la discusión con la joven. Las imágenes fantasmales y semitransparentes emergiendo de la vasija del pensadero. A continuación, un alguacil le administró Veritaserum y fue interrogada sobre los mismos términos: opiniones sobre las variadas opciones de pareja, las diversas identidades de género reconocidas normalmente entre los magos e incluso las de las principales criaturas mágicas que podían hibridar naturalmente con ellos – las veelas de pura raza son todas mujeres, al menos en apariencia – y finalmente sus creencias religiosas.

Las respuestas de Hermione – forzadamente sinceras – fueron su condena. El tribunal sentenció que no podía permitírsele difundir semejantes ideas homófobas y procristianas y que no era apta para ser un miembro reconocido de la sociedad mágica. Su expediente académico, invalidado. Su matrimonio quedaba oficialmente disuelto y su destino final, decidido en breve y murmurado conciábulo por el portavoz, su ex esposo y su ex suegro. Cuando le colocaron un collar de restricción de magia y comportamiento, requisaron su varita y le informaron que quedaba reducida al papel de mera concubina de cría, sin posibilidad de optar nunca a un empleo público, Hermione miró horrorizada a Ron y exclamó:

-¿Por qué?¿Cómo has podido consentirlo?

Mirándola seriamente Ron murmuró:

-¿Hubieras preferido que te desmemorizaran y te devolvieran a tu casa, sin idea alguna de lo que ha sucedido desde que cumpliste 11 años? ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso hubiera hecho con tu mente? Era la única alternativa legal, Mione. Al menos así, aun puedes vivir conmigo. Dentro de unos años podemos apelar y solicitar una revisión de la sentencia.

Arthur cabeceó apesadumbrado, y empujó suavemente la espalda de la estupefacta y llorosa muchacha, una brillante y prometedora bruja, que ya nunca vería cumplido sus dorados sueños. Y aun no le habían dicho que para poder apelar tenía que asistir obligatoriamente a clases de reeducación moral…


	25. Chapter 25

¡Se destapa el pastel!

Besos y abrazos! Gracias por los RW!

LECCCIONES PRIVADAS EN CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS

Sylvain se sorprendió del fervor con que esa noche atacó a Draco nada más cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Realmente sus hormonas estaban completamente revolucionadas… Todas la peleas y riñas habían sobre estimulado sus instintos, y estaba frenéticamente caliente. No tenía otra descripción. La caída…esa caída había roto algo, una barrera, un freno, la ultima resistencia dentro de él. ¡Sus instintos primarios podían demandar que Draco pelease por él, pero su parte humana ya había tenido más que bastante! ¿Y quién decía que no podía ayudarle un poco cuando la competencia no se atenía a las reglas? Sylvain había tenido que contener los deseos de masticar a Krum, literalmente. O churruscarle un poquito…

Volar juntos, realmente juntos había sido delirantemente exhilarante. Absolutamente fantástico. Y el afrodisíaco más intenso que pudiera haber imaginado. Sabía que sus padres adoptivos se ponían "mimosos" volando juntos, pero no tenía ni idea de que el efecto fuese tan vorazmente achicharrante. Le parecía estar envuelto en una llamarada, y la zona donde Draco le había tocado estaba literalmente ardiendo… parecía imposible que sus escamas no estuviesen derritiéndose bajo tan intenso calor… Cuando Emerald se sumergió bajo el dosel del Bosque Prohibido, tras dejarle finalmente a salvo, su cuerpo y su mente eran un absoluto torbellino de pasión. Por un instante, le tentó la idea de usar su especial giratiempo…pero igualmente, la desechó. No podía hacerlo. Era muy muy arriesgado cambiar el pasado…y objetivamente, ¿era necesario? Draco estaba bien…y eso era lo único importante. Entrometerse sin sentido no le garantizaba que el resultado fuese lo que él deseaba. Todos estos caóticos pensamientos duraron apenas unos segundos, y cuando aterrizó cambiando inmediatamente de forma, Daisy ya había respondido a su último bramido y se materializaba ante él. En apenas unas palabras, Sylvain pidió su escoba y que le volviera a depositar en su asiento en las gradas. Y desde ahí…voló para reunirse con Draco en el perjudicado tejado del palco. Dando gracias a que el trayecto era corto, cortísimo…porque volar con semejante…problema entre las piernas, era dolorosamente incómodo. Cuando se besaron, Sylvain supo instintivamente que ya no había vuelta atrás…Para bien o para mal…Draco era suyo. Y él era de Draco.

Draco había aceptado sin dudas la explicación a la presencia de Sylvain y de su escoba. Realmente, llamar a la elfina para pedirle la Saeta de Fuego no era tan descabellado. Y todo había sucedido tan rápido…que nadie notó la coincidencia de su reaparición con la de la retirada de Emerald. El moreno agradeció a todos los dioses que gracias a su desilusionamiento ninguna foto hubiese captado su salto al vacío. Y que el público cercano hubiese tenido su atención centrada en las evoluciones de los jugadores. La foto de la portada de la edición extraordinaria de esa tarde de El Profeta mostraba a Draco a lomos de Emerald, al igual que otros muchos noticiarios, en distintos ángulos. Corazón de Bruja optó por una instantánea diferente, con Draco lanzando un puñetazo a Krum, y Sylvain separándoles, bajo el titular: "Duelo de buscadores. Un triangulo amoroso". Y un poster central con el pasional beso de reencuentro de los jóvenes sobre el tejado del palco.

Finalmente a solas en sus habitaciones, tras abandonar la enfermería con el brazo de Draco en una ligera férula y cabestrillo además de sus costillas vendadas; Sylvain se enroscó como un pulpo en torno a Draco, tironeando de sus ropas, ignorando lo todo lo demás, los labios firmemente sellados en los del rubio. Sin quejas e ignorando los desgarros que estaba causando en su uniforme, el rubio se deshizo como pudo con prácticamente una sola mano de las molestas ropas, apresando a su vez al moreno contra la pared. Su mano izquierda se deslizó bajo la túnica de Sylvain y este empezó a desnudarse, gimiendo en su boca, mientras Draco tironeaba de su largo cabello rizado con la otra. Nada que no hubiesen hecho antes, pero todo era más vehemente, apresurado e intenso. Con un gruñido, el moreno empujó a Draco hacia su cama, sin dejar de manosearle, notando la dura erección del otro frotándose contra la suya. No tardaron mucho en estar ardientemente revueltos sobre la cama, tan pronto uno como otro adoptando una posición de momentánea dominancia, el cabestrillo desligado e ignorada la extraña molestia de la sujeción que impedía al rubio mover libremente el brazo derecho, las gasas que cubrían su torso o los cardenales que aun adornaban diversas partes de su anatomía. Ninguno de los dos podía prestar atención a esas cosas en aquel instante. Con ojos oscurecidos hasta un tono casi azulado, enturbiados y dilatados por la pasión Sylvain murmuró roncamente, tras haberse situado nuevamente sobre Draco, las manos enredadas en el cabello platino:

-Te necesito tanto…no sé que necesito más, si esto o morderte…

Draco miró en las profundidades de esos inmensos ojos verdosos y tras un nuevo y entusiasta beso murmuró apasionadamente:

-¿Quien dice que tienes que elegir? Puedes tener las dos cosas a la vez…

Y ladeó el esbelto cuello hacia un lado, arqueando sus caderas y enroscando una de sus largas piernas sobre una firme nalga y después entre las piernas de Sylvain, refregándose contra él como un gato en celo. Sylvain retomó gruñendo los besos, enarcándose sin vergüenza igualmente contra el rubio, atenazado entre los brazos de Draco. Con gran cuidado, tras lamer y besuquear su piel en la unión del cuello y el hombro, Sylvain clavó los colmillos en la blanca piel marfileña. La sangre fluyó en su boca, inflamando sus ya estimulados sentidos. Con un sonido entre un gemido y un gruñido, el moreno se incrustó contra la dura erección bajo la suya, sin separar los labios de la piel magullada entre sus mandíbulas. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron y acrecentaron para ambos, y sus embates se volvieron más y más violentos y delirantes. Luchando contra el impulso de mover la cabeza de lado a lado, pateando la cama y aferrándose a los negros cabellos y a los hombros de Sylvain, Draco notó crecer la presión en su interior, mientras un nuevo deseo brotaba en él. Con un salvaje gruñido, el rubio semiveela clavó las uñas en la piel que se le ofrecía y el sutil aroma de una sangre que no era la suya terminó de hacerle abandonarse a los nuevos instintos. Mordió con fuerza en la base del cuello del moreno, hasta que sus dientes rompieron la piel y la sangre se deslizó en su boca. Sylvain se tensó, desencajando la mandíbula, todos los músculos vibrando y con un violento grito ahogado en su hombro, se corrió, desencadenando su propia descarga, en una pegajosa y caliente reacción en cadena. Jadeando el uno contra el otro, y mientras el moreno lamía con cuidado las heridas dejadas por sus colmillos, Draco contemplaba hipnotizado como serpenteantes hilillos de sangre se deslizaban por la sudorosa piel desde la impronta casi circular de la mayoría de su dentadura, demasiado sorprendido por su propia reacción como para entender la fascinación que la visión de la sangrante herida le provocaba. La huella de su mordisco, impresa en el otro, como una marca…Una marca que deseaba ver ahí para siempre…

Saliendo poco a poco de su obnubilamiento, y rodando para situarse semi acostado sobre Sylvain, Draco murmuró:

-Esto…¿esperabas algo así?

Sylvain asintió, y susurró delicadamente:

-Era una más que probable posibilidad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres en parte veela…Mi propia sangre reclama una prueba tangible…y el mordisco ritual encaja perfectamente para ambos. No es algo realmente vinculante, pero podría llegar a serlo…

Con un suspiro, y deslizando las manos por las vendadas costillas del rubio Sylvain murmuró:

-Es muy tarde…y aun no estás totalmente recuperado. Pero mañana…mañana tendremos todo el día para nosotros, solos los dos.

Draco le besó con pasión, su mano acariciando los desordenados cabellos por detrás de su cuello y se acurrucó satisfecho contra el pecho de Sylvain, su otra mano jugueteando torpemente con las gotas de sangre semicoaguladas en la dorada piel, sus plateados ojos cerrándose lentamente bajo el influjo del cansancio acumulado y las pociones curativas… además de la creciente laxitud tras el brillante sexo. Bostezando, el rubio se durmió completamente confortable, escuchando los latidos del fuerte y familiar corazón.

HP&DM

Después de un decadente y sensual tardío desayuno-almuerzo en la cama, condimentado por sexo… y más sexo, hasta que los ojos de Draco rodaron dentro de sus órbitas en cegadora ola de placer, los jóvenes amantes dormitaron un rato más. El moreno comprobó que Draco estaba recuperado de sus lesiones – los hematomas tardarían en desaparecer, pero no había dolor y sus costillas y brazo solo llevaban vendas y férulas a modo de protección – e insistió en salir fuera. Algo sobre enseñarle algo muy especial. Una vez duchados y vestidos en ropas de vuelo, ambos se deslizaron lentamente sobre las copas de los árboles, Sylvain guiando el camino con seguridad.

Aterrizaron silenciosamente en el viejo lecho seco de un rio, cerca de un pequeño acantilado en el que se veía la boca de una cueva, bajo un parapeto saliente de roca. Draco miró a su alrededor, desconcertado, y pronto sus ojos captaron los pequeños detalles del lugar. Reprimiendo un escalofrío de nerviosismo y excitación. Miniaturizando su escoba y guardándola en sus ropas como Sylvain susurró:

-¿Esa es… su cueva?

Sylvain asintió y comenzó a caminar por el suelo irregular, trepando a la piedra lavada que se extendía por delante de la cueva. Draco olfateó, aguzó los oídos y finalmente siguió al otro, confiando en los más agudos sentidos del otro. El interior estaba oscuro, pero casi seco y con la luz de sus varitas se internaron en la red de túneles sobre un suave piso de arena lavada en el cual eran visibles en algunos sitios las huellas de las pisadas de Emerald. Reprimiendo una vez más el escalofrío que trepaba por su espalda, Draco siguió avanzando, asombrado de estar penetrando en el santuario de un dragón, por amistoso que fuese. Sus sentidos no percibían a nadie más dentro de aquellas cuevas, pero aun así, era algo fuera de lo común. Llegaron a una cámara, una cueva más grande, con las paredes lamidas por el fuego y en la que encontraron una especie de nido, formado por algún tipo de mineral de asbesto de color verdeazulado y aspecto esponjoso, con un huevo.

Draco dilató los ojos y exhaló el aire, atónito. ¡Emerald tenía un nido! Avanzó un paso, sus ojos fijos en la forma oval del huevo que reposaba entre los pliegues del nido y se detuvo súbitamente. La tentación era muy grande pero…no deseaba que la dragona rechazase aquel lugar y tuviese que buscar un nuevo refugio por su intromisión. Con los ojos fijos en el solitario cascarón, Draco murmuró:

-Deberíamos marcharnos…no quiero perturbarla. No sería justo.

Se giró para encontrar a Sylvain unos pasos detrás de él, respirando pesadamente, la cabeza semi inclinada hacia el suelo. Sin alzar los ojos, el moreno murmuró:

-No lo harás.

Alzando la mirada hasta cruzarla con la de rubio, los verdes ojos llenos de angustia y amor, Sylvain susurró:

-Draco…he elegido…te he elegido a ti. Ya sabes que soy una quimera, parte vampiro, veela, mago y…

-…Y algo más.

Murmuró Draco, notando el levísimo temblor en la voz y los hombros de Sylvain, que asintió tragando saliva en silencio. Draco entendió. Sylvain estaba listo para revelarle esa última parte y el orgullo corrió por sus venas. Avanzó un paso y acarició la mejilla del otro, y murmuró:

-Solo si estás listo, Sylvain…

Sylvain denegó y retrocedió un paso, agitando su varita para deshacerse de sus ropas, todas sus ropas, que se doblaron en una ordenada pila en un resalto de piedra en la pared. Draco parpadeó, no es que la idea de sexo en lugares poco usuales no le atrajese… pero el nido de una dragona era quizás demasiado incluso para él. Sylvain estaba ante él, desnudo –a excepción de su portavaritas firmemente atado a su antebrazo- su piel sutilmente dorada coloreada por un delicado rubor y el pelo ocultando parcialmente sus facciones. Aunque no muy en el humor, a juzgar por su ininteresado pene.

-Es una magnífica sorpresa que me hayas enseñado este lugar, pero el resto de esta…conversación…deberíamos tenerla en otro sitio.

Con voz enronquecida por las emociones, Sylvain murmuró:

-Por favor Draco…no quiero…no puedo esperar más. Necesito contártelo todo, aquí y ahora.

Draco iba a replicar, cuando con un gesto, el encantamiento que mantenía ocultos los numerosos ramilletes que Draco le había entregado se canceló, y el rubio contempló sin entender la hilera de flores perfectamente preservadas. Sin alzar la voz, casi inaudiblemente, Sylvain murmuró:

-Yo soy Emerald…y también soy mucho más.

Draco se giró y el moreno bajó levemente la vista incapaz de soportar la mirada del otro y continuó hablando en voz baja, revelando que la otra parte de su ser era una dragona. De cómo había descubierto lo que realmente era años después, de la caja, las cartas y memorias, del complejo hechizo para forzarle a tener una apariencia humana. De cómo sus amigos habían reaccionado ante la verdad…Sylvain se lo contó todo; todo, pero sin dar un solo nombre. Con un suspiro de desesperada resignación, olfateando el shock de Draco, la quimera añadió, dejando que su cuerpo cambiara:

-Y este es el resultado…

Draco contempló como la figura de Sylvain se transformaba. De sus llamativos mechones coloreados –ahora sospechaba que no eran una adicción cosmética- emergieron delicadas astas doradas. Dos enormes alas de dragón recubiertas de escamas temblaron detrás de él, como si su propietario dudase en envolverse apretadamente en ellas. Todo rastro de vello corporal despareció, sustituido por un complejo trazado de escamas de un sutil color verde con múltiples reflejos. Y un flexible apéndice, una larga cola se enroscó en torno a una de sus pantorrillas. El rubio, boquiabierto por un instante, cerró la boca y examinó detalladamente la exótica apariencia de la quimera, que mantenía la vista baja y respiraba agitadamente. Olfateó, impregnándose del nuevo olor, dejando que su nariz procesase la nueva fragancia, que era diferente pero al mismo tiempo semejante a la de su forma habitual. Venteó a su alrededor, catalogando los aromas del lugar, el olor levemente ahumado de Emerald, el leve rastro del familiar aroma de Sylvain en su otra forma…y el más complejo de todos, él más lleno de matices y múltiples facetas, el que desprendía en esta nueva forma.

Los ojos de Draco se dilataron con súbita sorpresa, mientras sus puños se apretaban. Sylvain se estremeció, notando la ira y el shock del otro…y cerró los humedecidos ojos, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, los ojos del color del mar en un día de tormenta, Draco avanzó un paso, y otro, hasta estar justo frente a Sylvain. Temblando, sus alas pugnando por cerrase en torno a él como un manto protector, el moreno alzó los verdes y enrojecidos ojos, sofocando un sollozo. Draco agarró con fuerza un mechón de su largo cabello negro, arrancándole un jadeo y forzándole a permanecer mirándole. Dejando ir un gruñido entre los tensos labios, Draco murmuró:

-¿Tienes una remota idea de lo que me has hecho pasar Potter?

Y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso brutal y demandante, lleno de pasión y de rabia, de deseo y enojo. Sylvain dilató los ojos con sorpresa, para entrecerrarlos ante la pasión que le devoraba y se abandonó por completo a Draco y a su fogoso beso.

Cuando los pulmones de Draco chillaron dentro de su pecho ante la falta de oxígeno, el joven los ignoró y solo cuando su cerebro amenazó con desmayarse, consintió el joven semiveela en despegar los labios de Sylvain. Para retomar su ataque segundos después. Sylvain parpadeó, semimareado, estabilizándose en los hombros de un violentamente enrojecido Draco. Deslizando un dedo sobre las escamas que cubrían la cicatriz de su frente, Draco murmuró:

-Shh…está bien, todo está bien. Tu secreto está a salvo. Pero era fácil atar cabos con tu historia…y en esta forma resultas más parecido… y tu olor se asemeja mucho más a lo que recordaba.

Sylvain comenzó a llorar, de alivio, de alegría…realmente no sabía muy bien porque, pero las lágrimas brotaron a raudales mientras Draco le sostenía entre sus brazos, murmurando como siempre se había sentido atraído hacia él, sus celos y rabia al no poder tener su atención, su dolor al pensarle muerto, su inmensa alegría por tenerle entre sus brazos. Y entre sollozos, Sylvain confesó que después de descubrir la verdad, toda su vida se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes. Sus emociones, su sensación de que la verdad era Sylvain, él era real; Harry Potter era una mentira, un elaborado disfraz, un artificio creado para el público. Draco le besó los hinchados ojos, sujetando sus mejillas y murmuró:

-Por supuesto que eres real Sylvain. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, perfectamente. Yo también me deshice de una máscara…aunque me he quedado con mi nombre.

Sylvain rió débilmente, sonriendo entre lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y los labios amoratados de tan vehemente besos. Draco sonrió de nuevo y murmuró, sus oscurecidos ojos llenos de pasión:

-¿Significa esto que vendrás conmigo a Malfoy Manor para Beltane?

El moreno rió con fuerzas, y besando los sonrosados labios murmuró:

-¿Qué tal si pasamos Walpurgis aquí, y Beltane en tu casa?

Abrazándole con fuerza, Draco asintió y murmuró, palmeándole el firme trasero:

-Trato hecho. Y ahora…movamos esto a un lugar más cómodo…No creo que ese asbesto le siente bien a mi piel…y de todas maneras, prefiero una buena cama.

Sylvain rió con ganas, cambió de forma y se vistió a golpe de varita y murmuró:

-Tendré que tentarte en otro sitio pues.

Enlazados de la mano, los dos dejaron la cámara, y Draco dio una última y nostálgica mirada. Apretó un poco los dedos y dejó que los errores del pasado se perdiesen en la nube de su memoria. Era fantástico tener lo que siempre había querido, justo cogiéndole de la mano.


	26. Chapter 26

¡Estoy de vuelta!

Pese a la insistencia de mi PC en cargarse reiteradamente el archivo de este fic,

Advertencias sobre el cap. Sexo entre centauros. Si no es lo vuestro…saltaros esa parte. Esta marcada la cópula en sí. Y mucha acción entre nuestra pareja favorita…que finalmente llegan hasta el final! RW por favor

NOCHE DE WALPURGIS

Después de la intensa confesión, y tras un paseo para calmarse, aun charlando entre ellos, acabaron la noche en el campamento de los centauros, el único lugar en que Sylvain podía mostrar su verdadera apariencia sin causar un ataque de pánico. Vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y botas, la quimera mostró orgulloso sus alas, estirándolas hasta el máximo de su envergadura, manteniéndolas lo más arriba posible, dejando que el fuego y la luz del atardecer centellease en un caleidoscopio de infinitos de matices sobre sus tornasoladas escamas verdes. Draco inspiró el dulce aroma de la feromonas cuando Sylvain batió lentamente sus alas y tragó saliva, muy incomodo en sus pantalones de vuelo. ¡No era justo! Sylvain estaba tentándole a propósito…Tras un frustrado suspiro y un discreto chequeo visual para estar seguro de que la túnica ocultaba el estado de sus…joyas de la corona, el rubio avanzó, los plateados ojos turbulentamente oscurecidos y dilatados de deseo, y besó apasionadamente a Sylvain, deteniendo efectivamente la exhibición…y ganando unos momentos de deliciosa fricción.

La mayoría de centauros pateó el suelo o se encabritó, emitiendo gritos de…animo, y el torturador se convirtió en torturado cuando las yeguas más ancianas le cubrieron las sienes con una corona de doradas espigas de trigo salpicadas de amaranto, en símbolo de deseos de prosperidad y de su amor. Draco fue coronado por Bane con espigas entrelazadas con áster, en símbolo de sus recíprocos sentimientos. (Áster, símbolo de y /o talismán de amor, confianza y elegancia. Espigas de trigo, símbolo de bienestar económico y riqueza. Amaranto, amor inmortal.) Era la manera de los centauros de reconocer su unión y desearles prosperidad y felicidad.

Magorian, el líder del grupo, un centauro de capa marrón muy oscura, gran alzada y aspecto salvaje con su larga desigual melena casi negra, se acercó acompañado del sensible y calmado alazán Ronan…y un extremadamente pequeño potrillo de cabello castaño rojizo y capa roana con patas blancas, pegado a su flanco como una lapa, la pequeña mano enganchada en un mechón de la espesa cola de Magorian. Los verdes ojos de Sylvain –libres del glamour que alteraba ligeramente su forma y oscurecía su color ya que estaba mostrando su autentico ser- se dilataron con sorpresa y alegría y el joven saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al guía de la manada y su compañero, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa.

-Bendiciones sobre ti y los tuyos, Magorian.

-Y mis bendiciones para ti y los tuyos Sylvain.

El poderoso centauro, cuya barba y melena ya mostraban algunas canas, cerró su enorme mano sobre el antebrazo de la quimera, mientras este hacía lo mismo y Magorian le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente.

-Veo que en mi ausencia ha habido… novedades…

Magorian soltó una carcajada, y deslizó un poderoso brazo por la cintura de Ronan, que bajó tímidamente la mirada con un delicado sonrojo. Ronan murmuró tímido pero orgulloso:

-Sylvain, Draco, este es Quiri…Quirón…nuestro primer hijo.

Desde su refugio entre las fuertes patas de sus padres, Quirón asomó una carita deliciosa y sonrojada, apretando entre sus manitas la cola de su padre y murmuró un casi inaudible hola. Sylvain sonrió y puso una rodilla en tierra, tendiendo la mano al timidísimo potrillo y este apenas rozó sus dedos antes de retroceder y ocultar su cara de nuevo en el cálido flanco de Ronan, que le acarició los rizados cabellos con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Disculpadle, ni siquiera tiene un mes y todavía no está muy acostumbrado a encontrar gente nueva. Quiri…saluda por favor.

Draco contempló con curiosidad las temblorosas y larguiruchas patas del potrillo, la nerviosa colita lanosa y el cuerpecito de niño de cuatro años, con enormes ojos color ámbar y se inclinó, tendiendo una mano con suavidad. Parpadeando y sin soltar su presa en la cola de su padre, Quirón rozó suavemente la mano del rubio y volvió a hundir la cara en el flanco de Ronan. Con suavidad, Ronan murmuró inclinando la cabeza:

-Ya casi había perdido la esperanza…muchísimas gracias Sylvain.

El rubio miró de reojo a la quimera y Sylvain susurró:

-Ronan y Magorian han sufrido mucho. Perdieron varios potrillos antes de llegar a término.

Ante la ceja alzada de Draco, Sylvain añadió:

-Solo le hice un reconocimiento médico y le recomendé unas hierbas y pociones para estabilizar la preñez. Nada más.

Magorian rió de nuevo y gruñó alegremente:

-Tan modesto como siempre. Ninguno de nuestros remedios había funcionado. Mi familia y mi clan están en deuda contigo.

Ronan, alentando suavemente con una mano en el hombro a su hijo, murmuró:

-Parece que nuestro tiempo de separación ha traído gratas nuevas para todos… enhorabuena.

Sylvain miró con ojos llenos de luz a Draco y murmuro:

-Sois los primeros en saberlo, Ronan. No hace ni unas horas que finalmente, reconocimos nuestro vínculo y dejamos atrás todos los secretos.

Bane, el sobrino de Magorian, trotó hasta ellos y exclamó:

-¡Esto se merece una fiesta!

Tras una improvisada cena celebratoria, regada de cerveza, vino especiado e hidromiel, Sylvain y Draco se retiraron a dormir a una cueva alfombrada de heno y pieles, cada uno escoltado por un grupo de maduros sementales en el caso de Draco o yeguas emparejadas en el de Sylvain, ofreciendo licenciosos comentarios para una propicia primera noche. Una vez que la cortina de pieles de la entrada de la cueva se cerró detrás de ellos, un sonrojado Sylvain murmuró contemplando la guirnalda de rosas rojas que colgaba a modo de cabecera sobre el mullido montón de pieles:

-No tenemos que hacer nada…pero los centauros esperan que…

-…tengamos sexo. Lo sé. Y no tengo nada en contra de la idea. 

Pestañeando y mirando a su rubio amante, Sylvain susurró:

-Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no quiero…pero…

Draco avanzó y le puso dos dedos sobre los labios y susurró:

-Si no estás… cómodo…no tengo ninguna prisa Sylvain. Ninguna en absoluto.

Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado el moreno susurró roncamente:

-No me importaría renovar el mordisco de ayer…hasta que lo hagamos permanente…

Draco sonrió depredadoramente y unió sus labios a los del moreno, empujándole hacia el suave montón de heno y pieles. Sylvain se dejó llevar y se recostó con las alas semirecogidas sobre las pieles, su cola agitándose con suavidad. Cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle más fervientemente, el flexible apéndice se deslizó por el interior del muslo de alabastro y Draco se giró con curiosidad. Sylvain murmuró roncamente:

-Mi cola es…muy…sensitiva.

Alzando una ceja y sujetando con curiosidad entre sus dedos el extremo desnudo de escamas, Draco notó la piel caliente y palpitante…el tejido creciendo bajo sus yemas y su otra ceja se unió a su hermana. Con expectante interés, el rubio apretó suavemente y Sylvain dejó ir un suave gemido y se estremeció ligeramente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rubio acercó el apéndice a sus labios y deslizó la punta de su lengua por el enrojecido trozo de carne, arrancando un ronco jadeo de entre los labios de Sylvain, cuyos ojos se dilataron hasta que el iris se redujo a un pequeño anillo.

-Interesante…

Murmuró el diablo de pelo plateado antes de introducirla entre sus labios. Con un gemido ahogado, Sylvain se enarcó contra su amante, balbuceando incoherencias y refregando su tensa y palpitante erección contra él.

-Muy interesante…

HD&DM

Sylvain había sido sincero pero sucinto en cuanto a las explicaciones de cómo había cambiado de identidad y Draco no pidió más detalles. Era algo que no era relevante para su relación, e incluso la pequeña diferencia de edad entre ambos no era algo que importara a ninguno de ellos. Después de todo, ¿Qué importancia tenía es nimia diferencia cuando su expectativa de vida era fácilmente de más de 150 años? En los días siguientes, Sylvain y Draco descubrieron juntos múltiples peculiaridades de su verdadera forma. Como que Sylvain era incapaz de mantener su increíble cola quieta y lejos de alguna parte de Draco, acariciándole o enroscándose en él. La forma en que los mordiscos de Draco le volvían salvaje. O que sus alas temblaban al ritmo de su respiración durante el sexo, y se estiraban súbitamente durante el orgasmo. Y sobre todo, al menos desde el punto de vista de Draco, que al moreno le gustaba masturbarse…usando su cola. Los ojos de Draco se habían dilatado hasta niveles increíbles ante la susurrada admisión, y con un gruñido ronco apenas inteligible, había exigido:

-Enséñamelo.

Con un pálpito de emoción ante la demanda, Sylvain conjuró un pequeño pote de lubricante con sabor a miel… y hundió el extremo eréctil de su cola en él. Se posicionó de rodillas con el trasero en el aire, el pecho recostado sobre las almohadas y las alas juntas y casi desplegadas sobre su espalda, y curvó la cola hacia su entrada. Draco miraba hipnotizado, desde su asiento de primera fila, mientras el moreno deslizaba su cola entre sus nalgas y tanteaba su expuesta entrada. Con un pequeño gruñido, y tras un rato de autocaricias, Sylvain introdujo finalmente el apéndice y el rubio gimió, deslizando su mano sobre su palpitante erección. Era lo más erótico y excitante que había visto nunca y sus testículos se tensaron con anticipación, pese a que habían disfrutado de un estupendo orgasmo pocos minutos antes. Nunca había tenido problemas de líbido…pero ahora estaba a punto de tener una eyaculación precoz…si no lograba controlarse antes. La visión de la húmeda y bamboleante erección y testículos de Sylvain, moviéndose con el rítmico vaivén de sus caderas al encuentro de su propia cola, era demasiado… Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, escuchando los ahogados gemidos y mordió una nalga, masturbándose furiosamente ante la visión de pura lujuria desatada que era Sylvain. Y perdió el control…espectacularmente.

DM&HP

En 2006 la noche de Walpurgis, la noche del 30 de abril era domingo, y Beltane, el 1 de mayo, lunes. Eso había permitido organizar un bonito festival en honor de Beltane, con actos desde la tarde del viernes 28 de abril. Y disfrutar del resto de la primera semana de mayo de unas vacaciones…ignorando la mayoritaria y muggle fiestas de Pascua, fechas en las que acababan de celebrar en la escuela el novedoso, más que publicitado y accidentado torneo internacional amistoso de Quidittch.

Durante los escasos días que restaban –no llegaban a dos semanas para los primeros eventos- se afanaron en terminar los preparativos para la zona al aire libre elegida para las fiestas. Muy cerca de la orilla del lago, en una zona hasta ese momento ocupada por una playa de arena y una ondulada franja de irregular pradera, se había allanado el terreno, creando una auténtica explanada. Hacia un rincón, el más cercano al castillo, se cavaron en la tierra varios fosos capaces de contener reses enteras, forrados de gruesas piedras y llenos de leña, listos para ser encendidos y asar con el calor acumulado y las brasas vacas, cerdos etc, simplemente destripados. También se habían construido en esa zona una serie de asaderos y dos hornos de piedra.

Amplias pérgolas protegían del sol bancos y mesas rústicas de madera resistente, conformando una nueva y agradable zona para disfrutar del aire libre y con una espléndida vista sobre el lago. Retoños de genista, avellano, tojo y espino albar, e incluso algún que otro áureo rosal sarmentoso plantados junto a las pérgolas. Caléndula acuática cerca de la orilla, primarosa y otras flores amarillas en artísticos macizos de aspecto natural. Cerca, en una zona despejada sobre la verde hierba primaveral, se erigía un alto tronco de árbol clavado en el suelo, el Mayo, en torno al cual se danzaría en honor a Beltane. Y en la ahora mucho más ancha franja de arena de la orilla, se cavaron dos largos y estrechos fosos forrados de piedras, llenos de leña y resinas, listos para ser encendidos. Una gran pira de leña para una hoguera se preparó hacia el otro extremo, el más cercano al Bosque Prohibido pero siempre a distancia segura, aunque mas lejos de las mesas. También se eligió por votación popular y de entre las alumnas de 7º a la Doncella de Mayo, para irritación de Fleur, cuyo humor era cada vez más insoportable.

DM&HP

Draco insinuó magistralmente que después de tanto esfuerzo, bien podían disfrutar de las fiestas en Hogwarts…y al mismo tiempo en Malfoy Manor. Con una suave sonrisa y acariciando su sonrojada mejilla - el semiveela había escogido hacer su sugerencia justo después de una intensa sesión de intercambio de sangre y sexo – Sylvain denegó.

-No Draco…el tiempo no es algo a tomar a la ligera…y no quiero tener que explicarles a tus padres en mi primera visita porque estamos cometiendo un delito. ¿Sabes lo que supondría para la condena de tu padre que le relacionasen siquiera con algo así? Podría fácilmente acabar en Azkabán…Haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, si fuese necesario para protegerte a ti… e incluso a tu familia, pero este no es el caso.

A regañadientes, el rubio había aceptado que ya tendrían ocasión de disfrutar de otros festivales de Beltane, bien en Hogwarts o en Malfoy Manor, puesto que Sylvain no pensaba ir a ningún sitio.

DM&HP 28 de abril de 2006, viernes

El viernes después de las últimas clases, Draco y Sylvain aguardaban la llegada de sus primeros invitados. Una delegación de veelas, procedentes de una pequeña y recluida colonia instalada en una aldea de Irlanda, accedido a participar en las festividades. Cuatro adultos emparejados –tres mujeres (las veelas de pura raza siempre lo son) y un varón- y seis jóvenes veelas recién entradas en la madurez, cuatro chicos y dos chicas. Draco y Sylvain actuando como sus anfitriones personales y organizadores de los eventos, las recibieron en Hogsmeade, intercambiaron educados saludos y bienvenidas, para obsequiar a su líder primero y a cada uno de los demás miembros del grupo después, con un delicado broche de filigrana de plata y madreperla, cada uno con un diseño diferente y personalizado. Y recibir a cambio un puñado de plumas y cabellos de veela. Tras las presentaciones cabalgaron acompañando a los carruajes de la escuela. La sangre veela de Draco había garantizado que escuchasen su inusual propuesta, y solo la personal garantía de otro reconocido como parte de su clan había hecho posible el encuentro.

La presencia de las veelas desemparejadas provocó mucho absurdo comportamiento…y gran cantidad de babeó incontrolado, especialmente por parte de los jóvenes varones adolescentes. Fleur parecía estar comiendo limones, y sus ojos asaeteaban con ira, celos ...y envidia las serenas y majestuosas presencias de las veelas adultas. Con permiso para relacionarse con los alumnos en busca de posibles parejas, después de la accidentada cena, las jóvenes veelas y semiveelas paseaban por un jardín acotado por una línea de edad, bajo la atenta mirada de sus adultos… y varios atareadísimos profesores, entre risitas y coquetas miradas. Sylvain conversaba amigablemente con uno de los varones adultos, mientras Draco charlaba con su pareja, la veela líder del grupo. La elegante matrona, de larguísimos cabellos plateados y edad indefinida, contemplaba con comprensivos ojos risueños las tonterías de los jóvenes magos subyugados por el allure de sus jóvenes. Sin perder de vista a los grupos de atolondrados adolescentes la veela murmuró con aire pensativo:

-¿Tienes otra forma Draconis?

Tensándose un poco ante la particular y personal pregunta, Draco denegó tras una leve pausa y musitó bajando levemente los ojos:

-Desgraciadamente no, Milady. Mi sangre no es totalmente activa.

Rara vez un semiveela varón tiene la capacidad de cambiar a la forma híbrida de rapaz de una veela pura, pero es bastante frecuente que sean capaces de generar garras e incluso alas. La dama canturreó suavemente, una tonada melódica y cadenciosa, sus ojos atentos a la charla de su pareja con Sylvain y a los devaneos de sus pupilos y pupilas con los magos, y al cabo de un rato susurró con suavidad:

-Y sin embargo, tienes claramente impresa en tu aura la sombra de unas alas, Draconis. Puedo verlas con claridad, lo mismo que puedo ver las de tu amado.

Conteniendo el aliento, casi incrédulo, los pensamientos de Draco se aceleraron en multitud de direcciones. Sin que su mente tuviese tiempo de ordenar las posibilidades, la veela añadió:

-Tal vez no sean las alas que uno esperaría en una veela, pero son alas indudablemente. Después de todo…los medios de los magos son distintos a los nuestros, pero igualmente válidos.

El rubio jadeó, sus ojos dilatándose ante la posibilidad recién descubierta y murmuró pensativo:

-Animagia…Mi madre…ella puede…convertirse en un cisne…

Asintiendo suavemente, la dama murmuró sin detener su paseo:

-Una espléndida ave, feroz en la defensa de los suyos y fiel a su pareja. Has ignorado y reprimido por años tu naturaleza Draconis, pero eres más de lo que crees, mucho más…¿Has pensado en probar y entrenar tus poderes?

Esbozando una leve reverencia y prosiguiendo el pausado paseo entre la rosaleda en flor, Draco miró hacia Sylvain, y como atraído por sus ojos, el moreno alzó la mirada en la distancia y le sonrió suavemente. Respondiendo con una sonrisa casi deslumbrante y en un estado de beatífico éxtasis, Draco continuó la productiva charla con la dama, asimilando cada pequeño y valioso fragmento de nueva e inesperada información, hasta que las veelas decidieron retirarse a pasar el resto de la velada con sus anfitriones a su pequeño pabellón de descanso, una coqueta casita de dos plantas, con su chimenea y todo, cerca del bosque, entre este y la cabaña de Hagrid, montada en un plis plas por los adultos a su llegada. Y resguardada por férreas barreras mágicas plantadas por Sylvain y Draco, para que nadie pudiera molestarles en ella.

DM&HP 29 abril 2006, sábado

La mañana del sábado, después de un rápido paso por sus habitaciones para ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y un apresurado desayuno, los dos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el punto de encuentro con sus invitados, en un claro del bosque cercano a la Cabaña de los Gritos. Procedentes del un secreto enclave en las faldas del monte Brocken, el pico más alto del macizo del Hartz en Alemania, un pequeño grupo familiar de altos elfos había accedido - tras intercambio de numerosas garantías personales de parte de Sylvain, además de las formales de la escuela- a participar en las festividades. Cuatro adultos, todos vestidos en túnicas cortas de colores naturales sobre suaves calzas y flexibles botas de gamuza, portando largos arcos, dagas de filigrana de plata y delgadas espadas en vainas forradas de cuero. Finamente hiladas capas de colores grisáceos con amplias capuchas para ocultar rostro y cabellos. Tras una salutación formal, e intercambio de promesas de no agresión y defensa de los suyos – los altos elfos estaban catalogados como seres de reputación ambigua por el Ministerio Inglés y hacía siglos que no existía contacto formal con ellos- seguido por una ofrenda de apreciadas plumas de grifo, excelentes para la confección de las certeras flechas élficas y de algunas carísimas piezas de piel de dragón, los elfos llamaron con un silbido a sus monturas, y dejaron ver finalmente a sus tres jóvenes acompañantes. (N.A.: El Monte Brocken es el lugar donde la leyenda dice que las brujas celebraban la noche de Walpurgis. Goethe recoge esta tradición en su poema Fausto)

Los flexibles y altos elfos de oscuros y largos cabellos trenzados en torno al rostro, revelando puntiagudas orejas, montaron en sus relucientes caballos y emprendieron la marcha con serenidad atravesando el Bosque Prohibido para llegar por el sendero de Hogsmeade a las escalinatas de la escuela. Las veelas paseaban de nuevo por el interior del jardín de la rosaleda, y los alumnos en su mayoría, se congregaban en varios grupos dispersos por los alrededores de la escuela. Tras la presentación formal de la Directora y el claustro, incluido Firenze –con un demasiado efusivo saludo por parte de Hagrid, que parecía un niño el día de Navidad- y la introducción de las veelas visitantes, los actos se desplazaron hacia una zona más cercana al bosque. Los centauros, o al menos un grupo, se reunieron con ellos, y la mañana pasó entre exhibiciones de tiro con arco de elfos y centauros, amistosas competiciones de salto o carreras de caballos contra los afamados sementales blancos y lanzamiento de bolas de fuego de las veelas. Sylvain participó en las carreras con Nessie y tiró al arco. Y Draco pasó un buen rato tratando de aprender a lanzar bolas de fuego…no que consiguiera hacerlo al puro estilo veela… pero sus ráfagas de llamas conjuradas no verbalmente y sin varita le valieron fervientes aplausos de ánimo. Los jóvenes elfos y sus exhibiciones de esgrima atrajeron la atención de muchas miradas, pese a que su aspecto era más sombrío y su gesto más serio y adusto. Tenían el magnetismo de lo desconocido, de lo peligroso.

Durante toda la mañana, además de competir y divertirse, los elfos ayudaron a la decoración de las nuevas pérgolas, estimulando y acelerando el crecimiento de las plantas ya ubicadas previamente ahí, y asegurándose de que todas estuviesen en perfecto estado de floración. Las veelas trinaron melodiosamente hasta convencer a multitud de pajarillos silvestres de hacer sus nidos en las nuevas frondas, y atrajeron desde el bosque a una bandada de pequeñas hadas luminosas, que revolotearon inspeccionando los recovecos de los espinos. Y Sylvain y Draco se multiplicaron por cuatro, asegurándose de que nadie ofendiese accidentalmente a nadie.

Después de la hora del almuerzo, servido en forma de informal bufet por los elfos domésticos en el Gran Comedor, teniendo en cuenta las preferencias alimenticias de todos los grupos presentes, incluidos los centauros y con la mayoría de profesores sudando la gota gorda para contener las desatadas hormonas de sus alumnos, se continuó con una aplaudida exhibición de duelo al aire libre por parte de Sylvain y Draco. Elfos, veelas y centauros también desarrollaron seguidamente una especie de mini torneo, luchando con los de su misma especie para elegir al campeón. Seguida de una autentica aunque fingida "batalla campal" de todos contra todos: Sylvain, Draco, la campeona de las veelas, el mejor luchador de los elfos y Bane defendiendo el honor de los centauros. ¡Incluso se les habían unido un par de duendes de Gringotts! Que se habían sentado hoscos y huraños en una mesa y comenzado de inmediato a actuar como improvisada sucursal del banco y corredores de apuestas. Los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos. Y después, un poco de descanso para los participantes…y más tiempo libre para socializar, para deleite de los alumnos…y consternación de muchos de los adultos.

Finalmente, la temprana y deliciosa cena cocinada a la vista de todos en los asaderos, con sopas, pescado y verduras a la parrilla, pan, galletas y dulces recién horneados; se sirvió al aire libre por los diligentes elfos domésticos en las nuevas mesas, cubiertas con rústicos manteles. Las hadas revoloteaban como grandes mariposas zumbando entre las flores, y un pequeño grupo de leprechauns con sus farolillos saltaba de pérgola en pérgola y arrojaban de vez en cuando monedas de oro –oro leprechaun falso que desaparecería un par de horas- haciendo gruñir de descontento a los mal encarados duendes. Todos los alumnos disfrutaban de la deliciosa sobremesa, amenizada por las extraordinarias voces de los elfos, las veelas, e inclusive las sirenas del lago, acompañadas por el tambor y la flauta dulce de los centauros. Cada grupo cantó una canción: las sirenas un ligera y veleidosa melodía, que hablaba de largas praderas de algas y de suaves olas en la orilla. Las veelas cantaron en francés, una tonada dulce y romántica, sensual y seductora, a cuya música se unieron muchas de las aves silvestres. Y los elfos…entonaron en alemán antiguo una sonora marcha de guerra, llena de ritmo y poder. Finalmente, Firenze recitó unos escogidos versos en griego de la Iliada.

Con eso se dieron por finalizados los actos formales y se reanudó el "tiempo libre" o más bien, el tiempo infernal, ya que los profesores tenían las manos llenas lidiando con sus alumnos, que ahora bailaban bailes de figuras en varios grupos esparcidos por el césped con sus invitados al son de los violines de los leprechauns. Minerva tenía el apretado moño casi desecho, y su paciencia con algunos de los más atrevidos alumnos estaba llegando al límite. Fleur no era de mucha ayuda, y se limitaba a aferrar furiosa, pero posesivamente el brazo de su marido, mientras su sangre veela chillaba una y otra vez dentro de ella que podía haber encontrado una mejor pareja. Ahora lamentaba amargamente haber ignorado esa parte de su herencia, sobre todo porque era evidente que su hija no tenía ni una pizca de veela activa… Con gran esfuerzo, y el uso de varios Sonorus, los profesores se las arreglaron para conducir a sus habitaciones a casi todos los alumnos. (con excepción de algunos de los mayores de edad que aun permanecían en la compañía de las veelas o los elfos). Frotándose las sienes, la Directora rezongó y se preguntó cómo iban a sobrevivir a aquello. ¡Y como demonios se había dejado convencer por aquellos dos liantes! Tras una reunión privada en un claro del bosque de los elfos con los centauros residentes y la joven pareja, donde Sylvain mostró a Emerald a los elfos para ser examinada, palpada y olfateada, los altos elfos se retiraron a pasar la noche en algún lugar de su elección en el Bosque Prohibido y Sylvain y Draco optaron por regresar a sus habitaciones en el castillo.

DM&HP 30 abril 2006, domingo

Muy temprano, rayando el alba, Draco y Sylvain se encontraban en un gran prado dentro del Bosque Prohibido, ya fuera de los límites de las protecciones mágicas de la escuela, pero aun en terrenos resguardados de los muggles, aguardando la llegada de sus últimos invitados con una reducida delegación de la manada, Magorian al frente de ellos. De entre la ligera niebla que aun se desperezaba por entre los árboles y la hierba, emergió un grupo de desconocidos centauros. Las partes equinas eran de buena alzada, robustas, fuertes y de abundantes colas casi grisáceas en el exterior, con cerdas negras en el interior, con todas las tonalidades de una capa baya y raya de mula recorriendo los amplios lomos, recias patas más oscuras, con cebraduras visibles en algunos. Los torsos humanos, corpulentos, musculosos y de piel pálida y muy velluda, y cualquier tono de castaño claro, rubio o pelirrojo para cabellos y barbas. La versión centáurica de los antiguos vikingos, con chalecos de piel, muñequeras, hachas y espadas colgadas en las amplias espaldas.

Todos respondían a esta descripción, con la excepción de uno. Un centauro que era un poco más pequeño de alzada, menos masivo y corpulento, con un llamativo y estilizado cuerpo equino diseñado para correr; de capa appaloosa de color negro con una gran manta nevada cubriendo todo el lomo, flancos y grupa, y sedosa cola negra y blanca. Su torso era fuerte, atlético, con brazos poderosos y anchos hombros, de piel bronceada y lampiña, y llevaba el liso cabello recogido en dos largas trenzas negras. En la espalda llevaba cruzadas dos largas espadas envueltas en pieles, cuyos correajes le atravesaban el pecho, y sobre ellas además de una pesada hacha de guerra y un escudo. Sus penetrantes ojos azul oscuro contemplaban de reojo bajo un ceño fruncido como se desarrollaban las formalidades entre su guía y el líder de la manada que les recibía, ambos solos, destacados en la franja de terreno entre los dos grupos, sin perder de vista a un individuo concreto de entre ellos, pateando el suelo con nerviosismo, sus compañeros cerrando filas sutilmente en torno al él.

Sylvain podía percibir la creciente tensión en el aire, la nerviosa energía que parecía estar cargando los músculos del grupo, reflejada en los que estaban frente a ellos. Magorian y Gunthar estaban hablando calmadamente, y preparándose para intercambiar las ofrendas de rigor: objetos de hierro o acero de pequeño tamaño y uso cotidiano, tales como bisagras, puntas de flecha, navajas o cuchillos. Junto a él, Draco también estaba notando el extraño humor que recorría a los centauros. Apenas Magorian y Gunthar terminaron de estrecharse fuertemente los antebrazos y deshicieron el contacto entre ellos, con un bramido, el centauro appaloosa se encabritó y saltó hacia adelante, tratando de romper las filas de sus congéneres. Durante unos instantes, el mayor peso y alzada de los otros le retuvieron, pero retrocediendo con un gruñido y arrancando en súbito galope, saltó por encima de los lomos de uno de ellos y se dirigió con aire determinado hacia el otro grupo.

Los centauros de Magorian se arremolinaron en torno a un aterrorizado y pasmado Firenze, que con ojos dilatados y respiración rápida y superficial, parecía estar clavado por las patas al suelo. Sylvain se quedó en su sitió, y tiró del brazo de Draco cuando este hizo ademán de ir a por su varita, murmurándole sin perder de vista la veloz aproximación a la carga del extraño:

-Sería de muy mala educación usar magia contra él…solo está "raptando" a su pareja, es algo normal…aunque nunca debiera haber sucedido así, en un encuentro como este…

Frunciendo el ceño, y aceptando el criterio de Sylvain, ya que conocía mucho mejor que él los intrincados detalles de la cultura centauril, Draco se mantuvo junto a él, adoptando una pose alerta y atenta, sin perder de vista al "atacante", que ahora rodeaba el grupo, relinchando y coceando, con similares respuestas de los defensores, mientras Firenze pateaba el suelo como si quisiera huir, saltando de uno a otro lado, en el reducido corro de sus hermanos. Tras un bramido, y con una corta galopada, el appaloosa enfiló hacia ellos, aparentemente el eslabón más débil en la cadena de defensa. Desplegando sus alas recubiertas de escamas y gruñendo ferozmente, Sylvain hizo detenerse en seco al centauro, alzando súbitamente las patas delanteras. El joven centauro le observó cauteloso, rascando el suelo con los cascos, reevaluando su primera intención. Draco, copiando el ejemplo, enfatizó su apariencia veela haciendo relucir y ondear sus cabellos, e hizo aparecer brillantes llamas sobre las palmas de sus manos, adoptando una pose agresiva y beligerante. Estampando los cascos delanteros en el suelo y encabritándose, sin lograr que los dos jóvenes se movieran, el centauro coceó y saltó hacia un lado, moviéndose de nuevo en torno al grupo en busca de un punto más débil.

Tras intercambiar y recibir empellones y con alguna que otra coz marcada en sus flancos y pecho, el semental emprendió una nueva galopada en torno al grupo, relinchando y bramando, amagando ataques y esquivando. Cuando uno de los centauros le mostró el flanco en el ángulo adecuado…saltó por encima de su lomo dentro del círculo. No era tan corpulento o pesado pero era más rápido y ágil. Firenze relinchó aterrado, sus ojos abiertos hasta el máximo y escapó a galope tendido entre los cuerpos de sus hermanos, que no pudieron retener entre ellos más que por unos momentos al joven semental, no si no querían recibir más manotazos y coces de las necesarias.

Libre al fin, el extraño emprendió la persecución de Firenze, que galopaba ciegamente en torno al prado, coceando a ciegas con las fuertes ancas cuando el otro ganaba terreno; revolviéndose y cambiando continuamente de dirección con ojos desorbitados y berridos de terror. El palomino Firenze era rápido, ágil, y la loca carrera se prolongó hasta que la espuma brotó de entre los brazuelos y en los ijares de ambos y el sudor se deslizaba a chorros por espaldas y pechos humanos. El palomino comenzó a revolverse más y más, cansado, pero aun luchando, dando cortas arrancadas, coceando y alzándose de manos, rechazando los avances del otro, hasta que ya no pudo más. Resollando, las patas temblorosas, chorreante de sudor y espuma, Firenze se detuvo cabizbajo, la cola abatida y laxa, el largo pelo casi rubio pegado a la cara, la espalda y la frente, moviendo una y otra vez las orejas para volverlas a aplastar contra el cráneo en gesto de ansiedad. Aun desde la distancia se podía apreciar la tensión que irradiaba del joven centauro, su capa dorada oscurecida por el sudor. El semental appaloosa le dejó tranquilo unos momentos y después, avanzó muy lentamente hacia él, desde el frente, un pasito pequeño cada vez. Firenze reculó un par de pasos y sus hombros se hundieron. El otro se detuvo, movió la cola un par de veces, y quizás dijera algo, porque una de las orejas de Firenze apuntó repentinamente hacia él.

El movimiento se reanudó, pero esta vez, el semental appaloosa trazó un lento círculo, sin tratar de acercarse más a él. Y otro más, algo más estrecho, que hizo patear al Firenze nerviosamente, y otro más, para acabar mucho más cerca, tan cerca que solo necesitaba un paso más para poder extender el brazo y tocar a Firenze, que amagó una coz con una de sus ancas, saltando sobre sus patas y volvió a quedarse quieto. Con un pequeño giro, pasando por delante de Firenze tan cerca que este podría haberle manoteado con los cascos delanteros, el extraño semental se situó casi hombro con hombro con él y movió suavemente la cola. Cuando la proximidad no despertó más agresiones, el centauro se desplazó un poco, rozando costado con costado, simplemente. Los hombros del rubio comenzaron a estremecerse, y todo su cuerpo tembló levemente y era evidente incluso en la distancia, que Firence estaba sollozando. El otro centauro giró el torso levemente, y tras un momento de indecisión, reculó y se situó frente al otro. Se inclinó un poco, y tras unos segundos, rozó con una mano el rostro semioculto de Firenze, que llevándose ambas manos al rostro, comenzó a llorar. El desconocido frunció el ceño, y apartó con cuidado los húmedos cabellos, mechón a mechón, y finalmente rodeó con sus manos las mejillas del otro. Con delicadeza, usando los pulgares, secó las lágrimas, e intercambió algunas palabras murmuradas con Firenze. Mirando a los ojos intensamente azules, Firenze denegó una vez, suspiró un par de veces y acarició suavemente la dorada mejilla, para entrecerrar los ojos y besar tímida y suavemente al centauro, que con cuidado, le envolvió entre sus brazos, profundizando cada vez más el beso y deslizando las manos por la húmeda espalda del rubio.

Era evidente el efecto que estaba teniendo el beso y las caricias en ambos centauros, y los ojos plateados de Draco se oscurecieron. Silbidos y roncos gritos en un lenguaje desconocido brotaron de la manada recién llegada, entre pateos repetidos del suelo. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a responder, haciéndole sentir ligeramente incómodo, pero incapaz de apartar la visa del espectáculo. El moreno de pelo trenzado estaba de nuevo murmurando algo, poniendo en las manos del rubio algún objeto, y acariciando su cara y cabello antes de retomar con fervor el beso. Con un cuchicheo casi inaudible, preguntó a Sylvain, cuando el visiblemente entusiasmado centauro appaloosa volvió a rodear a Firenze y se detuvo a unos pasos detrás de este.

-¿No irán a…¡delante de todo el mundo?!

-Evidentemente…-murmuró con voz enronquecida el moreno- no tienen el mismo concepto que nosotros del pudor… Podría estar lesionado por la lucha o ser impotente. Ha de demostrar que es capaz de ello incluso en estas circunstancias. Hasta que no "conquiste" por completo a Firenze, otro centauro podría intervenir y tomarle a su vez.

(Escena sexo entre centauros)

Algunos gritos ininteligibles de ambos grupos, y los ojos verdes de Sylvain siguieron el movimiento pendular de la cola blanca, y su respiración se detuvo un instante cuando se apartó claramente a un lado y Firenze miró con sensual timidez sobre su hombro a los ojos del semental, afirmando y abriendo ligeramente las patas traseras, su propio cuerpo respondiendo a su vez. Draco gruñó entre dientes: "¡Merlín! ¡Eso es…sexi!" y Sylvain le apretó la mano y le susurró en el oído: "Mira y aprende". Con un profundo olfateo, el semental avanzó finalmente y se alzó para la monta, sus patas delanteras deslizándose a ambos costados de Firenze, su grupa moviéndose en busca del ángulo perfecto, y finalmente hundiendo su miembro en el cuerpo del otro, arrancándole un doliente relincho. Con unos pocos pero poderosos embates, ambos centauros consumaron su unión, ante los atentos ojos de ambas manadas. Y un par de invitados.

(fin sexo entre centauros)

Cuando todo terminó, el joven semental se dejó resbalar al suelo, y avanzó muy despacio manteniendo en todo momento el contacto con el flanco y el lomo de Firenze, hasta deslizar su mano por su espalda y volverle a besar y abrazar, dejándole ocultar el rostro en su hombro, los dos aun resollando y recobrándose después del esfuerzo y el sexo. Y Sylvain atrajo por la cintura a Draco a sus brazos para besarle hasta dejarle despeinado y sin resuello y Draco farfulló parpadeando "¡Wow!" haciendo contener una risita a más de un centauro.

Cuando tras recobrarse y dar un largo rodeo prolongando la escasa intimidad, la joven pareja se acercó al grupo de Magorian, el musculoso e imponente centauro examinó el sonrojado rostro de Firenze en busca de algún signo de malestar o disconfort. Todo había sucedido tan repentinamente…Y después miró con duros ojos negros al joven de negro cabello, ojos azules, piel dorada y extraña capa blanca y negra. Cruzando los poderosos brazos ante el pecho, e ignorando la salutación del otro, Magorian gruñó enojado, en latín * ( *En este fic: latín = _**lengua primigenia universal de todos los centauros **_Pero como no me acuerdo lo más mínimo del poco que estudié…os lo imagináis.):

-_**Ese joven virgen que acabas de robar, Firenze, es el único hijo de mi fallecida hermana. Espero que estés dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.**_

Thor, el joven centauro appaloosa, palideció un instante, pero la mano que deslizaba en la cintura de Firenze no vaciló. Tragando saliva, ya que aunque podía cuidar bien de una yegua, no era más que un huérfano recogido por la manada, enderezó la espalda y murmuró con extraño acento:

-_**Soy Thor, aprendiz de Lokki; llamado también Trueno, hijo de VientoSalvaje y nacido de Medianoche.**__**Y estoy dispuesto**_**.**

Con un gesto, haciendo avanzar a Firenze hacia su tío, Thor le hizo mostrar los antebrazos. Montadas sobre cuero, relucientes y gruesas argollas de acero pegadas unas a otras tachonaban los brazales que lucía el sonrojado centauro. Con un gesto, Magorian alzó una ceja y contempló una vez más al joven, notando las espadas, el escudo y el hacha. Acero. En cantidad como para hacer rico a un clan…Tal vez…tal vez no era un mal partido para Firenze. Con un gruñido, masculló, inclinando apenas la cabeza:

_**-Discutiéremos esto con calma más tarde, Thor. Firenze es un hijo para mí. **_

Las dos grupos se reunieron finalmente, los dos líderes avanzando y conversando comedidamente en latín al frente, la joven pareja después y el resto en fila de a dos detrás, Draco y Sylvain cerrando filas, para encaminarse al poblado de los centauros. Con todas las jóvenes yeguas desemparejadas agrupadas en un claro cercano al lugar, bajo la "vigilante protección" de un grupo de sus familiares, se dejó solos en este a los tres restantes sementales no emparejados de la nueva manada. Mientras desayunaban con los demás, aguardando el desenlace del encuentro- con todos los chiquillos y madres gestantes aun fuera de la vista- Sylvain explicaba que así era como se producían los enlaces. Encuentros entre solteros y solteras de dos manadas, controlados, y en un entorno conocido para las jóvenes o dado el caso, los más raros machos sumisos. Los adultos que estaban con ellos confirmaron que nunca habrían dejado que Firenze participase como miembro de la delegación en el encuentro si lo hubiesen sospechado. Había sido un choque emocional bastante traumático y el joven centauro estaba acurrucado en un rincón, -después de que ambos recibieran una larga charla acerca de sus respectivas obligaciones y posiciones por un anciano semental y dos solemnes y vigilantes yeguas y estas se asegurasen de su bienestar físico- recostado contra el cálido costado de Thor, su vigilante semental, los hombros rodeados por el fuerte brazo de este, hablando en casi inaudibles susurros con su compañero.

Cuando finalmente se encaminaron al castillo, dos nuevas parejas se habían formado, y a diferencia de ellos, Firenze no podía quedarse en el bosque y disfrutar privadamente de su reciente emparejamiento…tenía que hacer acto de presencia, aunque fuese con su semental literalmente encolado a su costado. Durante la mañana se celebraron más competiciones, concursos de competencia entre los alumnos, más carreras de caballos e incluso natación de sirenas en el lago. Y la joven elegida como la Doncella de Mayo, anunció quien era su pareja elegida para Beltane. Draco aprovechó cuanto pudo para aprender las maneras de las veelas, entrenando con todas ellas y también con los elfos, que estaban fascinados por Sylvain y no dejaban de murmurar que hacía siglos que no encontraban a alguien como él e insistían en que hiciera tal o cual cosa para ellos una y otra vez.

El programa de actos era bastante…ligero en comparación con el de días anteriores, mucho tiempo libre y pequeñas actividades, perfecto para socializar, que era el real objetivo del día. Llegaron nuevos e inesperados visitantes. Un joven vampiro italiano, de ojos dorados, que tras acceder a prometer no alimentarse más que de la sangre proporcionada por la escuela y procedente de animales y donantes muggles durante su estancia, fue bienvenido. Una pequeña manada de hombres lobos franceses, dos adultos y sus cuatro cachorros adolescentes de diversas edades. Tras verificar sus nombres y estatus, y con pulseras que les impedirían morder accidentalmente a nadie, también fueron bienvenidos. No hubo una comida formal, sino un ligero bufet de ensaladas, refrescos y sándwiches, y al caer la tarde se sirvió de igual modo una extendida merienda-cena desde hora temprana. Todos los invitados de honor se habían retirado para refrescarse y cambiarse para la cena, y algunos alumnos contemplaron con extrañeza las capas de verano de los dos jóvenes profesores. Las veelas llevaban igualmente una especie de sari blanco, los varones largas túnicas sueltas y los elfos simplemente estaban vestidos en pantalones de gamuza de color casi blanco y túnicas cortas de igual material.

La leña apilada para la hoguera ritual de Walpurgis - tendida sobre enormes lajas planas de piedra para contener el fuego- aguardaba y en silencio, poco antes de la puesta del sol, dejando sus puestos, los jóvenes y sus invitados se situaron en los cuatro puntos cardinales en torno a la hoguera. Desde el Norte, Alberich, el líder de los elfos comenzó a hablar, las manos alzadas hacia el cielo:

-Te llamamos, oh Gran Guerrero Viento del Norte, Voz de los Dioses, padre de fecundas brisas y tempestades devastadoras, rogamos humildemente tus bendiciones en esta noche de comunión…

Desde el Oeste, Murcus, la sirena jefe, envuelta en una bola de agua flotante, agitó su larga cola de pez y realizó su propia invocación:

-Te llamamos, oh Fecunda Agua del Oeste, Madona del Pueblo del Agua y de todos los seres acuáticos, Señora de ríos y lagos, de mares y océanos, gentil arroyo refrescante y terrible marea destructora, y rogamos humildemente tus bendiciones en esta noche de comunión…

En el Sur, Firenze se encabritó ligeramente y alzando los brazos al cielo estrellado añadió con voz clara y poderosa:

- Te llamamos, oh Madre Tierra del Sur, gentil sostén de cosechas y morada de tantos; cobijo y fuente de bienes, cruel arrebatadora en tus desdenes, última y sombría morada, te rogamos humildemente tus bendiciones en esta noche de comunión…

Y finalmente desde el Este, se alzó la voz de Sylvain, las manos igualmente tendidas al cielo:

- Te llamamos, oh Padre Fuego del Este, reluciente Sol portador de luz y calor vital, ardientes llamas vivificadoras, renovadoras y purificadoras, voraces y exterminadoras, te rogamos humildemente tus bendiciones en esta noche de comunión dedicada a ti …

Draco, detrás de Sylvain con las veelas, los otros elfos, el vampiro y un reducido grupo de tritones y sirenas, y un grupo mixto de centauros y hombres lobo repitieron a coro desde sus posiciones detrás de los principales invocadores las mismas palabras, ahora todos juntos. Al finalizar, cada invocador usó magia para hacer manifestarse el elemento invocado, un chorro de agua, un remolino de viento, un bloque de tierra que se alzó como un pilar del suelo, y una espiral de fuego. Los cuatro elementos giraron en torno a la pira de leña, y al ponerse el sol, saltaron a ella. La hoguera prendió casi instantáneamente, las llamas cubriendo con rapidez la madera impregnada de resinas y pociones especiales. Lenguas azules, rojas, verdes y casi blancas se entremezclaron en un delirio de colores. Y comenzó la Noche de Walpurgis.

Comenzó a sonar un ritmo de percusión, y todos los participantes comenzaron a moverse en torno al fuego. Tras un par de vueltas, arrojando a un lado las capas, Sylvain y Draco mostraron lo que llevaban bajo estas…que era casi nada. Un simple paño de tela de algodón de su natural color blanco, cosido dejando discretos faldones delante y detrás en torno a un cinturón de grisáceo ante crudo, ligeras sandalias de igual material y nada más además de sus habituales portavaritas. Sylvain llevaba tres, uno en cada brazo y otro en la pantorrilla derecha, que además contenía una daga de plata. Draco también llevaba uno en el brazo derecho y otro en la pantorrilla izquierda con una daga.

Las descalzas veelas se despojaron sensual y lentamente de sus ropas, las que estaban emparejadas con ojos solo para sus compañeros o compañeras, hasta revelar sus cuerpos prácticamente desnudos, con excepción de una versión diminuta en translucida seda blanca de un taparrabos y una banda en torno al pecho y anudada al cuello para cubrir los pechos. Los elfos varones se despojaron de sus túnicas, descubriendo el torso, y las mujeres se deshicieron de los pantalones. El vampiro se despojó de sus ropas, conservando tan solo una especie de antiguos calzones hasta más de media pierna, y los hombres lobo…simplemente cambiaron a sus formas animales.

Todas las criaturas danzaban, cada una envuelta en su particular música, tan solo audible para los que danzaban, con el nexo de unión del sonido de los tambores encantados. Las multicolores llamas parecían recrear un nuevo corro de bailarines, creando formas y figuras que se desvanecían momentos después. Las sirenas nadaban persiguiéndose unas a otras, desplegando las aletas y saltando de una a otra burbuja de agua. Los centauros trotaban, brincaban y hacían corvetas, delante y en torno de sus compañeros y compañeras, como potrillos gigantes jugueteando entre ellos. Los lobos parecían igualmente cachorrillos traviesos, correteando y saltando sin cesar. Los elfos bailaban cantando romances y haciendo malabares con sus dagas, todo ello sin dejar de mirar a sus parejas. Las veelas, se movían voluptuosamente, exhibiéndose para las suyas. Tras un largo rato de danza, que cada vez era más sensual, los elegidos y elegidas de las jóvenes veelas, se sumaron a los danzarines, despojándose con ojos enfebrecidos de túnicas y zapatos, e incluso, un joven se sumó a los licántropos, convirtiéndose en un gran danés y retozando con uno de los jóvenes lobos.

Draco y Sylvain giraban una y otra vez en torno al fuego, en un interminable juego de seducción, coqueteando y acercándose, para unirse en giros y espirales, lentas inclinaciones y sensuales movimientos de cadera, huir y recomenzar de nuevo…nada existía, solo ellos y el mágico fuego, y una música que solo sonaba en sus oídos. Con los ojos reflejando el brillo de las llamas, los dos jóvenes se movían en su propio camino en torno al fuego, piezas de una compleja armonía, entrecruzando sus movimientos con los de los demás bailarines. Para los espectadores, era una caótica pero de alguna manera ordenada conjunción de cuerpos semidesnudos, que se recortaban contra las llamas multicolores de la encantada hoguera. Más y más alumnos se sumaron a la danza, subyugados por la magia de la noche, manteniéndose en un invisible y mucho más amplio círculo exterior, sin que cruzaran nunca hacia el interior donde bailaban los adultos y jóvenes mayores de edad.

Estaban celebrando la primavera, el crecimiento de nuevas plantas y cosechas, ensalzando la nueva y renovada vida…y asegurando de la manera más natural el nacimiento de nuevas generaciones…Los primeros en desaparecer fueron los tritones y sirenas, que llevaron la continuidad de sus festividades a las más confortables y familiares aguas del lago, desapareciendo con un gran chapuzón. Después fueron los centauros, las parejas regresando al cobijo de sus árboles ancestrales, en busca de lugares para renovar su pasión. Seguidos de los hombres lobo, cuyas dos parejas nuevas y viejas se desperdigaron por los jardines, mientras los jóvenes lobatos no tan afortunados seguían danzando con los restantes alumnos. Las veelas con pareja fueron las siguientes, y el círculo interior se vio reducido a los elfos, el vampiro y los dos jóvenes magos. Con una grácil reverencia, Sylvain atravesó sin perturbar el corro exterior de bailarines, y él y Draco se perdieron bajo la negrura de los árboles, poco antes de que las parejas formadas de elfos saliesen de él también y el resto se incorporase al círculo exterior.

Corriendo descalzo - en algún momento había perdido una sandalia y se había deshecho de la otra- con una risa cantarina brotando de sus labios, esquivando troncos y rocas, Sylvain notó palpitar fuertemente su corazón, acelerado su pulso y dilatadas las pupilas. Draco le estaba dando caza, y él, ponía su mejor esfuerzo en eludirle…al menos por un ratito más. Siguiendo el tentador aroma de su esquiva y juguetona quimera, Draco acorraló finalmente a su deliciosa presa, cortándole el camino y apresándole contra el grueso tronco de un roble. Draco le besó hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, su cuerpo sudoroso moldeándose contra el ahora dócil y complaciente de Sylvain. Con un gruñido, Draco se deshizo de un tirón de la tela que separaba sus erecciones y se apretó de nuevo contra la piel ahora recubierta de escamas de Sylvain, las alas de este semiplegadas, arqueadas entre él y el roble. Chascando los dedos, sin deshacer el beso, el moreno llamó a su elfina, y Daisy, sin una sola pregunta, cogió la mano de su amo y les apareció a ambos en el dormitorio de Draco.

Con ojos de mercurio plateado devorando la visión de un sonrojado, excitado y trémulo Sylvain, Draco murmuró con voz enronquecida por la pasión:

-¿Estás completamente seguro Sylvain? Si seguimos…sinceramente, no creo que pueda contenerme mucho más…

Con ojos dilatados y llenos de fogosidad, Sylvain murmuró roncamente, su voz llena de sibilancias:

-Sssi…¡Oh, ssi! ¡Sssii!

Draco le besó de nuevo, demandante, impetuoso y posesivo, hasta que ni un rincón de su boca quedó sin ser explorado. Con un jadeo murmuró:

-Te quiero, Sylvain… y lo siento, pero esto no va a ser tierno ni romántico… Has estado provocándome y tentándome deliberadamente todo el día…en este día y esta noche tan especial…

Con una risa ronca, el moreno murmuró besuqueando el delicioso y sudoroso cuello de Draco:

-Yo pedí esto, a ssabiendasss de lasss consssecuenciasss…no soy una delicada damisssela, Draco…puedo manejar un poco de juego duro…ssabes de sssobra que adoro sentir tuss colmillosss…

Con un gruñido posesivo, el semiveela empujó al moreno contra uno de los postes de su cama, deslizando posesivamente manos ávidas por su cuerpo, la cola de Sylvain enroscada en una de sus piernas, y retomó el asalto a su boca y su cuello mascullando:

-Querías Beltane…y técnicamente ya lo es desde hace unas horas...

La danza, la magia de la noche, todo había sobreexcitado sus sentidos, y Sylvain olía mejor que nunca, delicioso y sensual. Un pequeño hechizo, y el lubricante conjurado se escurrió entre los muslos del moreno, la excesiva cantidad rezumando de la palpitante entrada, mientras su cola se deslizaba en el frio reguero, una y otra vez, antes de introducirse en el interior de su dueño. Draco notó las actividades del interesante apéndice, aun semienrroscado en su muslo y empujó al moreno hacia la cama, haciéndole caer suavemente sobre las cubiertas, abriendo sus muslos con sus rodillas. Había estado todo el día soñando con hacer aquello, y con un rezongo y un manotazo, apartó la flexible cola y tanteó con dos de sus dedos. Cuando estos se deslizaron con relativa facilidad hacia el interior, el rubio decidió que Sylvain estaba suficientemente preparado, pese a que su virilidad era mucho más gruesa que eso y se posicionó sin dar lugar a que la queja de Sylvain ante la pérdida de sus dedos brotase de sus labios.

Con un movimiento constante y relativamente rápido, Draco se enterró por primera vez en el ardiente cuerpo de Sylvain, las caderas de este enarcándose bajo las suyas, un ronco gruñido ahogado contra su cuello. El moreno susurró algo en parsel, acompañado por un leve giro de su cuerpo, y aunque Draco no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había dicho, la intención era clara. Se movió tentativo, y Sylvain respondió arqueándose violentamente bajo él, apretando las piernas en torno a sus caderas y arañando sus hombros. Alentado, Draco continuó, y la danza de sus cuerpos adquirió pronto un rápido y demandante ritmo, gritos y gruñidos de placer mezclados a los crujidos de la cama y los sonidos del desgarro de las sábanas. Sylvain gritó y mordió su hombro, y una presión palpitante atenazó a Draco en su interior, arrancándole violentamente un orgasmo y haciéndole morder a su vez el cuello del moreno, descargando su esencia en su interior. Resollando, pero insatisfecho con la demasiado rápida resolución, el rubio gruñó y movió las caderas, notando como su semen se sumaba a la anterior lubricación y sintiendo una extraña satisfacción en saber que estaba ahí. Dentro de Sylvain. Pero no era suficiente…

Con determinación, el rubio tiró de Sylvain y este se movió bajo sus manos, girándose y estirando sus abusadas alas con un suspiro. Draco frunció el ceño y maniobró algo más, y Sylvain, alzó las caderas, dejando el trasero enarcado al aire, y el resto del cuerpo pegado a la cama. Con determinación, Draco le tomó desde atrás, sujetando sus caderas con las manos, sus instintos gritando que tenía que dejar su semilla en Sylvain, cuantas más veces mejor… Se movió dentro y fuera de él con fuerza, haciéndole gemir y notando renovarse la excitación de Sylvain, oliendo su placer y su necesidad…Su experiencia le permitía estimular más que adecuadamente al moreno, y cuando notó que este empezaba a acercarse a un nuevo clímax, deslizó una mano bajo él y apretó sus testículos, impidiéndoselo. Los sollozos y súplicas de Sylvain y la forma en que su cuerpo se contraía de necesidad en torno a él eran auténticamente celestiales…Denegándole, reteniéndolo justo al borde, Draco le hizo delirar y lágrimas de frustración humedecieron los ojos de Sylvain, que se movía usando sus rodillas contra Draco, encontrando embate con embate, hasta que Draco no pudo más. Gritando su nombre, Draco se dejó ir, y Sylvain se vació finalmente en su mano, sus alas estirándose, con roncos gruñidos de placer.

Con un sordo gruñido, y aun moviéndose dentro de él, apurando las sensaciones de su placer, Draco murmuró roncamente:

-Quiero montarte como a una yegua Sylvain, mi yegua…

Y el moreno se sorprendió de la vehemente reacción de su cuerpo ante esas palabras. Con un jadeo y alzándose a cuatro patas, Sylvain enarcó la cola a un lado y miró por encima de su hombro a los ojos plateados de Draco. Si…Draco era su semental…y movió las caderas para él. Con una sonrisa depredadora, Draco contempló por un instante el hilillo de semen que brotaba de la dilatada y palpitante entrada, y simplemente se enterró de un solo embate en él. El nuevo ángulo permitía mayor amplitud de movimientos y nuevas sensaciones y los dos se movieron con deliberación. El rubio veela, obsesionado por un desconocido instinto que clamaba por llenarle cuantas veces pudiera de su esencia, muy diferente de la lujuria indiscriminada de antaño, por marcarle como suyo por fuera y por dentro. La quimera, sintiéndose deseado y amado, e igualmente deseoso de recibir cuanto pudiera.

Draco seguía montándole, torturándole con repetidos embates a su próstata, su mano apretada en la base de su miembro, cuando Sylvain deslizó la sinuosa y pringosa punta de su cola en suave caricia entre las nalgas de Draco. El rubio ignoró en medio de su delirante pasión el primer y delicado roce y los siguientes, habituado a las caricias y movimientos de la cola. Y momentos después, cuando su propio impulso hizo que el sensible extremo cruzara el anillo muscular de su trasero, se detuvo tensándose, y confuso. Nunca había permitido a nadie tomarle, y la sensación era…desconcertante. No dolorosa o molesta, pero si rara. Sylvain se movió con un suave gemido bajo él, forzándole a moverse con él y su percepción cambió. Con el moreno haciendo una muy suave presión con la cola y sus caderas empujando desde el otro lado, Draco se vió asaltado por nuevas sensaciones y gimió suavemente, aun algo incómodo, arañando las caderas de Sylvain. Y cuando esa diabólica colita encontró el punto exacto…bien, Draco dejó ir un aullido y su cuerpo no supo si moverse hacia detrás o delante, su cerebro totalmente bloqueado por la novedosa sensación. Con un ronco gruñido y recobrando algo de aliento, Draco se movió para enterrarse bruscamente en reprimenda en Sylvain y este metió simultáneamente todo el extremo desnudo de su cola en su interior, exhalando un desgarrado resuello y un ¡Sí!

Con el efecto simultaneo de la dual estimulación física y de la voz de Sylvain, Draco se olvidó de cualquier prejuicio e incomodidad…la cola de Sylvain estaba haciendo maravillas en su interior y se aplicó furiosamente en tratar de hacerle gritar de nuevo… con bastante éxito por cierto. Sylvain adoró cada embate, arañazo y mordisco, lleno del poderoso miembro de Draco, su sensitiva cola estrujada deliciosamente por la pulsante calidez del cuerpo del rubio.Y gritó, gimió y bramó, dando y recibiendo placer, una mano de su amante masturbándole simultáneamente, la otra apresando la base de su cola como punto de apoyo. Sylvain aceleró su frenético movimiento, era demasiado y demasiado poco al mismo tiempo, placer y casi dolor, y gritó su nombre, tensándose y derramándose entre los agiles dedos y sobre las sábanas. Draco le siguió, apresado en la casi dolorosa presión para su sobreestimulado miembro, sus testículos apretándose contra su cuerpo, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su simiente. Tras unos instantes de últimos y extraviados movimientos del rubio, las rodillas y brazos de Sylvain se vencieron, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, aun unidos y casi completamente agotados, las temblorosas alas de Sylvain extendidas hasta colgar ligeramente a ambos lados de la cama. Jadeantes, los jóvenes amantes se acurrucaron tal y como estaban, Draco abrazando a Sylvain, depositando suaves besos en su cuello, hombros, acariciando con sus labios las hermosas alas y parpadeando con ojos cada vez más cargados de sueño, intercambiando suaves murmullos cariñosos antes de dejarse dormir. Emparejados finalmente bajo los auspicios de la Noche de Walpurgis.


	27. Chapter 27

Avanzamos un poquito más! Después de que mi Pc volviera a cargarse ¡otra vez! El archivo. Así no hay manera…

Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa a la carga!

Veo por los RW que la Noche de Walpurgis os gustó. Rebusque como loca rituales para Beltane y Walpurgis…y ahí está el resultado.

Firence y Thor…Me encantan los centauros. De hecho os recomiendo un fic, en el que Severus y Harry son centauros los dos. Colt, de KungFuu. (en ingles)

Los elfos proceden del monte Broquen, macizo de Hart en Alemania, donde según la tradición se celebraba el aquelarre de la noche de Walpurgias. Goethe recoge esta tradición en su poema veelas, vampiros, y hombres lobos, se suman a las festividades. Los aquelarres de Walpurgis eran supuestamente fiestas y celebraciones carnales. Y la manada de centauros extranjeros…si no lo habéis deducido, proceden de algún lugar de Escandinavia… todos menos Thor. Thor es un huérfano, recogido por la manada…y procede de Norteamerica como la raza (Apaloosa) que su parte equina asemeja.

Dejadme RW!

Post data. Tracy Cullen Malfoy me ha planteado un reto:

Una historia de Harry Potter totalmente slash

Totalmente SNARRY

Harry desde su primer año a Slitheryn es decir q el sombrero no hubiera aceptado su negativa

Me rondaba la cabeza algo similar, inicialmente Severitus, pero podría intentarlo. Tengo alguna idea y podría madurarlo.

Ya me diréis que os parece la sugerencia de Tracy.

RITOS DE BELTANE EN MALFOY MANOR

A las 4:05, con margen para llegar antes del amanecer a las 5:30, Daisy, la leal elfina, cumpliendo con sus órdenes, despertó a su amo y a su compañero. Ignorando la desnudez de ambos o el intenso y penetrante olor a sexo y sudor de la habitación. Los elfos de Hogwarts también habían honrado discretamente la mágica fiesta, y muchos elfitos habían sido concebidos esa noche. Al igual que con gran probabilidad en el caso de otros participantes…incluso algunos jóvenes alumnos y alumnas. En esos días se habían identificado y aceptado varias parejas, y nadie podía interferir con ello. Las antiguas leyes sobre rituales de cortejo y peticiones de pareja entre seres mágicos aseguraban la inmunidad a los implicados.

Sylvain besó cariñosamente a Draco, sonrió con delicia ante las tartamudeadas preguntas por su bienestar y posibles lesiones y se sometió de buen grado –por el bien de la paz de espíritu del atribulado semiveela- a una inspección visual, olfativa y manual en el transcurso de un cuidadoso y escrupuloso baño…aunque cuando el rubio estuvo convencido de que su integridad física era perfecta, Sylvain tuvo que mantenerle a raya con la amenaza de llegar tarde a la cita con sus padres. Al menos eso mantuvo la libido de Draco más o menos reprimida, o al menos, contentada con besarle y manosearle sin sentido. Draco estaba de un buen humor casi contagioso, relucía de orgullo por todos los poros, y aunque habían ciertamente tenido una noche agotadora, estaba más que radiantemente hermoso. Finalmente vestidos, tomaron junto con Daisy y su equipaje para el resto de la semana, el traslador personal que les dejaría directamente en las verjas de Malfoy Manor. Hasta que Sylvain no fuese formalmente añadido a las antiguas protecciones familiares, no podían traspasarlas directamente.

Draco tendió una mano sosteniendo la de Sylvain en él hacia las rejas de hierro forjado y con un chirrido, estas se abrieron sumisas ante ellos. A un gesto de su amo, Daisy les apareció a los tres en la escalinata de entrada de la mansión y desapareció de nuevo con un plop, a ocuparse del equipaje. Narcisa, sonriente y vestida en una sencilla túnica de algodón egipcio -similar a las que ellos llevaban- abrió las puertas y abrazó efusivamente a su hijo y tendió con medida cordialidad la mano a Sylvain tras una escueta presentación. El moreno besó cortésmente la mano y retomó su lugar junto a Draco. La voz de Lucius, serena y calmada se dejó oír por el oscuro corredor:

-Narcissa…¿Ha llegado ya Draco? No quisiera que se perdiera la ceremonia, después de tantos preparativos…

La pregunta era innecesaria, Aunque legamente no ostentase el titulo de Lord de la familia, Lucius era el patriarca de esta y las protecciones de la finca le informarían de la presencia de su hijo en ella. Con ojos cautelosos, investigando la apariencia del desconocido que irrumpía en sus vidas, Lucius murmuró, sus pasos arrancando ecos en la callada mansión:

-Veo que por fin llegaste, Draco.

-Como prometí, padre. Este es Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont, aunque prefiere que le llamen Sylvain.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron un silencioso apretón de manos, evaluando y siendo evaluados y con un carraspeo Narcissa murmuró:

-El amanecer no espera…

En el exterior, dos piras paralelas de leña aguardaban en un lugar despejado, cerca de los huertos y plantaciones de frutales. Todas las chimeneas, hornos, y luces de la casa se habían apagado al amanecer. Volverían a encenderse al ponerse el sol con brasas procedentes de las hogueras rituales. Se situaron bajo un arco enramado y florido, mirando al Este. Como patriarca, Lucius sacó una varita, no la suya, sino una perteneciente a una de sus bisabuelas y que tenía suficiente afinidad como para trabajar con él. Con un potente y silencioso Inflamare, inició el fuego de Beltane con los primeros rayos del sol. Los ganados y animales caseros de Malfoy Manor, mascotas mágicas, conducidos hábilmente por los elfos domésticos, desfilaron por entre las llamas. Incluso los raros pavos reales albinos. Los mejores caballos sementales y los verracos lucían collares de genista, los toros destinados a la cría o los carneros padres, llevaban los cuernos enramados. Y los elfos - completamente desnudos- llevaban flores prendidas detrás de las orejas. Un par de terneros, unos corderos y dos potrillos recién nacidos fueron separados tras el paso del fuego con sus madres. Y finalmente, pasaron los humanos, primero Lucius, dando la mano a su esposa, y de igual modo, Draco y Sylvain. Los elfos se arremolinaron en ordenadas filas ante sus amos, y cada uno recibió una toalla, un paño de cocina o un mantelito para hacer su nuevo uniforme. Daisy se deshizo en reverencias cuando su amo le entregó una toalla de lavabo de hilo, bordada con sus iniciales y con festón de ganchillo y se apresuró a enrollársela.

Tras el reparto de uniformes, los animales nacidos ese día, fueron cuidadosamente examinados, marcados y adornados con cintas doradas. Todos tenían un año de gracia. Si al llegar el próximo Beltane demostraban tener potencial, serian destinados permanentemente a la cría. Un par de orgullosas mamá elfinas presentaron a sus pequeños recién nacidos, y les fueron dados nombres: Rosebud y Thyme.

Después de eso, los elfos prepararon sobre el fuego recién encendido en grandes calderos de hierro unas muy liquidas gachas de avena, leche, mantequilla y huevo, casi un ponche, con un chorrito de vino dulce añejo, y las presentaron a sus amos, mientras otros terminaban unas sencillas tortas de avena. Con un cucharon, Lucius vertió parte de la caliente papilla en el suelo, hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales y haciendo invocaciones rituales para proteger sus ganados y cosechas. Con la ayuda de su esposa, su hijo y su invitado, repartieron manualmente gran parte de la mezcla entre los comederos dispuestos para los animales. Sirviéndoles en pequeños y sencillos tazones de madera, los elfos recibieron también cada uno una ración, y finalmente, Lucius entregó personalmente a cada persona un tazón. Todos tomaron de la bandeja a su ofrecimiento una de las tortitas de avena, sencillamente salpicadas de canela, y los elfos se sirvieron igualmente, las orejas trémulas de emoción. Compartieron la sencilla comida y la reconfortante bebida fortificada, mientras los animales despachaban su parte, mezclada con sus raciones habituales.

Tras el ligero desayuno, la familia prosiguió con los rituales, dejando a los elfos encargados de atender a los animales y devolverlos a sus corrales y establos. Y preparar las restantes comidas del día en las hogueras, ya que todos los fuegos estaban apagados. Se encaminaron hacia una noria de agua, y accionándola usando sus propios brazos, sacaron agua. Parte del agua fue usada para hacer abluciones rituales, otra fue embotellada. Dejaron como ofrendas tortas de avena y cintas doradas prendidas en los arbustos y árboles cercanos a la noria, y se encaminaron hacia el perímetro de la finca. Podían simplemente haber aparecido en los cuatro puntos cardinales, pero eso les hubiera privado de un precioso tiempo para observar al desconocido.

Lucius tenía más que curiosidad. Recelaba de la súbita relación, de cómo un total extraño había irrumpido en la vida de su hijo, y se había instalado tan confortablemente en ella. Draco no era un santo, y Lucius lo sabía, pero sus escandalosos devaneos rara vez duraban más de un par de noches…y jamás, jamás había traído antes a un…amante a casa. Era algo que no había esperado. Las cartas intercambiadas con su madre mostraban veladamente que la relación era algo diferente, más intensa. Y había dejado atrás por completo sus reiteradas conquistas. No es que le disgustase que su hijo madurase y se centrase…pero Draco actuaba de manera… atípica; y Lucius observó calladamente, tratando de entender, muy preocupado y evaluando la necesidad de convencer a Draco de someterse a una discreta revisión…en busca de hechizos o pociones que pudieran estar afectando a su comportamiento.

La escasa conversación, sostenida sobre todo por Narcissa, se mantuvo ligera y amigable, pero con cierto fundamento, y Lucius se sorprendió de escuchar algunas de las opiniones sobre política o educación del joven. Ciertamente, no parecía ser el arquetípico purasangre, pero tampoco promuggle o antimagia tradicional. El relato de los dos sobre las festividades previas a Beltane y la celebración de la primera noche de Walpurgis en siglos dentro del recinto de Hogwarts hizo brotar alguna que otra sonrisa involuntaria en los dos adultos…¡Ah, que tiempos!. Pero aun así, la espinita de la duda seguía clavada en el costado del patriarca, insidiosa y supurando, removiendose en su herida…Sylvain había aparecido literalmente de la nada. Sobre el papel, sus credenciales académicas eran impecables. Excelentes notas de graduación en Beauxbatons, doble cualificación en Drumstang, estudios independientes adicionales…Y por lo que se deducía de las cartas de Draco y de retazos de sus conversaciones, realmente el joven sabía lo que se hacía con una varita en las manos.

Pero el resto de su vida era un enigma. Y un enigma que había resistido todo intento de desenredarlo. Las discretas averiguaciones de Lucius solo habían encontrado callejones ciegos, y apenas unas migajas de información. Huérfano casi con toda seguridad, de padres desconocidos. Parte vampiro, pero de extraña apariencia. Nombre muggle adjudicado por las monjas. Renombrado por su tutora y fallecida benefactora vampiresa. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que poder económico tenía. Los regalos que Draco había recibido…bien, ¡Las prendas de piel de dragón eran de un valor casi incalculable! Pero aun así…su nombre no figuraba en ningún círculo de grandes fortunas, ni como accionista de negocios o empresas de renombre. Nadie había oído hablar de él. Y sus indagaciones en Gringotts tampoco habían dado resultado. Los duendes habían rehusado informarle en absoluto sobre las inversiones, negocios o bóvedas de dinero a su nombre. Lucius no sabía que pensar. Tal vez, después de todo, era un cazafortunas.

Draco relucía de contento, y sus ojos tenían una vivacidad que no recordaba ver en ellos desde que era un niño, pero si todo era falso…No habría manera de recomponer jamás los pedazos de su corazón. No otra vez. Los acerados ojos siguieron el gesto del moreno al recogerse descuidadamente los largos tirabuzones de cabello negro con un trozo de cinta y su ceño se frunció. Eso que veía en su cuello…¡No podía ser!… Acercándose con rapidez y tirando con brusquedad de la túnica Lucius dilató los ojos y entreabrió la boca, dividido entre la ira y el terror. Ante la duda, se impuso la primera y mientras un muy desconcertado Sylvain trataba de deshacerse de la presa de Lucius en sus ropas, este se giró lívido hacia su hijo y gritó, los puños apretados y tirando de él:

-¡Que has hecho!¿Le has marcado?! ¡Idiota! ¡Te has puesto tu mismo la soga en el cuello!

El moreno se liberó finalmente, dejando entre los blancos dedos de Lucius un jirón de su ropa. Narcissa ojeó sin tapujos ni remilgos los arañazos, diversos morados y huellas de mordiscos ahora más visibles que adornaban el cuello de Sylvain, y sus ojos parpadearon al descubrir que una de ellas tenía un indiscutible color plateado. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Draco se irguió, sus ojos color plata entrecerrándose y se desplazó para situarse sutilmente entre su padre y Sylvain. El moreno se tensó, su olor y aura cambiaron sutilmente en torno a él, volviéndose defensiva, pero aunque listo para un ataque, permaneció calmado de momento. Lucius arremetió sin pensarlo contra su hijo, y plantándose frente a él masculló furibundo:

-¿Y ahora que Draco?¿Acaso piensas casarte con él?

Con un leve rubor subiendo a sus mejillas pálidas, y desviando por una centésima de segundo la mirada hacia Sylvain, Draco murmuró:

-Había pensado en un compromiso antes, pero…si. Casarnos, esa es la idea, padre.

-¡Draco! ¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡No ves que esa era su intención!

Bramó el frustrado y furioso hombre a su hijo. Sylvain se había mantenido en discreto y callado segundo plano, pero las palabras de Lucius estaban hiriendo profundamente, mucho más profundamente de lo que dejaba ver a Draco. Y eso no podía consentirlo. Con un sordo bufido de advertencia, el ceño fruncido, Sylvain gruñó sordamente:

-¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!

Sus alas emergieron lentamente – las últimas lecciones con veelas y elfos revelaron una nueva y útil capacidad: dejar aparecer solo sus alas – desgarrando al estirarse el algodón de su túnica con una serie de ominosos chasquidos, hasta desplegarse amenazadoramente en un verde abanico recubierto de deslumbrantes escamas detrás de él.

-Le está haciendo daño, Sr. Malfoy…Y eso no pienso consentírselo ni a Ud. ni a nadie.

Con los ojos casi desorbitados, Lucius retrocedió instintivamente un paso; Narcissa mirando a unos y otros, dividida entre la automática defensa de su pareja…y la de su hijo. Pero al parecer…de defender a Draco ya se estaba ocupando alguien…y una semisonrisa flotó en los labios de la dama, que finalmente y tras dar un último vistazo a su hijo y la peligrosa pero hermosa criatura que le respaldaba, se relajó casi completamente. Sus instintos veela no podían encontrar nada extraño entre ambos…aunque no tuviese ide de qué era. Draco parecía calmado, y recobrando la momentáneamente perdida compostura e ignorando de momento la nada sutil amenaza en forma de continuo pero casi inaudible gruñido, Lucius insistió:

-Draco, no ves que todo esto es…sospechosamente precipitado? Apenas le conoces desde hace unos meses…

Con un pequeño suspiro e intercambiado una mirada con Sylvain, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente, Draco miró con determinación a su madre y después a su padre y murmuró:

-Te aseguro padre, que nada más lejos de la verdad. Sylvain se opuso con uñas y dientes a dejarme entrar en su vida, y solo mi tenaz insistencia…

-…no olvides tus amenazas de chantaje, Draco…

Murmuró en voz muy baja el moreno, que se ganó una mirada fulminante del rubio, que se convirtió en una torcida sonrisa ante la ceja levemente alzada de este.

-…como iba diciendo, solo mi natural tenacidad…

-…pura y dura testarudez…

Susurró Sylvain, ganándose un leve codazo. Frunciendo el ceño levemente, Draco miró de reojo al moreno y masculló en un susurró entre irritado y divertido:

-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme de una vez?

Con una sonrisa y conseguido el objetivo de distraer y mejorar el humor de Draco, Sylvain cruzó los brazos ante el poderoso pecho e inclinó levemente la cabeza. Narcisa estaba boquiabierta ante toda la irreal situación, y Lucius…descolocado por completo ante la interacción. Con un refunfuño, Draco dedicó una última mirada a Sylvain y prosiguió:

-Como iba diciendo antes de la ruda interrupción, me valí de todos los medios a mi alcance para llamar su atención y conseguir un hueco en su vida. Sylvain siempre me ha dado todas las oportunidades para elegir ignorarle, dejarle o incluso, hacer de él un mero amante. Un compañero de cama sin más. Pero eso no era suficiente para mí. Te parecerá extraño, pero hasta hace unas horas…Sylvain era virgen. Y elegí no solo tomarle, sino marcarle como mío, deliberada y conscientemente, porque eso es lo que deseo. No necesito a nadie más, porque le quiero solamente a él, padre.

Draco se reclinó contra un a ojos vistas sonrojado Sylvain y los brazos de este se ajustaron automáticamente para reposar en su cintura, las alas curvándose y cerrándose ligeramente, como una capa protectora en torno a ambos. Pese a que la inesperada confesión de Draco le colocaba en una muy incómoda situación ante unos padres ciertamente hostiles, también decía mucho de su propia naturaleza y carácter. Haber esperado a su verdadera pareja era una cosa de que enorgullecerse. Pese al rubor, el moreno no apartó la vigilante mirada de Lucius, notando que Narcisa estaba más asombrada que otra cosa. Con una sonrisa y murmurando suavemente, Draco añadió:

-Había planeado hacerlo de otro modo más romántico, en la cena de esta noche, y sin discusiones de por medio, pero supongo que tendré que conformarme con esto.

Y sacando un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo, se giró y añadió poniéndolo en la mano del otro:

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Sylvain?

Sin palabras, e ignorando las miradas de airada incredulidad de Lucius y las de regocijo de Narcissa, el moreno murmuró suavemente:

-No tienes porque hacerlo Draco…No necesito nada de esto…

-Pero es mi deseo Sylvain. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío, para siempre.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que Sylvain necesitaba, y esbozando una sonrisa, el moreno abrió el estuche y contempló largamente el anillo antes de susurrar enronquecido:

-¿No piensas ponérmelo?

Sacando del estuche el intrincadamente labrado sello de platino con una espléndida piedra de ágata verde tallada en forma de dragón heráldico rampante, con una pequeña esmeralda incrustada a modo de ojo, Draco murmuró:

-Tomaré eso como un sí, prometido mío.

Y deslizó el anillo en el anular de la mano derecha de Sylvain y le atrajo a un suave beso.

Draco se giró a su sonriente madre y murmuró:

-Me hacía mucha ilusión comprometernos en Beltane, y me gustaría celebrar la boda el próximo año, madre. Si es posible, claro…

Asintiendo, y con un susurro pensativo, Narcisa murmuró, mirando con franca curiosidad al moreno:

-Pareces tremendamente protector hacia Draco…

-Lo soy.

Admitió este sin tapujos. No le importaba lo más mínimo y podía oler que Narcissa era mucho más receptiva hacia él que su esposo. Dedicando una última y dura mirada de advertencia a este, Sylvain replegó detrás de él sus alas, y enredó confortablemente su mano en la de Draco, en un gesto a la vez posesivo y de callado apoyo. Lucius apretó la mandíbula, entrecerrando levemente los acerados ojos y murmuró aun contemplando las plegadas alas:

-Y Ud…¿Exactamente qué es?

-¡Lucius! –Exclamó sorprendida Narcisa- Esa es una pregunta tremendamente indiscreta, además de maleducada.

Con una sonrisa conciliadora, la dama murmuró:

-Disculpe a mi esposo, Sylvain. Todo esto ha sido un shock para él…y nunca le han gustado las sorpresas.

Mirando con ojos cautelosos a su padre, que continuaba murmurando entre dientes que tenía todo el derecho a saber, Draco añadió:

-Yo soy el único con derecho a hacer esa pregunta, padre. Y antes de que preguntes, sí, lo sé. No hay secretos entre Sylvain y yo. Pero no pienso contártelo.

Con un suspiro, el moreno murmuró conciliador:

-Eventualmente tendrán que saberlo, Draco. Sería muy incomodo para mí en caso contrario.

Apretando la mano de Sylvain en la suya y acariciando suavemente su mejilla, el rubio semiveela le miró y susurró, ignorando a sus padres:

-Lo sé. Pero no hasta que se hayan ganado el derecho a saberlo, Sylvain. Ni un segundo antes.

Asintiendo y volviendo la mirada hacia los desconcertados padres, Sylvain musitó gravemente:

-Se que ha estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre mi patrimonio y fortuna, Lucius.

El hombre tan solo apretó levemente los labios, sin decir nada y aguantó la verde y penetrante mirada del joven. -¡Pues claro que las había hecho! ¡Era su obligación!- Con voz calmada y apretando la mano de Draco, conteniendo la respuesta de este, el moreno murmuró:

-¿Sería suficiente para calmar sus ansiedades saber que soy el nuevo proveedor de alta seguridad de Gringotts? ¿A nivel mundial?

Los ojos de Lucius se dilataron y su boca se entreabrió de asombro. Los duendes habían reformado y reforzado la seguridad de todas sus sucursales después de la guerra, y ofertado poco a poco un nuevo servicio de bóvedas de seguridad especial para sus clientes más selectos. Lucius había consultado las condiciones y tasas, y solicitado el implemento de nuevas medidas de seguridad para las cámaras familiares. El Ministerio no iba a poner su codiciosa mano en un solo knut. Draco tan solo esbozó un gesto con la comisura izquierda, apenas perceptible, pero que fue suficiente para que Lucius supiera que su hijo estaba al tanto de ello. Pero aun recelando, Lucius masculló tensamente:

-¿Y cómo puedo saber que eso es cierto? Los duendes no van a darme el nombre…

Con un suspiro de resignación, Sylvain murmuró:

-Supongo que podríamos hacer una pequeña visita a Gringotts…Creo que las condiciones de su sentencia le permiten personarse en el Ministerio o el banco, previa citación y con una escolta de aurores…

Lucius alzó una ceja – las condiciones de su prisión domiciliaria no eran de dominio público, tampoco estrictamente secretas, pero acceder a ellas requería…un esfuerzo deliberado – y murmuró, asintiendo:

-Sería posible…¿Entiendo que se encargará de hacer que me citen?

Sylvain asintió de nuevo y Lucius añadió:

-Espero que deduzca que solo trato de proteger a mi único hijo…

Sylvain aceptó que era lo más cercano a una disculpa que iba a recibir del altivo hombre y finalmente, tras una breve y casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza; hizo desaparecer sus alas y reparó los desgarros de su túnica. El resto del recorrido no planteó más incidentes, y de regreso a los fuegos rituales de Beltane, los elfos les agasajaron con tortas de pan caliente, huevos duros, ensalada de espinacas con piñones y tiras de bacón, miel, mostaza, salsas y especias, y una selección de vinos y cervezas de elaboración propia, además de agua fresca. Consumido el refrigerio, los Malfoy continuaron examinando el intrigante espécimen que era Sylvain, mientras su joven invitado escribía una breve carta, que dejó en manos de su elfina personal. Y continuaron el paseo, mostrándole los jardines, establos y huertos.

Poco antes de la hora de la cena, una lechuza les entregó una carta oficialmente sellada de Gringotts, requiriendo la presencia de Lucius para verificar su derecho a un legado e informando que su preceptiva escolta de Aurores le aguardaría directamente en el banco y que la carta actuaría como traslador, activándose a la hora prefijada. Si Lucius no hubiese sabido de qué se trataba realmente…la carta era exactamente el tipo de asunto que requería forzosamente su presencia. Tras cenar un delicioso cerdo asado a fuego lento durante todo el día en un espetón sobre la hoguera, relleno de batatas, especias y bañado en zumo de naranja, vino y sus propios jugos, acompañado de calabaza asada y varias clases de pan, contemplaron tomando una copa de licor - cerveza de mantequilla para Sylvain – la puesta de sol. Con brasas y ascuas sacadas con tenazas de la hoguera y depositadas en una caldera de hierro, Lucius fue recorriendo la mansión y reencendiendo de nuevo todos los fuegos, ayudado por Narcissa. Y se retiraron a descansar. Había sido un largo y ajetreado día…


	28. Chapter 28

Bueno…le contamos la verdad -pero no TODA la verdad- a los suegros. ¿Apostáis?

Gracias por leer y dejad RW!

Y sobre el reto de Tracy, dadme vuestra opinión. Chao!

GRINGOTTS, GRINGOTTS

Draco y Sylvain estaban apretadamente enroscados el uno en el otro, profundamente dormidos, cuando tocaron estruendosamente en la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Somnoliento, el rubio se desenredó cuidadosamente del abrazo de su aun adormilado prometido…Mhh, prometido…El pensamiento puso un mohín de jactanciosa suficiencia en los labios de Draco, que depositando un casto beso en la frente de un agotado Sylvain, se envolvió apresuradamente en lo que quedaba de una de las sábanas y salió del dormitorio para abrir la puerta de su saloncito personal. Su madre, que estaba rebotando insistentemente sobre las puntas de los pies como una niña pequeña, vestida en su mejor camisón y cubierta con una espléndida túnica de levantar, le abrazó y de inmediato le apartó, torciendo la nariz:

-¡Eh Draco! ¡Apestas!

Rodando los ojos y constatando lo obvio, el rubio murmuró:

-Buenos días madre. Acabo de levantarme. Me has despertado tú, de hecho.

Empujándole hacia el interior de la habitación e ignorando su semidesnudo estado, Narcissa exclamó jovialmente y dejando ir risita un tanto infantil mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban suavemente:

-¡Ah, esta juventud! Ya veo que has pasado una buena noche, mi pequeño Dragón…¿Sylvain puede mantener tu ritmo? ¿Necesita algún tipo de atención médica?

-¡Mamá!

Draco exclamó con indignación, mientras cruzaba los brazos ante el pecho, los hombros cubiertos de marcas de chupetones y mordiscos, dedicando una mirada asesina a una para nada discreta Narcissa. Con una nueva risilla cantarina, la mujer exclamó dándole un ligero azote en el trasero:

-¡Vamos! ¡Arréglate! Hace tanto que tu padre no sale de estos muros que quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

Refunfuñando sobre madres inoportunas e impertinentes, el rubio se deshizo de Narcissa, mientras esta preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta que había pasado con sus sabanas favoritas. ¡Ja! ¡Como si no fuese obvio! Duchados, vestidos y nuevamente adecentados y presentables, se reunieron con Lucius en el saloncito de té, el lugar favorito de Narcissa para charlas familiares, a tomar un necesitado desayuno. Tras despedir a Sylvain, que dejó la mansión hacia el banco vía red flu, los tres Malfoy sujetaron entre todos el grueso pergamino de la carta encantada. Con un ¡woosh! fueron succionados y depositados en la entrada del banco, donde un par de Aurores malhumorados se aproximó a Lucius, apretando las mandíbulas. Dighorn, un duende de agudos dientes y gesto mal encarado, hizo una apenas insinuada inclinación de cabeza ante Lucius y murmuró:

-Por aquí, Lucius Malfoy.

Al llegar ante una de las puertas que daban acceso a los despachos y salones de reuniones y actos del banco, el duende gruñó, dando paso a Lucius y su familia:

-Solo los citados y familiares directos a partir de este punto.

Y les cerró la puerta en las narices a los dos aurores. Tras recorrer varios pasillos, el duende les condujo a un amplio despacho donde Sylvain aguardaba, charlando animadamente con un par de duendes. Dighorn sacó varios papeles y pinchó a Lucius con una mágica pluma verificadora en la yema de un dedo, y tras observarla relucir un momento, depositó el afilado instrumento de escritura en su mano.

-Firme aquí, Sr. Malfoy. La cámara 3542 de alta seguridad le ha sido donada por Henry Sylvain Fremont. Su contenido actual asciende a un galeón, un sickle y un knut. Además de varios fardos de pieles de dragón curtida y sin cortar. ¿Desea mantener la cámara a su nombre o reubicar su contenido?

Tras meditarlo un momento, Lucius murmuró:

-Iguales medidas de seguridad, y nueva cámara para el dinero. Ambas con titularidad conjunta a partes iguales para mi esposa Narcissa y mi hijo Draco, reservándome derechos de acceso, depósito y retirada en ambas. Depósito inicial de 5000 galeones en metálico y nuevas rentas procedentes de las inversiones de la dote de Narcissa.

El duende enseñó la dentadura en un gesto complacido y a un chasquido de sus dedos un nuevo triple set de papeles y plumas apareció en la mesa. Nuevos pinchazos y los nuevos propietarios firmaron los documentos de gestión de sus nuevas cámaras. Cada cambio de cámara suponía una dificultas mas para que el Ministerio pudiese trazar el origen del dinero. Guardando todos los papeles, el duende miró con curiosidad a Sylvain, a Draco, a Narcissa y finalmente a Lucius y murmuró, entrecruzando los largos y ganchudos dedos rematados en uñas como garras:

-Bien…resuelta la justificación legal precisa, pasemos al auténtico motivo de su visita, Sr. Malfoy. Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont, nos ha informado de su reciente vinculación y compromiso con su hijo Lord Draco Lucien Malfoy Black, y de su deseo de hacerle conocedor de que es el actual proveedor de nuestras más especiales medidas de seguridad. Por supuesto, toda información concerniente al Sr. Fremont es absoluta y estrictamente confidencial. Nada de lo que se revele puede ser comunicado en modo alguno a nadie. Hemos tomado las precauciones necesarias para asegurar el anonimato de nuestro proveedor y cliente. También deseamos congratular a su familia y a su hijo en la singularmente venturosa y propicia ocasión, y deseamos que el oro fluya siempre en sus arcas. La familia Malfoy ha aceptado la más ventajosa de las nupcias, con un cónyuge de riquezas tan extensas como las suyas.

Y depositó un resumen del valor de las propiedades y activos de Sylvain en manos de un boquiabierto Lucius, antes de dejarles a solas. Sin palabras, y tras ojear la escandalosamente alta cifra del total, Lucius tragó saliva y murmuró:

- Ritter Von Sylvain…Sylvain, yo solo quería proteger a mi hijo…

El moreno inclinó la cabeza y murmuró:

-Y por eso puedo entenderle…y empezar de nuevo…Sylvain Fremont…

Y tendió la mano. Y Lucius la estrechó con una muy tenue sonrisa, murmurando calladamente:

-¡Hay que joderse! ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado!

Con una sincera risa, y mientras Narcissa le daba un manotazo a su esposo, Sylvain abrió una puerta y les condujo hasta los carritos, donde un duende les llevó en una cabalgada infernal hasta los más profundos niveles de las cámaras de alta seguridad del banco. Un gran túnel se abría ante ellos, y Sylvain caminó con confianza, seguido de los Malfoy, mientras el duende permanecía junto al carrito. El poco iluminado túnel se abría en una igualmente penumbrosa gran caverna, el piso rugoso y la parte inferior llena de varias hileras de puertas numeradas, accesibles por escaleras y pasillos metálicos, con una gran cornisa superior de piedra. Y en el centro, un dragón. Un dragón vivo y completamente libre.

El imponente animal, un joven macho de gales verde común de unas tres toneladas de peso, rugió amenazadoramente poniéndose en pie al verles, y un coro de nuevos rugidos respondió en las partes altas de la gruta. Desde la rocosa cornisa cercana al techo, surgieron una a una las cabezas de varios dragones más, todos ellos arrojando humo por las narinas, gruñendo y mirando atentamente a los intrusos, mientras su hermano de raza desplegaba parcialmente las alas. Lucius retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva, Narcissa se llevó la mano al pecho desprovista de todo color…y Draco contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con romper su cara, aunque la parte más posesiva y protectora de su naturaleza asomó en sus plateados ojos asaeteando al dragón con una fulminante mirada de advertencia. Sylvain se despojó de su túnica y su camisa, avanzó un par de pasos y desplegó sus alas, rugiendo suavemente. Y el dragón parpadeó y bajó dócilmente la cabeza en una grácil reverencia, su enorme morro olfateando con curiosidad mientras sus hermanos bufaban y se agitaban como inquietos cachorrillos en la cornisa. Palmeando las durísimas y brillantes escamas bajo la enorme barbilla, Sylvain se giró y extendiendo las manos murmuró mientras los dragones olfateaban ruidosamente:

-Bienvenidos a mis cámaras privadas.

Lucius cerró la boca secamente y miró de nuevo al dragón que frotaba su cabezota contra el costado de Sylvain como un…gigantesco y extraño perrito, las enormes alas desplegadas parcialmente y murmuró:

-¡Merlín bendito! Eres…un dragón!

Sylvain murmuró suavemente:

-Alberich dice que hace muchos, muchos siglos desde que su raza conoce de la existencia de otros que en gran medida son como yo. Tiempos de alianzas forjadas entre diversos individuos de diversas razas, y las de los dragones…sellada en descendencia híbrida…Los elfos llamaron a estas criaturas y sus descendientes Sönhe des Drachen, o simplemente Drachen, los Hijos del Dragón… Según sus registros, después de la caída de Merlín y la rotura de la Alianza con los Dragones, los escasos Drachen supervivientes en el mundo mágico desaparecieron…cambiaron de nombre, se trasladaron y ocultaron su naturaleza. Y sí, soy parte dragón.

Lucius miró a su hijo mientras con el rabillo del ojo mantenía parte de su atención en el moreno que acariciaba como si tal cosa al dragón y masculló:

-Draco…¿Estás seguro de esto?

El rubio asintió y avanzó, tendiendo la mano hacia el dragón con gran confianza. Sylvain nunca dejaría que le sucediese nada. No si podía evitarlo...Su mano rozó las relucientes y duras escamas y el animal ronroneó como un gran y extraño…gato, el casi inaudible siseo de Sylvain ahogado por el ronco sonido. Con una sonrisa, aun acariciando al galés, Draco murmuró:

-Por completo, padre.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza a un lado y otro y suspiró pesadamente.

-Es cuanto necesito saber.

Y se dio media vuelta, aun tratando de conciliar sus turbulentas emociones y racionalizar sus encontrados pensamientos.

HP&DM

Mientras Lucius y Narcissa se retiraban, Sylvain comenzó un breve tour en sus dominios. Draco contempló impresionado la cantidad de protecciones que defendían aquellas cámaras, sin contar el nido de dragones. Capas sobre capas y aun más capas de toda clase de defensas y barreras mágicas, rúnicas, de los duendes…e incluso si no se equivocaba, extrañas protecciones que debían proceder de los dragones…El rubio reprimió un escalofrío. Era como estar delante del equivalente a un transformador de alta tensión muggle. El zumbido de la enorme cantidad de magia le erizaba los cabellos. Incluso a él le impresionaba caminar por delante de aquellas puertas. Nadie que no debiera estar allí iba a poner un pie siquiera cerca de aquellas puertas…No sin ser achicharrado, asfixiado, castrado, eviscerado, desmembrado y despedazado simultáneamente; todo ello después de haberse vuelto loco de múltiples maneras, perdido por completo los sentidos y la memoria, y sus restos – si quedaba algo- finalmente enviados a las más negras profundidades del Averno.

Sylvain se situó frente a una pesada puerta de acero, y con una semisonrisa, situó su palma justo en el centro de la puerta, sobre una roseta, que tras darle un ligero pinchazo en la mano, se abrió con sonido de succión. Girando silenciosa sobre sus goznes, la pesada puerta les dio acceso a una sala que podría haber quedado bien en la caja fuerte de Tiffanys. Vitrinas y expositores de todas clases cubrían las paredes y formaban pasillos, mostrando las joyas que reposaban expuestas detrás de sus cristales. Bandejas de anillos y pulseras, estantes de collares y toisones, repisas llenas de colgantes, pendientes, pisacorbatas y gemelos, broches, y alfileres… Draco parpadeó asombrado. Cada joya tenía una pequeña etiqueta identificativa. Y Sylvain se deslizó entre las vitrinas, en busca de una pieza en concreto. Aun mirando apreciativamente a su alrededor, el rubio se detuvo cuando Sylvain se giró hacia él con un sello entre las manos.

-Me gustaría que aceptases y lucieses este anillo, Draco.

Los ojos plateados miraron al pequeño objeto, un antiguo y repujado sello masculino de platino con un ágata verde trabajada en forma de serpentino dragón rodeada de pequeños diamantes, una diminuta esmeralda incrustada a modo de ojo. El sello de los Herederos de la Casa Black. Tomando en sus manos la joya familiar, Draco murmuró alzando la vista hasta encontrar la mirada de Sylvain:

-¿Cómo es posible? El anillo…se había perdido…con él…

-Lo encontré…regresé a buscar a Régulus…o al menos, los restos de su cuerpo… le di sepultura discretamente en la tumba vacía de Sirius y cambié la inscripción…Incineré todo…a todos los demás…

Draco contempló la mirada de helado horror que flotó por un momento en los verdes ojos, y su estomago se contrajo al pensar en el olvidado ejercito de inferis, descomponiéndose poco a poco, sumergidos en el helado lago subterráneo. Recobrándose, el rubio murmuró suavemente:

-No puedo aceptarlo, Sylvain…este anillo debe ser para uno de nuestros hijos…cuando los tengamos.

Meneando la cabeza con amargura, y acariciando la mejilla de Draco, Sylvain murmuró:

-Y algún día lo será. Tendrás unos hijos preciosos, Draco. Pero yo no necesito ni quiero ese título y antes de que protestes, ya he firmado los papeles para cedértelo legalmente. Después de todo, a nadie va a extrañarle que tú lo ostentes. Pero ahora mismo, quisiera que lo lucieras, como mi anillo de compromiso, si quieres tomarlo así. Draco…solo hasta la boda…por favor…

El rubio veela susurró suavemente, deslizando el sello en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha y depositándola sobre la mejilla del moreno:

-Pero tú cabezota, vas a dejar de decir tonterías sobre ti mismo y **nuestros** hijos.

Sylvain fue a replicar pero la mano se deslizó sobre sus labios, sellando su boca y una mirada severa se instaló en los ojos de plata del semiveela. Ya había habido bastante de esa absurda autodepreciación:

-¡Tonterías! ¿O acaso no has escuchado las palabras de Alberich y de Janja? Los Drachen originales tuvieron descendencia entre sí, y también con magos, veelas, vampiros e incluso con los elfos. Hijos fuertes y sanos, que heredaron sus cualidades. ¿Por qué habrías de ser diferente?

Dispuesto a dejar claro de una vez por todas el asunto, el rubio dio un paso al frente, cogiéndole con ambas manos de la larga melena, y casi rozando la frente con él, Draco murmuró vehemente:

-Sin discusión. Ninguna. Janja, la matriarca de las veelas y su mejor sanadora dice que tu sangre y la mía son perfectamente compatibles. Como debe ser, por supuesto. Somos compañeros, no?. ¡Que tu recuento espermático sea casi nulo no significa que hay nada malo en ti! ¡Eso es por completo culpa del idiota de Albus, por la forma en que te cambió!.

Sylvain se estremeció y siseó entre dientes, como si le hubiese aplicado un hierro candente en la piel. Cualquier mención de su identidad pasada era indeseable y muy dolorosa para él. Pero Draco no se arredró ante los dolientes ojos, ni la intensa agonía que emanaba de él.

-¡Podemos usar diversas pociones y madres subrogadas, por Merlín bendito!

Sylvain se encogió ante las palabras, sus ojos reflejando un miedo impreciso pero no menos real. Casi sin aliento susurró muy débilmente, sus ojos reluciendo en la suave luz de la cámara:

-Ningún niño merece pasar por…no quiero que sufran… lo que yo…

"Ah…Así que ese era el quid de la cuestión…" Suspirando profundamente y depositando un beso en frente de Sylvain, Draco murmuró:

-Sylvain…nuestros hijos van a ser los niños más anhelados, queridos e idolatrados de la historia. Y crecerán sabiendo lo que son sus padres. Ambos. Sabrán que uno de ellos es parte veela, y que el otro es…un Drachen. O algo muy parecido a un Drachen. Les educaremos y enseñaremos a ser los mejores magos y a entender y vivir con los poderes, todos los poderes derivados de su herencia. Y serán felices. Te doy mi palabra.

Con un tono abatido y una expresión que se debatía entre la temblorosa esperanza y el arraigado miedo, Sylvain susurró:

-No puedes prometerme eso…nadie puede.

Draco suspiró y deposito un suave beso en sus labios y murmuró:

-Soy un Malfoy, y te aseguro que no pienso desdecirme de mi palabra.

Sylvain le abrazó y los brazos de Draco se enlazaron con calidez en torno a su cintura, mientras el moreno descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del joven veela y suspiraba casi inaudiblemente. No era la primera vez que el moreno había expresado su negativa a ser padre biológico por miedo a transmitir su condición a sus hijos. Pero era la primera en que voceaba su temor por la felicidad de los mismos. Con la convicción de que sus palabras eran ciertas Draco continuó acariciándole suavemente la espalda y añadió:

-Sylvain…siempre he sabido que tenía sangre veela, y eso no me ha hecho sentirme desdichado. Diferente en algunas cosas, si, pero no infeliz. La noche en que los Carroñeros te trajeron a Malfoy Manor…desde antes de entrar en la habitación ya sabía quién eras. No me hizo falta mirarte…tu olor era más que de sobra familiar. Pero la mera idea de delatarte…era como si un puñal se clavase en mi corazón. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser una verdadera veela esa noche, para poder convertir en cenizas a todo aquel que osase siquiera mirarte mal. Jamás me he sentido tan impotente ni tan asustado. Si había tenido alguna duda de que te amaba, cesaron ahí. Y luego más tarde…entre las llamas de la habitación del Requerimiento…no he visto nunca nada tan magnífico como tú, la cara cubierta de sudor y hollín, emergiendo en aquella vieja escoba entre el humo… retrocediendo para salvarme…a mí… Fue la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos…y aunque fuese cruzando aquel infierno de Fuego Maldito, nunca olvidare la sensación de pertenencia, paz y seguridad.

El moreno suspiró, giró su cabeza en busca del cuello de Draco y mordisqueó suavemente su piel. Sin resistencia, el rubio movió apenas la cabeza y flexionó el cuello, dando el mejor acceso posible y tras unos suaves lametones, Sylvain hundió los colmillos en su yugular en busca de una segura fuente de calma y consuelo. Tras sellar las diminutas heridas y lamerse cuidadosamente los labios, el moreno murmuró irguiéndose lentamente aún entre los brazos de Draco:

-Supongo que tendré que confiar en la palabra de un Malfoy…

Besándole con afecto, Draco susurró:

-Mas te vale, vas a casarte con uno.

Con una sonrisa y de mucho mejor humor, Sylvain, con Draco a la zaga, continuó buceando entre los tesoros de su "joyero" personal a la caza de los regalos perfectos para sus suegros. Armado con un magnifico y carísimo conjunto engastado en platino de perlas negras de Tahití para cada uno de ellos – gargantilla, collar, dos pares de pendientes, varios broches para vestido y sujeta capas, alfileres para el pelo o el sombrero, diadema, peinecillo para el cabello, pulsera y anillo para Narcissa; pisa corbatas, alfiler de corbata, gemelos, torque, guardapelo, varios sujeta capas, una botonadura de gala, un clip para recoger el pelo y un menat –collar placa que cubre el pecho- de duelo de acero bañado en platino para Lucius – y algunas "chucherías" mas que fue depositando en las manos de Draco –su propio aunque más reducido conjunto de la mejor plata con crisoberilo ojo de gato color gris, simplemente porque le recordaba el color de sus ojos y un discreto sello de electrum blanco (N. ón natural de oro y plata en proporciones variables con trazas de otros metales ) con una rara fluorita negra (N.A. Miren las propiedades de la fluorita!) el moreno dio por finalizada la excursión entre las hileras de vitrinas suavemente iluminadas.

Lucius y Narcissa recibieron con agrado los espléndidos obsequios, (N. perlas negras de Tahití son muy raras y por tanto, carísimas. ¡Yo me conformaría con una!) y la dama alborotó como una colegiala al ver los de Draco…y especialmente el anillo del Heredero Black. Durante el acelerado paseo en carrito de regreso a la zonas más habitables y confortables del banco, Narcissa lloró unas sinceras lagrimitas y Lucius se sintió impresionado. Entregar a su hijo el anillo de la Noble y Antigua Casa Black…eso puso definitivamente a Sylvain muy por encima de cualquier resquicio de duda o recelo sobre la relación que pudiera quedarle. Ya en un confortable saloncito, los duendes les agasajaron un delicioso almuerzo, una selección de delicatessen procedentes de los mejores restaurantes. Y con dulces, té, café o licores para endulzar el paladar, comenzaron a discutir de negocios.

SYLVAIN & DRACO DRACO & SYLVAIN

Siendo Sylvain quién era, y dada su naturaleza, le había sido imposible consentir por más tiempo la esclavitud de sus hermanos y hermanas en el banco, o su conversión en ingredientes de pociones. Así que tan pronto como el polvo de las batallas se asentó, el idolatrado Harry Potter – en ese tiempo, aun ostentaba esa personalidad – se enfrentó a los airados duendes. La nación de los duendes estaba enfadada, furiosa - y no sin cierta razón – con él, por la destrucción de bóvedas y el robo de la copa de Hufflepuff. Y querían presentar cargos contra él, pese a la insistencia del Ministerio en condonar sus actos. Pero tras una ardua y larga negociación – en la que liberales cantidades de veritaserum, el uso de un pensadero y otros medios garantizaron la credibilidad de todas las partes – los duendes aceptaron a regañadientes que realmente la copa había sido depositada ilegítimamente por Bellatrix en sus arcas.

En Gringotts no se podían guardar objetos perecederos, aunque no se consideraban tales los ingredientes de pociones envasados en recipientes imbuidos de hechizos preservadores, ni por supuesto seres vivos, fantasmas y espíritus, ni cualquier clase de objeto o artefacto que pusiese en peligro o permitiesen la vulneración de la seguridad del banco y ciertamente, un Horcrux entraba de lleno en varias de esas categorías. Pero eso no justificaba a sus ojos la destrucción de su propiedad…e insistieron en demandarle por ello. Pero Harry reveló su naturaleza, y les dijo en términos muy claros que adelante, y que el banco podía esperar sus propias denuncias por esclavizamiento ilegal de los miembros de su familia. Una por cada dragón que hubiese utilizado el banco, desde el principio. Y que todos sus hermanos de raza habían de ser de inmediato liberados. Los duendes, sabiamente, y tras nuevas deliberaciones, cejaron en su empeño y accedieron.

Bajo la instigación de la quimera, los representantes de Gringotts convocaron a su sede en Ginebra a los Ministros de Magia de los países más representativos. Y usando unos amuletos especialmente encantados por Sylvain y sus padres dragones, demostraron claramente ante estos que los dragones habían de ser catalogados como Seres, y la legislación inmediatamente cambiada. Cuando los consternados Ministros salieron de su estupor al escuchar las palabras brotando de los amuletos traductores, los duendes les anunciaron que desde ese momento, cualquier producto procedente de un dragón solo podía ser comercializado por ellos, ya que tenían concedida la exclusiva sobre el mercado por el representante y embajador de los dragones ante el mundo mágico.

La legislación fue cambiada, y los dragones en manos privadas, enviados a las antiguas reservas estatales – los que habían "trabajado" para el banco ya estaban en Islandia, instalados cómodamente en una caldera volcánica - que ahora eran parte del territorio fragmentado del Estado de los Dragones, para una readaptación a la vida en libertad. Solo los duendes tenían permiso para entrar en los territorios del Estado de los Dragones… y lo hacían para suministrar ganado vivo y otros animales, recoger pieles, escamas y cascarones, recolectar sangre y todo lo necesario. Era un acuerdo justo para todos. Los dragones vivían en paz, y los duendes cuidaban de su bienestar. Haciendo un magnifico negocio, claro está.

Convencer a los dragones de renovar la vieja y olvidada alianza con los magos y seres mágicos había sido arduo para Sylvain, pero realmente, exponerse como criaturas inteligentes había valido la pena. Podían cazar libremente y moverse donde quisieran. Podían defenderse -siendo razonables y evitando en lo posible ser letales con su fuerza - si les atacaban. Los gobiernos estaban obligados a defender activamente sus derechos, y ya que a los dragones les interesaban muy poco o nada la política, y se regían por simples pero inmemoriales leyes (Defender y alimentar a la pareja e hijos. Expulsar a los intrusos del territorio. Matar a los rivales por las hembras.) la verdad es que salían ganando. Todas las reservas de dragones del mundo eran ahora de su propiedad…y muchas más tierras que Sylvain había comprado: islas enteras en Indonesia, en las Shetland, o el Caribe. Amplias extensiones de tierra en Nueva Zelanda, China, Rusia, Canadá y Groenlandia. Todas para darle nuevos territorios para instalarse libremente a sus hermanos) Ahora los dragones podían moverse y cazar libremente, incluso alimentarse de las deliciosas ovejas que eran para muchos su comida favorita ya que los muggles habían diezmado las poblaciones de carneros salvajes. E instalarse en la propiedad de cualquier mago, siempre y cuando no causasen daños materiales a los edificios ni atacasen a los propietarios o sus invitados. No muchos magos poseían propiedades tan grandes o tranquilas como para atraer la atención de un dragón, pero podía darse el caso de que estuviese de paso. Si un dragón decidía instalarse permanentemente en un terreno propiedad de un mago, este podía acudir a Gringotts. En eso casos, se podía llegar a establecerse un acuerdo, y ya que naturalmente el dragón custodiaría la propiedad, esta se revalorizaba automáticamente. Además como compensación por las posibles molestias, y a cambio del derecho de alojamiento y garantizar un adecuado suministro de comida, el mago recibía un canon pagado por los duendes. Más que suficiente para comprar rebaños de ovejas y ganado.

Draco&Sylvain

Lucius estaba gratamente impresionado. Además de ser el desconocido y misterioso representante y embajador legal de los dragones a nivel mundial – los rumores de la calle decían que tal mago no existía y que los duendes simplemente no querían que se supiera que eran ellos- logró un muy ventajoso trato para su familia. Los duendes aceptaron que los Malfoy ahora eran familia de Sylvain y tras lentas y peliagudas negociaciones, accedieron a no cobrar las comisiones de mantenimiento de las cámaras de estos, aunque si las de gestión. Y a crear para ellos una cueva para sus bóvedas adjunta a la suya, con iguales y excepcionales protecciones. Y sin cargarles costes ni por cierre ni por el traslado. Realmente un buen trato para todos. Después de todo, era negocio para el banco… porque las comisiones de gestión de las nuevas cámaras eran notablemente más altas. Pero la excepcional seguridad valía la pena.

Incluso el secretismo que había manifestado el joven, al ocultar sus palabras durante una parte de la negociación, le agradaba. Que confiara en ellos, tanto como para revelarles que era un quimera artificial, pero conservara ciertos temas secretos…totalmente Slyteriano por su parte. Porque bajo un encantamiento mufliato para proteger sus palabras de los oídos de Lucius y Narcissa, Sylvain les ofreció a los duendes un nuevo y potencial mercado casi exclusivo a largo plazo: tenía en una isla remota una nidada de huevos de basilisco a punto de eclosionar… y hasta entonces… un basilisco entero despiezado y guardado en sus cámaras. Estaba dispuesto a vender ciertas cantidades de la piel, huesos, e incluso sangre, a través de Gringotts. Pero solo a clientes muy selectos y restringidos. Si el precio de los productos de dragón era caro…el de basilisco era astronómico.

En general, Lucius Malfoy pensó que había tenido un buen día. Su hijo estaba comprometido con el que era probablemente el mago más rico de Inglaterra. Que era además una criatura mágica realmente extraordinaria y poderosa. Los negocios marchaban bien…y prometían ir aun mejor. Además de discutir de negocios, los duendes organizaron para su entretenimiento una presentación de una selección de ropa masculina y femenina…que resultó un éxito a juzgar por los encargos realizados por todos. Narcisa quería dar una pequeña fiesta de compromiso, aunque fuese con tan poco preaviso y Lucius no veía porque denegarle ese gusto. Su mujer se merecería cuanto pudiera darle. Nunca la compensaría bastante por seguir con él después de todas las cosas a las que la había arrastrado, o por poner la vida de su hijo en peligro. La sonrisa del altivo hombre, caminando acompañado de su radiante esposa y su algo más sereno hijo se desdibujó en su impasible mascara al salir al vestíbulo del banco mientras pensaba una vez más: "Un muy buen día."

Y ver la cara de los exhaustos aurores, después de haber pasado casi todo el día de pie, visiblemente cansados, hambrientos y sedientos…y con urgente necesidad de visitar el baño más cercano, a juzgar por los pequeños rebotes de uno de ellos, aun redondeó más su día. Después de que los ceñudos aurores comprobaran brevemente que efectivamente, Lucius era Lucius, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa cuando Dighorn colocó en su mano la carta-traslador y murmuró con una mueca llena de dientes agudos:

-Que el oro fluya en sus cámaras y las de su familia, Sr. Lucius Malfoy.

-Y que lo haga en las suyas y las de su pueblo, Dighorn.

Y Lucius desapareció con una carcajada, dejando a los furiosos aurores con dos palmos de narices.


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno…este cap. es un conglomerado de hechos y pequeñas escenas sueltas…una transición si queréis. Y espero que os guste. ¡Usad el botón de RW!

LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE BELTANE

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El miércoles de 3 de Mayo, mientras la mayoría del mundo mágico se despertaba con la inesperada noticia del compromiso formal de Lord Draco Lucien Malfoy Black con Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont, en Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall se despertaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Aunque ya habían pasado tres días desde la noche de Walpurgis…aun no había localizado a todos sus estudiantes. El más preocupante, Calix Waldorf, un alumno de 7º curso de Ravenclaw que aun no había regresado a su dormitorio después de transformarse en dogo y desaparecer en el bosque con una chica licántropa. Después estaban Vivian Xeno, una joven Hufflepuff de 6º; Brandon Rowan Griffindor de 6º y Garric Parkinson Slytherin de 7º, esos tres permanecían dentro de los límites de la parcela de las veelas…y nadie podía entrar en ella. No sin invitación expresa. Carey Madison, Ravenclaw de 5º, había aparecido brevemente a media mañana para una fugaz visita a la lechucería y vuelto a desaparecer, siempre escoltada por su pareja en la casita.

Pero sus problemas no paraban ahí. El pequeño dragón que había irrumpido en la final de Quidditch había sido avistado fugazmente por los elfos y los centauros en los bosques próximos. Como decidiera instalarse en los terrenos, y pese a las nuevas leyes…más de un padre iba a poner el grito en el cielo. Aunque Hagrid estaba extasiado, y había doblado la cantidad de carne que dejaba a disposición de los tresthals, aduciendo que la pobre criatura debía de estar "famélica". Eso sin contar con las innumerables parejas que se habían vuelto demasiado "efusivas" durante las celebraciones, y a las que los profesores habían tenido que perseguir con más o menos éxito. Incluso con la ayuda y desinteresada colaboración de familiares entrados en años, viudos o casados, como Augusta Longbottom y su hermano, Muriel Weasley, Aberforth, Rolanda Hooch y su esposo, Xenophilus Lovegood y la inestimable asistencia de los numerosos fantasmas… habían estado muy ocupados.

Poppy estaba haciendo horas extras en la enfermería, aunque se habían tomado precauciones -algunos padres habían optado simplemente por retirar a sus hijos menores de 16 de la escuela durante la duración de las festividades- y dado charlas previamente a todos los alumnos, e incluso, repartido y puesto a disposición de los mayores de 16 años simples condones muggles. La matrona incluso llegó a colocar cestitas con preservativos en todos los baños de alumnos, aduciendo que el que legalmente no tuviesen edad para consentir en mantener relaciones sexuales no había detenido nunca antes a un adolescente. Algunos alumnos simplemente se habían lastimado o encontrado con alguna sorpresa en su primera experiencia; pero otros chicos y chicas estaban ahora al borde de una crisis nerviosa, pensando en las consecuencias de sus acciones. No todos supieron usarlos correctamente, y otros ni siquiera lo intentaron. Y la mayoría de los implicados, aterrorizados ante las posibles responsabilidades. Un embarazo no era cosa que tomar a la ligera ya fuese para una chica o un chico, o impunemente en el mundo mágico. Poppy estaba obligada a informarla de cualquier embarazo. Minerva sabía que seguramente le aguardaba enviar en unos quince días algunas cartas informativas y recibir las airadas visitas de los progenitores. ¡Y Horace estaba en San Mungo, en reposo absoluto, después de que sufriera una angina de pecho tras bailar con las veelas!

Si, mientras desayunaba desganadamente -solo ponía algo en su estomago para poder tomar una nueva dosis de remedio para el dolor de cabeza y un necesitadísimo tónico para los nervios- a Minerva le pasó casi por completo inadvertida la portada de El Profeta, aunque muchos de los alumnos presentes cuchichearon ávidamente sobre sus ejemplares. El anuncio del compromiso entre sus dos profesores noveles no era un asunto preocupante ni sorprendente. Quizás un poco precipitado socialmente, pero eso era irrelevante. Además de las cinco parejas formales creadas tenían otro par de…pequeños problemas. El único vampiro asistente al aquelarre, Hugh Dawson, se había instalado después de rondar detrás de él toda la noche de Walpurgis en un dormitorio de invitados, cerca de Griffindor, y continuaba siguiendo con aire de cachorrito apaleado a Charley Weasley, para sonrojo del musculoso pelirrojo. Charley continuaba buscando a Cálix, haciendo esporádicas rondas por el Bosque Prohibido…ante la poco colaborativa actitud del persistente Hugh en ayudarle a localizar al desaparecido Raven. Y por si fuera poco, Fleur estaba por completo fuera de sí, y había literalmente encerrado a su esposo e hija en sus habitaciones, reaccionando muy violentamente ante la invitación a danzar en torno a los fuegos de una elfa llamada Morgen para su esposo, que desde ese momento, tampoco había regresado al bosque.

Tomando un sorbo de su café y desplazando la mirada sobre el Gran Comedor, Minerva suspiró y esbozó una semisonrisa ladeada. Bueno…al parecer algunos de sus colegas se lo habían pasado bien…a juzgar por la sonrisa y el sonrojo de Neville ante lo que quiera que fuese que Luna le estaba susurrando. Firenze aun no había regresado al castillo después de su inesperado enlace con el apuesto semental apaloosa. Hagrid estaba encantado. Más centauros, leprechauns, nuevos caballos, elfos, veelas, hombres lobo…¡Y la perspectiva de ver a un dragón! Sinistra y Vector habían bailado en torno a la hoguera como adolescentes alocadas, haciendo pública su larga relación. Sybil no se había involucrado mucho, pero si que observó ávidamente todas las actividades desde su torre. Batilda Babbling y Filius había pasado un buen rato compartiendo mesa con los invitados, especialmente los duendes. Sprout aun no cesaba de parlotear sobre el espectacular desarrollo de algunas de sus prima donas vegetales bajo el influjo de los elfos y Charley estaba siendo cortejado por un testarudo y atractivo vampiro. Solo hacía falta que el pelirrojo diese su brazo a torcer de una vez. Morgen estaba sentada en un rincón de la Mesa Alta, taciturna y callada. Aun quedaban 4 días para reanudar las clases…y esperaba fervientemente que la escuela hubiese vuelto a la normalidad para el lunes.

Aunque para la mañana del sábado, todos sus alumnos estaban finalmente desayunando en el Gran Comedor, el problema con Fleur se había intensificado. Ahora se podía oír llorar frecuentemente a Victoire desde el otro lado de la puerta, y de vez en cuando, la voz de Bill, tratando de calmar inútilmente a su esposa. Los elfos domésticos no podían acceder a las habitaciones, aunque si enviar bandejas con comida, y Poppy estaba muy preocupada por la salud de la pequeña. Su 6º cumpleaños no podía haber sido más nefasto. Morgen estaba instalada aparentemente indiferente junto a una ventana cercana en el corredor, y contemplaba silenciosamente las vistas del exterior, mientras un pequeño elfo doméstico montaba guardia – casi invisible para todos- y atento a cualquier cambio en la situación. La elfa estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el amplio alfeizar de la ventana, afilando parsimoniosamente su daga, cuando levantó súbitamente la vista y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa feroz. Saltando silenciosamente de su atalaya y aterrizando sobre las puntas de los pies, se deslizó con presteza hacia la cerrada puerta, mientras los gritos y llantos se redoblaban con fuerza detrás de esta. El pequeño elfo domestico se retorcía las orejas, encogiéndose y dejó ir un gemido. Ignorando al otro ser, Morgen miró intensamente la puerta de madera, tensa como la cuerda de un arco. Un agudo grito infantil, y tras unos escasos segundos, esta se abrió de repente, dando paso a un furioso y exhausto Bill con una temblorosa Victoire refugiada en sus brazos y un largo arañazo adornando el lado no cubierto por las cicatrices de su cara. Sorprendido por su presencia, pero más preocupado por la seguridad de su hija, el pelirojo suspiró y murmuró reticente:

-Necesito…sacarla de aquí y llevarla al Hospital…

Morgen le miró con sus intensos ojos azules, y asintió en silencio, dándole paso. Apenas habían dando unos pasos por el corredor, -Bill con su hija delante, Morgen un par de pasos detrás- cuando una furiosa Fleur, descompuesta, desarreglada, descalza y vestida apenas en un camisón se tambaleó fuera de sus habitaciones con un grito de furia y se abalanzó hacia ellos. Sin una palabra, Morgen se revolvió daga en mano y la punta de esta se incrustó bajo la barbilla de la desequilibrada joven, sus ojos llenos de oscuras promesas. Bill apenas dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria y dolida a su esposa y apretó más el abrazo en torno a su hija, continuando su marcha. Cuando el joven torció la esquina, Morgen sonrió –una mueca llena de victoriosa crueldad- y murmuró vengativamente, haciendo que las flores de un jarrón cercano crecieran súbitamente hasta convertirse en lianas que inmovilizaron a la rubia como un ternero:

-Tú pierdes. Yo gano.

Fleur gritó a pleno pulmón, insultó y se debatió contra sus ataduras, mientras Morgen lamía ominosamente las pocas gotas de sangre que manchaban la punta de su afilada daga, para alejarse con paso elástico en pos de su compañero…en un próximo futuro. Bill era ahora libre, rechazado y roto su matrimonio al intentar Fleur atacar a Victoire. Justo como ella había pronosticado a un incrédulo pelirrojo. Después de una harpía como esa le iba a costar trabajo ganarse su corazón. Nadie iba a privarla de lo que era suyo por derecho; tenía tiempo…y paciencia.

El pequeño elfo doméstico pensó por unos momentos, saltando nerviosamente sobre sus pies y tras añadir sus propias ataduras, desapareció llevando a la histérica joven hasta la enfermería. Poppy iba a tener las manos llenas durante un buen rato.

Draco &Sylvain

Tras un aluvión de cartas, incluido algún que otro vociferador de parte de algunos padres, la tarde del domingo se presentaba relativamente calmada y Minerva contempló pensativa a sus pupilos mientras cenaban. Las cuatro parejas formadas con veelas… bien, nadie podía discutirlas, aunque cuidadosos acuerdos matrimoniales previos se hubiesen ido al traste. La familia de Carey Madison se había presentado en la escuela, el padre enfurecido, la madre más resignada, para enfrentarse al "seductor" de su hija. Con total seguridad, y sin dejar hablar mucho a su padre, Carey le recordó que tenía 16 años, y por tanto, edad para entrar en una relación. Su pareja, un joven semiveela, se puso defensivamente delante de ella, cuando el hombretón continuó gritando y amenazando con retirarle su soporte económico si no continuaba estudiando hasta los 25 como habían planeado, desbarrando sobre que no iba a mantener a dos críos adolescentes. Con una mirada glacial, el joven lanzó una bola de fuego – solo a efectos intimidatorios y para callar de una vez el torrente de improperios- y murmuró:

-Carey no necesita su ayuda. Puedo proveer adecuadamente para ella. Y si desea seguir estudiando…no veo inconveniente en ello. Sin embargo, y dada su actitud, me veo en la obligación de limitar su contacto con Ud. al mínimo.

Cuando los ojos desorbitados del mago tiznado de hollin le dijeron que había escuchado -si no entendido- sus palabras, el joven añadió, guiando gentilmente a su pareja a la salida:

-Si su actitud persiste, me veré obligado a presentar una queja ante el Consejo de Veelas…

HP&DM

Calix Waldorf recibió un muy cruel vociferador, y tras escuchar las palabras de su padre, renegando de él, el joven había solicitado formalmente la emancipación legal. Y su parte de la fortuna familiar, incluida la herencia no repartida de sus abuelos. Su familia estaba razonablemente acomodada, su padre trabajaba en el pequeño bufete de abogados de la familia de su madre y también poseían una pequeña posada familiar heredada de su abuelo paterno en las afueras de Edimburgo. La manada de licántropos contaba con un par de abogados, muy buenos abogados.

Garric Parkinson tenía que hacer frente a las consecuencias de un compromiso matrimonial disuelto a causa de su emparejamiento con un joven veela…y su prometida Arcade Rowle había hecho saber alto y claro lo que opinaba al respecto. La familia Parkinson esperaba mejorar su posición económica y social con esa boda, pero sus planes se habían truncado. Las familias de Vivian Xeno y Brandon Rowan, si no contentas, al menos aceptaban la inevitable situación, y habían entablado conversaciones para celebrarlas bodas entre sus retoños y sus parejas, una mera formalidad, ya que el lazo entre cualquier criatura mágica y su pareja era legalmente más vinculante que el simple matrimonio.

DM&HP

Mansión Malfoy.

Mientras Hogwarts recuperaba la normalidad, Malfoy Manor se preparaba para abrir sus salones el viernes por la tarde y ofrecer una cena para festejar informalmente el compromiso de Draco Malfoy. Una cena para un grupo reducido de invitados, los Greengrass, Ignatus Prewet (viudo de Lucretia Black), los Macmillan (Melania Black de soltera Macmillan era la difunta esposa Arcturus Black, y madre de Lucretia y Orión. Abuela paterna de Sirius y Regulus), Pansy Parkinson y su hermano, Theodore Nott y su prometida, incluida Andrómeda Tonks...y su nieto Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin. Sylvain no había pestañeado ante el nombre de ninguno de los invitados, pero la mención de Teddy hizo que su rostro se volviese inexpresivo, tratando de ocultar el dolor que la mención del chiquillo de 8 años recien cumplidos le causaba. Draco alzó la vista, preocupado y tras un instante de duda, acarició sutilmente la mano de Sylvain bajo la mesa, mientras su madre continuaba hablando de los preparativos de la inminente recepción. Con esa silenciosa muestra de apoyo, Sylvain recuperó su cortés semisonrisa y prestó vaga atención a las palabras de la entusiamada dama, tomando un sorbo de su té, mientras Lucius por detrás de su periódico, sonreía abiertamente ante la exuberancia de su esposa y la cara de resignada aceptación de su hijo, su jovial humor haciendo que dejase a un lado todas las máscaras.

Sylvain entendía perfectamente que con tan escaso margen de tiempo – realmente era imposible organizar una autentica fiesta formal de compromiso con tan pocos días de tiempo, ya que socialmente era inadmisible – los invitados habían de ser elegidos y notificados de inmediato. Esa misma noche. Era más bien…una pequeña reunión familiar, con algunos amigos de Draco y la presencia de los Greengrass un tanto forzada, ya que durante un tiempo entre ambas familas se había hablado de un posible matrimonio entre Draco y Astoria. Y por eso se guardó sus dolorosas emociones, y dejó que Narcissa disfrutase de los preparativos, parcialmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Teddy Lupín. La única persona que había hecho surgir dudas en su mente a la hora de elabora su plan. El único remordimiento. Antes de desaparecer, "Harry Potter" se aseguró de poner a su nombre una buena cantidad de dinero e inversiones, más que suficiente para garantizarle una muy desahogada vida, completamente asegurada a él y a su abuela, además de regalarle la restaurada propiedad de la parcela donde se levantara una vez la que fue su casa del Valle de Godric. Nadie, ni siquiera el Ministerio tenía derecho a decirle que hacer con su propiedad. Harry había rescatado de las ruinas las escasas pertenencias que el bienintencionado populacho de magos no había tomado como macabro trofeo y reducido a cenizas por completo la vivienda con su propia magia. Fuego, aliento de Dragón devorador y purificador, para borrar todo resto de dolor y negrura. Y sobre el solar vacío, hizo construir una nueva casa, la casa que había regalado a Teddy y su abuela. Una alegre casita de dos plantas, construida en ladrillo rojo, carpintería pintada de azul y tejado de negra pizarra abuhardillado, rodeada por un precioso jardín, con un magnífico sótano…y un túnel de acceso directo a los páramos y bosques que formaban parte de la propiedad, a las afueras del pueblo. Las protecciones de la casa y la finca mantendrían a Andrómeda y Teddy a salvo…y al pequeño dentro de sus límites en luna llena. Porque el niño no solo había heredado las habilidades metamorfomagas de Tonks, sino también la condición de licántropo de Remus.

Más tarde, ya a solas en la habitación de Draco, este abrazó protectoramente a Sylvainy este se desahogó de toda la frustración y rabia que sentía en esos momentos, entre sollozos, gruñidos de ira y frases inconclusas. Draco podía entenderle muy bien. El dolor de Sylvain era evidente…pero…¿Qué otra opción le había quedado? ¿Vivir por el resto de su vida bajo la fachada, la personalidad, el disfraz que otros habían creado y forzado en él? Sylvain era… era realmente él. Y aunque el gran público no tenia porque saber toda la verdad, Sylvain podía ser él mismo con su familia y sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Draco trató de consolarle, de transmitirle silenciosamente su apoyo, dejándole calmarse por sí solo entre sus brazos. Entre murmullos acongojados por el remordimiento, Sylvain explicó que aunque la idea le había rondado la cabeza, desistió de hacer de Teddy el futuro Lord Black. El niño no necesitaba atraer más atención indeseada, y optó por legarle un mayormente ignorado titulo de Baronet de Nothingam…uno que le haría formar parte de la nobleza, pero que no le daba asiento en el Wizengamot. El moreno se sentía fatal por haberle abandonado, por no ser parte de su vida…

Y con palabras cariñosas, Draco le hizo ver que ahora tenía la oportunidad de recobrarle. Por su futuro matrimonio, Teddy era ahora oficialmente su sobrino segundo político. Y Sylvain tenía todas las excusas que quisiera para verle. Draco no es que hubiese sido muy afectuoso con el crio – los niños no formaban parte de sus intereses en el pasado- pero ambos se conocían suficientemente gracias a las frecuentes visitas de su tía Andrómeda. Y la devoción por el quidittch del pequeño. A nadie le extrañaría un cambio gradual de actitud y un mayor acercamiento…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que quería tener hijos propios en un futuro no muy lejano. La idea de pasear a Teddy como su sobrino, o visitarle orgulloso en alguna función de Hogwarts trajo renovadas ilusiones al corazón de Sylvain y el moreno sonrió, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Con la esperanza asomando a sus grandes ojos verdes, Sylvain murmuró:

-¿Andrómeda me dejará? Después de todo…la gente cree que soy alguna clase de medio vampiro…

Dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y cogiéndole de las mejillas, Draco asintió y murmuró:

-Si mis padres te han dado su aprobación, tía Andy no te dará mucha guerra, mi precioso Drachen. Mi Emerald.

Draco volvió a besarle suavemente en la frente, y Sylvain se sonrojó. Con un suspiro y dejando ir finalmente su angustia y sus nervios - al menos, en gran parte – el moreno ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió los labios, buscando los de su semiveela y dejando aparecer lentamente su verdadera apariencia. Apenas la suave punta de su inquieta cola rozó con Draco, el rubio sonrió en el beso y aplicó más fuerza para inducirle a tumbarse sobre la cama…Cuando las puntas de las alas se enredaron nuevamente en las sábanas, el último pensamiento coherente de Draco fue que iban a tener que comprar acciones de una fábrica de textiles…

Sylvain & Draco

La pequeña cena del sábado fue ciertamente interesante. Pansy declino cortésmente su asistencia a causa de "urgentes problemas familiares" y envió un comedido regalo congratulatorio (una botella de buen vino). El anciano, ancianísimo Ignatus, renqueante y sordo como una tapia, saludó afablemente a todos y se instaló en una confortable butaca cerca del fuego, con una copita de jerez dulce y unas pastas. Los miembros de la familia Macmillan saludaron rígidamente a Lucius y con algo más de calidez a Narcisa. Una joven de edad aproximada a la de Draco abanicó ostentosamente sus pestañas postizas para el rubio y suspiró con afectación, rozándole con su generoso busto al saludarle. Draco reprimió un escalofrío de disgusto y Sylvain se mordió la lengua para no enviarla a paseo. Theo Nott acudió con Hansel, su prometida de origen francés y saludaron cordialmente a Draco. Andrómeda abrazó a su hermana, su cuñado y a su sobrino, y saludó con cordialidad, presentando a su nieto Teddy.

El chiquillo tendió la mano con cierta timidez, sus grandes ojos violetas muy abiertos, y estrechó la mano que Sylvain le tendía. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en sus facciones y de inmediato su suave cabello castaño claro se volvió una réplica de la melena negra con mechones verdes y dorados de Sylvain. Y sus ojos, dos relucientes esmeraldas.

Andrómeda sonrió y murmuró revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente:

-¡Vaya! ¡Le gusta Ud. Sr. Fremont!

Teddy rehusó soltar la mano del moreno, y tirando de este, cogió por la otra mano a Draco y comenzó a asaetearles a preguntas sobre los partidos de exhibición y el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Draco. Con una sonrisa, muy contento de que Teddy hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente a Sylvain, miró con aire divertido a su tia y se alejó, arrastrado por el incansable chiquillo de 8 años que ahora lucía sus ojos grises.

Los Greengrass llegaron cuando Teddy ya había recibido su tardío regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Draco y Sylvain (la snitch de la final contra Bulgaria y una versión a escala algo más reducida de una Nimbus 2000Extrem, con mayores medidas de seguridad y adaptada a las fuerzas de un niño) y los dos jóvenes estaban volando persiguiendo sobre los jardines al jubiloso y orgulloso propietario de dicha escoba de carreras. Dapnhe hablaba calladamente con Astoria y esta dedicaba miradas de disgusto a Sylvain. Los saludos fueron corteses pero distantes, claramente hostiles de parte de Astoria para Sylvain.

La cena comenzó poco después, en uno de los comedores "informales" de la mansión, y hasta los postres se mantuvo la cordialidad. De tanto en tanto Ignatus daba una cabezadita, para regocijo de un divertido Teddy. Aunque el chiquillo también estaba rendido, la excitación y las novedades le mantenían despierto…a duras penas. Mientras los adultos se retiraban a un saloncito adyacente a tomar unos licores, Andrómeda acompaño a Sylvain que llevaba en brazos a un finalmente dormido Teddy e Ignatus fue asistido por los elfos para llegar hasta un dormitorio de invitados. Astoria había mirado venosamente durante toda la cena a Draco y a Sylvain, y sus padres habían sido fríos, corteses, pero fríos. La joven había tomado más vino de la cuenta, y ahora, apretando el segundo vaso de whiskey de fuego entre los dedos, se aproximó a Draco, esquivando a su hermana que intentaba detenerla.

Con aire enfurecido y arrastrando las palabras ligeramente Astoria masculló:

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?¡A mí!

Con fingida indiferencia y alzando levemente una ceja, Draco murmuró:

-¿Perdón?

Avanzando un paso más y oscilando un poco sobre sus pies, el vaso inclinándose hasta verter un hilo de su contenido en su manga, Astoria miró con ira mal contenida a Draco y escupió en voz más alta sus palabras:

-He soportado todos tus públicos escándalos y devaneos…¿para esto?

Draco entrecerró los ojos e iba a replicar, pero la furiosa joven le interrumpió, prosiguiendo su diatriba, atrayendo definitivamente la atención de los demás con sus voces:

-¡Íbamos a casarnos! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía! Y ahora… ¡Me has dejado en ridículo por un desconocido! ¡Un advenedizo!

Astoria abofeteó a Draco y el sonido reverberó en la estancia. El rubio estaba demasiado asombrado y miraba a la que fuera en otros tiempos, una amiga, incluso ocasional amante, sin poder reaccionar. Astoria alzó la mano de nuevo, pero algo la detuvo, y giró violentamente la cabeza. Sylvain le sujetaba firmemente la muñeca, y sus ojos verdeazulados no presagiaban nada bueno. Aun así, aturdida por el alcohol, Astoria intentó desasirse y gruñó un insulto:

-¡Busca fortunas!

Sylvain apretó la presa en torno a la articulación, hasta que el hueso rechinó bajo ella y la joven exhaló un gemido, e inclinándose hacia Astoria murmuró muy suavemente, sin que nadie en la sala más que Draco y ella le oyeran:

-Tócale un solo pelo y te arranco la mano.

Los ojos de Astoria se dilataron de miedo ante los acerados ojos y el tono mortalmente serio, y trató de zafarse una vez más. Sylvain deslizó el punto de agarre y cerró más enérgicamente la mano en torno a la de la joven, apretando hasta oír crujir con un satisfactorio chasquido los huesos. Lívida de dolor, gimoteando, Astoria jadeó el nombre de Draco, dedicándole una mirada de súplica, que fue totalmente ignorada. Cogiéndola del otro brazo, y conduciéndola a la fuerza y casi en volandas hacia sus padres, Sylvain esbozó una leve inclinación de cabeza y murmuró muy suavemente:

-Quizás sería más prudente que descansara un rato…y no más alcohol para ella.

Un muy abochornado padre recogió a su tambaleante y balbuceante hija y la dejó en manos de su madre y hermana, murmurando una disculpa. Lucius miró con desdén a la desmadejada joven y se preguntó interiormente como se le había podido pasar alguna vez por la cabeza casarla con su Draco.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El regreso a la escuela fue mayormente pacífico. La prensa rondaba por Hogsmeade, en busca de fotos, rumores…lo que fuera sobre la nueva pareja de moda la temporada. O cotilleos sobre las veelas y sus compañeros y compañeras. Y una vez más, la plantilla estaba coja. Con Hermione ya hacía tiempo que no contaban. Slughorn no iba a regresar…después de que se recuperara, era el retiro definitivo para él. Y Fleur en San Mungo, sedada y a la espera de someterse a tratamiento psiquiátrico, después de su espectacular estallido. Bill continuaba alojándose en la escuela, para no trastornar aun más a Victoire, aunque había trasladado sus habitaciones a otro lugar. No quería nada que le recordara a Fleur. Después de firmar en la propia enfermería y mientras Poppy daba a Victoire una poción calmante, los papeles de divorcio y solicitar la custodia plena de su hija, sin derechos de visita, no quería ni verla. Estaba en excedencia temporal de su trabajo, al menos hasta final de curso y muy consternado.

Ante la premura de tiempo y la escasez de candidatos, Minerva aceptó a Morgen como profesora asistente de Transformaciones. No sin largas conversaciones con su tío Alberich, preocupado por que la joven elfa –tenía solo 60 años- viviese alejada de los suyos y de la naturaleza. Encontrar un sustituto para Pociones era más complicado. Pocos magos tenían las cualificaciones necesarias, y elaborar pociones era más rentable que ser profesor. Desesperada, Minerva llegó a una solución insólita. Severus Snape y los gemelos Weasley. Severus presidía las clases desde un retrato, e inclusive explicaba teoría, y los gemelos se encargaban de vigilar, corregir y evaluar los ensayos y pociones de los alumnos. Fred y George se alternaban, compaginando su trabajo en la tienda con las clases. Severus, aunque protestando, había acabado accediendo, sobre todo cuando Draco le prometió reproducir sus nuevas y mejoradas recetas en el mundo real…y presentarlas a su nombre en la convención anual de pociones. Flitwick recibió la ayuda de Hugh Dawson, al menos hasta fin de curso. El vampiro estaba cada vez más cerca de Charley…y el pelirrojo más cerca de caer en sus expectantes brazos.

La pequeña manada de licántropos retornó tras las festividades a su propio territorio. A Calix le faltaban solo unos meses para finalizar la escuela. Firenze se había quedado en el bosque y por lo tanto aun seguía enseñando. Aunque tradicionalmente las yeguas y machos sumisos se incorporan a la manada de su semental, Thor era huérfano y realmente no pertenecía a la manada visitante. Por lo que tras largas y tediosas negociaciones, los dos se quedaron en la manada de Magorian. Thor era herrero, el primer centauro herrero que conociera la manada, y ya que su manada adoptiva se llevaba a tres de sus yeguas, le dejaron ir. En el lejano norte, un enano que se había quedado manco le había enseñado el oficio, los enanos eran rivales en el conocimiento de los metales de los duendes. Los primeros preferían la forja de hierro y acero, los segundos el trabajo de plata y oro. La forja de Thor quedaba en poder de su manada adoptiva, y aunque ningún otro centauro poseía su destreza o habilidad en crear objetos, el simple hecho de ser capaces de fundir mineral y extraer hierro les daba una gran riqueza. Para deleite de Hagrid, el centauro herrero se instaló en la vieja y largamente abandonada fragua que se encontraba en un claro cercano a los establos de la escuela. Alberich y Efeu se quedaron con Morgen. Janja y los demás veelas decidieron quedarse hasta final de curso. Los adultos y los jóvenes que no habían encontrado pareja se marcharían en las vacaciones de verano, pero aun estaba por ver lo que decidían hacer los alumnos a los que aun restaba por finalizar su educación. Beauxbatons estaba mucho más acostumbrada a tener veelas entre sus alumnos.

A su regreso, se hizo evidente que el allure de ambos jóvenes se había estabilizado mucho. Era de esperar en una pareja vinculada. Ya no provocaban tanta absurda contemplación…aunque seguían teniendo admiradores. Luna les felicitó con sincera cordialidad, sus ojos azules rebosantes de contento. Dando un suave abrazo a Sylvain le entregó una canastilla de bebé. Una preciosa caja con el asa adornada por lazos de raso, todo en tonos pastel, conteniendo unos diminutos pijamitas todo en uno de primera puesta, botitas de hilo y unos pequeños biberones, además de unos pañales, el mejor gel de bebe, un paño acolchado e impermeable para usar como cambiador, toallitas y unas suavísimas toallas con gorrito. Todo, con excepción del cambiador que reproducía un cielo estrellado en su cara acolchada, era blanco y con pequeños motivos adornándolos. Diminutas estrellas, soles y lunas. Sylvain sintió un nudo en la garganta, uno imposible de tragar y sin palabras, los ojos humedecidos, miró a Luna. Draco, un tanto desconcertado aunque aparentemente impasible, dio cortésmente las gracias y Neville murmuró con calidez:

-Ya sé que es un poco inusual, pero Luna insistió en haceros un regalo útil.

Luna volvió a abrazar a un emocionado Sylvain y murmuró suavemente:

-Serás un gran padre, ya lo veras Sylvain. Siempre lo dije.

El moreno, sin poder contenerse, devolvió con ganas el abrazo y sollozó, aterrado y al mismo tiempo aliviado de tener a Luna y a Neville de su lado. El joven matrimonio les aseguró que el secreto de Sylvain estaba a salvo. Que no era asunto suyo –ni de nadie- bajo que nombre o identidad elegía vivir su amigo. Luna le había reconocido casi de inmediato, y con una sonrisa les informó que ambos se habían hecho mutuamente una promesa inquebrantable de no desvelar nunca su anterior nombre ni dato alguno sobre él. Que renovaron con ellos, para la absoluta tranquilidad de Draco y Sylvain. Tras un rato de charla y una taza de calmante infusión de azahar y tila, Neville le palmeó el hombro y sonriendo musitó, dejando calmadamente su taza en la mesa:

-He de reconocer que estas impresionante, Sylvain.

El moreno sonrió y Draco le besó la mejilla para murmurar, evidentemente orgulloso:

-Solo lo mejor para un Malfoy.

HP&DM

Con la camaradería de unos nuevos aliados, se sumergieron en una confortable rutina de horarios y clases. Magníficas noches de intimidad, largas sesiones de vuelo y entrenamiento, excursiones a Hogsmeade, románticos paseos nocturnos o cacerías por el bosque. Sylvain nunca había sido tan feliz. Vivía abiertamente con su pareja, su amado, y podía ver a Teddy regularmente.

Con la ayuda de veelas y elfos, además de varias pociones, Draco exploró y descubrió su forma alada y alcanzó la transformación completa poco antes de final de curso. Mucho antes de lo que este había esperado, normalmente alcanzar una forma animaga tomaba años. Janja actualizó los datos de su inscripción en los libros del Consejo como varón dominante ¾ veela activa, capaz de cambio a forma alternativa alada. Y también inscribieron a Sylvain como su pareja de enlace: varón submisivo mago 1/3 veela-vampiro activa, capaz de capaz de cambio a forma alternativa alada. Obviando mencionar su real naturaleza, aunque sí que se puso en conocimiento de los más altos miembros del Consejo. Que el Ministerio hubiese olvidado de la existencia de los Drachen a que pertenecía Sylvain no era su problema. Según Janja y el Consejo de Veelas, ni Sylvain ni Draco necesitaban registrarse en el ministerio como animagos: primero, porque la norma estaba redactada para los magos y no afectaba a ninguna veela o criatura –incluidos los Drachen- entre cuyas cualidades se encontrase naturalmente el cambio de forma; segundo, porque técnicamente no lo eran. Draco era un grifo real, un león gigantesco del tamaño de un caballo, y con inmensas alas de águila. Una criatura mágica…imposible y sin cabida según los criterios del registro de animagos. Por supuesto, Draco era un grifo real… blanco. Su melena, relucía con leves reflejos dorados bajo el sol y sus alas eran tan blancas como la nieve. Era casi tan alto como Emerald, musculoso y elástico, y la primera vez que Sylvain le vio completamente transformado…bueno, los animales del bosque tuvieron un buen espectáculo. Sylvain también profundizó en mejorar sus habilidades y poderes en todas sus formas y estaba comenzando a poder escupir pequeñas chispas en su forma híbrida…y a manejar aun más eficientemente el fuego como humano. Como dragón se centró en el entrenamiento físico…era la manera más divertida y todo el músculo ganado pasaba a sus otras formas.

HP&DM

Viridis, la única hermana de Sylvain –la primera dragoncita de Jade y Turquesa, sin contarle a él- se había mudado de inmediato a una cueva en un desfiladero cercano, en terreno fuera de los límites de la escuela, pero aun dentro del Bosque Prohibido y sus inmediaciones. Aunque de vez en cuando se dejaba ver fugazmente por Hagrid, para evitar que nadie llegara jamás a asociar a Sylvain con la aparición de un dragón en las cercanías de la escuela. Sin embargo, Sylvain había demorado presentársela a Draco. Frente a la entrada de la cueva de Emerald, en el antiguo lecho seco del viejo cauce del río, la joven dragona - tan parecida excepto por su color más uniforme y sin tantos reflejos - había resoplado con fuerza en el pecho de Draco, y mirado con ojos curiosos a su "hermana".

_-¿Estás segura de que es el adecuado para ti_?

Preguntó Viridis, empujando con el morro a Draco. Entrecerrando los ojos, Draco hizo brotar llamas de las palmas de sus manos. ¡Esto era ridículo! La dragona adolescente reculó, nada impresionada y soltó una pequeña vaharada de humo.

_-No parece gran cosa Hermanita… _

Indignado e irritado, Draco cambió de forma saltando hacia adelante y rugió en advertencia, sacudiendo la peluda cola contra los flancos, las alas semi plegadas.

-_¡Ah! ¡Mucho mejor! _

Encrespado, miró de reojo a Sylvain, que lucía su verdadera forma y se tragó las ganas de cambiar de forma y lanzarle un par de hechizos a la descarada dragona. No tenía claro si tener puesto el amuleto traductor era una bendición o una maldición. Con un murmullo Sylvain le dijo en parsel:

-_Da las gracias de que no es mi madre…Turquesa te hubiera tirado al suelo…y Jade se te tragaría de un bocado._

Viridis dejó ir un rezongo – una risa- y murmuró resoplando un poco:

-_No seas así Babe…Está bien, Emerald. Nuestros padres solo son unos padres preocupados. Imagina lo sorprendidos que se quedaron cuando llegó un emisario diciendo que te habías emparejado! Por supuesto que me iban a dejar venir, quieren noticias tuyas. Sabes cuan preciadas son las hembras en nuestra especie. Es normal que se preocupen._

Sylvain se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

_-Pero también soy humano…y adulto Viridis. Y Draco es mi pareja._

Viridis dio un par de vueltas más en torno a Ópalo - y murmuró, dándole un coletazo despectivo:

_-Un bonito nido. Pero este territorio no es tuyo…las marcas en él son de mi hermana…¿Eres tan débil que no puedes conquistar un territorio de caza propio? Padre esperaba que encontraras un dragón digno de ti, Emerald, no este…gatito._

Gruñendo sordamente, irritado hasta más allá de su limitada paciencia y ofendido en su más profundo ser; Ópalo lanzó una tarascada con sus garras, y dejó ir un gran rugido de desafío, su melena reluciendo y ondeando a su alrededor como una fría llama. Sabía que sus garras y colmillos eran casi inútiles ante la coraza de escamas de la dragona, y que solo las más delicadas membranas de las alas sufrirían bajo sus zarpazos, pero no se desalentó. Saltó al lomo de Viridis y ante la sorpresa de la dragona mordió su nuca. Puede que sus colmillos no pudieran perforar la piel, pero por Merlín, sus mandíbulas podían sujetar a aquella impertinente y dejarle un buen magullado. Las zarpas aferradas a la base del cuello, y las garras traseras enganchadas en la escamosa coraza, Ópalo resistió valientemente unos cuantos saltos y cabriolas, tirando tenazmente antes de salir despedido y aterrizar sobre sus patas. La dragona rugió levemente, sacudiéndose y frotándose el cuello contra el costado, mientras Draco deslizaba una mano posesivamente en la cintura de un muy sorprendido Sylvain.

-_Francamente, no sé que le ves a todo ese pelo, o las plumas, pero no cabe duda de que al menos es valiente y parece fuerte. Les diré a nuestros padres que tu macho es…apropiado. Aunque padezca una infortunada carencia de escamas._

Mientras Sylvain se reía ante la cara de total indignación de Draco y su murmurado y consternado: "¿A ti si te gusta mi pelo, no?" y explicaba a su hermanita que era de lo más normal para los humanos compartir "nido" y al mismo tiempo, vivir una parte del año en un sitio y desplazarse a otra. Tras escuchar más explicaciones sobre las intrincadas "costumbres migratorias" de los magos y cómo era posible que muchas crías jóvenes procedentes de distintos nidos se criasen bajo la tutela de otros adultos, Viridis emitió un nuevo y ligero rugido, con un sonido ligero como una carcajada, y soltó una pequeña bocanada de fuego, mascullando entre dientes que los humanos tenían extrañas costumbres. Entreabriendo las fauces y dejando ver dos perfectas hileras de afilados dientes murmuró con tono mucho más risueño:

_-¿Dijiste que sus padres comparten con él nido y territorio en Whitshire?¿Hay suficiente caza para todos? ¿Estás pensando en reubicarte en él? ¿Puedo quedarme? Porque este sitio no está nada mal… _

Sylvain sonrió y le dijo que por supuesto que podía instalarse como invitada cuanto tiempo quisiera en el "territorio de invierno" de su hermana mayor.

_-¡Guay! He visto un par de atractivos dragones solteros cuando venía volando de camino hacia aquí…Esas escamas negras son chocantes al principio, pero cuando te acostumbras…_

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara y gruñó entre dientes:

-¡Fantástico! ¡Una adolescente hormonal de visita en casa!

Y Sylvain se rió con ganas, hasta que Draco no pudo contener su propia risa y sus sinceras, aunque algo histéricas y autenticas carcajadas se sumaron a las de su pareja, ante la mirada incrédula de una pasmada dragona.


	30. Chapter 30

Regreso de nuevo! Espero que os gusten mis planes de verano.

Aclaración: _frases cursiva_ Parseltonge. _Frases cursiva subrayado_ rugidos.

Draco y Sylvain se entienden el uno al otro siempre, gracias a que son pareja en cuerpo y alma. Verdadera pareja.

Advertencia. Escena de sexo entre dos animagos. Si no os gusta, no la leáis.

VERANO AZUL.

* * *

><p>El último, ajetreado y apresurado trimestre se había acabado finalmente. Gracias a la buena planificación que Sylvain había realizado antes del inicio del curso y sus detalladas fichas –Draco aun estaba agradeciéndole profusamente el trabajo- reajustar la programación para el año siguiente fue sumamente fácil. En un par de tardes ambos jóvenes tuvieron listos los nuevos programas para el curso. Sylvain propuso usar un nuevo libro de texto para Cultura Comparada, Manières Pointilleux pour Sorcières Modernes, de Melifua Esquis o mejor dicho, la traducción del original al inglés: Modales Melindrosos para el Mago Moderno, un texto que él había encontrado de gran ayuda en Beauxbatons. Y Draco recomendó para los cursos superiores de defensa el poco conocido tratado de su tataratío Cignus Black, Varita y Espada. Un buen recopilatorio de maldiciones, contra maldiciones, y técnicas de combate tanto mágicas como de esgrima y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.<p>

Así que cuando los alumnos dejaron la escuela el 30 de junio, los jóvenes tenían listas las maletas y resueltos los temas académicos hasta que tuvieran que volver a incorporarse en la última semana de agosto. Las vacaciones llegaban como una bocanada de aire fresco, y pese a que gran parte de ellas las pasarían en Malfoy Manor para no dejar solos a Lucius y Narcissa, Draco ya había previsto y organizado una escapada de 9 días para ellos solos en la costa de Grecia para finales de julio y una excursión de poco más de fin de semana a Drumstrang para finales de agosto. Eso sin contar con que Narcisa ya había mandado las invitaciones para su fiesta formal de compromiso y celebración de Lugnasad, el 1 de agosto.

Los bosques que rodeaban la mansión no eran tan densos ni sus árboles tan viejos como los del Bosque Prohibido. Y bajo sus frondas no se encontraba una caza tan variada o abundante. Pero los corzos, ciervos y gamos eran suficientes para satisfacer el instinto de Sylvain, y Lucius prometió reintroducir para su disfrute una piara de jabalís, pero solo después de proteger escrupulosamente jardines, y sembrados con nuevas defensas. Los cérvidos tenían libre acceso a pastar en las huertas de frutales, e inclusive se les permitía aprovechar la fruta caída, pero Lucius no estaba dispuesto a tolerar jabalís hozando alegremente bajo sus árboles.

Sylvain se esforzó por adaptarse con rapidez a la nueva ubicación. Por un lado, podía disfrutar de los terrenos libremente con Draco en cualquiera de sus formas, pero por otro…Una molesta inquietud le rondaba la mente, una y otra vez. Su huevo estaba seguro desde unos días antes de su partida en un baúl especialmente acondicionado para ello –expandido interiormente para acomodar aunque apretadamente el tamaño de cualquiera de sus formas y con un pequeño nido de su lana de roca favorita- pero esa angustia insidiosa le hacía chequear una y otra vez, a veces despertándole en mitad de la noche con la ineludible necesidad de comprobar que todo estaba bien. Tras despertarse por tercera vez en la misma madrugada, la urgencia de hacer "ALGO" firmemente plantada en su subconsciente, Sylvain se rindió. Evidentemente, necesitaba disponer de un nido permanente en Malfoy Manor o sus instintos no le iban a dejar ni siquiera dormir. Desenredándose de los restos de la ropa de cama – la ausencia de horarios estrictos era muy buena para la libido al parecer – Sylvain se cubrió descuidadamente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se escurrió fuera de su habitación.

Sus pies descalzos le llevaron hacia las cocinas y después de recibir las alborozadas salutaciones de un pequeño ejército de elfos –acompañadas de leche y galletas- Sylvain se internó en la parte subterránea de la mansión. Los cuarteles de los elfos, la lavandería, las diversas despensas y silenciosas bodegas excavadas en roca y reforzadas con enormes pilares entre los cimientos de la mansión fueron inspeccionados con ojos críticos. Pero ninguno de aquellos lugares terminaba de encajar del todo. Suspirando, el moreno cerró los ojos y descendió aun más, hacia las mazmorras, forradas de granito o burdas losas de pizarra. Los túneles de volvieron oscuros y limosos, las piedras rezumando gotitas de humedad. Hileras de celdas, amplias cámaras de uso dudoso y simples grutas excavadas en la tierra se desplegaron ante él. Incluso un enorme depósito subterráneo de agua. Indudablemente, aquel lugar estaba más que protegido y escondido y solo su sentido de la orientación y su olfato le sacarían de aquel laberinto. Pero tampoco encontró lo que buscaba.

Continuó caminado por la aparentemente interminable red de túneles, hasta que su olfato captó un tenue olor…un soplo de aire más fresco. Siguiendo su nariz, Sylvain se encontró pronto ascendiendo de nuevo, por una serie de túneles de aspecto mucho más viejo, e imbuidos de poderosas protecciones. Finalmente, a lo lejos, divisó un diminuto rayo de luz. Estaba ante lo que parecía un corredor ciego, y sin embargo, la luz, y lo que era más importante, el aire, se filtraban desde algún sitio tras un enorme bloque de vidrio volcánico. Muy sutilmente, y probablemente nadie lo hubiese notado, atribuyendo cualquier luminosidad al reflejo de la luz sobre la perfectamente bruñida piedra negra. Apoyando las manos en el, Sylvain trató de sentir las protecciones y como respondiendo a su deseo, la pulida losa de obsidiana se dividió en dos gigantescos espejos negros parcialmente traslucidos que giraron silenciosamente sobre invisibles goznes. Asomándose con precaución, la quimera entró en un espacio mucho más amplio. Una especie de…cuadra subterránea, labrada en la suave y casi blanca roca caliza que era propia de la zona, sin ningún tipo de recubrimiento. En una pared se podían ver oxidadas talanqueras, pesebres y abrevaderos rústicamente tallados en la piedra. El agua fluía gota a gota de un tubo de bronce y rebosaba casi sin ruido para perderse entre los poros del suelo. En la otra, huecos de lo que podía haber sido alguna clase de camastro. Alacenas con vasijas, platos y copas de madera… y unas cuantas armaduras, escudos, espadas, arcos y ballestas y otras armas de aspecto amenazante. Un pozo ascendía en inclinado ángulo desde el extremo más alejado de la cueva, un pozo capaz de permitir el paso de un caballo con su jinete, o el de Emerald. Un ingenioso sistema de espejos de la misma piedra de obsidiana reflejaba la luz exterior hasta el fondo. Muchos escalones después, Sylvain se encontró saliendo a un pequeño desfiladero, una grieta del terreno capaz de ocultar de la vista el movimiento en la boca del pozo. El túnel pasaba bajo lo que parecía una bodega y un lagar de sidra abandonado, con su viejo y añoso molino. Un ramal de escaleras agónicamente estrecho y sinuoso, embebido dentro de los gruesos muros de piedra, ascendía hasta la cima de este, proporcionando una excelente vista de los terrenos circundantes. Una atalaya muy bien situada y disimulada. Un potente hechizo ocultaba la entrada al lugar y otros se encargaban de mantener alejados a bestias y roedores, incluso había una barrera especifica repeledora de muggles. Sylvain supo donde se encontraba. Una vía de escape, una ruta segura de huida en caso de asalto a los habitantes de la mansión. Indudablemente, muy antigua. Sonriendo, el moreno pensó que era casi perfecta.

Sylvain se deshizo de todas las armas y armaduras, enviándolas con un limpio hechizo a uno de los cuartos de almacenamiento que había visitando antes, y transformándose en Emerald, emprendió una nueva y definitiva inspección. Los túneles estaban bien, decidió tras un par de llamaradas para erradicar residuos de olores no deseados, así que se centró en la cueva. Y tras un par de vueltas y cuidadosos estiramientos de alas y cola en múltiples posiciones, comenzó a excavar. Garras arañando la roca, cola y patas apartando los escombros con férrea determinación.

Daisy se retorció las manos y cuchicheó urgentemente con Fossy, el elfo personal de Lucius, que insistía en avisar a su amo de la incursión de Sylvain en los antiguos túneles subterráneos. A regañadientes, Fossy fue persuadido de aguardar –era de madrugada- y los dos siguieron invisibles y silenciosos la exploración del moreno. Pero cuando Sylvain comenzó a excavar, los ojos saltones de Fossy casi se salen de sus órbitas, y muy agitado, el elfo desapareció en busca de su amo. Lucius se sentó de repente en la cama, contemplando el motivo de haberse despertado, y aun estaba dilucidando lo que las antiguas barreras de sangre trataban de decirle cuando Fossy se materializó a su lado, saltando sobre sus pies y retorciéndose las orejas. Deslizándose fuera de la cama y llamando a él una túnica para cubrirse, Lucius caminó hacia la antesala de su dormitorio y cerró con cuidado para no despertar a Narcissa. Las apresuradas explicaciones del elfo aclararon la sensación de inquietud que las protecciones hacían resonar en el fondo de su cabeza, y con un suspiro Lucius se vistió para ir en busca de su hijo y su yerno.

Draco despertó -solo y atontado en una cama fría- y con un gruñido, miró hacia el baúl, sin ver a Sylvain. Los golpes en su puerta se volvieron más insistentes, así que Draco - ignorando de momento la ausencia de su pareja- cogió sus varitas y tirando de un pedazo de sábana, abrió malhumorado. Su padre, ojeroso, despeinado pero vestido murmuró:

-Sylvain está en los subterráneos, y las barreras me están dando dolor de cabeza. ¿Sabes qué demonios está haciendo ahí a estas horas de la noche? ¡Excavando!

La somnolencia abandonó al rubio en un instante y con un gesto y un agitar de varita, estuvo por completo vestido. Lucius alzó una ceja y añadió:

-Parece que no te sorprende mucho…tal vez tú si le ves algún sentido a esto…

Draco asintió y murmuró:

-Sylvain ha estado muy inquieto desde que iniciamos los preparativos para trasladarnos…en Hogwarts tiene una cueva…un lugar que sus instintos encuentran confortante y seguro…

Lucius rezongó pero no dijo nada –Narcissa le había hecho construir una laguna artificial en un terreno por naturaleza muy poroso para poder "relajarse" en su forma de cisne- y tendió la mano a Fossy. Con un suave plop, el elfo les llevo a ambos al corredor de acceso a la vieja ruta de escape. El elfo les dejó en medio de un oscuro y lóbrego pasadizo, y Draco alzó una mano llena de llamas para iluminarse. Era mucho mejor que un Lumus. Daisy se retorcía las orejas nerviosamente y señaló el casi oculto quiebro que daba acceso a un nuevo ramal del túnel. Lucius notó las sutiles y nuevas adicciones a las protecciones embebidas por siglos en las viejas piedras, haciendo aun más difícil percatarse de la existencia del aparentemente secundario ramal… Y Draco comprobó que solo él podría avanzar ahora por ese corredor…

-Padre, Sylvain ha limitado el acceso a partir de este punto…puedo intentar convencerle de volver a restablecerlo pero…

Lucius se encogió de hombros y murmuró:

-Inténtalo, pero no le presiones. Esta no es la única salida de escape. Podemos permitirnos prescindir de ella si es necesario. Ve a verle mientras bloqueo temporalmente las alarmas en esta zona…las pociones para el dolor de cabeza no pueden remediar esto.

Draco asintió y se adentró en el pasadizo, notando de inmediato el residuo de olor a humo…Emerald había estado… limpiando. Y cuando traspasó la puerta de obsidiana, el sonido de desagradables chirridos –garras contra piedra- y una nubecilla de polvo le recibieron. Emerald estaba atacando con fervorosa saña el piso de la vieja zona de refugio, sus garras delanteras rascando esquirlas de caliza que volaban en todas direcciones. Las patas y la cola trabajando para removerlas y alejarlas de la zona. Alzando la mirada un momento, y con un suave rugido-siseo de bienvenida, Emerald se concentró de nuevo en su tarea excavatoria. La longitud de la zona, más larga que ancha, era apropiada para permitirle moverse sin sentirse apresada. Pero la anchura era un poco justa, y el techo demasiado bajo para poder batir las alas con comodidad o alzarse sobre las patas sin chocar con él. Como trabajar en la bóveda arqueada era mucho más difícil y complicado, el suelo estaba recibiendo la fuerza de sus ataques…y ya mostraba una oquedad de forma más o menos elíptica de unos 30 cm de profundidad.

Draco contempló el proceso unos momentos antes de avanzar un par de pasos y preguntar suavemente:

-¿No sería más rápido y fácil usar la magia?

Emerald alzó la cabeza y le miró sin dejar de trabajar, soltando una nubecilla de humo en muestra de irritación.

-_No. Ha de hacerse como ha de hacerse._

Emerald continuó excavando ante la mirada desconcertada de Draco y murmuró:

-_Ya sé que esto es…un tanto absurdo…pero no puedo evitarlo. Es parte de lo que soy…este es ahora mi territorio también…y necesito esto Draco, necesito tener mi nido…_

-No necesitas justificarte, Sylvain. Solo dime si puedo ayudar en algo.

Emerald alzó la cabeza con una amplia hilera de dientes a la vista, los ojos iluminados y siseó:

_-¡Eres muy amable Draco! ¿Podrías encargarte de pedir urgentemente media tonelada de lana de roca de Hawai? Dighorn debe de tener la referencia del proveedor muggle que me la facilitó… _

Draco asintió y tras una breve observación más, visto que hasta que la remodelación no estuviese completada probablemente Sylvain no estaría tranquilo, se encaminó a los túneles para abandonar el futuro nido. Estaba alcanzando la losa de obsidiana cuando el siseo de Emerald añadió por encima de los chirridos de la roca:

_-Y ya que no hay jabalís… un venado fresco para desayunar no estaría mal tampoco…_

DH&HP

Ya que la forzada privación de jabalís pesaba tan fuertemente en la conciencia de Draco – eran la presa favorita de Sylvain en Hogwarts, o mejor dicho de Emerald –el rubio semiveela decidió que más valía no tentar a la suerte. Después de mandar a un elfo con una carta urgente a Gringotts solicitando la dichosa lana de roca; bajo la forma de Ópalo, había salido y cazado un gamo. Que no era un venado. Así que sobrevolando silencioso los bosques, se aprestó a buscar el requerido menú de desayuno. Antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, Ópalo abatió un pequeño corzo, y finalmente el esquivo venado. Transportando en sus fauces las dos presas más pequeñas y regresando finalmente por el bastante más pesado macho de ciervo, Ópalo aterrizó en el desfiladero que ocultaba la salida y rugió audiblemente. Un suave bramido después, unos minutos de espera y Emerald surgió de la oquedad escondida, olfateando y mirando a todos lados, recelosa. Confirmado que el lugar era seguro, la dragona avanzó sacudiendo la cabeza y las alas, sus escamas cubiertas de fino polvo. Ópalo tenía las tres presas tendidas entre sus zarpas delanteras y Emerald inclinó el largo cuello olfateando desde cierta distancia con interés mientras el grifo sacudía arrogantemente la espesa melena color marfil:

-_¿Todo es para mí? _

Ópalo asintió suavemente, rezongando ante el tono de incredulidad y admiración de su pareja, hinchando el pecho con orgullo y empujó un poco con el morro las piezas aun tibias. Emerald se agachó y avanzó lentamente, casi pegada al suelo, en un gesto destinado a calmar a un macho agresivo y reafirmar la posición de la dragona como su pareja, no un potencial competidor, relajando los ánimos en torno a la comida. Cuando estuvo cerca, le dio un suave topetazo en la mandíbula, un toque cariñoso con el morro y resopló, impregnándose de los olores que emanaban de su pareja. Ninguna herida, ni olores extraños…la dragona se acuclilló muy cerca de las zarpas del impresionante grifo y este desplegó parcialmente las alas. Emerald le olisqueó por todos lados un poco más, y gruñó suavemente, un sordo ronroneo de complacencia cuando el grifo deslizó su lengua rasposa por su nuca un par de veces y se retiró un poco de la comida.

-_ ¡Mmhh! Que magnífico desayuno variado… Me mimas demasiado._ (N.A. 200kg de venado, 80 de gamo y 20 de corzo)_ Uhm...desde Beauxbatons no había vuelto a comer corzo…aunque son un sabroso y buen aperitivo. Creo que lo dejaré para luego._

Seccionando las cabezas con sus garras y apartándolas a un lado de un mordisco, Emerald lamió la sangre tibia por un rato y finalmente, lanzó sus llamas. Churruscando la piel hasta deshacerse de todo el pelo y hasta alcanzar el punto preciso de cocción. Muy muy sangrante, pero ligeramente cocinado. Con un gran mordisco, y haciendo palanca con sus garras, Emerald arrancó una pata del venado y la ofreció gentilmente a su atento compañero:

-_Muchísimas gracias. ¿Desayunas conmigo? Has traído demasiado…_

Ópalo tomó la comida y mordisqueó suavemente. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a comer en su forma animal, pero ciertamente, el punto semicocinado era más apetecible que la carne totalmente cruda…Emerald hundió las fauces en la carcasa y comenzó a comer, arrancando trozos del tamaño adecuados, que se tragaba enteros vorazmente. No eran precisamente los mejores modales… Pese a que aparentemente y según sus protestas era demasiada comida…el ciervo y el gamo desaparecieron poco a poco y casi por entero en el estómago de Emerald, con solo una pata de venado y una paletilla de gamo para Ópalo. Ronroneando satisfecha y con la panza bien llena, Emerald frotó su cabeza con la peluda mejilla de Ópalo y se estiró perezosamente a su lado mientras el grifo se lamía una y otra vez las zarpas. Tras un ratito de indulgencia al suave sol de la mañana, Emerald se puso en pie con reluctancia y siseó, cogiendo el corzo:

_-Tengo que seguir… ¿podrías encargarte de limpiar las astas y volvérmelas a traer?_

Ópalo parpadeó y miró desconcertado los tres cráneos tirados en el fondo de la quebrada rocosa, entre vísceras y otros desechos. Rugió suavemente:

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Son las primeras piezas que cazas para mí. Tienen…un gran valor sentimental. _

Murmuró Emerald, las hileras de dientes descubiertas en el extraño gesto que equivalía a una radiante sonrisa. Con un estremecimiento, Draco apareció y recogió las tres cabezas con gesto sereno, pese a la sangre que manchaba ahora sus ropas. Sonrió y murmuró.

-Por supuesto Sylvain. Sera todo un placer ocuparme de ello.

Durante casi tres días, Emerald excavó, excavó…y excavó. Con breves y minúsculas pausas para atiborrarse de más carne de la que parecía posible pudiera consumir y descansar apenas unos minutos. Y eso solo porque Draco se ocupaba de cazar y poner en la puerta de la guarida sus presas, llamando con sus rugidos hasta que la testaruda quimera dejaba por un ratito de trabajar. Muy preocupado, Draco llegó inclusive a aparecerse en Hogsmeade, para cazar un maldito jabalí. Viridis se acercó a investigar y rezongó, pero aprobó sin reservas y murmuró:

-_Necesitamos la grasa…la carne es nutritiva, pero la grasa es lo que aporta más energía…por eso los carneros son una de nuestras comidas favoritas…_

Draco se sintió aun peor y decidió volver a hablar con su padre sobre los jabalís. ¡Su pareja no iba a pasar hambre! Con el verraco más gordo que pudo encontrar entre las fauces- y un par de otras piezas, Ópalo rugió su llamada. Emerald salivó literalmente ante el olor del delicioso jabalí, y sus demostraciones y gestos de aplacamiento se acentuaron ante lo que percibía como una presa singularmente apetecible. Ópalo se retiró una vez cumplimentados los saludos de rigor, y Emerald murmuró tímidamente, relamiéndose audiblemente:

-_¿Puedo…puedo tomar un poco de jabalí, por favor? _

Ópalo cogió el dichoso bicho entero y Emerald bajo levemente la mirada desalentada – por supuesto su macho tenía derecho a reservarse la mejor pieza, estaba trabajando muy duro para cazar por los dos- así que cuando el jabalí rebotó entre sus garras, sacudió la cabeza y miró con incredulidad a los ojos plateados de Ópalo.

-_¿Para mí?_

-_Por supuesto que sí._

Emerald apenas flambeó el delicioso jabalí, y comenzó a comer con ansia mientras volutas de humo aun brotaban del achicharrado pellejo. Sus gemidos de placer eran todo un espectáculo, y los ojos de Ópalo relucieron con deseo…si alguna vez tenía que poner de "buen humor" a su pareja, ya sabía que el jabalí funcionaba mejor que las ostras…

El atardecer del tercer día, cuando Ópalo llegó para entregar la cena – dos gamos y un carnero doméstico que se había quedado cojo – Emerald ya no estaba cubierta de polvo de roca y tras comer y alabar el carnero como una "golosina" le invitó a visitar su nido. La vieja cuadra-refugio tenía un metro más de altura…y le faltaba una casi toda una pared. La pared de los abrevaderos no fue tocada – una fuente de agua era una ventaja estratégica indiscutible- pero la de enfrente había desaparecido bajo el ataque de las garras. La curva de la bóveda original, descendía hasta un arco transversal que era todo lo que quedaba en el lugar que ocupara la pared, y daba paso a una cámara completamente nueva, excavada a partir de ese punto. Draco contempló asombrado el hueco casi semiesférico de unos 15 mt de diámetro, densamente acolchado y cuyo piso estaba quizás un par de metros por debajo del de la otra estancia. Era difícil decirlo, porque estaba casi totalmente cubierto por la lana de roca verdeazulada, artísticamente dispuesta en forma de nido. Todo, paredes y suelo, mostraban las huellas de las llamas, y los surcos dejados por las uñas que los habían excavado. Con un suave rugido, Emerald, con su preciado huevo entre las fauces, se deslizó hasta el centro de la masa de lana rocosa y depositó la moteada cascara con extrema delicadeza. Lanzando muy gentiles llamaradas, y suaves gruñiditos, hociqueando hasta que estuvo a su gusto, se acomodó junto a este, rozándolo suavemente una y otra vez. Finalmente satisfecha, y enroscada como una manta protectora, Emerald murmuró, cerrando lentamente los ojos:

-_¡Estoy tan cansado!…creo que dormiré aquí mismo un rato si no te importa, Draco. _

HP&DM

Sylvain regresó a la mansión al día siguiente, tras casi 18 horas de sueño ininterrumpido. Muy abochornado por haberse perdido de semejante forma en sus instintos, pero sonriente, aunque con los hombros, nudillos y las manos en urgente necesidad de una buena loción para aliviar el disconfort. Ni Lucius ni Narcissa comentaron nada, aparte de desearle educadamente que estuviera disfrutando de su estancia en Malfoy Manor, y recordarle que cualquier cosa que necesitase, solo tenía que pedirla. Que la mansión era ahora su hogar tanto como el de Draco. A regañadientes, Lucius murmuró que había comprado una pequeña piara de jabalís para soltarlos en el extremo más alejado el bosque. Lejos, lo más lejos posible de la mansión y restringidos a una zona concreta.

Los días pasaron, con numerosas cacerías compartidas y vuelos por toda la finca. La cama y el colchón de Draco comenzaron a resentirse de sus vehementes actividades nocturnas, y los elfos ya no se molestaban con las sábanas. Simplemente las tiraban cada mañana…ni los más potentes hechizos reparadores podían hacer nada por ellas. El apetito de Sylvain – en **todos** los sentidos- era…excelente, y tanto ejercicio y aire libre parecía estimularlo.

Lucius Malfoy estaba mirando boquiabierto por la ventana del salón de té, las manos aferradas con los nudillos blanquecinos a las cortinas, cuando Narcissa entró preguntando:

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Draco no ha llegado…

Con ojos muy abiertos, Lucius carraspeó y cerró las cortinas bruscamente.

-Eh…No creo que vengan…a tomar el té, querida…Deberíamos…eh…tomar nosotros solos el té…

Un nuevo rugido y un bramido resonaron al otro lado del los cristales y Narcissa entrecerró los ojos. Eso había sonado… ¿en su rosaleda favorita?

-¿Quizás en la sala de música?

Añadió rápidamente Lucius, intentando conducir a su esposa hacia la puerta.

-¿Los chicos están cazando en el jardín?!

Preguntó algo irritada y tratando de abrir las cortinas, mientras Lucius murmuraba tonterías sin sentido y se interponía en su paso. Dando un encrespado manotazo admonitorio a su esposo y abriendo finalmente las dichosas cortinas, Narcissa encontró en su rosaleda…una inesperada visión. Tras unos segundos de absoluta perplejidad obnubilada y finalmente comprensión de lo que sucedía delante de sus ojos, mientras sonaban un par de nuevos rugidos, sus manos cerraron con fuerza las cortinas y murmuró sonrojada y con aire ciertamente descompuesto:

-La…la sala de música me parece bien Lucius…

(NA. El final de esto es lo que ven Lucius y Narcisa desde la ventana ( Escena de sexo entre animagos. Si no es lo vuestro…)

Estaban volando, compitiendo amistosamente, jugando…cuando sucedió. La atmosfera cambió de un instante a otro, y los movimientos de Emerald se volvieron…sensualmente deliberados. Su olor hablaba de una excitación que había ido creciendo, hasta ser irresistible y la dragona gruñó suavemente, golpeándole una y otra vez con la punta de la cola. Tras un segundo de duda, Ópalo rugió aceptando el desafío, y aceleró en pos de ella, iniciando una nueva y muy diferente caza. Emerald era muy rápida y maniobraba delante de él, siempre eludiéndole, pero a la vista, tentándole y moviendo la cola. Esto era algo nuevo, nunca lo habían intentado, pero Ópalo no tuvo duda de que era posible. Pese a sus diferentes anatomías, el diseño básico era el mismo. Inserte pieza A en orificio B. Y el provocador olor de Emerald era estímulo más que suficiente para hacerle responder a aquello.

Entre rugidos, gruñidos y acrobáticas maniobras, la persecución se dilató durante largo rato, ascendiendo y girando, picando y volviendo a subir…Frustrado por su incapacidad de alcanzar de una vez a la veloz dragona y al tiempo excitado por la carrera, con un súbito acelerón en picado, Ópalo mordió la tentadora cola de Emerald, y aprovechando su sorpresa, usó sus garras para aferrarse a las duras escamas y alcanzar su lomo. Con el repentino peso añadido, el vuelo de la dragona se desestabilizó unos instantes y mientras aleteaba bramando y luchaba para recuperar el rumbo, el grifo mordió su cuello y apretó sus zarpas delanteras en torno a sus hombros. Usando sus propias alas solo para mantener el equilibrio, tratando de encontrar una postura en aquella extraña danza aérea, el grifo se enganchó con fuerza con todas sus garras y movió la pelvis…Emerald le había provocado…y ahora no iba a rendirse. Mientras la dragona gruñía, se agitaba y movía la cola a un lado, volando con el cuello en un extraño ángulo, el grifo hizo diana… y Draco agradeció que todo el asunto durase apenas unos instantes en aquella forma felina.

Aferrándose con fuerza, ante el cada vez más errático vuelo de Emerald, Ópalo batió las alas con urgencia, en un intento de dirigir su vuelo conjunto y acabaron aterrizando un tanto bruscamente en medio de la rosaleda. La dragona resoplaba, moviendo la punta de la larga cola contra su costado, y tras un segundo de duda, Ópalo volvió rugiendo a la carga y sujetó de nuevo su cuello entre sus fauces. Costó un par de intentos y tentativas, la dragona pretendiendo despegar de nuevo y el grifo tirando de su cuello hacia el suelo…pero en cuanto Emerald comprendió que Ópalo necesitaba que se tumbase…todo fue mucho mejor. Tal vez no fuese el mejor sexo para ninguno de los dos, pero era desde luego una experiencia nueva y diferente… Y ninguno de los dos se acordó de que habían quedado a tomar el té.

HP&DM (N.A. Fin Escena de sexo entre animagos.)

Las cortas vacaciones en una remota isla del mar Egeo, fueron magníficas. Con su huevo de nuevo seguro en su baúl - bajo la custodia permanente de Daisy, relevada de cualquier otra tarea- Sylvain logró disfrutar de la estancia. Era un enclave privilegiado, una isla cubierta de bosques y rodeada de aguas cristalinas…en un entorno completamente mágico. Probaron la cocina local, se tostaron bajo el sol, nadaron en el mar e hicieron el amor en las arenas de la playa. También hicieron excursiones a las ruinas de Atenas, al Monte Olimpo y otros sitios interesantes. Había sido difícil, pero Draco tenía los papeles necesarios y Sylvain cazó un par de cabras bezoares ( N.A. ¡Existen realmente! Y viven en las montañas de Yugoslavia) y entregó gustoso a Draco como obsequio las frescas piedras contenidas en sus estómagos. Su fino olfato Como su propio suvenir, Sylvain decidió que quería llevarse las pieles y cornamentas, así que las desolló con un práctico hechizo antes de comérselas y declarar que eran de carne prieta pero muy dulces.

En una pequeña excursión en barco, avistaron un grupo de focas, y Sylvain murmuró que olían deliciosas, sin apartar la vista de ellas, casi hipnotizado. Dos noches después, pese al generoso almuerzo de cordero asado al estilo Klefitko y la abundante cena de saciante atún rojo fresco…y al postre en la cama con sangre de Draco, Sylvain se despertó a medianoche con una extraña sensación de…hambre. Pese a que había comido muy bien, no se le iba de la cabeza el olor de las focas, una mezcla salina y dulce a la vez, que hacía que su boca se llenase de saliva y sus colmillos doliesen. Tras un largo rato tendido en la cama, dando vueltas e intentando ignorar a su estómago, Sylvain se levantó muy despacio y se deslizó hacia la balconada…para desaparecer en un remolino instantes después. Poco más de una hora después, Draco despertó con una extraña sensación. Sylvain no estaba en la cama y rezongando, miró hacia el baúl. Parpadeó. Daisy estaba durmiendo en el sofá al lado de este…y Sylvain no estaba a la vista. Se incorporó bruscamente al oír un sonido en el balcón y su olfato captó el olor de la sangre, haciéndole saltar sobre sus pies y coger su varita. Pese a que la suite tenía las mejores protecciones, en un par de segundos, estaba en la veranda, listo para fulminar al intruso… y bajó la varita que ya relucía con chispas con un resignado suspiro, ante el parpadeo de Emerald, que daba buena cuenta…de lo que quedaba de su última foca.

-¿Te das cuenta de que casi te fulmino?¿Sabes lo protegidas que están? Los muggles casi han acabado con ellas, Sylvain…

Emerald tragó lentamente el último bocado y se relamió las fauces, y un contrito y ensangrentado Sylvain con un ligero rubor ocupó su lugar.

-Lo siento Draco, lo siento mucho…pero tenía tanta hambre…y olían tan bien…

Murmuró con los ojos brillantes, visiblemente al borde de las lágrimas el moreno. Suspirando de nuevo y notando las tres pieles tiradas a un lado, Draco murmuró avanzando y cogiéndole entre sus brazos:

-No vale la pena llorar sobre la poción derramada, Sylvain. Ya nada se puede hacer. ¿También quieres las pieles?

Asintiendo, el moreno susurró recostándose entre los brazos de Draco:

-Nunca había visto pieles tan suaves ni tan densas Draco. Era una pena quemarlas. Ya sabes que normalmente en Hogwarts desuello casi todas las piezas y les regalo las pieles a los centauros. Pensé… que podíamos hacer una alfombra o algo con ellas…

Draco le dio un beso y una cariñosa azotaina y le mandó al baño, mientras limpiaba el pequeño desastre del balcón y se ocupaba de limpiar y curtir las pieles con un practico hechizo, antes de colocarlas enrolladas en el fondo de su equipaje. Menos mal que solo había matado machos. Ningún cachorro huérfano sobre sus conciencias. Después de todo, era de esperar…el metabolismo de Sylvain era muy elevado y a más tiempo en su verdadera forma o como Emerald, mayores sus necesidades energéticas. El podía comer cuantos dulces quisiera, que era lo que prefería su sangre veela para obtener energía extra de forma rápida. Una tarta de chocolate y fresa era más discreta, pero a cada cual lo suyo. El rubio llegó al baño a tiempo de ver como un recién duchado Sylvain entraba en la bañera llena de cremosa espuma y preguntó:

-¿Estaban buenas?

El moreno le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y murmuró:

-Deliciosas. La cantidad de grasa que tienen es increíble…y el sabor muy intenso… es carne, con un sorprendente parecido al sabor del salmón, pero con una textura diferente. Mucho más compacta y fuerte.

Draco se introdujo en el agua con él y murmuró pensativo:

-No suena mal…quizás yo también debiera haberlas probado.

Sylvain rió suavemente tirándole una esponja a la cabeza y señaló con un gesto hacia fuera de la habitación:

-Por eso hay dos lomos en la nevera, Draco. No podía privarte de un bocado tan exquisito.

Y Draco se abalanzó hacia él, esponja en mano, gruñendo juguetonamente.

HP&DM

Pero todo tiene un fin y su escapada romántica se acababa el jueves 27 de julio, con tiempo suficiente para regresar a Inglaterra y evitar las aglomeraciones del último fin de semana del mes, descansar unos días y prepararse para su fiesta de compromiso formal. Narcissa se había ocupado de organizarlo todo por ellos, y el único detalle del que habían tenido que ocuparse era elegir sus ropas de gala para la ocasión. Envidiablemente dorados por el sol, y con amplias sonrisas de oreja a oreja, los jóvenes saludaron a los adultos y a un muy exuberante Teddy. El y su abuela estaban pasando parte de las vacaciones con su hermana. Mientras Draco charlaba de otras cuestiones con sus padres, Sylvain se apresuró a inspeccionar su nido, verificando que nada ni nadie se había aventurado por sus proximidades, para recolocar su precioso tesoro en él después de unas cuantas llamaradas para hacer limpieza.

Al día siguiente, Narcissa tenía organizada la última prueba de sus ropas y después del desayuno, su sastre particular se presentó con las túnicas, pantalones, camisas y corbatas encargadas. Para desconcierto del hombre, los pantalones de Sylvain resultaron… un poco justos de cintura y el hombre volvió a tomar sus medidas de nuevo. Con un carraspeo, el hombre murmuró muy diplomáticamente:

-Mis anotaciones deben estar mal, hay un error de casi dos cm en las medidas… Si me indican un lugar para trabajar, en una hora puedo tenerlo resuelto… O puedo volver mañana…

Narcissa indicó a uno de los elfos que acompañara al sastre y pidió un servicio de té. Sylvain se negó a tomar ni una pasta, y sus preocupados ojos verdes interrogaron a Draco. Rodando los ojos, el rubio murmuró:

-Estas fantástico. Es normal que hayas ganado algún peso en las vacaciones, pero no te sobra ni un gramo Sylvain. Es puro músculo.

Narcissa dedicó una mirada a su esposo y este se encogió levemente de hombros. Por lo que había podido ver su hijo tenía razón. Ambos tenían una excelente forma física, y Draco había definido y desarrollado aun más su masa muscular sobre todo en los hombros y espalda por todo el ejercicio en su forma alada. Incluso en Sylvain se notaba el efecto de todo el tiempo que pasaban volando. Nada que un pequeño hechizo adaptador no pudiera asumir…mejor asegurarse de que toda su ropa dispusiera de

Los días volaron y llegó finalmente el 1 de agosto, fecha escogida para su compromiso y día de la celebración de Lugnasad. Lugnasad (o también Lughnasadh, día de las bodas del dios Lug) marca el comienzo de la época de la cosecha, la maduración de las primeras frutas, tradicionalmente un tiempo de reunión de la comunidad, familiares y amistades distantes, ferias, carreras de caballos. También tiempo favorito para "_handfastings_", compromisos y bodas. Los Malfoy habían invitado a todo aquel que era alguien en la sociedad – y que no tenía relación directa con los mortífagos según las condiciones de la sentencia de Lucius-: las familias Olivander, Fortescue, Longbottom, Fawley, Macmillan, Shackelbolt y Shafiq. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia y a todos los jefes de departamento. Helen Herbert, directora de San Mungo. Minerva McGonagal, Directora de Hogwarts y a todos los demás profesores, incluido Firence. A Olimpia Maxim e Iván Feodorvsky, Directores de Beauxbatons y Drumstrang. Al entrenador y a todos los jugadores de la selección de Inglaterra. Como amigos personales de Draco a Pansy Parkinson y su hermano y a Teo Nott. Como amigos de Sylvain a Neville y Luna Longbottom. Ignatus Prewet, Andrómeda Tonks y su nieto representaban a la familia Black. Unos lejanos primos de la rama francesa a los Malfoy. Y eso sin contar las parejas acompañantes de cada invitado. Y además tenían por parte de Sylvain a Magorian, Ronan y Bane. A Janja y el grupo de veelas, a Alberich y Morgen. A Dighorn y los otros duendes responsables de sus finanzas, y al Sharpfang, duende jefe de la rama inglesa del banco.

Por supuesto, después de la embarazosa incidencia con Astoria, invitar a los Greengrass como familia en conjunto estaba descartado y tras mucha deliberación, Lucius y Narcissa acordaron enviar una invitación personal y nominal al cabeza de familia –de esa manera, la familia no quedaba excluida- pero se evitaba la indeseada presencia de Astoria. Quedaba a discreción de este declinar o no la invitación –como habían hecho algunos otros invitados- y decidir si acudía con su esposa o con su hija Daphne. Además, un numeroso grupo de aurores fue destacado a vigilar el evento, en parte para garantizar que nadie no autorizado accediese a la mansión, y en parte para cubrir la seguridad del Ministro. La prensa y cualquier tipo de fotografía estaban estrictamente prohibidas. El Quisquilloso de Xenophilus Lovegold tenía la exclusiva para publicar la esperada reseña de prensa y su fotógrafo era el responsable de las fotos oficiales del evento.

Las respectivas "familias" llegaron la noche anterior. Y todos los demás invitados llegaron temprano en carruajes tirados por caballos. Las berlinas, charres y faetones, landós y calesas desfilaron lentamente por el amplio camino desde las verjas a las puertas de la Mansión. Con las damas luciendo sus mejores galas, protegidas por delicadas sombrillas y sus acompañantes en ropas igualmente elegantes. Uno a uno fueron recibidos por Lucius y Narcissa, flanqueados por Draco y Sylvain, presentados e introducidos formalmente. Inicialmente, se sirvieron ligeros refrigerios y bebidas refrescantes en los jardines por completo en flor, y las charlas y cotilleos se generalizaron. Las jovencitas abanicaban sus pestañas ante posibles candidatos a marido, mientras los padres de los implicados discutían veladamente la viabilidad de un posible acuerdo matrimonial. Se concertaban negocios y se iniciaban alianzas paseando entre las rosaledas, todo ello envuelto en el delicado aroma de las flores y las frutas. Draco y Sylvain tuvieron un momento de charla con todos y cada uno de sus invitados, siempre acompañados por Lucius y Narcissa. Socialmente era importante ya que Sylvain era un virtual desconocido…y era lo esperado de ambos.

Al atardecer, se encendieron pequeñas hogueras en lugares estratégicos de los campos para combatir la creciente oscuridad, junto con antorchas de jardín. Bajo la verde y fragante copa de un gigantesco y añoso limonero cargado de blancas flores y dorados frutos, Lucius Malfoy, con su esposa del brazo, se dispuso a entregar a su hijo públicamente ante la sociedad. Junto a ellos Draco, radiante en su ligera túnica corta hasta las rodillas, de seda color casi esmeralda profusamente bordada en plata y forrada de gris plata, sobre pantalones gris ceniza-plata y camisa de tono algo más claro, miraba con ojos brillantes a Sylvain, igualmente imponente en su conjunto de color entre plata y ceniza profusamente bordada en esmeralda y forrada de ese color, sobre pantalones y camisa idénticos a los de Draco. No estaban vestidos muy formalmente para la ocasión –en realidad eran los únicos en un atuendo cuyo corte era casi informal a no ser por los materiales- pero esa había sido su decisión. Neville había presentado a Sylvain, actuando como su padrino. Como testigos, Jasper- la pareja de Janja- Luna, Alberich, Morgen, Hugh, Firence y Thor. Janja, la matriarca veela oficiaba la sencilla ceremonia, y conjurando un cordón de seda, ató lentamente las manos de ambos jóvenes, que acaban de intercambiar sus propios votos de amor, lealtad y fidelidad, para colocarse los anillos y prometerse en matrimonio.

-El cuerpo, la vida y la magia de cada uno pertenecen al otro, porque ya no sois dos, sino uno. Una sola alma, unida para siempre.

Con un destello, la cinta de seda desapareció, transformada en un diseño rúnico plateado en torno a las muñecas de ambos y Janja alzó las manos:

-¡Unidos ante los dioses y bendecidos por ellos! Esposos ante los ojos de los hombres desde el día de hoy.

Draco besó los labios de Sylvain – más entusiásticamente de lo que la ceremonia demandaba – y muchas jovencitas casaderas suspiraron tontamente. Estaban técnicamente prometidos, pero su estatus era legalmente el de casados, cortesía de la antigua ceremonia. Legalmente y todo. Solo restaba registrar su matrimonio formalmente en el Ministerio. Y no existía un plazo para ello. Socialmente no era muy aceptable casarse sin un periodo de compromiso, y de esta forma, se cumplimentaban ambos aspectos. Como veelas, el simple hecho de que intercambiar el mordisco ritual era vinculante. Lo demás…mero papeleo para satisfacer a la sociedad.

Tras brindar con champan a la salud de los recién desposados, los invitados disfrutaron de un exquisito bufete servido en un lateral de la gran terraza junto a la Mansión. Las amplias cristaleras del gran salón de baile, totalmente abiertas, permitían que los invitados que lo deseasen se instalasen en coquetas mesitas en él. Aunque la gran mayoría permaneció en los jardines iluminados por centenares de teas. Draco y Sylvain abrieron el baile de rigor, danzando al son del tradicional vals, girando lentamente el uno en brazos del otro, deslizándose grácilmente por el suelo de la terraza, mientras la brisa veraniega mecía sus ropas y hacía flotar las notas de la música por encima de los jardines. Lucius y Narcisa se sumaron a la danza, casi al final de esta, seguidos de Luna y Neville. Cuando la siguiente pieza comenzó, los bailarines se multiplicaron, y la gente dejó de mirar boquiabierta la forma en que los dos novios bailaban.

Draco bailó con su madre cuando esta solicitó un cambio de parejas. Sylvain, impasible, puso su mano en la de Lucius y aguardó. Tras una minúscula vacilación, Lucius le enlazó la cintura y bailó brevemente con su yerno, para ser rescatado por su cuñada Andrómeda, que continuó bailando el resto de la pieza con Sylvain. Después de eso, el moreno también bailó con Luna y con Janja, Augusta, Morgen, Alberich, Neville… Draco también danzó con las damas, e incluso con Jasper, el veela compañero de Janja. A diferencia de su padre, se sentía perfectamente comodo bailando públicamente con otro hombre. Pansy solicitó un baile con Draco y ambos conversaron calladamente durante este. Y tras un rato, la joven pareja de recién casados solicitó un cambio de parejas con Garric Parkinson y John Royce (NA: veela). Y después con Calix Waldorf y Bella Wilson (NA: chicalobo), Donovan O'Connors (NA: veela) y Carey Madison. Incluso se atrevieron mas tarde a un baile de figuras con Luna, Neville y las jóvenes parejas recién formadas en Beltane, incluyendo a Firenze y Thor. Pero rehusaron muy educadamente bailar con cualquier otro, refugiándose en la imposibilidad de atender por igual a todas las demandas. Charley solicitó muy gentilmente un baile a Sylvain y este, tras mirarle a los ojos murmuró:

-Puedo tomar un ponche y dar un breve paseo contigo…

Charley asintió y se encaminaron en un tenso silencio hacia el bufete de bebidas. El pelirrojo iba a ofrecerle una copa de champan, pero Sylvain denegó y murmuró:

-Ponche de frutas por favor…

Con las copas en la mano, los dos jóvenes pasearon uno al lado del otro por los bien cuidados y concurridos senderos y Charley susurró:

-Quiero darte la enhorabuena. Está claro que Draco…te hace feliz…

Sylvain asintió y tomó un sorbo de su copa. Con un suspiro resignado el pelirrojo continuó:

-Siento haberte incomodado en el pasado…y espero que podamos ser…amigos?

Alzando dubitativamente una ceja, la quimera murmuró:

-Sería deseable, ya que trabajamos en el mismo lugar. Pero no quiero malentendidos, Weasley. Soy hombre de un único amor. Inclusive si Draco no fuese veela y no estuviésemos vinculados, no está en mi naturaleza ser desleal.

Charley esbozó una sonrisa y asintió murmurando:

-Eso está bien…Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi sugestión por ti era…solo eso, mera atracción. Además, creo que Hugh es más bien del tipo posesivo…¡Por lo menos persistente lo es!

Sylvain rió y los dos jóvenes caminaron un rato más antes de retornar a la principal zona de baile, mientras Charley hablaba de lo atento y cortés que era siempre el vampiro. En un susurro admitió:

-Se qué hasta ahora le he dado calabazas una y otra vez, pero la verdad es que… a veces me gustaría que dejase a un lado toda esa cortesía y me besase de una vez…al menos para salir de dudas sobre todo este tema…

Surgiendo de entre las sombras, su largo pelo castaño ondeando detrás de él como una llama canela, el vampiro de intensos ojos azules levemente ribeteados de rojo murmuró:

-Como desees…

Y procedió a besar suavemente al pelirrojo, tras tomarle entre sus brazos. Tras el shock inicial, Charley gimió suavemente y le echó los brazos al cuello, momento en que Sylvain emprendió una rauda retirada estratégica, ignorada totalmente por ambos.

HP&DM

En otro lugar muy lejano, en Hogwarts, en el dormitorio de su pequeña, Bill Weasley, desaliñado y ojeroso, lloraba silenciosamente viendo dormir a Victoire. La chimenea de sus habitaciones rugió, pero Bill estaba demasiado ensimismado como para oírla, así que cuando la puerta se abrió se sobresaltó levemente, tirando de su varita. La esbelta elfa de largo pelo negro y ojos azul añil, vestida en una vaporosa túnica de lino y seda color hueso le miró y murmuró:

-No deberías estar aquí.

Bill se levantó, cansado, agotado y arrastró los pies hasta dejarse caer en el sillón de su salita de estar. Iba a servirse un nuevo vaso de brandy, pero Morgen cogió la botella y la apartó lejos de su alcance, al otro lado de la habitación. Bill le tiró el vaso gruñendo de frustración, desahogando con ella su rabia, y Morgen dejó que este impactase en un centelleante escudo, y se deshiciese en afilados añicos.

-Vas a despertarla.

Susurró calladamente la joven. Bill la miró de nuevo, contemplándola largo rato y murmuró roncamente:

-¿Por qué?

Miles de preguntas se escondían detrás de los apagados y enrojecidos ojos. Los ojos azules de Morgen centellearon y la joven respondió calladamente, avanzando un pequeño paso a cada frase:

-Porque a través de ti, Victoire es mía también. Porque no quiero verte así nunca más. Porque no voy a permitir que sigas haciéndote esto. Porque no voy a rendirme. Porque te quiero.

La elfa se arrodilló despacito delante de Bill y susurró roncamente:

-Y sobre todo…porque yo no soy ella.

Y deslizó su mano para posarla en la mejilla cortada por cicatrices y sin afeitar del pelirrojo. Bill la abrazó y continuo llorando suavemente, mientras Morgen acariciaba su descuidado cabello, cantando una vieja canción de cuna en alemán antiguo.


	31. Chapter 31

Otra vez aquí! Este cap me ha hecho reir …pero también llorar. Y mucho. Las emociones eran demasiado fuertes.

Solo espero que os guste y que merezca RWs!

* * *

><p>LA ODISEA DE EMERALD.<p>

Los días restantes pasaron entre vuelos, cacerías, y tardes de juegos con Teddy. El pequeño cachorrillo de lobo fascinado por la posibilidad de pasar la luna llena explorando con Emerald y Ópalo. Andrómeda fue informada de la "verdadera naturaleza" –Drachen- de Sylvain, ya que este pasaba la mayor parte del día en su verdadera forma o como Emerald, su tiempo bajo forma humana limitado a las comidas en familia. Junto con Teddy, estaba bajo un riguroso encantamiento de confidencialidad para preservar la intimidad y el secreto de las formas de la pareja.

Pese a que estaba previamente programado, Sylvain se sintió cada vez más reluctante a viajar hasta los Cárpatos por tan solo unos pocos días. Por mucho que ver de nuevo a sus padres adoptivos le tentase, la idea de abandonar su nido era…revulsiva, pero finalmente claudicó. Draco se había esforzado mucho para organizar la pequeña escapada. Seguramente era solo aprensión. La tarde antes de su partida, Sylvain descendió con su eterno baúl a su nido, para prepararlo todo. Los trofeos de las primeras presas que le obsequiara Draco adornaban la pared sobre la puerta de obsidiana. Las cuernas de las cabras bezoar estaban a cada lado del arco que marcaba la entrada al nido propiamente dicho. Sus pieles tapizando uno de los pesebres, ahora convertido en banco por una tapa de madera. Y otras reliquias –cuernas, colmillos y cueros- sobre el abrevadero. Dejando a un lado su especial baúl, Sylvain cambió a Emerald y limpió un poco todo el lugar. Después, se deslizó en la cama de lana de roca, mulléndola delicadamente con las garras. Tras unas pocas llamaradas, se acostó en ella, y cerró los ojos con un bostezo. Antes de darse cuenta…estaba dormida, enroscada en torno a su huevo.

Draco estaba impaciente. ¡La cena estaba a punto de empezar y Sylvain ni siquiera se había cambiado! Mirando una vez más el reloj, llamó a Daisy y le preguntó por su amo. Cuando la elfina le indicó donde estaba, Draco suspiró y tendió la mano. Daisy les apareció a ambos en los viejos túneles y Draco empujó la puerta de obsidiana. El baúl especial estaba junto a la pared, y tras una corta inspección, su extraviado compañero resultó estar durmiendo. Roncando. Draco le llamó, y Emerald abrió un ojo. Cuando el rubio le informó de lo tarde que era, bostezó y se estiró, y a regañadientes cogió suavemente en las fauces su huevo. Iba a salir del nido, pero se detuvo, ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando con clara confusión. Sacudiendo la punta de la cola y ante la incrédula mirada de su rubio compañero, volvió grupas para dejar cuidadosamente el viejo cascarón en su sitio. Algo no iba bien…Olfateó cuidadosamente el nido a su alrededor, tratando de captar algo que justificase la punzada de alarma que bullía en el fondo de su mente. Saltó a la antecámara y procedió a estirarse parsimoniosamente, venteando e ignorando completamente a Draco que preguntaba irritado qué demonios estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza y gruñó desconcertado:

_-Me siento…raro… _

Draco olfateó un poco, su irritación dejando paso a una clara preocupación y murmuró:

-No hueles a enfermo…pero en esta forma me es más difícil decirlo…

Emerald bufó, incapaz de poner nombre a la sensación de desazón que le recorría, dejando ir nubecillas de humo y cambió de forma. Mejor dicho, intentó cambiar de forma. Se estremeció, de morro a cola, pero siguió siendo una dragona. Mirando a Draco con ojos dilatados jadeó entre silbidos:

-_¡No puedo cambiar! _

Los ojos de plata del joven veela se entrecerraron y murmuró, notando erizarse con un escalofrío de incipiente pánico su piel:

-Eso es imposible…

Pateando el suelo de frustración y dando latigazos de inquietud con la cola, soltando surtidores de humo y chispas por las narinas, Emerald bramó claramente angustiada:

_**-¡Draco!**__¡Me duele al intentarlo!_

Respirando con dificultad, las manos temblando ligeramente y los ojos un tanto desorbitados, Draco murmuró tartamudeando sutilmente:

-Ss..Sylvain…ppor favor…dd dime que es una broma…

Dejando ir una llamarada que bañó de pies a cabeza al rubio, Emerald rugió con una nota de histeria en su voz:

-_**¿Te parece que me estoy riendo?!**_

Draco, - tras agradecer mentalmente que las veelas y sus parejas fuesen virtualmente incapaces de dañarse entre si- y en pleno ataque de pánico ahora, pasó en un borrón a su forma de grifo, para comenzar a olisquearle apresuradamente por todas partes, como un gran gato –león en este caso- alborotado y bufando entre aspiraciones:

-_Ok, ok…calmémonos…Seguramente te has lastimado sin darte cuenta...¿Dónde te duele?¿Que notas?_

Resoplando y aun muy alterada, pero algo menos trastornada, Emerald siseó entre dientes:

_-Tengo…sueño._ _O al menos deseos de seguir aquí, acurrucado. Estoy…letárgico, no quiero moverme de mi nido, Draco. Pero tampoco me siento cansado…es una sensación…confusa._

Sin parar su frenética exploración, Ópalo ronroneó, intentando ser tranquilizador, aunque el nerviosismo brotaba de él perceptiblemente:

-_Quizás si que estés incubando algo…Si estás enfermo o te has lesionado…ese podría ser un motivo para prevenir el cambio…_

Lo que el rubio no mencionó, aunque ambos lo sabían, era que la enfermedad o la lesión debía de ser de importancia para que algo así ocurriese. Preguntando por un detallado recuento de sus actividades desde que le dejara, tratando de distraer y al tiempo averiguar si algo estaba afectando a su pareja, Ópalo siguió su exploración. Sus sentidos del oído y del olfato eran mucho más agudos en esta forma y estaba determinado a usar la más mínima ventaja. Con mucha coacción por parte de Ópalo, Emerald accedió a intentarlo de nuevo, sin lograr más que hacerse daño nuevamente. Cuando Emerald admitió que el malestar al iniciar el cambio se centraba en su estómago y que sentía la tripa como hinchada…Ópalo le instó con fuerza tumbarse para poder hociquearle a su gusto. Tras un rato de cálidos lengüetazos y sin nada que pareciera fuera de lugar, salvo una ligerísima elevación de la temperatura corporal, Ópalo volvió a preguntar pero Emerald fue tajante. Aun le parecía tener un balón de gas en la panza. Y de ninguna manera estaba lista para dejar la seguridad de su cueva.

Desesperado, y sin saber que más hacer, Draco volvió a su forma humana y deslizó la mano por las suaves escamas de la barriga de Emerald, notando como los verdes ojos se entrecerraban con las caricias. Lo único que se le ocurría era una fuerte indigestión – un toro como aperitivo de media tarde era mucho incluso para un dragón de su tamaño – pero no se atrevía a darle nada para ello… Con un gemido quejumbroso, Emerald susurró claramente abatida, mientras sus entrañas protestaban sonoramente:

_- Draco, se está haciendo peor… _

Alterado, preocupado y nervioso, Draco murmuró:

-Sylvain…no sé mucho de enfermedades de dragones…quizás deberíamos llamar a Charley…

Agitando la cabeza y claramente disgustada, Emerald gruñó:

_-¡No! ¡No quiero a nadie en mi nido!... Quiero a mi mamá…_

Mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, y acariciándola de nuevo, Draco murmuró:

-Puedo usar el traslador para llegar hasta allá…pero no creo que sea posible que regrese con ella, y no me parece prudente dejarte solo…¿No hay nadie más que pueda hacerte compañía?

_-Viridis…_

-Si, claro. Daisy puede ira a buscarla de inmediato.

Draco salió al túnel subterráneo y dió instrucciones a la elfina de traer de inmediato a la joven dragona. Fossy fue convocado y el joven le instruyó para alertar a su padre, y pedirle que llamara a Janja y Alberich. Sentándose junto a Emerald, acariciándole las escamas de la panza, Draco contó los segundos con angustia mal contenida.

.

Poco más de un cuarto de hora después, un rugido reverberó desde el túnel de salida y Emerald, alzó la cabeza con presteza. Si antes estaba letárgica, de repente, la dragona se alzó sobre las cuatro patas y salió echando chispas -literalmente- hacia la superficie. Cambiando a Ópalo, Draco la siguió galopando detrás de ella, hasta emerger en la pequeña hondonada. Viridis estaba ahí, aleteando y recién aterrizada pero lejos de darle la bienvenida, Emerald estaba furiosa. Alzándose sobre las patas traseras, las alas desplegadas para parecer más grande, Emerald meneó con fiereza la cabeza y lanzó un bramido de advertencia, seguido de una corta pero intensa llamarada. Plantada frente a la entrada de su nido, Emerald no parecía dispuesta a tolerar a Viridis cerca de él y Ópalo maldijo interiormente. De todos los momentos para ponerse territorial…tenía que ser este. Viridis parecía desconcertada, pero tras unos momentos de inmovilidad, se encogió, plegando las alas y haciéndose una bola, y gimió suavemente. Alargando la cabeza, olfateando recelosa, Emerald mantuvo su postura y su vigilancia. Viridis continuó enroscada y finalmente, Emerald dejó caer las patas delanteras y plegó las alas, venteando indecisa. Tras un rato más y nuevos gemidos lastimeros, Emerald se acerco, aun recelosa y olfateó desde mucho mas cerca. Ronroneó y lamió suavemente a Viridis y tras un rato, la otra dragona se desenrolló muy lentamente. Ópalo observó que Viridis se mantenía mucho mas encogida que de costumbre, su cabeza más baja y que Emerald por el contrario parecía mantenerse más erguida. Sus relaciones jerárquicas habían cambiado. Pese a que eran "hermanas", Emerald era por completo adulta y estaba en el territorio de su macho.

.

Tras el inesperado brote de agresividad, Viridis susurró:

_-No pareces encontrarte tan mal hermanita…_

Emerald gruñó irritada, dándole un fuerte golpe con la cadera y fue a recostarse lo más cerca posible de la entrada a su nido, resoplando y colocando su dolorida panza al sol. Draco explicó brevemente la situación y Viridis escuchó atentamente. Olfateó a su hermana, aunque esta le dio un latigazo de advertencia con la cola cuando se puso demasiado pesada. Volviendo a Draco, meneó la cabeza y gruñó:

-No huelo sangre o herida alguna…No sé que puede pesarle. Hey, mi experiencia no es mucha, solo tengo 4 estaciones. Mi madre podría decirnos más…

-Iré a buscarla…

Draco intentó convencer a Sylvain –Emerald- de permitir a Viridis el acceso a la gruta, pero la mirada de dolorida incredulidad fue suficiente para hacerle desistir. Con la promesa de llamar a Daysi si notaba cualquier otro malestar, Emerald se retiró renqueante de nuevo a su nido, dejando a Viridis de guardia en la superficie.

Un traslador internacional y una veloz carrera aérea campo través después, y Ópalo estaba en el borde del territorio que alojaba la guarida de los dragones, rugiendo una llamada a toda la potencia de sus pulmones, ignorando toda norma de cortesía. Jade y Turquesa se alarmaron mucho, y tras escuchar las noticias, Turquesa frotó la cabeza con la de su macho y gruñó, arrojando una columna de humo por las narinas:

_-¡Claro que voy a ir! ¡Mi pequeñina me necesita!_

_._

Finalmente, largas, interminables horas después y con la ayuda de casi la totalidad de la plantilla de elfos de Malfoy Manor para auxiliarle, Draco logró regresar con su invitada en unos cuantos saltos de aparición asistida por sus elfos hasta las puertas de la mansión. Con un bramido, Turquesa llamó y dos rugidos le contestaron. Ignorando a Draco, la gran dragona sobrevoló la finca, en línea recta hasta el lugar desde donde aun resonaban los rugidos de Viridis. Aterrizando con gracia para ser tan grande, Turquesa recibió el alegre saludo de su hija pequeña, sus ojos inspeccionando el lugar e ignorando la presencia cercana de otros magos y criaturas, en el viejo molino sobre la quebrada. Draco aleteó y aterrizó cerca de la grieta en la roca, plegando las alas y Turquesa husmeó con curiosidad.

_-Muchas presas recientes…carne fresca, variada y de buena calidad. Mmh…Tal vez no tienes escamas, pero evidentemente estás proveyendo adecuadamente a mi pequeña. _

Se acercó a la entrada y asomó la cabeza al túnel y preguntó con cierta incredulidad:

_-¿Este es el lugar que ha elegido? ¿Labrado por los hombres? Pfhh…_

Irritado ante el tono algo despectivo hacia la obra de su pareja, Ópalo gruñó con altivez:

_-En Hogwarts tenía una cueva en un viejo cauce seco. Este terreno no ofrece las mismas posibilidades. Pero ha excavado por completo una cámara nueva, dentro de los antiguos túneles subterráneos._

Ignorando a Ópalo, ronroneó como hablando en voz alta:

_-Demasiado pequeño para mí…_

_-¡Babe! ¡No puedo entrar! ¡Tendrás que salir!_

Rugió Turquesa en la boca de entrada. Tras un rato de espera, Emerald apareció, cautelosa y mucho más comedida. Evidentemente, Emerald no se sentía tan segura de ser capaz de entrar en disputas territoriales con su propia madre. No obstante, se situó bien estirada y alzada sobre sus cuartos traseros y con las alas totalmente desplegadas bloqueando el acceso a su guarida elegida, las narinas humeando suave pero ostensiblemente. Turquesa parpadeó, dejó ir un gruñido agudo que sonó a risa e inclinó la cabeza con un ronroneo de salutación. Emerald se relajó, inclinó grácilmente el cuello en salutación y trotó seguidamente hacia su madre adoptiva. Y la otra dragona la llevó hacia un lado de la barranquera, olisqueándola y hociqueándola, lamiéndola y empujándola suavemente con el hocico entre gruñíditos y arrullos. Mientras, Draco se moria de nervios y aprensión, contemplando la extraña escena a pocas decenas de metros de ellos, a la vista, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no oirlas. Tras una exhaustiva exploración e intercambio de ronroneos, siseos y bufidos por largo rato, ambas parecieron comenzar a discutir acaloradamente durante un tiempo. Turquesa se rió, y Emerald, tras una mirada mortificada, se escurrió sin palabras de nuevo a la paz de su nido, entre las carcajadas de su madre, que se estremecía de cola a hocico. Draco, aun bajo la forma de Ópalo, se acerco y murmuró, aun nervioso pero menos procupado que antes. Si Turquesa se estaba riendo de esa manera no podía ser nada muy serio:

_-Nada grave espero…¿una indigestión como pensaba?_

Turquesa le empujo hacia el túnel y gruñó, desternillándose entre más risas:

_-El proceso es incómodo si, grave no…_

_._

Ópalo refunfuñó, pero se adentró en los túneles, deseoso de oir de boca de su amado cual era la aflicción que padecía. Emerald estaba acurrucada en su nido, hecha una bola, y aunque la lana de roca no era su material favorito, Ópalo saltó a la cámara del nido y ronroneó suavemente desde el borde:

_-¿Estas mejor? Tu madre no me ha explicado nada, solo que era algo incómodo, pero no grave._

Emerald alzó lentamente la cabeza y resopló, mirándole con aprensión y cautela. Ópalo podía oler la enorme confusión, el miedo y la inseguridad que azotaban a su pareja, mezcladas con una pizca de ilusionada esperanza. Emerald parpadeó meneando la cabeza y siseó muy suavemente sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Ópalo:

_-No tenía ni idea Draco…¡Te juro que no sabía que esto podía pasar!…_

El tono era alterado y acongojado, lleno de emociones conflictivas, al igual que su aroma. Draco cambió de forma y murmuró, agitado, ansioso e impaciente:

-Y yo te creo Sylvain. Lo único que quiero es saber que puedo hacer para ayudarte a ponerte bien…Turquesa no ha sido muy elocuente que digamos.

_-No creo que puedas hacer nada…más…_

Masculló muy bajito entre irritable y estremecida. Con un pequeño resoplido de frustración, Emerald susurró con un deje de histeria y miedo en su voz:

-_No te enfades conmigo…¡Prométemelo!_

Sentándose en el borde del nido y tendiendo una mano hacia el tembloroso hocico de Emerald, Draco murmuró cariñoso contemplando el brillo húmedo de los grandes ojos de esmeralda licuada, la voz, el gesto y los ojos repletos de afecto y preocupación:

-¿Cómo voy a enfadarme por algo que está fuera de tu control? Enfermar no es culpa tuya…Aunque quizás deberías haber controlado mejor tu apetito…

Mientras Draco acariciaba con suavidad sus escamas, Emerald murmuró muy bajito, sin apartar los líquidos ojos de él:

_-No es un empacho… yo emh…estoy…¡arhg no, no es eso!…voy…voy a poner huevos, Draco._

Draco detuvo su mano, mirando con ojos dilatados a su pareja y parpadeó. Unas cuantas veces. Abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo con un chasquido de dientes, para volverla a abrir y murmurar ahogadamente, tartamudeando como si no pudiese respirar, cubierto de una palidez inusual:

-¿Hu…hue…huevos?

Emerald asintió muy levemente y Draco, muy dignamente, con toda la majestuosidad y elegancia posibles, perdió el conocimiento. Rezongando y cogiendo a su desmadejada pareja por la trasera de sus ropas, Emerald le introdujo en el nido y le colocó contra su costado, la cabeza sobre una de sus ancas traseras y se acurrucó con él, resguardándole bajo el dosel semidesplegado de su ala y lamiéndole suavemente la mejilla con insistencia. Draco abrió pocos instantes después los ojos y parpadeó con clara confusión, mientras Emerald le miraba con ojos llenos de desvelo. Draco se percató de donde estaba y puso cara rara - indudablemente, no recordaba con claridad como había llegado allí - y finalmente, tras un par de momentos, su cerebro asimiló la información recibida, cosa que se hizo evidente por como se dilataron las pupilas de sus grises ojos y se abrió su boca en un mudo gesto de asombro.

-_Si. Huevos. Tuyos y míos._

Susurró Emerald ante la silenciosa pregunta de los ojos plateados. Y Draco le abrazó el cuello riendo como un loco.

DM&HP

* * *

><p>Tras un tiempo a solas de la pareja en la intimidad, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía y asimilando la realidad de la noticia, se impuso un baño de multitudes. Ninguno sabía como habían llegado a esto, así que necesitaban acudir en busca de información a los demás. Las explicaciones a semejante milagro fueron largas. Cuando Draco logró persuadir a su reacia pareja de volver a abandonar su nido momentáneamente, todos - dragones, magos, veelas y elfos- se reunieron delante del molino y el viejo lagar de sidra. Ante una audiencia muy atenta, Draco explicó para beneficio de sus padres y demás invitados que Sylvain estaba preparándose para hacer su primera puesta de huevos, mientras Viridis resoplaba nubecillas de humo con cierta petulancia, sentada junto a la imponente figura de 4 toneladas de Turquesa. Janja, frunciendo el ceño, hizo una serie de comprobaciones y murmuró:<p>

-¡Morgana y Merlín! Sus órganos sexuales femeninos eran…virtualmente inexistentes y sin actividad…Creimos que era por completo esteril. ¡Nunca había visto nada igual!

Turquesa refunfuñó, mirando con aire displicente y jactancioso a las minúsculas criaturas bípedas que eran la familia humanoide de su pequeñina y masculló, sus gruñidos y siseos entendibles gracias a un amuleto traslador:

-_Eso es porque aun no había comenzado su primer ciclo fértil. Asi que es normal que todo estuviese…dormido y en rudimentos. Nuestra especie, a diferencia de los humanos, no puede permitirse el tremendo derroche energético que supone para nosotros la reproducción en balde. Una dragona debe tener al menos 6 años, además de un peso y tamaño mínimo en relación a su tamaño corporal final de adulto, para que su cuerpo considere siquiera la posibilidad de emparejarse. Y eso tampoco significa huevos de inmediato. Antes necesitas asentarte en tu propio territorio y construir un nido adecuado. Su macho debe mantenerla contenta y segura, y bien alimentada con constancia, para que inicie el proceso de acumular las reservas necesarias para afrontar una posible puesta. Con buena salud, suficiente peso corporal, adecuado suministro de alimentos, seguridad y estabilidad, se produce el despertar de los ovarios. Por supuesto, su macho debe montarla regularmente para desencadenar la ovulación. Incluso en una dragona adulta como yo, los órganos sexuales están la mayor parte del tiempo durmientes hasta que llega el momento. A diferencia de un mamífero, no disponemos de toda la gestación para ir asimilando y cediendo nutrientes a un feto, todo el proceso de formación del huevo se reduce a unos pocos días. Y la puesta en si, un par de días, tres o cuatro a lo sumo desde que se pone el primer huevo. _

.

Narcissa, un poco más compuesta que Lucius que aun parecía estar recuperándose de la impresión múltiple murmuró, mirando de reojo la figura de Emerald y a Draco que había enrojecido como un tomate:

-¿Quiere decir…que ese peso de más que acumuló en las vacaciones…era el primer indicio de embarazo?

-_No está embrazado. –_Rezongó irritada_ Turquesa– ¡Va a poner huevos! Y el primer indicio es este. Evidentemente, su otra forma no es capaz de asumir el cambio fisiológico que está experimentando. Los ovulos o embriones, las yemas ya están casi formadas y en breve pasaran a acumular la albumina de reserva y más tarde la cáscara. Todos los huevos han de estar completamente formados antes de que se inicie la puesta. Entre una semana y quince días, según el nº que se produzcan. _

Gruñendo suavemente, enseñando los dientes en una mueca, Turquesa añadió:

-_Mi otra hija Viridis, aun debe crecer hasta pesar unas 2 tm antes de pensar siquiera en busacar macho y emparejarse. ¡Ha sido toda una sopresa que mi Babe sea capaz de poner huevos! ¡Es tan pequeña todavía!_

Recobrando el habla, Lucius susurró palido y sudoroso:

-Draco…no es que quiera dudar de esto, pero…¿Y el hechizo de control de natalidad? ¿No estabas usando uno?

Dada su previa vida de sexo indiscriminado y para protegerse de reclamaciones de paternidad indeseadas, Draco había tomado todas las precauciones para hacer imposible un embarazo indeseado. El rubio asintió y murmuró:

-Cada seis meses, desde que tenía 13 años. Cada 1 de febrero y julio. Lo apliqué por última vez el pasado febrero…después de eso… Creíamos que…no parecía necesario usarlos, padre.

Alberich musitó pensativo:

-Tu fisiología parece ser más compleja de lo que habíamos creído, Sylvain. Quizás no debimos apresurarnos con nuestras conclusiones sobre tu fertilidad. ¿Cuántos huevos podría poner?

Viridis, muy jovial, apuntó con una vocecilla rimbombante y pomposa:

_-La puesta media para una nidada de machos es de 6 a 10 huevos, y para hembras de 2 a 5, pero también influye el tamaño de la dragona. ¡Apuesto por las cifras más bajas!_

Turquesa resopló y ronroneó:

-_Me inclinaría a pensar en una nidada muy, muy pequeña…2, 3 huevos como máximo…¿Tienes idea de cuantos kilos has ganado?_

Emerald susurró a regañadientes:

-Unos cuatro kilos mas o menos en mi forma humana…

Turquesa acercó el morro a su cola y palpó una vez más, usando la nariz y la lengua y ronroneó:

_-Un huevo medio pesa casi tres kilos y medio, y mide de 30 a 35 cm. Pueden alcanzar de cuatro a cinco kg y hasta 40 cm si estas intentando obtener una puesta de hembras, lo cual sería casi imposible. No hay tanta grasa. La primeras puestas siempre son mas reducidas y de machos. Sigo opinando lo mismo…no más de 4 huevos._

Narcissa exclamó con ojos dilatados:

-¡Cuatro?!

Mientras Lucius palidecía y parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, Draco no mucho más colorido, pero si mas calmado murmuró:

-Padre, aun no estamos seguros, y además, podría haber algún huevo no fecundado…

Alberich preguntó:

-¿La incubación será la típica de un dragón? ¿Poco más de dos meses?

-Podría ser mucho mayor o menor…estamos ante un caso único…

Murmuró Janja. Con una mirada especulativa Alberich añadió:

-No estaría tan seguro…la información sobre los Drachen que hemos recabado sugiere que la preñez múltiple y con una duración significativamente menor como para ser considerados partos prematuros según las pautas humanas eran la norma habitual en sus descendientes. Sin embargo…no hemos encontrado ningún dato similar sobre los primeros individuos, los Sönhe des Drachen originales. Solo que tuvieron hijos a lo largo de su vida.

Emerald rezongó y frotó la cabeza contra el costado de Draco, en busca de caricias reconfortantes, que fueron prestamente administradas. Incubar durante dos meses ya era bastante duro. Hacerlo durante más tiempo, ¡titánico! El joven semiveela murmuró:

-Ahora mismo me preocupa más saber que puedo hacer hacer para ayudar a Sylvain. De momento, y por lo menos hasta que finalice la incubación, es imposible que se aleje de su nido sin causarle un gran estrés.

HP&DM

* * *

><p>Emerald regresó a su nido, y Ópalo le hizo compañía durante gran parte del resto del día, hasta que no pusiese sus huevos no volvería a comer. Mientras, Turquesa instalaba un campamento provisional en una alejada grieta del terreno, ensanchando con sus afiladas garras un hoquedad preexistente en la casi blanca roca caliza. Solo necesitaba un refugio temporal, nada complicado ni elaborado, poco más que un techo para resguardarse. Viridis exploraba alegremente las posibilidades de la fauna local, y regresó con un grueso carnero entre los dientes, sumamente sonriente. Vivir en un asentamiento de magos ciertamente tenía sus ventajas…<p>

Lucius y Narcissa debatían acaloradamente con Janja y Alberich, tratando de prever todas las posibles ocurrencias. ¿Cómo justificar la repentina aparición de uno o varios niños? ¿Y que iba a pasar con el trabajo de los dos jóvenes en Hogwarts? Sylvain claramente podía aducir un embarazo, nadie iba a pedirle justificantes médicos, pero iba a ser complicado cuadrar las fechas… necesitaban establecer cuanto antes una línea temporal aceptable y dentro de parámetos aproximadamente humanos/veela/vampiricos. Draco reapareció para cenar apresuradamente, y tras una corta ducha y un cambio de ropa, volvió a regresar al nido, para dormir con Emerald. Narcissa suspiró y murmuró:

-No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es…como un parto…un parto muy largo. Me gustaría poder estar con ellos ¿Y si algo sale mal?

Lucius apretó la mano de su esposa, y Janja agregó:

-Esperemos que todo marche con normalidad…y que Sylvain pida ayuda si es necesario.

DM&HP

* * *

><p>Jade sobrevoló en calculado descenso y giró un par de veces, gruñó y rugió, lanzando una enorme llamarada al cielo y finalmente aterrizó en estado de moderada alerta en las puertas de acceso de Malfoy Manor, tras recibir la respuesta de su hembra. Cualquier dragón de las cercanías –centenares de km a la redonda- se dio por enterado de que el Longhorn rumano acababa de llegar. (9 tm de músculo y fuego, soportadas por alas de mas de 25 mts de envergadura y una longitud total de cuerpo a hocico de casi 14 mts) Emerald bramó, secundada por el rugido de Ópalo y Jade alzó el vuelo con poderosos aletazos para dejar caer de nuevo sus 9 toneladas en la entrada de la garganta que llevaba al nido de su pequeña. Los chillidos de Viridis y los ronroneos de Turquesa le recibieron, mientras el gran macho sacudía la cabeza y estiraba el cuello y las alas de mas de 25 metros de envergadura para replegarlas cuidadoso, rascándose el lomo con los largos cuernos dorados, cansado del largo vuelo de 2000kms y más de 24 hrs casi ininterrumpidas. El majestuoso dragón largo bostezó enseñando la formidable dentadura y frotó el morro cariñosamente con su pareja y con su hija.<p>

A diferencia de las dos hembras, Jade exhibía numerosas cicatrices, testimonio de su lucha por la supervivencia…y de los combates para ganar a Turquesa. Las novedades le asombraron profundamente y resopló, arrojando humo y chispas, rascando el suelo con las garras y a poderosa cola. Pero si su Quesa decía que Babe iba a poner huevos ¡Es que iba a ponerlos! ¿Y el pequeño varon humano cubierto de pelo era el padre? ¡Inconcebible! Examinando con ojo critico el lugar elegido para el nido, Jade rezongó y gruñó impaciente. Podía oler a su pequeñina, y al extraño que la había conquistado…la sangre de sus presas y rastros cercanos de otras criaturas. En el fondo de su nido, Emerald estaba aun más nerviosa que antes, y resoplaba con apresuración suaves llamas frias en la densa mata de pelo de Ópalo, para ponerlo presentable, electrizando la pelambre del resignado grifo. Tras darse unas rapidas llamaradas de acicalamiento mientras Ópalo se atusaba un poco la erizada melena, domeñándola de nuevo, Emerald se dispuso a subir por el inclinado pozo, dando susurrados consejos a su compañero.

Ópalo emergió primero, altanero y erguido, las emplumadas alas desplegándose majestuosas a sus costados y rugió larga y sonoramente, azotando el aire con su peluda cola. Determinado y seguro, agresivo pero no abiertamente desafiante. Un delicado equilibrio. Después de todo…si lo deseara, Jade podía comérsele fácilmente. Detrás de él, Emerald ejecutó su propia demostración de afirmación de posesión sobre su territorio, estirándose y desplegando las alas, y dejando humear ostensiblemente sus narinas, pero guardó silencio. Desde su altura, Jade bajó la vista para contemplar asombrado a la minúscula bola de pelo que al parecer, declaraba que aquel era su territorio…Jade dejó ir una risotada, un bramido sonoro y rasposo que resonó gravemente y soltando una nube de humo, exclamó:

-_¡Tienes razón Quesa! ¡Es temerario como un diablo! ¡Me gusta!_

Ópalo se indignó -¿le estaba llamando Griffindor?- y gruñó entre dientes antes de poder contenerse. El dragón se rió de nuevo, inclinó la cabezota y rezongó ironicó:

-_Mis saludos, ¡Oh gran luchador!…_

_-¡Papá! ¡No te burles de él! _

Interrumpió Emerald con tono de reproche, avanzando con las alas recogidas hacia su pareja. Alzando el cuello y con gesto desafiante, la dragona añadió tras una miradita apreciativa al grifo real:

-_Para ser un humano, su forma y su tamaño son impresionantes._ _Estoy muy orgullosa de él, papá. _

Tumbados cómodamente al sol, y mientras Emerald exponía su barriga al calor y las caricias de su compañero, la familia adoptiva recibió un breve resumen de sus aventuras. Turquesa gruñó apreciativamente cuando su Babe le contó la serie de incidentes del torneo amistoso de quidditch, Viridis gimoteo de emoción y Jade miró con nuevos ojos a su yerno. Quedaba demostrada su valía para deshacerse de los rivales, mantener alimentada y por supuesto…satisfecha a su nena. Retirándose una vez más a su nido, después de que su madre asegurara que todo iba bien, Emerald se acurrucó en su mullida y calentita cama de lana de roca para una siesta. Eso si, después de limpiarse escrupulosamente y dejar la piel de un más que resignado Ópalo completamente libre de pelos sueltos a base de llamas acicalantes. ¡Tenía hasta los bigotes electrizados!

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Draco no se presentó a desayunar, Narcissa se inquietó pese a las calmadas afirmaciones de Lucius de que seguramente su hijo simplemente se había quedado dormido. Ninguno de los adultos se atrevía a molestarles, pero se trasladaron al viejo lagar, al menos para sentirse mas cerca. Asomándose a la quebrada, vieron a los tres dragones tumbados apiñados a la sombra de la otra pared, y a su hijo, en su forma de grifo real, paseando nerviosamente delante de la boca de entrada, deteniéndose a cada instante, escuchando atentamente los sonidos procedentes del interior. Janja sacó un cuadernito y consultó algo, para murmurar:

-La puesta debe de haber comenzado o estar a punto de comenzar. Las dragonas expulsan al macho del nido hasta que todos los huevos han sido puestos. Ni siquiera los cuidadores más avezados pueden acercarse…

Narcissa llamó a Draco y este alzó la cabeza, pero no hizo ademán alguno de revertir a su forma humana o de acercarse. Alberich les instó a acomodarse, la espera podía ser larga y se sentaron en uno de los pisos altos del molino, con vistas a la quebrada, desde donde podían divisar las idas y venidas del agitado joven. A media mañana, aunque Draco estaba con la cabeza metida en la boca del túnel, tumbado sobre su panza y moviendo incansablemente la cola, los sordos bufidos de incomodidad que brotaban ocasionalmente de la tierra les tenían a todos intranquilos, pero la calma aparente de los dragones les daba cierta confianza. Cuando un gruñido más agudo e intenso reverberó por la roca, Ópalo salió a escape hacia el interior, y Turquesa se levantó de su lugar de descanso.

En la penumbra del nido, un agitadísimo Ópalo arañó la roca con sus garras para frenarse en seco después de patinar literalmente túnel abajo. Arqueada y con la cola parcialmente levantada, las patas traseras separadas, Emerald se estremecía en la antecamara, los flancos palpitantes. Con un susurro dolorido, jadeó:

_-¡No quiero hacer esto solo!…_

Sacudiendose y acercándose con cautela, tratando de calmar su agitado corazón, Opalo susurró:

-_¿Prefieres que cambie? Tal vez te sería más útil…_

Asintiendo y pateando la piedra con agitación, Emerald lanzó sus llamas hacia Draco, envolviéndole y lavándole con ellas. La sensación no era desagradable en si, pero su pelo…¡En fin! Emerald se movió con pasos comedidos hacía Draco y dejó que este le acariciara el morro y el cuello. Estaba sumamente incomodo…rozando el punto de dolorido y gruñó con apreciación cuando las suaves y delicadas manos de su compañero acariciaron su mas que tensa barriga. No podía sentarse, ni tumbarse…solo pasear arriba y abajo y soportar los estúpidos calambres.

_-No me importa que se suponga que debes esperar fuera…_

Draco continuó con el masaje, y murmuró:

-Y yo estoy más que contento de estar contigo Sylvain. No me cambiaría por nadie en el mundo.

Y arriba, en la superficie, tres dragones apiñados entre si con cuatro humanos escucharon las suaves palabras de Draco, retransmitidas por un encantamiento. Jade, parpadeando, miró a Lucius con un enorme ojo y gruñó secamente:

-_Tienes un cachorro muy valiente. Yo no quisiera estar al alcance de las llamas de Turquesa en esos momentos. _

_HP&DM_

* * *

><p>Cuatro y días y medio después de que Sylvain se quedase atascado, Draco, despeinado, llevando la misma ropa un tanto chamuscada y con aire agotado, salió del túnel. En la superficie bullía la actividad. Narcissa se retorciá las manos, Janja consultaba manuales y libros, sentada en una piedra, Lucius paseaba de un lado a otro y Alberich platicaba con Turquesa, mientras Viridis revolteaba por encima de ellos. Jade no estaba a la vista. El hechizo de sonido había dejado de funcionar poco después de que Emerald comenzase a quejarse en serio, cuando una llamarada surgió de la boca del túnel como una erupción. Jade, tras un apresurado cuchicheo con Turquesa, emprendió el vuelo y aun no había retornado. La aparición del agotado semiveela provocó un gritito emocionado de su madre, la aproximación de su padre y en general, que todos le acosasen con preguntas y demandas.<p>

-¡Silencio! ¡Y dejadme respirar!

Sentándose en una piedra mas o menos plana, y chascando los dedos para llamar a un elfo, Draco se bebió casi sin respirar dos vasos seguidos de zumo de calabaza y naranja. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, y dando un murmurado agradecimiento al elfo, Draco encaró a la expectante multitud.

-Son preciosos, con una dura cáscara satinada de un verde irisado, más oscuro hacia el fondo y más pálido hacia la punta. Dos de ellos… 29 cm cada uno y casi 4 kg.

El orgullo era visible en los ojos plateados de Draco, que se nublaron de tristeza al añadir mucho menos jovialmente:

-Desgraciadamente, el tercero... es claramente inviable, es demasiado pequeño, no llega a dos kg y la forma... Pero Sylvain no consiente en desprenderse de él. Esta visiblemente afectado.

Narcissa se llevó una mano al pecho. Había una posibilidad…¡Dos!, de que fuera a ser abuela! Lucius comenzó a planear como tendrían que reforzar y ajustar las protecciones de la casa para albergar a sus futuros nietos. ¡Ni una mosca iba a entrar en sus tierras sin que lo supieran! "Mhh…necesito revisar los joyeros familiares… seguro que encontramos toda clase de dijes, colgantes y broches imbuidos de protecciones. ¿Donde habían puesto los que solía usar Draco de bebe?". Janja anotaba cada detalle y preguntó si podría tomar una foto y Draco denegó:

-Aun esta muy cansado y la verdad, primero me gustaría que comiese y se calmase un poco.

Turquesa se asomó al túnel y bramó:

-_¡Babe! ¡Trae tu maldita cola aquí ahora mismo!_

La dragona rezongó entre dientes, arrojando una columna de humo negro y chispas:

-_¡Ninguna hija mía va a lloriquear tontamente sobre un huevo fallido!.Tiene otros dos perfectamente sanos de los que preocuparse._

Cuando Sylvain apareció, en su verdadera forma, los ojos enrojecidos, Turquesa le miró unos instantes y le lamió afectuosa pero estricta la cara.

_-Babe…la vida es asi. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¿Lloro yo cuando mis hijos varones dejan el nido? Les cuidas durante dos años y después… La mayoría no sobrevivirá para cumplir los tres años…Solo los más fuertes y determinados lo hacen, Babe. Uno de cada 20. Tienes mucha suerte, mi chiquitina. Los pequeños humanos no tienen que enfrentarse a algo como eso… Draco ha dicho que has puesto dos preciosos huevos…Ahora solo tienes que incubarlos y hacerlos nacer… _

Sylvain tragó saliva –sus padres podían contar los hijos varones que habían sobrevivido hasta emparejarse con una mano…y aun les sobraría la mitad- forzándose a reprimir las lágrimas y murmuró casi sin voz, sintiéndose horriblemente:

_-Preciosos madre…son preciosos. Me gustaría…me gustaría que pudieras verlos…_

_-Eres un mago, criatura. Seguro que se te ocurre algo… _

* * *

><p>Un hechizo reductor después y las expectantes y futuras abuelas acompañaron a los orgullosos futuros padres a la primera visita. Lucius comprendió que Sylvain estaba comprometiendo su tolerancia al límite y no insistió en absoluto. Era preferible que Sylvain estuviese tranquilo…La excavación sorprendió a Narcissa y Turquesa la examinó con ojos críticos. En el centro de una masa de lana de roca reposaban dos increíbles bellezas. Dos huevos de color verde con un delicado matizado y suaves irisaciones. Sylvain no consintió que merodeasen, un rápido vistazo desde la distancia, apenas desde pocos pasos más alla del túnel y su inquietud y desasosiego se hizo patente. Olisqueándole el pecho y lamiéndole la cara, Turquesa susurró:<p>

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

Cuando Narcissa y Turquesa desaparecieron, Sylvain se sentó encima de una tarima cubierta con piel de venado y cogió con manos temblorosas de su viejo baul el huevo más pequeño. Su cascarón era igual de etéreamente hermoso que el de sus hermanos, pero era…diminuto y casi perfectamente esférico…Inviable. Ni siquiera sabrían nunca si el huevo estaba realmente fertilizado. Depositándolo tiernamente sobre su regazo, los ojos nuevamente húmedos, miró a Draco y murmuró suplicando una respuesta, la que fuese, un consuelo para el puñal que le partía el alma en dos:

-¿Por qué?

El rubio le abrazó, deslizando un brazo por sus hombros y colocando la otra mano sobre la delicada cáscara y murmuró, tratando de contener su propia pena:

-Nadie lo sabe. Nadie, Sylvain. Mi madre perdió espontáneamente dos niñas antes de que yo naciera… y un niño después. Es natural sentirse triste por algo así. Si quieres…había pensado que… podemos ponerlo a descansar junto a mis hermanos…

Mirando con ojos húmedos a Draco, notando la nostalgia y el sentimiento de pérdida que emanaba de él, Sylvain susurró:

-Eso sería…un detalle muy bonito. Creo que estaría…bien.

HP&DM

* * *

><p>La joven pareja se tomó su tiempo para lamentar privadamente la pérdida –el hijo que nunca llegaría ni siquiera a tener la oportunidad de nacer- y finalmente, depositaron el huevo en las criptas de la familia, en un pequeño mausoleo de mármol blanco, custodiado por las airosas y serenas estatuas de dos potrillos de unicornio y alumbrado por dos enormes velas de llama eterna. Dentro, en un ambiente de serena paz; tres pequeñas placas empotradas en la pared, con las fechas, dos adornadas por unas muñecas vestidas de rosa, la tercera por un un osito con un lazo azul y una escoba. Apuntando a un espacio vacío junto a los restos de su hermano nonato, Draco creó un pequeño nicho. Con ojos llorosos, Sylvain besó el huevo y lo colocó sobre un mullido cojín de terciopelo, transfigurado a partir de una de sus escamas, enredada a un mechón de pelo suyo y de Draco, mojadas en las lágrimas de ambos. Necesitaba dejar algo, una parte de si mismo y de Draco, velando por su pequeño, la idea de dejarle solo era terrible y le ponía un nudo imposible de tragar en la garganta. El joven semiveela, tras rozar reverentemente la delicada superficie del huevo en una ultima caricia de despedida, cerró el hueco con una placa lisa de mármol. Y Sylvain, colocando la mano sobre la piedra, llorando en silencio, cerró los ojos y apretó contra ella la palma de la mano. Un diminuto dragón plata dormido sobre un almohadón verde en bajorelieve se grabó en el mármol y Draco añadió los detalles de la fecha, sus nombres y un pequeño epitafio, peleando y conteniendo su propia pena. Necesitaba ser fuerte por Sylvain. Y Sylvain lloró y lloró, entre los brazos de su igualmente acongojado compañero, lloró hasta que Draco se unió silenciosamente a su llanto. Nunca olvidarían. Los dos se quedaron sin lágrimas, y solo los temblores y los sollozos desgarrados de Sylvain persistieron.<p>

.

Pero no podían quedarse ahí, clamando. Y entonces, cuando Draco recobró el uso de su voz, se lo llevó suavemente de allí, murmurando muy bajito que tenía que descansar y preparase para incubar a sus dos hijos, hablándole cariñosamente de que debían empezar a pensar en nombres…y entre los restos resecos de lágrimas, Sylvain esbozó una vacilante y tenue semisonrisa agridulce. Apretó la mano de Draco y el joven semiveela devolvió el gesto, sonriendo suavemente aunque sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos y su rostro pálido. Si, sus hijos iban a tener todo lo que a él se le había negado: una infancia feliz, unos padres cariñosos y una familia…El sol brillaba entre las últimas gotas de lluvia de la tempestad creando un centelleante arcoíris…un prometedor futuro le aguardaba…


	32. Chapter 32

LAS TRIBULACIONES DE UN CHINO EN CHINA.

O COMO DRACO MALFOY CAMBIÓ LA IMAGEN DE SU FAMILIA.

* * *

><p>(La primera parte del título pertenece a una conocida novela de Julio Verne, autor que me deleitó durante horas y horas cuando era pequeña. Narra la historia de un joven y rico heredero chino, a punto de casarse con una joven viuda, y al que su maestro reprocha que no sabe qué es la vida, por haberlo tenido todo siempre. Le comunican que esta arruinado, y contrata un seguro de vida, nombrando únicos benefactores a su prometida y a su maestro…al que ha encargado su asesinato. Apenas ha encargado su propia muerte, descubre que no está arruinado…) (NA: Significado de algunos nombres: Mynte: Menta. Zelen: Verde. Efeu: Hiedra Alberich: literalmente, el Rey de los elfos. Morgen: la Mañana Arcade: derivado de Arcadia, país imaginario y bucólico, equivalente del Paraíso en la mitología Griega Calígula: Cayo Julio César Augusto Germánico, en latín Gaius Julius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, también conocido como Cayo César o Calígula, emperador romano de trágica fama. Gabriel: El poder de Dios. Uno de los 3 Arcángeles. Sophie: sabiduría. Seraphine: una clase de ángel. Literalmente, ser de fuego, llama ardiente. Rosier: un ángel caído. Chad: derivado del gales Cad, batalla. Garric nombre francés de una clase de roble arbustivo, llamado roble carrasco. Calix: muy hermoso en griego. Cálice. Jefe en gaélico)<p>

(NA: Se admiten sugerencias para los nombres de los bebés. Con una breve explicación de significado y el porqué, en relación a las familias, padres etc.)

* * *

><p>Aunque podía parecer lo contrario, Draco Lucien Malfoy Black era una casi perfecta mezcla de Black y Malfoy…al menos en cuanto a carácter. Los Black eran seres apasionados, feroces tanto en sus afectos como en sus odios y con tendencia a ser impulsivos y vehementes cuando sus emociones eran fuertes. Los Malfoy eran estrategas calculadores, metódicos y pacientes, capaces de sostener una rencilla por generaciones hasta cobrarse una venganza. Y ambas familias tenían en común una cosa: la defensa de la familia estaba por encima de todo. Y en esos momentos, Draco se enfrentaba a un gran reto personal, a una decisión que afectaría no solo a su futuro como individuo, sino a su nueva familia. Las largas conversaciones -mantenidas para mantener ocupada la mente de su perfecto, delicioso y tremendamente sexi compañero en otras cosas durante la larga labor preparatoria- en el nido habían arrojado luz sobre un insospechado problema. Uno que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza antes. Aunque lo tenía justo delante de las narices…era de esas cosas que de tan evidentes, se perdían de vista y desdibujaban. Como los árboles que no te dejan ver el bosque. Sylvain estaba durmiendo en su nido – era imposible separarle de él más que por unos breves minutos para asearse y comer apresuradamente- y en cualquier momento, comenzaría a incubar. No lo sabían con seguridad, pero era posible que antes de que acabase noviembre tuviesen uno o dos pequeños de los que encargarse.<p>

Y ahora, retornando su atención-desviada por un momento- a la conversación en curso, su padre quería que fingiesen haber usado una madre subrogada, para evitar llamar la atención y Janja estaba más que dispuesta a hacer pasar a alguna de las veelas emparejadas de su colonia por tales. Era una buena estrategia. Pero Draco se opuso. Sylvain tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser reconocido no solo como el otro progenitor, sino como lo que era auténticamente, un portador de vida, y la discusión se generalizó. Hasta que el joven se negó en rotundo a "no llamar la atención". Tajantemente.

-Si no hubiese querido llamar la atención no me hubiese enlazado públicamente con él. No voy a esconder lo que soy, lo que somos, ni el origen de mis hijos. Que mi elegido sea el único caso públicamente reconocido de concepción masculina espontanea y natural en los últimos doscientos años no es mi problema, padre.

Draco hizo una pausa, fijando sus intensos ojos de mercurio en los igualmente poderosos - aunque ensombrecidos por la preocupación- ojos de su padre, para proseguir hablando con seguridad:

-El problema no es nuestro, es de esta sociedad, del Ministerio, por olvidar nuestras raíces y doblegarse complacientes ante lo que los nacidos muggles consideran "normal". No voy a fingir que hemos adoptado a nuestros propios hijos.

Cobró aliento imperceptiblemente, y añadió con aun mayor determinación:

-Esta concepción natural y espontánea…Realmente es un testimonio al vigor y pureza de su magia. Sylvain es un Creador de Vida, una Madre, y debe ser reconocido y reverenciado como tal.

Alberich intervino por primera vez en mucho tiempo y murmuró gravemente:

-Yo estoy por completo de acuerdo con él. Toda gran revolución empieza con un pequeño, minúsculo cambio que se expande en crecientes ondas…y ellos ya tiraron hace tiempo la primera piedra al estanque enfrentándose a las retrógradas ideas de esa horrible nacida muggle…

-Será mucho más difícil manejar las cosas, Draco. Solo quiero que…que lo medites bien.

Murmuró Lucius ciertamente intranquilo. Draco le dedicó una mirada digna de una mula apalancada a su progenitor y este, reconociendo con la práctica derivada del trato con su esposa una causa perdida, suspiró con aire resignado. Esbozando una media sonrisa, el joven semiveela relajó un tanto los hombros –legalidad aparte, Lucius era su padre y el patriarca de la familia- y añadió con cierta suficiencia:

-Lo he hecho padre. He tenido tiempo para hacerlo. Sylvain está…si no técnicamente embarazado, en un estado biológicamente asimilable, y nadie fuera de estos muros tiene por que saber lo que **realmente** está sucediendo. No soy tan estúpido como para pensar que la sociedad está lista para entender lo que es. Lo que **somos**.

El exmortifago dejó ir parte de la tensión acumulada en su rostro mientras su hijo, su único hijo añadía:

-Voy a presentar mi petición para residir fuera de Hogwarts al menos de viernes a medio día a lunes por la mañana, y de miércoles por la tarde a jueves por la mañana. Además de permiso para ausentarme en caso necesario durante el tiempo restante. Y Sylvain va a estar recluido en Malfoy Manor, alejado de visitas y en un régimen de calma casi absoluto, hasta el final de su "embarazo", por órdenes de Janja…Todo el mundo sabe que las preñeces masculinas son extremadamente delicadas… Si no aceptan mis términos…no tengo ningún problema en renunciar a mi trabajo y quedarme todo el tiempo que haga falta en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Y mi hermana? Ya ha sido un poco complicado explicarle porque necesitaba que se ausentara hasta nuevo aviso de aquí…

Musitó cariacontecida Narcissa. Andy no era tonta y sabía que algo "raro" estaba pasando. Alzando una ceja y con la comisura de los labios fruncida en una sonrisa apenas insinuada, Draco susurró:

-No veo ningún problema en darle a ella la misma versión que a todos los demás… hasta que Sylvain decida contarle más, si es que lo hace. Es su decisión, madre.

Insistiendo, su madre apostilló:

-¿Y la repentina aparición de tres dragones en nuestro jardín? ¿Qué le digo sobre eso?!

Sonriendo y con los plateados ojos relucientes de chispitas, Draco murmuró:

-Eso no es nada fuera de lo común, madre…por supuesto que nuestras tierras son una excelente zona de descanso para un grupo viajando o explorando en busca de nuevos territorios…además, el precio de la propiedad se revaloriza con su mera presencia.

Un bramido lejano les anunció el regreso de Jade, y dedicando una sonrisa divertida a su irritada madre, Draco cambió a su forma de grifo y salió volando por la amplia ventana al encuentro del gran –gigantesco- dragón. Cuando le divisó, Ópalo gruñó sordamente en salutación. Entre las garras, Jade sujetaba una joven orca de algo menos de 3 tm, y su vuelo era lento y pesado. La familia de dragones se saludó muy vocalmente y Emerald aleteó vivamente en la puerta de su guarida, recibiendo a su padre con un melodioso cruce entre arrullo y ronco siseo. Posándose y dejando en el suelo la enorme pieza, Jade ronroneó gravemente y olfateó de arriba abajo a su compañera, a Viridis y finalmente a Emerald. Tras una pequeña vacilación, el dragón olisqueó con cautela y desde cierta distancia a Ópalo, reluctante a llenarse de pelos, y refunfuñó, volviendo la mirada a su reluciente hija mayor:

_-¿Y bien?_

Henchida de orgullo y satisfacción, Emerald murmuró enseñando las dos filas de la dentadura en una amplia sonrisa draconiana:

_-Dos huevos…viables. _

Jade alzó violentamente la cabeza y resopló, miró de reojo y con cierta incrédula admiración a Ópalo y masculló:

-_¡Por mis escamas! ¡Voy a ser abuelo!_

_-Aun no sabemos si alguno de los dos está fecundado…_

Jade ignoró el cauteloso susurro de su hembra, balanceó la cabeza a un lado y otro, flexionando el largo cuello mientras exclamaba excitadamente:

- _¡Tres! Mi chiquitina ha puesto __**tres**__ huevos. Esa lagartija desteñida de Zelen va a tener que tragarse sus llamas. Raquítica ¡Ja! Está resentido porque su hembra lleva con él cuatro años y todavía ni siquiera ha hecho intención de poner un huevo... Debería dedicar más esfuerzo a cazar y a cubrir a Mynte que a criticar a mi nena. _

Emerald susurró suavemente, tratando de evitar la sensación de pérdida y dolor que evocaba la idea:

_-Podrían ser huevos hueros…ya he perdido uno…demasiado pequeño…_

Mirándola atentamente, tras dar una nueva mirada calculadora y una profunda aspiración seguida de un resoplido en dirección a Ópalo, Jade rezongó jactancioso, henchido de dicha y azotando el suelo con la cola:

_-Lo dudo mucho, Babe. ¡Apuesto por el león volador!_

Emerald rió ante el sordo gruñido de irritación de Ópalo y frotó el morro con su padre adoptivo. Con más calma, pero aun evidentemente excitado, el gran longhorn añadió, señalando con un cuerno a la difunta orca por encima de su hombro:

_-No quiero abusar de las reservas de tu territorio de caza, y ahora menos que nunca, así que…He traído una chuchería para picotear…espero que te guste…_

Emerald aspiró el salado aroma marino del cuerpo y siseó con deleite:

_-¡No es una foca, pero huele estupendamente! _

Deslizando la lengua por una aleta, y apreciando la singular textura, suave y gomosa, Emerald murmuró:

_-¿Puedo quedarme la piel? _

Jade se rió a carcajadas, mientras Turquesa rezongaba sobre que no eran los modales adecuados y que quién le había enseñado a jugar de esa manera con la comida. Cuando Draco se encargó de retirar y preparar limpiamente la piel, dejando el cuerpo desollado tendido sobre un lecho de frescas hojas de helecho, Emerald le sonrió, mostrando dos hileras de fuertes dientes cónicos y comenzó a despiezar la orca. Con habilidad, la dragona se empleó para seccionar esta y desencajó las mandíbulas tironeando para alcanzar el interior del cráneo. El cerebro era muy nutritivo y rico en grasas y ofreció el primer bocado –debidamente flambeado- a Ópalo, antes de comerse el resto. A continuación, cogió la desgajada mandíbula inferior, con parte de una carnosa papada y grasa colgando y la presentó a su padre, que se comió la lengua – toda una delicatesen- de un bocado. Arrastrando el resto del cráneo como un cachorrito con un hueso demasiado grande, lo presentó a su madre y su hermana. Los ojos y las glándulas salivares eran deliciosas, al igual que los suaves bocados de las carrilladas. Después…los tres dragones se apretujaron a comer en torno a la carcasa, junto a la cola, dejando a Emerald y a Ópalo ocupados en el otro extremo. Repartidos y ofrecidos los primeros bocados, Emerald empezó a comer, fundamentalmente la jugosa capa de sebo, aunque también ocasionales bocados selectos de los enormes lomos junto a la cabeza. Muy selectivamente, casi melindrosamente, Emerald se comió el hígado y el corazón, ofreciendo bocaditos escogidos a su pareja, para terminar de saciarse con cantidades ingentes de la rica grasa.

Había perdido casi seis kilos tras la puesta en su verdadera forma, y su cuerpo necesitaba reponerse rápidamente al menos a su peso inicial, para poder afrontar el gasto energético de la incubación. Producir fuego supone un enorme gasto calórico…necesitaba tener unas ciertas reservas. Si como dragona no ganaba rápidamente al menos 60 kg…era dudoso que comenzase a incubar. Y mientras más se demorase…peores las probabilidades de sus huevos. Llena hasta que su tripa estuvo por completo distendida, Emerald se tumbó con la panza al sol, dejando que el agradable calorcito le ayudase a hacer la digestión. Con la cabeza apoyada en la densa melena de Ópalo, se adormeció, gruñendo entre sueños mientras su familia reducía a poco más que una mancha y fragmentos de esqueleto el resto de la presa. Jade partió con sus fuertes mandíbulas los más grandes huesos, para dejar que las dos hembras consumiesen el nutritivo tuétano. Y las dragonas se tragaron enteros los huesos más pequeños, las falanges de las aletas y las vertebras, para aprovecharlos como fuente de calcio. 

HP&DM

Cuando Emerald se despertó de su pequeña siesta y se retiró a su nido, Draco se despidió de sus "suegros y cuñada", y regresó a los salones de la mansión. A solas, los dos jóvenes habían hablado sobre las dudas y problemas que se les planteaban en el inmediato futuro, y aunque Sylvain titubeó al principio, Draco le convenció enseguida de dejarle representar los intereses de su linaje ante la Junta de Gobierno de Hogwarts. Así que hoy tenía mucho que hacer. No prestando atención más que marginalmente a su madre y a los demás, Draco se cambió en un atuendo mucho más formal y usó la red Flu para emerger en la oficina postal de Hogsmeade. Abriéndose paso e ignorando las miradas y murmullos de la gente, se encaminó hacia las verjas de la escuela para encontrar justo a la salida del pueblo a una impaciente Nessie. Con una risa, el joven montó a pelo en el fogoso kelpie y dejó que este trotase a buen ritmo y balanceando orgullosamente la cola de regreso hacia el castillo. 

La actual Junta de Gobierno de Hogwarts y varios nobles más aguardaban impacientes en el Gran Comedor, cautelosamente divididos y bajo la atenta aunque confusa mirada de Minerva MacGonagall y el resto del profesorado. Cuatro duendes anotaban diligentemente sus nombres y revisaban algo en largos rollos de pergamino, a la llegada de los últimos miembros convocados, haciéndoles rellenar y firmar un formulario. Estaban por supuesto los Lores acompañados de sus herederos mayores de edad de la mayoría de las antiguas familias purasangre que no se habían extinguido con la última guerra. Las líneas de sangre de los Carrow, los Lestrange, Crouch, Crabbe, Prince, Potter o los Gaunt se habían perdido para siempre. Otras aun sobrevivían, en el sentido de que tenían miembros vivos, pero estos estaban cumpliendo condena de por vida en prisión como los Avery, Yaxley o Selwyn. Otras familias también estaban abocadas a la desaparición. Flitwick, Abefort Dumbledore y Slughorn eran los últimos herederos de sus familias, y este como aun estaba sometido a cuidados médicos, había declinado en una carta su asistencia. Abefort se mantenía de pie, junto a un rincón, ignorando a todos y con cara de desear estar en cualquier sitio menos en este. Era evidente que no hubiera asistido si no fuese por el requerimiento inexcusable y formal realizado por Gringotts. Las cartas convocándoles eran una obra de arte. Una vez tocadas por el destinatario, los duendes recibían automática confirmación de su entrega. Y a modo de vociferador, debían ser abiertas en los siguientes minutos. Nada, salvo encontrarse en prisión o gravemente enfermo, podía evitar acudir al llamamiento. No si uno quería seguir haciendo uso de las cuentas bancarias de Gringotts. Y los duendes no amenazaban vanamente.

Así que en una tensa y extraña atmosfera, bajo el techo encantado de Hogwarts se sentaban los convocados distribuidos en varios grupos. Por un lado Lord Ignatus Prewett y Charley Weasley, su sobrino y heredero. El ministro Shacklebolt. Arthur Weasley y su hijo Bill. Lord Mason Greengrass y su hija Daphne. Amos Diggory, con sus ojos casi ausentes. Lord Ernie MacMillan. Lady Hannah Abbott. Olivander. Flora Fortescue. Lord Neville Longbottom y su esposa Luna Lovegood. Cerca pero claramente separados Lord Theodore Nott. Lord Blaise Zabini. Lord Bulstrode y su hija Millicent. Lord Garric Parkinson y su hermana Pansy. Lord Flint y su hijo Marcus. La Srta Carey Madison. El joven Calix Waldorf. Y el tercer grupo estaba algo más separado y había elegido sentarse lo más cerca posible de los duendes…y lo más lejos posible de todos los demás. Calígula Burke. Arcade Rowle. Gabriel Macnair. Sophie Mulciber. Seraphine Rosier. Chad Travers. 

Draco desmontó ante las puertas de roble y palmeó a Nessie, acariciándola y dándole una tira de carne seca, enviándola de regreso al lago. Inclinando la cabeza con elegancia, en mudo gesto de salutación, se encaminó sin pausa hacia el gran Comedor, seguido de Magorian, Firenze y Thor; Hugh Dawson (vampiro); Aberich, Efeu y Morgen (elfos); Jasper y su pareja Janja, John Royce (veela pareja de ), Donovan O'Connors (veela, pareja de Carey Madison). Sean Wilson (Alpha de los hombres lobo) y su hija Bella (prometida de Calix Waldorf). Los duendes tomaron las últimas cartas, y ofrecieron plumas de sangre a los recién llegados –la versión original de los duendes, un solo uso, casi indolora y destinada a sellar los contratos registrando identidad y huella mágica- y todos se apresuraron a cumplimentar el trámite necesario.

Minerva se levantó de la mesa de profesores cuando las puertas se cerraron y murmuró mirando a los dos duendes:

-La carta convocaba formalmente a la Junta de Gobierno de Hogwarts, aunque sin orden del día, pero aquí se encuentran personas que no pertenecen a ella…

-¿Podemos dejarnos de formalidades? No tengo todo el día y demando saber porqué se me ha convocado de esta manera.

Añadió Kingsley con tono exigente, ante la sonrisa –mueca sardónica más bien- de los duendes.

-Me temo que es culpa mía, Sr. Ministro. Yo he convocado esta junta.

Frunciendo el ceño y cuadrando los hombros, el Ministro exclamó irritado:

-¿Con que autoridad? ¡Ni siquiera perteneces a la Junta!

Sonriendo suavemente, Draco murmuró tendiendo una mano hacia uno de los duendes que le puso en ella un largo y grueso rollo de pergamino, que de inmediato ofreció a Minerva que fruncía el ceño a su lado.

-Como la Directora podrá comprobar…represento a la Casa Malfoy y Black por línea de sangre, y he heredado los títulos y derechos de la casa Prince. Además mi desposado, Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont, ostenta en Inglaterra los títulos perdidos de Lord Pendragón (NA. Tiene sentido que con semejante nombre fuera un Drachen, no?) Y Lord Peverell. (Los duendes tan solo habían registrado el cambio de nombre deseado por Sylvain, y este eligió uno mayormente olvidado de entre todos los de sus ancestros) Y ambos ostentamos o hemos heredado otros…títulos menores. Tenemos suficientes derechos de voto para convocar a la Junta.

Mientras Minerva leía apresuradamente la certificación de Gringotts, validada por test de sangre y por tanto, incuestionable, Kingsley murmuró irritadamente:

-¿Y podemos por fin saber porque ha convocado esta Junta? El Ministerio no se organiza él solito, Malfoy…

Volviendo a sonreír – una sonrisa fría que no movía un musculo más que los de las comisuras de sus labios- Draco inclinó apenas la cabeza y murmuró:

-Por supuesto Sr. Ministro, estoy al tanto de las complejidades y demandas de la política…precisamente por eso es que le hago entrega de esta notificación oficial…

Uno de los duendes chascó los dedos y un pergamino lacrado con el sello del banco se materializó flotando delante de Kingsley, y con una última mirada de descontento y frustración, el Ministro la cogió en sus manos, rompiendo el grueso lacre...y activando la magia vinculante de la misiva.

-…mientras ocupe el cargo de Ministro, no necesita volver a preocuparse de estas pequeñas y molestas reuniones…La Junta de Gobierno de Hogwarts es totalmente independiente del Ministerio o cualquier otra forma de gobierno que pudiera instaurarse. Por lo tanto, como comprenderá nadie con un cargo de responsabilidad superior al de mero empleado de 1ª en el Ministerio puede formar parte de esta Junta.

Minerva miró con ojos dilatados al joven y Kingsley frunció el ceño con furia.

-Y eso es válido también para Arthur Weasley. Aunque me temo que su caso ha de ser deliberado más…privadamente.

Dos duendes se situaron frente al boquiabierto Ministro y le señalaron la puerta:

-A menos que renuncie a su puesto político Sr. Ministro, no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Puede delegar la representación y el voto de su familia hasta que cese su actividad política en algún otro miembro de la Junta de su confianza, sin orientación de voto alguna. Si optara por no hacerlo, su voto se contará como ausente siempre en blanco y se sumará a la mayoría.

Escoltado por las agresivas criaturas, Kingsley abandonó el salón gruñendo maldiciones entre dientes.

Con una sonrisa, y sentándose casualmente en el borde de una de las mesas del comedor, Draco añadió una vez que estuvieron de nuevo a solas:

-Todos los presentes en la sala tienen derecho a formar parte de la Junta en una forma u otra. Los profesores como colaboradores con voz; la Directora como miembro de enlace entre la escuela y la Junta, tiene voz y voto.

Minerva miró a su alrededor y exclamó:

-¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Sería inmanejable!

-Por eso además es necesario que la familia disponga de la capacidad económica para hacer frente al sostenimiento de la escuela.

-¡Y eso es clasista y elitista!

Alzando delicadamente una ceja ante la exclamación de Minerva, Draco murmuró calmadamente:

-Nadie lo niega. Esta es una escuela **privada**. Sostenida por los padres de los alumnos y por completo independiente del Ministerio. Que se abra al resto del público y se imparta educación a más alumnos a cambio de unas tasas regladas es meramente una cuestión de generosidad de sus mecenas para con los demás. Educar mejor a los jóvenes y brindarles oportunidades de desarrollo, crecimiento y triunfo. Mantener, preservar y acrecentar nuestra cultura. Cultivar y nutrir de nuevas ideas todas las ramas de la magia. Esos son los objetivos de la escuela. Aunque parecen haberse olvidado…

Con un suspiro, Arthur Weasley murmuró:

-Aunque cediera la representación de nuestra familia a Bill, me temo que no podemos permitirnos ese gasto. Hasta ahora, Albus nos había eximido…

Draco murmuró, mientras los restantes convocados susurraban entre sí:

-Como comprenderá, eso es por completo injusto y va en detrimento de las arcas de la escuela.

Morgen susurró avanzando unos pasos:

-Yo pagaré en nombre de Bill…si él quiere seguir representando el nombre de su familia.

Arthur suspiró de nuevo y miró a su hijo mayor. Tras una tormentosa duda, Bill asintió. Su padre preguntó con aire cansado:

-¿Cómo formalizamos esto?

Y un duende les puso delante un montón de pergaminos. Abefort murmuró que él tampoco disponía del dinero ni estaba interesado en ser parte de aquello, y procedió a firmar y abandonar el lugar rápidamente. Tras una vacilación, Amos preguntó si podía renunciar y los duendes le entregaron diligentes un formulario. Calígula Burke pregunto:

-¿Exactamente…de cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

-Un mínimo de dos mil galeones al año. Muchas familias entregan más. Un pago inicial de 6000 como fondo no reintegrable, y anualidades a partir de ahí. Si una familia ostenta varios títulos, debe pagar anualidad por cada uno de ellos para poder tener derecho a varios votos.

Contestó secamente uno de los duendes, tendiéndole un pergamino con los pagos tipificados ya detallados. Tras leerlo rápidamente y encogerse de hombros, murmuró:

-No me interesa de momento. Entiendo que si cambio de opinión…tan solo tengo que hacer entrega del formulario de pago?

En otro rincón de la mesa, Ignatius firmaba con mano temblorosa los papeles para que Charley le representara permanentemente, ya que era su heredero, y preguntaba en voz baja por una copita de jerez y unas pastas, que un elfo trajo al momento en una bandeja. Garric Parkinson discutía calladamente con su hermana, y finalmente el joven estampó su firma en los lugares apropiados del pergamino y exclamó, cogiendo de la mano a su prometido, el veela John Royce para ir a entregar el mismo:

-¡Esto es más importante, Pansy! Si no puedes verlo es que eres menos inteligente de lo que crees.

Arcade Rowle resopló e hizo una bola con su impreso de pago, arrojándolo al suelo y abandonó el lugar con una nube de ira flotando sobre su cabeza.

.

Tras muchas dudas y consultas, y con la aceptación de algunos del discreto ofrecimiento de Draco en su propio nombre y el de su esposo en un pergamino anexo al formulario ordinario de pago de costear el pago inicial e incluso un par de anualidades si alguien lo deseaba, la composición de la Junta quedó clarificada: todo el profesorado en carácter de personal técnico consultivo, representados usualmente por la Dirección, con un único voto. Presidente por ser el de mayor edad Lord Miron Bulstrode. Secretario por ser el más joven Garric Parkinson. Charley Weasley-Prewet, Bill Weasley, Neville Longbotom y Luna, Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott, Olivander –aunque representado usualmente por Flora Fortescue; Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood. Flitwick. Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Ray Flint. Donovan O'Conors representando a su prometida Carey Madison. Sean Wilson, en representación conjunta de su hija Bella y su prometido Calix Waldorf. Gabriel Macnair. Chad Travers. Sophie Mulciber. Seraphine Rosier...Draco Malfoy y Sylvain Fremont. Duende escribano y responsable de las finanzas, Bluefang.

Minerva releyó de nuevo el pergamino, con los nombres, títulos, nº de votos, representaciones y especie. La Junta de Gobierno más amplia y joven que recordase. Tenían veelas, semiveelas, un hombre lobo, y un semivampiro-veela. Eso sin contar que cada especie inteligente podía mantener un delegado consultivo, lo que añadía a las reuniones a Morgen, Jasper, Thor y Hugh. Sean Wilson actuaba también en representación de los intereses de los hombres lobo. Con voto si se discutían cuestiones que afectasen a su especie. Y lo triste…es que todo era totalmente legal…de hecho así es como debiera haber sido siempre. La pequeña multitud de profesores y miembros de la Junta entró en la sala de reuniones, la hermosa sala circular con los retratos maestros a tamaño natural de todos los Directores de la escuela, y Bluefang el duende, uno de los dos que había permanecido con ellos, pasó lista ostensiblemente. Colocándose en un rincón, con pluma y pergamino dispuestos, dejó que Minerva carraspease y proclamase que se declaraba abierta la sesión, mientras su congénere repartía pergaminos entre los asistentes. Clarificar el embrollo de las cuentas de la escuela probó ser tarea cuasi imposible, hasta que hastiado, Draco miro con cara seria al retrato de Albus y exclamó:

-¡Dumbledore! Le recuerdo que está obligado prestar su ayuda a la escuela.

Parpadeando y fingiendo despertar de su sueño, el retrato se recolocó las gafas y murmuró:

-No veo como puedo ser de ayuda…

En el cuadro adyacente, Severus alzó ambas cejas y los murmullos de descontento se extendieron por todos los retratos de la estancia. Cuando Dumbledore no hizo nada más que sonreír paternalmente desde su marco, Severus rezongó, dejando a un lado la poción en que estaba trabajando y tras recoger la mesa y apagar el fuego, abandonó el laboratorio por la puerta al fondo. Al cabo de unos momentos, un fogonazo envolvió a Albus y Severus apareció en su cuadro, mientras el ahora desvanecido mago era sujetado por varias cuerdas a su silla.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto…

Murmuró Severus, vertiendo una considerable dosis de veritaserum en su garganta. Apuntó de nuevo su varita y a su gesto, Albus recobró la conciencia, evidentemente confuso. Formalmente, y con claridad, Draco enunció su reclamación:

-Albus Dumbledore, le comino a contarnos toda la verdad sobre las cuentas de la escuela.

Luchando visiblemente con las sujeciones, sudando y maliciento, el mago retratado se resistió. Pero finalmente comenzó a hablar. Un largo relato de pagos falsos y desvío de fondos para sufragar los gastos de la Orden del Fénix. De restringir y desviar el silabarium que era enseñado para evitar que las nueva generaciones se sintiesen tentadas por el lado oscuro de la magia. De condonación de pagos para mantener miembros afines a su credo en la Junta. De ignorar necesidades de la escuela, bien de equipamiento o plantilla, en pro de sufragar la guerra. Al final, el anciano mago añadió con ojos suplicantes:

-Era por el bien mayor…

Entre un griterío ultrajado y palabras de traición, los otros retratos se agolparon en torno a un aun atado y semidrogado Albus y uno de ellos exclamó sacando su varita:

-¡Por el bien mayor!

Y le lanzó un hechizo que le petrificó. Y los demás se unieron a la subsiguiente debacle, mientras un sonriente Severus Snape –terroríficamente sonriente- retornaba a su propio cuadro, los negros ojos centelleantes de satisfacción, murmurando entre dientes:

-Espero que disfrutes una dosis de tu propia medicina… que te aproveche Albus.

Dejando a los retratos castigar al otro, y encomendando a los duendes comenzar desde cero una nueva contabilidad desde ese momento, continuaron. Draco carraspeó y expuso que Sylvain estaba embarazado y que era imposible que diese clases ese curso. Entre murmullos de asombrada enhorabuena, y mientras aceptaba las congratulaciones, añadió que no tenían de momento más que la confirmación de su estado, y que ni siquiera sabían de cuánto tiempo estaba, y que estaba sometido a un régimen de descanso y tranquilidad, por órdenes de su sanadora. Que por eso no se había hecho el usual anuncio social.

-Como comprenderán…no habíamos planeado nada de esto…ha sido una completa sorpresa para los dos –cuchicheos y miradas de incredulidad ante la declaración de embarazo espontáneo Desearía reducir mi presencia en Hogwarts…los fines de semana los pasaré en casa obviamente, y quisiera disponer también del miércoles…Sylvain necesita todo mi soporte y ayuda en su delicada gestación.

Minerva se frotó las sienes, tratando de disipar el dolor de cabeza que auguraba instalarse por una larga temporada en ella y murmuró:

-Va a ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien con tan breve plazo, pero por supuesto que lo haremos. ¿Sylvain regresará a su puesto o piensa renunciar definitivamente? Es importante de cara a ofrecer el nuevo contrato.

Desde su retrato, Phineas Black murmuró pensativamente:

-Muchos de tus profesores van a pasar por esto más tarde o más temprano. Mira la cosas con perspectiva Minerva. Habíais empezado a retomar el viejo sistema de Profesores y Aprendices. Volver a instaurarlo, por completo. Es como siempre debió ser. Al menos un Profesor y un aprendiz en cada asignatura; dos, quizás más en las que son obligatorias y básicas. Hay más alumnos de los que solía haber en mis tiempos. La Escuela no debe absorber todo el tiempo de su personal docente. Necesitáis tiempo para investigar y explorar, para inventar y probar nuevas cosas, para mantener la magia viva. La Escuela es el laboratorio, el campo de entrenamiento de aquellos que no solo aspiran a una mesa en el Ministerio o a encargarse de los negocios familiares. Os estáis limitando a enseñar las mismas cosas, olvidándoos de innovar, de crecer. ¡Y cambiad esa ridiculez de nombre de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡La magia no es buena o mala! ¡Las intenciones con que se usa lo son!

De la acalorada discusión subsiguiente, salió un nuevo cuadro de profesores:

Criaturas Mágicas, Charley Weasley y Hagrid

Transformaciones, Minerva, Morgen y Sean Wilson.

Encantamientos, Flitwick, Jasper y Donovan O'Conor.

Herbología, Sprout y Neville Longbotton

Pociones, Tanya Semiónova, pte de aceptación Armand Bleau. Fred y George. Severus quería seguir "supervisando" las clases de 6º y 7º desde su retrato.

Adivinación, Trelawney y Firence/Thor

Astronomía, Sinistra y Thor/Firence

Aritmancia, Vector y pendiente de confirmar aceptación Marie Spher

Runas, Batidla y pendiente de confirmar aceptación Conan Smith

Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva. Barreras y protecciones mágicas. Duelo y lucha. Draco, Sylvain (de baja por maternidad), Hugh y Bill Weasley. Asistentes el duende Warpath III (NA:senda de guerra) y pte de confirmación los exaurores John Dawlish y Sean Savage, además de Dick y Johana Cresswell, rompedores de maldiciones e hijos del fallecido Jefe de la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes.

Historia de la Magia, Luna Lovegold-Longbotton. Efeu.

Cultura Comparada y Tradiciones Mágicas y Muggles. Pte aceptación Andrómeda Tonks. Alberich.

Primeros auxilios e Introducción a la sanación, Pomfrey y Janja.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la larga y tediosa sesión concluyó. Tenían 11 años para remodelar el sistema educativo inglés… porque ni su madre ni Sylvain iban nunca a consentir enviar a sus pequeños a Drumstrang -demasiada rigidez casi militar- y aunque Beauxbatons estaba muy bien, Hogwarts era su hogar. Más teniendo en cuenta que Sylvain había marcado los terrenos de la escuela como su propio territorio… Contemplándole recoger los papeles y pergaminos con curiosidad, Flitwick preguntó:

-¿Directo de regreso a casa, joven Draco?

El joven volvió sus brillantes ojos plateados hacia el diminuto profesor y denegó, ensanchando su sonrisa:

-Antes tengo que encontrar una cosita…salmón…el mejor salmón para mi esposo. Últimamente tiene… debilidad por los productos del mar…Y he de hacer todo lo posible por satisfacer esas pequeñas e inocentes necesidades, aun más teniendo en cuenta que ese capricho forma parte de una dieta equilibrada y saludable, aconsejada en su estado.

Las mujeres - todas las mujeres – le miraron con ojos llenos apreciación y comprensión. Los hombres –los casados o suficientemente mayores como para haber disfrutado las delicias de los antojos de algún familiar- pusieron cara de horrizada simpatía. Janja contuvo las ganas de reír. Sin duda alguna, una dieta sanísima: jabalí, foca y ballena, tan concentrada en grasas… estupenda para una dragona. Entre las miradas y consejos bienintencionados de las mujeres, y las más compasivas y al mismo tiempo aliviadas por no estar en su lugar de sus pares varones, Draco abandonó la escuela en busca del más exquisito salmón rojo salvaje de Alaska…nadie tenía por qué saber que en pocas horas un contenedor completo de peces vivos y coleando pasarían a convertirse en "aperitivos frescos" para un drachen a punto de comenzar a incubar…

HP&DM

Sylvain recibió con gran sorpresa y deleite el primer salmón. Draco procedió a sujetar con firmeza el culebreante pez contra una bandeja plana y deslizó los dedos por el abdomen, de la cabeza hacia la cola, provocando la expulsión de las casi traslucidas, sonrosadas y gustosas huevas, tan ricas en grasa. El olor era penetrante, delicioso, y cogiéndolas con los dedos, Sylvain las probó. La textura era…exquisita…las bolitas, mucho más grandes que las del caviar de esturión, estallaban a la presión en su boca, llenándola de tanto sabor…un auténtico cuasi orgasmo ¡Mmhhh! Tras devorar con entusiasmo -y entre casi obscenos gemidos de deleite- las huevas de dos ejemplares más, Sylvain dejó los palpitantes peces vivos sobre la mesa del comedor y cogió la cara de Draco entre sus manos para darle un beso apasionado y agresivo, que hizo enrojecer y sentirse totalmente incómodos a Lucius y Narcisa. Alberich alzó una ceja, miró a una sonriente Efeu y conjuró un tanque de agua para los boqueantes salmones que estaban saltando por toda la mesa. Soltando a Draco por un segundo, Sylvain miró a Janja que asintió casi imperceptiblemente, haciendo ensancharse ferozmente la sonrisa del joven que procedió a arrastrar a su pareja fuera del comedor entre más besos y necesitados mordiscos. Narcissa contempló el rapto de su hijo a manos de su esposo, volvió la mirada al caos de la mesa y con gran dignidad, conteniendo un tremendo acceso de hilaridad, se levantó y murmuró:

-Creo que voy a cenar en mis habitaciones…si me disculpan…

Se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, se giró parcialmente y miró insinuante por encima del hombro a su aun boquiabierto esposo Lucius:

-Querido…si no quieres quedarte sin postre deberías darte prisa…

Tras parpadear un segundo, Lucius se levantó tirando al suelo en su ímpetu su silla y como una centella cogió a Narcissa en sus brazos y desapareció entre las risas de la dama a toda prisa por el corredor. Janja, Jasper, Efeu y Alberich se miraron los unos a los otros por un instante, un salmón agitó la cola salpicando agua desde su tanque cuando uno de los elfos apareció y cogió la improvisada pecera para desaparecer segundos después, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

HP&DM

Los salmones surtieron el efecto deseado, además de pasar a la lista mental de Draco junto con el jabalí como excelente menú para garantizar una noche apasionada. Una noche en la que apenas pegaron ojo, renovando físicamente y muy a conciencia su unión después de varios días de forzosa abstinencia. Al día siguiente, Sylvain comenzó a incubar. Suaves, dulces y gentiles llamas brotaron de sus fauces entreabiertas y lamieron delicadamente los relucientes huevos, alzando grado a grado la temperatura durante toda la mañana, hasta que Emerald estuvo satisfecha. El agua del abrevadero fue derramada y evaporada en parte, para aumentar el nivel de humedad dentro de la cueva a un nivel más confortable, y de cuando en cuando, la dragona se reacomodaba cual manta térmica en torno a sus dos preciosidades, comprobando la temperatura y girándolos suavemente. Sus perfectos y hermosos huevos. Turquesa y Viridis acechaban en la quebrada, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido procedente del nido, y un nervioso y expectante Jade había sido enviado de nuevo en busca de comida. Draco podía hacer poco para ayudarla directamente en la incubación. Así que sus responsabilidades radicaban en aportar compañía, comida y vigilar los huevos mientras Sylvain se estiraba un poco y se daba una apresurada ducha, usaba el baño en el lagar o comía. Actividades que estaban totalmente prohibidas en el nido, por razones higiénicas. Janja insistió en que comiera como humano también, para evitar cualquier posible carencia de una dieta estrictamente carnívora. Era un momento delicado. Los huevos – si estaban fecundados- comenzarían su desarrollo, y en breve máximo dos semanas, podrían saber a ciencia cierta que esperar.

.

HP&DM

.

Con una generosa provisión al alcance de la mano de carneros y jabalís, el estanque inundado de un reservorio de aperitivos en forma de salmones vivos, las despensas de la mansión repletas a rebosar de salmón ahumado y su delicioso caviar, los mejores lomos de salmón y atún frescos para hacer sashimi y sushi, y otros mariscos y pescados para hacer sabrosos cebiches y marinados, Draco no tenía que preocuparse de que Sylvain pasase hambre. Tenía una remesa de las mejores pociones regeneradoras de sangre, a base de los ingredientes de mejor calidad y elaborada por el mismo para ayudarle a mantener bien saciado de sangre a su compañero sin perjuicio para su salud. Poción Energizante, Poción Vigorizante, Solución Calmante de Estómago, Esencia de Ditanny, Pasta Antiquemaduras, Bálsamo desinfectante, Pimentónica, Calmante, diversos niveles de pociones contra el dolor y para dormir… El dispensario de la mansión estaba bien provisto.

Narcissa había contactado a su hermana, y sin poder decirle toda la verdad, Andrómeda estaba más que mosqueada tras dos días en la casa. Sylvain pasaba el día virtualmente encerrado en sus habitaciones sin recibir más visitas que las de su sanadora, la veela Janja; Draco apenas se dejaba ver más que para comer; Lucius andaba de un lado para otro seguido del extraño visitante elfo, revisando las barreras de la Mansión y Narcissa estaba poniendo patas arriba la antigua habitación infantil de Draco, revisando juguetes, ropa y objetos, para desmayo de los elfos que andaban atareadísimos buscando baúles y cajas. Sylvain solo se había cruzado con ella una vez, en la cena del día anterior, para volver a desaparecer con Draco siguiéndole los talones como un halcón. ¿Era tan extenuante tener un poco de charla o un rato de tranquilo juego de sobremesa con Teddy? El chiquillo estaba un poco descorazonado, y era demasiado pequeño para comprender por completo lo que ocurría. Eso sin contar con los dragones que repentinamente estaban acampando en la propiedad. Andrómeda no esperaba encontrar repentinamente un dragón en su paseo con Teddy por el jardín, mucho menos tres, uno de ellos, el más pequeño, bañándose en el estanque de su hermana, tirando al aire y comiéndose de un bocado lo que parecían ser…salmones. ¿De dónde habían salido los salmones? Canas, estaba segura de que le habían salido unas cuantas canas de la impresión. Por eso, tras el desayuno, Andrómeda no pudo resistir las insistentes suplicas de su nieto, rogándole que le llevara a ver a Draco y a Sylvain. El chiquillo prometió ardientemente portarse bien y no molestar, no saltar sobre su nuevo tío y estarse mayormente quietecito y calladito. Él solo quería saludar…

Cuando tocaron a la puerta de las habitaciones de Draco, un elfo les abrió la puerta. Y les informó de que en esos momentos, Sylvain estaba durmiendo y no podía molestársele. El pelo mitad rubio y mitad negro de Teddy se decoloró como un papel al sol, volviéndose de un tristón gris y el chiquillo miró obstinadamente a la puerta cerrada, mientras su abuela tiraba suavemente de él. Refunfuñando y dando miraditas hacia atrás, el chiquillo se dejó conducir hacia la sala de lectura que su abuela estaba usando como aula para sus lecciones diarias, y se sentó a regañadientes a hacer su lectura del día. Andrómeda le miró por el rabillo del ojo, y suspiró, retornando a sortear su correspondencia.

La petición de su sobrino de representar puntualmente a Teddy en la Junta de Hogwarts le había sorprendido, y ahora…tenía una propuesta para que asumiese un cargo de profesora…Bien, realmente no le costaría mucho trabajo, ya que estaba haciendo efectivamente eso mismo para su nieto…Teddy completó las soluciones a las preguntas en su pergamino, y se removió en su silla, dejando vagar su mente. ¿Ya no querían jugar con él? Estaba muy confuso y mordisqueando el extremo de su pluma, susurró mirando a su abuela, con ojos llenos de pena:

-Tata, aunque van a tener un bebé…¿Siguen queriéndome, verdad?

Andrómeda le tendió una mano y el niño se refugió el regazo de su abuela, seguro entre los brazos de la única madre que había conocido.

-Claro que sí, mi cachito de cielo. Es solo que Sylvain necesita reposo. Un embarazo puede ser muy delicado…

Teddy se recostó más contra el pecho de su abuela y jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo castaño oscuro, dejando ir un suspiro resignado. El niño murmuró muy bajito, casi hablando contra el denso cabello castaño con algunas canas de su abuela:

-Pero…¡Ni siquiera estaban en su cuarto, estoy seguro!

Andrómeda detuvo las manos que acariciaban la espalda y el cabello de su nieto y lo contempló preocupada y frunciendo el ceño. El chiquillo la miró y añadió con cierto enojo:

-No estaban ahí, Tata. Puedo olerlo, sabes? ¡No es justo! Yo solo quiero ver un ratito a mi padrino…

-Teddy…ya lo hemos discutido…tu padrino murió.

Murmuró apesadumbrada la mujer, notando erizársele la piel y reprimiendo un escalofrío. Teddy se había aferrado con uñas y dientes a la ausente figura de Harry, rehusando dejarle ir, convencido más allá de todo razonamiento y lógica, de que su padrino estaba velando por él en algún lugar. Teddy era un licántropo…no había tenido tiempo literal para imprimarse con sus padres biológicos muertos dos días después de su nacimiento, dejado pocas horas después de nacer en las manos de su abuela. En su subconsciente, su abuela y su padrino habían ocupado los lugares reservados a estos. Con completa seguridad el niño murmuró:

-Sylvain es mi padrino, Tata. Huele como él.

-¡¿Que has dicho?!

Tras una larga conversación, tras la cual Andrómeda se convenció de que a) Teddy no estaba febril ni delirando, b) ella no estaba soñando o delirando a su vez, y c)el olfato de su nieto era en verdad preciso, así que tras dejar a Teddy a cargo de los elfos de la cocina para un refrigerio, regresó sobre sus pasos para situarse frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de Draco. Con la varita en la mano, susurró casi conteniendo la respiración un encantamiento y la punta de la varita osciló y apuntó hacia el pasillo. Draco no estaba en el cuarto, sino en algún otro lugar, en esa dirección. Vale. Con Sylvain en la mente, murmuró de nuevo el encantamiento localizador y la varita osciló hacia el mismo lugar. Por tercera vez, y concentrándose muy claramente en Teddy o mejor dicho, en su padrino –no su nombre, ni su cara, sino en la sensación de su magia- Andrómeda musitó de nuevo "Señálame". Y la varita, lenta pero segura, tembló y osciló, hasta apuntar por tercera vez en la misma dirección.

Contemplando con ojos ligeramente desorbitados la levemente temblorosa punta de su varita, apuntando en la dirección de un hombre supuestamente muerto y enterrado, Andrómeda cerró los dedos de la mano en torno a la familiar madera de manzano reprimiendo un escalofrío y cerrando los ojos. Los rasgos que recordaba se superpusieron en su mente a la nueva imagen, sus entrenados ojos de madre de metamorfomaga descartando las discrepancias, buscando y encontrando ahora la similitud. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, en el fondo de esos orbes castaños relucía una tormenta. Apretando la mandíbula y sin detenerse, llamó de nuevo a la puerta, mientras en su mente se debatía entre dos impulsos: el de estrangular con sus propias manos al joven o abrazarle hasta que dejase impresa en su piel la huella de sus brazos.

Acorn, el elfo personal de Draco, abrió de nuevo la puerta con su bien aprendido discurso en los labios, para enfrentarse a una malhumorada y airada bruja, cuyos ojos no presagiaban nada bueno. Aplastando las orejas con aprensión contra el cráneo y perdiendo en parte su seguridad, el elfo murmuró cauteloso:

-El amo Sylvain continúa descansando y no debe ser molestado.

-Dile a Draco que requiero su presencia aquí de inmediato. A menos que prefiera que vaya a buscarlo donde quiera que este metido?

Con una leve reverencia y agitando las orejas, el elfo cerró la puerta y fue a cumplir el mandato. Incluso él podía percibir que la bruja no estaba de humor y se apresuró a obedecer. La demanda no iba en contra de las órdenes recibidas de su amo. Draco después de asegurarle a Emerald que todo estaba bien, se ausentó para enfrentarse a su tía. Tamborileando el suelo con la punta del pie y los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, Andrómeda parecía impaciente cuando Draco abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y el joven murmuró, pretendiendo continuar con la farsa:

-Tía…Sylvain se ha quedado dormido después de una mala noche…¿No puede esperar?

Cediendo a su enojo, Andrómeda le dio un seco bofetón y masculló iracunda:

-¡No me tomes por necia niño!

Trastabillando y retrocediendo mientras su mano acunaba su dolorida mejilla, Draco contempló una viva demostración del explosivo e infame "carácter Black", mientras su tía daba grandes zancadas en su saloncito, declamando su enojo y mirando ceñuda a cada objeto como si le hubiese ofendido mortalmente.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Escondido a plena vista. Si no hubiese sido por Teddy yo tampoco me hubiese dado cuenta. Muy inteligente el disfraz, Harry.

Draco suspiró pesadamente y murmuró, pensando mentalmente "OK. Control de daños":

-¿Qué es lo que le ha traicionado?

-El olor…Teddy le ha identificado por el olor…

El rubio asintió. Esa había sido la última pista para él también, la pieza que completaba y daba sentido al rompecabezas. No quedaba nadie de su pasado con capacidad para identificarle por ese medio, tal vez su madre, mucho más dudosamente su padre. Sus interacciones con "Harry Potter" habían sido mínimas. Y si ninguno de los dos había dicho nada hasta ahora…Draco podía estar tranquilo. Sus padres podían tener un olfato delicado y exquisito para perfumes, flores y comida, más sensitivo que el de un humano, pero ninguno de ellos poseía el verdadero olfato de una veela. Deteniendo su agitado ir y venir, Andrómeda se enfrentó a su sobrino y gruñó:

-¿Sabes cuantas lágrimas he derramado por él? ¿Cuántas ha derramado Teddy?¿Cuántas noches de luna llena ha pasado Teddy aullando al cielo por su padrino?

Draco, visiblemente afectado, susurró muy calladamente, rememorando su propio e inconsolable dolor:

-No menos que yo, tía. Soy ¾ veela, con poderes activos. Pensé que había perdido…al único que podía llenar el vacío de mi corazón. A mi verdadero compañero.

Andrómeda entrecerró los furibundos ojos y contempló pensativa a su sobrino. Había mucho, mucho más que un simple cambio de identidad detrás de todo aquello. Después de todo, "Harry" nunca había dado muestras de ser nada más que un mago, extraordinario sí, pero un mago. Y ella había visto con sus propios ojos que Sylvain era una criatura mágica, un extraño tipo de hibrido. Suspiró y murmuró más calmada, aunque aun irritada:

-¿Narcissa y Lucius lo saben?

Draco denegó en silencio.

Andrómeda alzó una ceja y murmuró sorprendida:

-¿Ni siquiera tus padres, Draco?. Está bien…¿Qué tengo que hacer para enterarme de todo?

Encantamientos de confidencialidad y promesas inquebrantables intercambiadas después, y tras un apresurado resumen de las peripecias de Sylvain –Harry estaba muerto y enterrado para siempre- sazonado por unas tazas de té y un ¼ de dosis de poción calmante para Andrómeda, la mujer contempló pensativamente a su sobrino. Andrómeda sentía en esos momentos unos terribles deseos de enviar a Albus DemasiadosNombres Dumbledore al noveno círculo del Infierno…una pena que ya estuviese muerto…Ese hombre había jugado a ser Dios con más de una vida. No se merecía el reconocimiento y casi adoración como mártir que el mundo mágico le profesaba. Esbozando una sonrisa triste murmuró:

-Dile que entiendo porque lo hizo…y que por eso, solo por eso, le perdono. Pero que tiene que explicarle cuanto antes lo que sucede a Teddy y asegurar su silencio. No voy a tener a mi nieto pensando que su padrino se ha reencarnado…

Esa noche, tras la cena, Sylvain y Draco se sentaron en el viejo lagar con Teddy y su abuela, y tras que esta asegurase al niño que estaba bien, aseguraron su silencio con encantamientos y promesas. A Teddy solo le dijeron que efectivamente, en el pasado, Sylvain había sido Harry Potter. Y que ahora, Sylvain podía estar siempre con él, como familia. Tras un corto paseo por las escaleras descendentes a su nido, les mostraron a ambos su tesoro, custodiado hasta escasos momentos antes por Viridis, que se deslizaba ahora túnel arriba. Sylvain se arrodilló en la roca, junto a un pasmado y boquiabierto Teddy, ignorando la cara de incredulidad de la bruja y murmuró suavemente:

-Teddy…esos huevos que ves ahí…son míos, míos y de Draco…¿Entiendes porque ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo? No puedo dejarlos solos…Tengo que ocuparme de ellos…

Y Teddy sencillamente se abrazó a su padrino, asintiendo entre sollozos, enterrando su cara en su pecho, dejando ir las lágrimas de alivio. Eso podía entenderlo…su krup también había estado distante y remolona cuando su tripa empezó a engordar…y cuando sus cachorritos nacieron apenas se movía de su lado. Estaba casi todo el rato tumbada, amamantándolos… Secándose las lágrimas con las mangas y olfateando con curiosidad el firme pecho, el pequeño preguntó:

-¿Cómo vas a alimentarlos? No huele como si tuvieses leche…

Sylvain se rió, y revolvió el pelo de su ahijado y murmuró:

-No, no tengo. Pero los biberones se me dan espléndidamente, Teddy. Al menos creo que contigo no lo hice mal, recuerdas?

Cambiando su melena a un esperanzado color celeste, el pequeño cachorro de licántropo susurró:

-¿Y yo también puedo? ¿Por favor?

Abrazándole de nuevo, Sylvain murmuró sonriente:

-Si eres responsable y cuidadoso con ellos, no veo problema.

Asintiendo vivamente y haciendo apresuradas promesas Teddy se abrazó al cuello de su padrino y dejó que este le pusiera en los brazos de su abuela. Sin pausa, Sylvain pasó a ser Emerald y tras un lengüetazo de despedida, y una rápida limpieza de sus escamas con llamas, se metió en su nido, comprobando el bienestar de sus huevos. Tras dejar ir unas pequeñas llamas para ajustar la temperatura, se enroscó junto a ellos, y entrecerró los ojos con un bostezo. Draco miró a su tía, a su primo segundo y sonrió, guiñando un ojo a su querido drachen, que rezongó con un siseo irritado que se diera prisa en volver a hacerle compañía.

HP&DM

La primera semana de incubación llegó y pasó sin más complicaciones… y con el corazón en un puño, al aproximarse el final de la segunda semana sin novedades, excepto las derivadas de las forzadas ausencias de Draco, Sylvain dio su trémulo consentimiento para que Janja efectuase un hechizo de reconocimiento en sus huevos. Ni su olfato ni el de su madre podía detectar nada malo con ellos, lo cual era bueno, pero todos estaban sobre ascuas, deseando tener alguna clase de certeza. Su instinto gritaba que los huevos estaban fecundados, pero su mente racional quería alguna clase de prueba más palpable. Mientras el resto de la familia aguardaba a la entrada de su túnel, Janja, Draco y Sylvain eran los únicos que permanecían en el nido. En su verdadera forma, y con el cuidado más exquisito del mundo, Sylvain trasladó como si de los diamantes más preciosos del universo se tratase a sus huevos a una palangana metálica especialmente acondicionada con una gruesa capa de lana de roca y previamente calentada y desinfectada por sus llamas. Mientras Draco le sujetaba de la cintura y siguiendo ansiosamente cada gesto de la sanadora veela, los dos padres contemplaron el exhaustivo despliegue de comprobaciones de esta. Finalmente, la dama deslizó con extrema suavidad la yema de los dedos por la delicadamente coloreada cáscara de los huevos y se giró a los nerviosísimos e inquietos padres.

- Los dos están…desarrollándose bien. Enhorabuena. Los embriones son todavía muy pequeños, pero ya están muy definidos, con todas las partes del cuerpo diferenciadas.

Los padres dejaron ir la respiración que estaban conteniendo subconscientemente y Sylvain exclamó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría, apretando la mano de Draco entre las suyas:

-¿Están bien? ¿Saludables?

-Perfectamente, Sylvain. Si le presentaras estos datos a cualquier sanador no dudaría en decirte lo mismo. Calculo que su estado de evolución equivale más o menos a 3 meses de un embarazo humano, aunque su tamaño es inferior al normal en un feto humano, aproximadamente el de una gestación de 2 meses.

Los dos padres estaban ahora mirando con completa adoración los huevos, Draco tocándolos con extrema delicadeza, ambos perdidos en su pequeña nube de felicidad.

-Extrapolando lo que conozco del desarrollo de los dragones, los datos que Alberich nos facilitó sobre los Drachen y lo que las pruebas nos han dado, calculo que podrían estar listos para eclosionar en algún momento a partir de la segunda quincena de noviembre. Como muy tarde para principios o mediados de diciembre. En cualquier caso, enhorabuena. Este año desde luego las fiestas van a ser memorables.

Sylvain miró a Draco y murmuró palideciendo:

-Diciembre…son tres meses y algo de incubación…

-Pero piensa que vamos a tener a nuestros hijos en los brazos en diciembre…

Suspirando y abrazándose a su pareja, Sylvain giró los ojos hacia sus huevos y susurró:

-Ya estoy deseando que nazcan…

Interrumpiendo la beatifica contemplación de los padres, la veela murmuró:

-¿Os gustaría verlos?

Por supuesto, ambos padres asintieron vivamente y en pocos minutos, una imagen tridimensional en suaves tonos de gris flotaba suavemente sobre los huevos, emanando del haz de luz con que la varita de Janja los estaba bañando. Los padres contemplaron embelesados al son del rápido latido de los corazoncitos, las figuras recogidas sobre sí mismas de los bebés, mientras Janja les ayudaba a reconocer lo que estaban viendo. Cabecitas, bracitos, piernitas, piececitos…Huy, sin duda eran dos chicos…Y eso en la espalda… ¿Eran eso unas alitas? Sylvain jadeó sobresaltado, y el ritmo del corazón de sus pequeños se aceleró con él.

-Sorprendente…incluso aunque no están físicamente conectados a ti, responden a tus emociones…me pregunto si…Draco, ¿Podrías tocar uno de ellos?

Draco obedeció, sin perder de vista las imágenes, y apenas sus dedos rozaron la cascara, el pequeño se movió pataleando. Sobresaltado, Draco apartó la mano, pero Sylvain murmuró con voz sorprendentemente suave:

-Sigue…no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…siento que saben quién eres…saben que eres su padre, Draco…

Janja asintió y murmuró:

-Tiene sentido. El desarrollo mental y físico de los dragones es mucho mayor que el de los humanos al nacer. Y el vínculo afectivo de las veelas con sus hijos comienza incluso antes de nacer. Simplemente, son capaces de reaccionar a ti mucho antes.

Mientras Draco acariciaba con reverencia a sus hijos, dejando salir su magia, viendo como sus hijos se mecían suavemente e incluso como uno de ellos parecía enroscarse más cómodamente, en la superficie se había desatado un caos. Turquesa estaba tan entusiasmada que había chamuscado la túnica de un anonadado Lucius con su respiración, mientras el mago se agarraba al cuello del dragón para no caerse al suelo. Narcissa conspiraba con Andrómeda, ambas preguntándose cómo iban a explicar todo aquello, haciendo cuentas y números una y otra vez. Viridis trotaba con Teddy en su lomo, mientras este lanzaba hurras, y Jade volaba lanzando alegres rugidos al cielo, festejando que su nena tenía dos pequeños en camino. Dos nuevos drachen para mantener y renovar la alianza entre sus razas. Y todos se apiñaron en torno al grupo cuando los padres emergieron con unas borrosas imágenes en papel de los dos pequeñines, entre lagrimitas, Oohs y Aahs.

La prensa dio poco después el anuncio a bombo y platillo del venturoso estado de Sylvain, con una foto a página completa de la pareja sentados en un saloncito de Malfoy Manor, radiantes de felicidad, mirándose a los ojos y cogidos de la mano. En la siguiente página, una foto familiar, la joven pareja sentados flanqueados por los evidentemente orgullosos familiares: Lucius con Andrómeda a su otro costado, al lado de Sylvain; Narcissa junto a Draco, Teddy sentado sobre el regazo de Draco, todos sonrientes y evidentemente felices. Seguida de unas breves declaraciones de los orgullosos futuros abuelos y la si cabe aun más henchida de gozo futura tía abuela, rebosantes de júbilo por las nuevas. Las breves pero escasas palabras de Draco tampoco dejaban lugar a dudas: "Este embarazo ha sido toda una sorpresa, la mejor sorpresa de nuestras vidas. Sylvain añadió "Los dos ardemos en deseos de tener entre los brazos a nuestros hijos" El artículo, redactado por un periodista serio y respetable, el único autorizado a personarse en Malfoy Manor acompañado de un fotógrafo y bajo una enorme lista de restricciones para ambos, continuaba hablando de la evidente unidad de la familia en torno al insólito acontecimiento, del afecto palpable entre todos ellos, del radiante aunque algo cansado aspecto del joven Sylvain, solícitamente atendido en todo momento por su diligente esposo Draco, y daba información sobre los embarazos masculinos, y en general, educaba al público en semejantes cuestiones.

Y volando desde Inglaterra hasta Rumanía, de boca en boca, rugido a rugido, la noticia de la promesa de nueva vida llegó hasta la lagartija desteñida de Zelen, que con aire enfurruñado, se metió malhumorado en su cueva.


	33. Chapter 33

Pues este es el final…un capitulo y un brevísimo epilogo. No puedo exprimirme más la mente. Gracias miles a todos y todas por leer, y especialmente a los que dejáis RW, me ponéis en favoritos o en seguir. Gracias por las sugerencias para los nombres a Dr Patrick O A'Sakura y Xonyaa11. ¡Y ojalá pudiese enviaros una caja de bombones de chocolate!

* * *

><p>YA VIENEN DRACO…<p>

La nueva programación y organización escolar, pese a los artículos un tanto críticos de finales de Agosto El Profeta y las vehementes declaraciones de protesta de Shacklebolt o quizás a causa de ellos, atrajo más alumnado. Minerva había estado desbordada contestando solicitudes inesperadas y haciendo test de admisión. Veelas sobre todo y un pequeño grupo de licántropos, y alumnos procedentes de familias bien pro separatismo, bien de índole muy tradicional o ambas. Y contestando a los preocupados padres que sí, que efectivamente Hogwarts iba a celebrar de ahora en adelante Samahin, Imbolc, el 1 de febrero, Walpurgis el 30 de abril y Beltane, el 1 de mayo. La celebración en Hogwarts de las festividades tradicionales había supuesto un faro de esperanza para muchas familias, que veían en este gesto una vuelta a las viejas tradiciones ancestrales. Pequeños nobles bien acomodados pero sin grandes fortunas, a los que la nueva política les daba otra opción, aparte de tener que enviar a sus hijos e hijas a Francia o escolarizarlos en casa.

Para otros padres, muy en la línea abiertamente aperturista e integracionista de Albus, los nuevos cambios fueron causa para plantarse seriamente retirar a sus hijos. Al final, el Expreso de Hogwarts hizo su tradicional viaje del 1 de Septiembre con vagones adicionales y lleno a reventar, pese a algunas bajas entre el alumnado. Graduarse en Hogwarts era un signo de estatus en el mundo mágico, uno que significaba que se poseía poder mágico e intelecto como para culminar sus cursos. Un diploma de Hogwarts significaba poder aspirar a mejores trabajos, e incluso mejores opciones de boda. Si un niño era invitado a asistir, la familia haría lo posible por enviarle. Incluso endeudarse para poder pagar los costes, aunque solo fuese de libros y materiales. En ciertos casos, la Junta de Gobierno podía concederle a un alumno pobre pero brillante una beca para la matrícula, pero sus padres o familiares debían hacerse cargo de sus uniformes, libros y demás. Existían otras pequeñas escuelas privadas en el Reino Unido, pero sin el prestigio de Hogwarts. Una invitación a Hogwarts abría automáticamente la puerta para ir a Beauxbatons, y para los de ascendencia completamente mágica, a Drumstrang también.

Muchos alumnos nuevos incluso los mayores de 11 años, en su mayoría anteriormente escolarizados en casa, aunque había un par de ellos en transferencia desde Beauxbatons e incluso un chico de 12 años que venía de Drumstrang, fueron sorteados en las distintas casas. Los nacidos muggles seleccionados para la escuela habían recibido la visita previa de sus profesores en sus casas a principios de julio y posteriormente, según la nueva política de la escuela, acordada en la Junta extraordinaria convocada por Draco a finales de agosto, todos los padres habían sido obliviados de todo conocimiento o sospecha de la magia, incluyendo episodios de magia accidental, y hechos creer que sus hijos e hijas habían ganado una beca para un internado a tiempo completo en el extranjero, obteniendo de ellos un documento de cesión de custodia a favor de la Escuela. Los niños habían sido asignados a la tutela de familias que deseaban acogerlos, bien porque no tenían hijos propios o por otros motivos, y no regresarían más que en contadas ocasiones al mundo muggle. En unos pocos casos, las familias muggles habían reaccionado mal a la magia de sus hijos o bien ya estaban siendo abusivas o intolerantes. Pero la idea era la misma, los niños mágicos no pertenecían a los muggles. Muy muy rara vez un niño rehusaba la oferta de la escuela, era más bien la familia o la presión y las expectativas de esta las que pesaban en esa decisión. La idea era romper poco a poco sus lazos con este, para integrarlos completamente en el mundo mágico.

Era una pena que el Ministerio no vigilase más de cerca a los nacidos muggles o hijos de matrimonios mestizos y su entorno, ignorando el bienestar de los mismos hasta que aceptaban efectivamente la invitación de la escuela, aduciendo que no todos los nacidos muggles lo hacían y por tanto, no estaban bajo su tutela. ¡Tonterías! Cada pocos años, y cada vez más repetidamente, perdían algún nacido muggle antes de llegar a cumplir los 11 años a manos de su propia familia, vecinos, o simplemente abandonado a su suerte. Y eran más frecuentes los casos de niños que acababan siendo institucionalizados como casos incurables por sus padres o cuidadores o que eran sometidos a terapias agresivas que dejaban su mente en ruinas, negando y temerosa por siempre su propia magia. El registro del Ministerio mostraba todos los niños mágicos nacidos en el Reino Unido, todos, con independencia de niveles de poder, incluso los squib…después de todo, el Libro de Hogwarts solo era una copia, una versión modificada con varios hechizos añadidos para filtrar a los magos con gran poder mágico y por tanto, capaces de atender con éxito a la escuela. Que el 85 % de los nacidos muggles frente al actual 75% de los hijos de magos tuviesen el potencial requerido solo indicaba una cosa: que no podían dejar perder la sangre nueva que aportaban.

El influjo de cartas de felicitaciones e incluso regalos, aunque también recibieron vociferadores, amenazas y demandas–todo el correo anónimo o de procedencia no autorizada- fue automáticamente redirigido por las nuevas barreras implementadas en Malfoy Manor hacia el buzón de la Oficina de Los Aurores. En una carta muy cortes y educada, Narcissa Lucrettia Malfoy-Black informaba al Ministro de la activación de esta medida, ante la imposibilidad de hacer frente por sí misma – la única persona residente en condiciones de usar una varita - a la tarea de revisar el correo y cerciorarse de su seguridad, ya que su atención estaba centrada en atender las necesidades de su yerno.

Los Aurores estaban muy enojados y gruñían ante la necesidad perder el tiempo revisando innumerables cartas y paquetes, para que fuesen seguras y tomando medidas legales contra las que proferían amenazas, estaban hechizadas o eran nocivas. Un par de Aurores acabaron en San Mungo, víctimas de cartas especialmente perniciosas. El Quisquilloso publicó una serie completa de artículos y exclusivas dedicados a la joven pareja, acompañados de una serie de fotos autorizadas, sobre las dificultades de los jóvenes al enfrentarse al que se revelaba como un embarazo de alto riesgo. De común acuerdo y siguiendo el consejo de Janja, la pareja desveló en un lacrimógeno comunicado, que el embarazo era especialmente delicado, y que de los tres fetos inicialmente concebidos, desgraciadamente, uno no había prosperado. El alud de cartas se triplicó, alcanzando proporciones descomunales, y los Aurores se vieron desbordados, saturados con cientos de cartas diarias. El Ministro Kingsley, aunque a regañadientes, tuvo que autorizar dobles turnos para el personal de la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Falsificaciones de Hechizos y Objetos Defensivos y asignar a diverso personal de las Oficinas de Seres, Bestias y Espíritus a la tarea de clasificar las cartas ya revisadas.

La cara positiva de la moneda era que Lucius Malfoy se personaba todos los viernes en el Ministerio, acompañado de sus abogados a recoger las cartas seguras, revisar la lista de los remitentes de vociferadores, amenazas, maldiciones y demás correspondencia nociva. Procediendo de inmediato a presentar denuncia formal ante la oficina de los Aurores contra todos y cada uno de los remitentes por atentar contra el honor y/o la salud de su familia. Denuncias que habían de ser registradas, investigadas, documentadas y contestadas, para frustración y creciente enojo de los Aurores, ahogados en papeleo. Ante la creciente avalancha, el Ministerio publicó un bando, recordando que enviar cartas maliciosas, amenazantes o conteniendo hechizos, objetos o sustancias nocivas era delito punible según la gravedad de la ofensa. Y tipificando por vez primera las mismas, y estableciendo la cuantía de las multas-hasta ahora dejadas a criterio del tribunal- en cifras bastante elevadas, e incluso penas de cárcel para las peores, esperando reducir sustancialmente el nº de cartas e incidencias. Y Narcissa, en una "inesperada" visita al Callejón Diagón, se dignó contestar brevemente a los periodistas, mientras que el boticario le envolvía las ampollas de las más comúnmente usadas pociones anti náusea, murmurando con los ojos relucientes de lágrimas contenidas: "Por supuesto que estamos muy preocupados. Lucius y Draco hacen todo lo que pueden para que Sylvain no se entere de lo que está sucediendo con esas horribles cartas, y el muchacho está tan feliz, ordenando y clasificando ropitas, juguetes, entreteniéndose y haciendo canastillas para enviar al hospital y al orfanato. No quiero ni imaginar lo que podría pasar si el pobre llegase a percatarse de lo que alguna gente cruel e insensible ha hecho o escrito. Si me disculpan, estoy muy atareada y he de retornar cuanto antes. Aunque quisiera, Lucius no puede hacer mucho para ayudar en una emergencia."

Draco y Sylvain entregaron una nueva declaración exclusiva al Quisquilloso, agradeciendo formalmente las amables cartas recibidas, y anunciando públicamente su intención de donar muchos de los regalos duplicados recibidos al nuevo Orfanato de la Quebrada de Godric o al ala de Maternidad de San Mungo. Añadieron una lista los obsequios recibidos, sus remitentes y su destino. Por supuesto, los regalos se multiplicaron…Todo el mundo quería ver su nombre en esa lista…Y muchas mujeres comenzaron a machacar los oídos de sus esposos con una nueva cantinela. Si al joven o a sus bebés -¡Morgana les proteja!- les ocurría algo porque Lucius no disponía de una varita para ayudarle, las repercusiones iban a ser más que sonadas. Era una injusticia la que se estaba cometiendo con Sylvain…todas las féminas que estaban, planeaban estar o alguna vez habían estado embarazadas se sintieron personalmente involucradas. El embarazo ya era una etapa especialmente vulnerable como para encima sentirse virtualmente indefensas…

Draco estaba muy atareado, siempre de un lado para otro, saltando de la Mansión a la Escuela, frenético y ajetreado. Pero pese a todo, radiantemente feliz, y siempre dispuesto a desviarse de lo que estaba haciendo para enviar un patronus o una notita cariñosa con un elfo a Sylvain. Luna y Neville se interesaban especialmente por el progreso del "embarazo", al igual que Charley, Minerva o Bill. Las clases iban estupendamente y el clima en la escuela no podía ser mejor. Severus se daba de vez en cuando una vuelta por los retratos adyacentes a su clase, e intercambiaba un saludo, apenas unas frases con él. De toda la plantilla, indudablemente, la mayor rareza era él. Cuatro cuadros – simples lienzos representando rincones casi vacios, ya que de ninguna manera iba a arriesgarse a que su verdadero retrato sufriese daños por los continuos vapores – protegidos por un cristal y que le permitían vigilar la clase desde todos los ángulos. En los primeras semanas de sus clases supervisadas, y aunque en teoría solo tenía que ocuparse de los de 6º y 7º, Severus adoptó la costumbre de darse "una vueltecita", vigilando con ojo de halcón a los nuevos estudiantes, y haciendo todo lo posible para instilarles un sano y respetable miedo hacia su persona. O su pintura. Pero aun sí, eso no era lo más extraño. Lo realmente sorprendente era el suceso acaecido en una memorable clase mixta de 4º curso. Los alumnos estaban parloteando y haciendo de las suyas, a la espera de la llegada del Profesor Armand Bleau, cuando un Hufflepuff empujó sin querer a su compañero, este chocó con el pupitre… y del vial de bilis de arpía que tenía entre las manos saltó una salpicadura hacia el caldero con la poción base que estaba esperando a ser repartido. En medio de la confusión reinante, solo los atentos ojos de Severus se percataron del hecho y gritando a toda voz "¡**A cubierto! ¡Explosión!**", el hombre se precipitó hacia adelante, sus instintos entrenados durante años haciéndole reaccionar sin pensarlo. Sin duda, el más sorprendido de todos cuando el hechizo de su cúpula de contención se activó, fue el propio Severus, que de repente se encontraba en el aula, rodeado de unos estupefactos alumnos cuyos ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras detrás de él un geiser de vapores y espuma brotaba como un cañonazo del caldero, rebotando espectacularmente en la traslucida barrera. Una chica se cayó redonda al suelo. Frunciendo el ceño, Severus gruñó:

-¡**Vamos**, todos fuera, y Ud., corra a avisar a la enfermera y la Directora!

Ni que decir tiene que la clase se vació en tiempo record, y que Minerva apareció corriendo por el pasillo- las túnicas de tartán recogidas en las manos, el moño descolocado y las gafas ladeadas- para contemplar como toda la clase estaba atónita, contemplando en absoluto silencio la figura corpórea, aunque traslucida, del anterior Director de la escuela y su más afamado Profesor de Pociones desde el mismísimo Salazar. Con ojos desencajados, la mujer le tocó brevemente la mejilla, y comenzó a llorar, abrazada a un visiblemente incómodo Severus. El fenómeno duró aproximadamente algo más de dos horas, en las cuales se cercioraron de que Severus había desaparecido de su retrato, no era realmente un ser humano pero tampoco un fantasma, sino una manifestación sólida, como una especie de poltergeist. Era capaz de realizar magia con su varita, y al pasar el tiempo perdía densidad, Severus haciéndose cada vez más y más transparente, hasta desvanecerse, como si se desapareciera para reaparecer en su cuadro. Agotado, pero indemne. Semanas más tarde, Severus logró repetir conscientemente la hazaña, y abrazó con fuerza a Draco, murmurando que estaba muy orgulloso de él y de Sylvain. Con voz casi inaudible, los negros ojos llenos de honda sabiduría, la manifestación paranormal de Severus susurró:

-Hace muchos años que Albus demandó una curiosa poción de mí, una cuyo posible uso y destino me mantuvo despierto cavilando muchas noches…

Draco se tensó, receloso y alerta. El hombre miró hacia el infinito, su ceño contrayéndose levemente y murmuró, los ojos de obsidiana relucientes:

-Cuando vi por vez primera a Sylvain…supe a ciencia cierta en que la empleó. No sé si es una suerte o una lástima que Albus ya esté muerto…porque en ese momento, deseé fervorosamente matarle de nuevo.

Los ojos negros del hombre se velaron levemente perdidos en el ensueño del recuerdo: una oscura cámara de Gringotts con un pequeño cuadro de Hogwarts al que se había visto atraído, y un joven empuñando una varita, una varita muy muy familiar. Un sorprendente hechizo, y un anillo igualmente singular se convirtieron en un lienzo de sí mismo. Con notable terquedad y una extraordinaria dosis de poder puro, la varita fue empujada contra la tela y lentamente se fundió y apareció en el mismo cuadro. Con voz ronca, el joven le había suplicado que tomara ambos objetos, y que los mantuviera a salvo de caer en manos de nadie, ya que había sido incapaz de encontrar una forma de destruirlos. Severus había entrado en el cuadro y tomado la varita y el anillo, y regresado de inmediato al paisaje, y contemplado como el Fuego Maldito reducía a cenizas la mágica pintura, mientras el joven lloraba silenciosamente... y el poder de la Varita del Destino, ahora atrapada entre sus dedos, envolvía su cuerpo de una cálida aunque amarga sensación. Severus suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y añadió con gesto más cordial, regresando toda su atención al presente y a su ahijado:

-No te preocupes Draco, vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo…el que ya no esté técnicamente vivo no quiere decir que deje de honrar la memoria de la promesa que le hice a tu madre…o a la suya. Me haría muy feliz que dispusieras de un pequeño retrato mío en vuestra casa, nada excesivo…solo para poder visitaros más confortablemente.

Más relajado y dedicando a su padrino una suave sonrisa, Draco asintió suavemente, y murmuró su aquiescencia con su requerimiento.

-Sin duda eso le agradaría mucho a Sylvain, padrino.

Y poco después, un nuevo cuadro fue instalado en el despacho de Draco, un retrato de un paisaje de Hogwarts con un anónimo chico de Slytherin y una igualmente sin nombre chica Griffindor de cabello rojo flameante sentados con una cesta de picnic bajo un sauce cerca del lago, de espaldas al observador; y en la galería de honor de Malfoy Manor se colocó un retrato formal de Severus, vestido en una negra túnica de gala y mirando expresivamente al observador, de pie delante de una de las repletas librerías de Malfoy Manor. El retrato se situó justo al lado de un extraño tríptico, a un lado un paisaje, mostrando un claro del bosque bajo la luna llena con tres animales correteando por él, y al otro el mismo lugar bajo la luz del día, Tonks y Remus paseando cogidos de las manos. En el centro, con un precioso paisaje al fondo, un retrato de Remus, Sirius, James y Lily, vestidos en sus mejores galas el día de su boda.

Sylvain por su parte pasaba dormitando en un letargo engañoso –y ahorrando energías- la mayor parte del tiempo bajo la forma de Emerald. Respirar fuego cada pocas horas quemaba una enormidad de calorías con rapidez, y no necesitaba moverse mucho, solo comprobar los huevos, rodarlos suavemente y volverse a acomodar. Su nido era seguro, estaba a salvo en él, y aunque la ausencia de Draco pesaba mucho en su ánimo, todo iba bien. Con ciertas restricciones en cuanto a la distancia y tiempo que resultaban tolerablemente confortables para Emerald, Narcisa e incluso Lucius pasaban también mucho tiempo con ella. El rústico cruce de arcón y chaiselong creado sobre el abrevadero y sencillamente cubierto de pieles fue suplementado con un foutón para hacerlo mucho más confortable. Bajo su tapa se guardaban ahora algunos libros además de un par de sencillas túnicas. Y Narcissa instaló una agradable mecedora y una pequeña mesilla auxiliar. La dama se esforzaba por hacer la situación lo más cómoda posible para todos los implicados y charlaba habitualmente por los dos, tratando de llenar el tiempo y ahogar el silencio. Sin embargo, Emerald apreciaba aun más la calmada serenidad que Lucius le transmitía. El hombre sabía sentarse en silencio, simplemente haciéndole compañía y dejándola estar, pacientemente, y también le leía lo que le placiese sin queja alguna, cuando Emerald estaba de humor para ello. ¡Incluso literatura muggle! Viridis estaba más que contenta de hacerle compañía y asistir cuando Emerald necesitaba salir a comer o hacer sus necesidades, e incluso Turquesa, su madre, echaba una mano…o una garra. Jade cazaba fuera de la mansión, para desmayo de los desmemorizadores del Ministerio, que andaban de cabeza obliviando aterrorizados muggles a trote y moche.

Se sumaron más dragones a la melé – jóvenes dragones solteros que venían a "ver y dejarse ver" por Viridis, mientras saludaban a su "princesa", maduras parejas que acudían a presentar sus respetos, e incluso, una joven hembra mestiza azul claro irisado de Hocico Corto sueco y Opaleye, con las alas rotas e inservibles, que había convencido a los duendes que cuidaban de ella de trasladarles a ella y a su pequeño sin padre para ser bendecido por sus llamas. La pobre criatura procedía de un criadero clandestino de Rusia para obtención de pieles, y había sido atiborrada de pociones, encadenada y forzada a aparearse con un jovencísimo Ironbelly, que luego había sido sacrificado por su piel y otras partes útiles. Por supuesto, Sylvain escucho su historia y accedió a "bendecir" al adorable y precioso dragón -huérfano de padre- de color azulón llamado Prusian. Un mocito que era ya más grande que la propia Emerald. Y puso a su mamá en manos de Janja y Efeu, para ver si se podía hacer algo más por sus deformadas alas.

S&D S&D

El jefe de la Oficina de Desinformación, presentó una queja formal contra el jefe de Desmemorizadores, ya que las falsas memorias cada vez más absurdas estaban creando un clima de tensión entre los muggles la zona. Y el Ministro requirió un encuentro formal con los duendes, para tratar de averiguar el porqué de la inusual concentración de avistamientos de dragones en torno a Malfoy Manor. Dighorn, sentado en su confortable mesa del banco, en un despacho adornado con cuadros poblados por toda clase de rugientes dragones, miró por encima de su larga nariz al visiblemente incómodo Ministro de Magia y gruñó irritadamente:

-No creo que sea en absoluto de su incumbencia, pero como mis representados no han manifestado objeción alguna a su solicitud de información, le comunico que actualmente hay una pareja de Longhorn rumanos adultos residiendo en la zona, visitando a su hija, la jovencísima dragona que ha tomado un aprecio singular a Lord Draco Lucien Malfoy Black. Como comprenderá, semejante asociación hace a Lord Draco y su familia…muy atractivos para todos los demás dragones. Y el venturoso estado de buena esperanza de su esposo hace que otros muchos estén…ansiosos por presentar sus respetos. Después de todo, van a ser los primeros nacimientos bajo el signo de la Nueva Alianza. Esos niños encontraran tarde o temprano un dragón con el que se encuentren especialmente unidos…

Kingsley se encogió ante las demoledoras noticias. La familia Malfoy estaba ascendiendo rápidamente en popularidad, y ya tenía en su mesa una solicitud formal, presentada y respaldada por un gran número de respetables miembros del Wizengamot, para restituirle a Lucius Malfoy el uso de su varita dentro de los límites de su residencia. ¡Y ahora esto! ¿Era Draco Malfoy el desconocido embajador de los dragones? ¿O acaso estaban buscando estos disponer de un representante en el Reino Unido? Tragando saliva y con voz apenas audible el Ministro susurró:

-Pero los dragones no están solo en Malfoy Manor… y los muggles… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

Dighorn ensanchó la abertura de los labios, enseñando los dientes con ojos llenos de chispitas maliciosas y murmuró, recostándose en su asiento:

-La familia Malfoy está dispuesta a comprar las fincas limítrofes para ampliar su propiedad y disminuir el impacto entre los muggles. Además, imprevisiblemente, la hermana mayor de la joven dragona ha…anidado dentro del recinto de la propiedad, y como comprenderán, la familia no está dispuesta a moverse de lugar en absoluto. Pero la Oficina de Desinformación va a tener que adoptar algún tipo de medida, una explicación más… global, qué de solución a todos los posibles casos, más que dejar que los desmemorizadores traten cada caso individualmente. En otros asentamientos este tipo de medida más radical funciona extraordinariamente bien…

Kingsley palideció ante la sugerencia, que aunque descabellada, efectivamente, solucionaba la mayoría de problemas, y garantizaba que los muggles se mantuviesen alejados naturalmente de la zona. Expropiar los terrenos podía parecer un poco extremo…pero al menos los Malfoy estaban ofreciendo una compensación económica aceptable… El Primer Ministro británico no iba a estar nada contento…y era una inmensidad de papeleo y trabajo.

Y poco tiempo después, los noticiarios muggles se hacían eco de la insólita aparición de un campo de geiseres activos en Wiltshire, con explosiones de vapor, expulsión de gases tóxicos, y pequeñas erupciones de agua y barro caliente. Incluso bolas de fuego procedentes de la explosión de bolsas de gases combustibles. La zona comprendía los parques naturales de Avebury y Sotonehenge, zonas a las afueras de Salisburg, la catedral y parte de las inmediaciones de esta, además de otras extensas áreas rurales de las ciudades de Westbury,Trowbridge y la ciudad de Marlborough completa. Y del decreto del gobierno, decretando la inmediata evacuación por completo de la zona, para evitar lesiones personales. El único personal autorizado a entrar eran los escasos geólogos y técnicos autorizados por el gobierno para el control del fenómeno, aparentemente conectado al repunte de actividad volcánica que se estaba extendiendo por todo el planeta… Algunas semanas más tarde, y al mismo tiempo que se declaraba permanentemente prohibido el acceso a la zona, el gobierno anunció que todos los propietarios afectados iban a recibir una compensación económica y facilidades para encontrar nuevas viviendas, y que debían acudir a firmar cuanto antes la cesión de sus propiedades…

Sylvain & Draco

El Consejo de Hogwarts también había estado muy muy ocupado. Tenían dos pequeñuelos residiendo casi permanentemente entre sus muros – Victoire y Teddy- y más en camino en un futuro inmediato. Y sus sutiles y tentativos chequeos de los primeros niños nacidos muggles de edades inferiores a los 11 años revelaron datos que eran preocupantes. Visitando un par de chiquillos cada fin de semana, un par de profesores encargándose por turnos de hacer una visita encubierta, entre los de 9 a 10 años habían descubierto ya varios casos de negligencia…y dos casos de abusos o maltrato, sin contar con los tres que simplemente estaban tratando de "curar" la extraña condición de sus retoños. ¡Como si la magia fuese una enfermedad! Tres de los niños estaban en San Mungo para tratamiento médico y desgraciadamente, uno de ellos era poco probable que se recuperase nunca. Todo lo que podían hacer por él era procurarle los mejores cuidados en el Ala de Daños Permanentes. Otros cinco, estaban alojados temporalmente en el Orfanato de la Quebrada de Godric, mientras se resolvía el papeleo. Porque varios de ellos iban a ser adoptados. Poppy, viuda y sin hijos, estaba pensando en adoptar a una chiquitina que le recordaba mucho a su difunto esposo. Minerva se había prendado de una pareja de mellizos y actuaba cual leona defendiendo a sus cachorrillos, batallando con el papeleo y la burocracia para lograr tener con ella cuanto antes a sus pequeños. Incluso Filius Flitwic estaba esperando impacientemente a que su pequeña princesa estuviese mejor de salud.

Con tantos niños en edad escolar en el castillo…necesitaban profesores adecuados. Pronto tuvieron a varios candidatos y candidatas, dispuestos a impartir las enseñanzas primarias habituales – lectura, escritura, matemáticas, bases de física, química, biología – y las usualmente demandadas por los magos –latín, griego, historia, etiqueta, equitación, esgrima, introducción a las runas, pociones, astrología, herbologia, criaturas mágicas, encantamientos y hechizos -, candidatos que a su vez, también tenían familia…Estaba claro en qué dirección apuntaba todo ello…Hogwarts necesitaba cambiar una vez más.

DM&HP

Pero el tiempo pasaba, quizás no tan deprisa como todos quisieran, pero ya estaban a 30 de noviembre. Después de su última clase podía marcharse a casa…y ver a Sylvain y a sus pequeñuelos. Draco estaba meditando bastante satisfecho, sobre su hasta ahora incompleta elección de regalos de Navidad para su familia, mientras sus alumnos de la segunda clase de la mañana del miércoles – Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de 4º- practicaban sus hechizos. La suave sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba sus labios rosados se desvaneció cuando una figura plateada y vaporosa, pero iluminada interiormente, con la forma de un majestuoso cisne voló atravesando la pared, enfilando hacia él. Se levantó de inmediato, y el patronus exclamó con la voz de su madre: "¡Ya vienen, Draco!", y se deshizo como humo, cumplida su misión.

Por un segundo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el aula y avanzando a toda prisa hacia la puerta, Draco agitó la varita y un enorme rotulo apareció en la pizarra. "Clases suspendidas".

-Todos a la biblioteca en cinco minutos, todas mis clases de hoy quedan canceladas. Si alguien se queda remoloneando, 5 puntos menos y detención con Flinch.

El joven semiveela desapareció por el corredor a la carrera, su túnica ondeando detrás de él, y subió de dos en dos las escaleras detrás de la gárgola, demasiado impaciente como para esperar que estar terminasen su periplo. En el despacho, Minerva, sonrojada y con el moño descolocado, ofrecía a su nerviosa tía un té. Andrómeda se secaba unas lagrimitas y susurró entrecortadamente que le seguiría en cuanto Teddy llegase de su clase. Dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento y murmurando que no se preocupara de nada, la directora le indicó el pote de los polvos Flu y Draco, con las manos sudorosas, entró en la rugiente llamarada verde.

Malfoy Manor estaba convertida en un avispero, los elfos bullían de actividad y había dragones revoloteando por todas partes en torno a la mansión. Los elfos le llevaron al viejo lagar. Alberich estaba asomado al ventanal, -el aparentemente siempre calmado elfo tenía el don de la oportunidad- pero su madre estaba sentada con Janja, las dos cuchicheando y escuchando atentamente los sonidos que brotaban de un monitor mágico para bebés. La sanadora veela chequeaba regularmente el estado de los pequeños y de Sylvain, con lo cual no era extraña su presencia. Una serie intermitente de chasquidos, seguida de unos pocos y débiles silbidos, de los cuales Draco tan solo sacó en claro algo como "má" y "pá". -¿Habían nacido ya sus preciosidades y estaban llamando a sus padres? - Confuso, el joven se aproximó a Alberich y este le indicó al grupo de dragones acurrucado en torno a entrada del nido en la hondonada, rodeando por completo a un nerviosísimo Lucius que estaba excavando un surco en el suelo con su incesante devenir:

-Comenzaron a chascar muy débilmente e intermitentemente en algún momento de la madrugada y hace un ratito que empezaron a llamar. Sylvain y su madre están seguros de que el nacimiento ya está en marcha. Todo depende de cuánto tarden en romper el cascarón…

Sin perder de vista a su padre, ni dejar de prestar atención a los casi inaudibles sonidos, Draco murmuró:

-¿Sylvain me dejará entrar?

Con una sonrisa extrañamente cálida para el impasible, el elfo asintió:

-Si no, no hubiese mandado a tu madre que te localizara…

Draco descendió las estrechas escaleras, el corazón a mil por hora, y entró en el nido en penumbras. Los suaves siseos de Emerald, animando y alentando a los pequeños dentro de sus huevos flotaban por la caverna, y Draco se detuvo en el borde mismo del túnel de entrada, contemplando como el grácil cuello de la dragona sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros se inclinaba hacia el espacio situado entre sus zarpas delanteras, la punta bifurcada de su lengua tanteando delicadamente la superficie de los huevos. Uno de ellos emitió un par de chirridos, y su hermano hizo lo mismo instantes después. Con un bajo siseo, la dragona calmó a sus pequeños, informándoles de la llegada de su padre y ronroneando un par de veces. Cuando los excitados siseos de "pá, pá" se acallaron, Emerald alzó por fin la vista y avanzó hacia su pareja.

Draco se deshizo de sus ropas, mandándolas de cualquier manera a un rincón, para quedarse descalzo y tan solo vestido con una sencilla túnica sacada del arcón a gesto de varita, y dejó que Emerald le "limpiase" concienzudamente con su tibio despliegue de llamaradas. Cambiando de forma, Sylvain, por completo desnudo con la excepción de un taparrabos y descalzo, le besó y abrazó fuertemente, enterrando seguidamente la nariz en su cuello, en busca de un muy necesitado confort…y un traguito regenerador de sangre, enroscando su cola enérgicamente en la pierna de Draco mientras tomaba su aperitivo. Los dos padres se sentaron junto a los preciados tesoros, y Draco acarició su superficie con reverencia, mientras Sylvain animaba a sus hijos a saludar a su padre. La más tenue pero al tiempo firme hebra de magia conectando a Draco con los niños envió cosquilleos a través de las yemas de sus dedos y Draco sonrió, mirando con ojos embobados a Sylvain, a punto de llorar. Durante un rato, los dos padres contemplaron casi hipnotizados las nacaradas cascaras, y de repente, una de ellas vibró infinitesimalmente, y de ella brotó una larga serie de chirridos y chasquidos.

Las exploraciones de Janja habían dejado claro que los niños estaban en sus verdaderas formas, es decir, bebés con diminutas colitas y alitas, y la piel posiblemente recubierta parcialmente de las más delicadas escamas. Se había especulado largo y tendido con el momento de la eclosión, preguntándose como dos bebés iban a romper la dura, durísima cascara de un huevo de dragón, hasta que Sylvain demostró que sus uñas, en su verdadera forma, eran más que capaces de cortar el vidrio. Aunque sus dos bellezas no tuviesen un diente de huevo como los legítimos dragones, era indudable que podían romper con facilidad la membrana interior, y comenzar a atacar la cáscara exterior. De momento, sus pequeños estaban ajustando poco a poco su posición, activando sus músculos, colocándose en la postura más cómoda, y reclamando la individida atención de su mamá, en preparación al momento de su eclosión. La presencia de su padre debía de darles una tranquilidad añadida, aunque solo fuesen dos y era muy improbable que escogiesen exactamente el mismo momento para salir del huevo, siempre tendrían alguien para ocuparse de ellos.

Mientras los padres continuaban enviando oleadas de suave magia calmante hacia sus hijos, Lucius paseaba impaciente en la boca del túnel, sus nervios a flor de piel. El nacimiento de un heredero –dos en este caso- era un tema muy delicado, y un momento especialmente vulnerable para los padres y toda la familia. Desde tiempo inmemorial, sus ancestros siempre habían dado a luz en el confort y seguridad de la mansión, entre rostros familiares, a salvo y protegidos por las defensas de la propiedad…y lejos de las vulnerabilidades que el hospital público de San Mungo representaba. Grabada a fuego en su memoria estaba la trágica historia de Laetitia Ducroix, cuya hija fue raptada de entre los brazos de su madre por una enfermera… Tan pronto como las barreras le informaron de la llegada de Teddy y Andrómeda, Lucius cerró lentamente los ojos y sacó su varita – corazón de dragón y ébano, 30 cm, delgada y flexible y muy poderosa, retornada para uso exclusivo dentro de los límites de su propiedad y sometida a control ministerial- y conectó con las antiguas protecciones, llamándolas a la vida e invocando un cierre completo de la mansión, un bloqueo total de seguridad, cortando toda comunicación procedente del exterior, confinando a los habitantes de la mansión dentro de las fronteras de esta, como si estuviesen sufriendo un asedio. Las barreras gruñeron, envolviendo en su poderosa manta a los habitantes de Malfoy Manor, cerrando por completo la red Flu, denegando el acceso a toda carta, bloqueando el uso de trasladores o aparición, repeliendo todo intento de aproximación físico o mágico. Y cualquier salida no autorizada. Solo los mensajes vía patronus serían admisibles…y aun así, no podrían alcanzar directamente a Draco o a Sylvain, tendrían que reportar forzosamente ante él. Por si no fuese suficiente, Lucius continuó murmurando suavemente, danzando con su varita fluyendo entre los dedos, delineando un nuevo y más especifico círculo protector en torno al nido. Nadie iba a intentar secuestrar a sus nietos…

Draco y Sylvain tomaron turnos para comer algo apresuradamente y usar el baño en el viejo lagar, ignorando o contestando lacónicamente en la mayor parte las ansiosas preguntas de Narcissa, las más comedidas y profesionales inquisiciones de Janja, la exuberancia de Teddy o las lagrimitas nerviosas de Andrómeda. Lucius, varita en mano, ahora hacía rondas cabalgando en uno de sus mejores sementales de Granian, revisando obsesivamente el más reducido perímetro interior de protección trazado, atento a las señales que percibía de las barreras exteriores…las cartas estaban siendo redirigidas en masa y más de una lechuza tenía las plumas chamuscadas por la fuerza del rechazo…la red Flu estaba temporalmente desconectada y los periodistas y curiosos que pretendieran acercarse a los muros de la mansión, iban a encontrarse transportados repentinamente en medio de las arenas movedizas de la bahía de Morecambe…y la marea sube espectacularmente rápido en ella. Nadie estaba dispuesto a alejarse de la joven pareja, y los elfos les surtían de rato en rato con nuevas teteras, platos con dulces y pastas, sándwiches, pasteles de carne y empanadas y humeantes tazones de sopa. Un agotado Teddy fue finalmente acostado tras una pequeña dosis de poción calmante en una pequeña y confortable camita, y las damas se acomodaron a pasar la noche en amplias butacas, cediendo al sueño reparador con el ejemplo de Janja. Cansado, pero incapaz de abandonar lo que percibía como su deber, Lucius tiró primero de café, y solo la insistencia de Alberich le convencieron de reposar al menos un rato tumbado, la seguridad de que el elfo y los dragones permanecerían de guardia dándole un respiro a su inquieta vigilancia.

Los nerviosos e impacientes padres acabaron dormitando a ratos el uno en brazos del otro, envueltos en confortables pieles con los huevos rozando en todo momento sus cuerpos, notando las diminutas vibraciones y movimientos. Los rasguños y chasquidos comenzaron a ser más y más frecuentes, y las oscilaciones de los huevos, también. En cierto momento, Sylvain olfateó profundamente y murmuró suavemente a Draco que las membranas internas ya estaban rotas. Los bebés parecieron tomarse un largo, larguísimo respiro, y pasó un largo rato antes de que los tentativos chirridos de las uñas contra la cascara comenzaran, en creciente intensidad, seguidos de mas sacudidas y golpeteos, para ansiedad de los padres primerizos. Aunque intentaba disimularlo, Sylvain era por dentro un manojito de nervios, pese a haber ayudado a nacer a una nidada de dragoncitos…eran sus niños y había demasiadas incógnitas. Draco no lo llevaba mucho mejor tampoco, y estaba despeinado, ojeroso y francamente asustado. La idea de que algo saliese mal a estas alturas era devastadora… Sylvain susurraba suaves palabras de ánimo, saltando del ingles al parsel sin darse cuenta, y Draco hacía lo mismo en francés. No podían hacer mucho hasta que rompiesen cáscara, al menos un poquito…Con un chasquido, la tornasolada cubierta del primero de los huevos se resquebrajó y dos ansiosos padres se miraron el uno al otro. El otro huevo crujió y una infinitesimal grieta comenzó a extenderse por él. Tras un largo rato de intermitentes sordos golpes, estremecimientos y rechinamientos, el primer pedacito de cascarón saltó haciendo un ruido similar a porcelana quebrada. Silencio. Sylvain siseó suavemente _"Babe"_ y una levísima aspiración pudo oírse. Rápidos y frenéticos arañazos, sonando como rechinar de uñas en una pizarra y otra astillita saltó. Cogiendo aliento, Sylvain enganchó dos uñas en la pequeña abertura y tiró muy suavemente, hasta que el huevo crujió de nuevo. El pequeño comenzó a patalear y agitarse vigorosamente, a juzgar por las sacudidas del huevo y su hermano decidió continuar con su propio número de escapismo. Después de varios episodios similares, con Sylvain ayudando ligeramente a sus bebés, las cascaras se rompieron finalmente, y dos exhaustos pequeñuelos emergieron uno a uno, pateando con fuerza grandes trozos de cascarón ya agrietado.

El nacido primero tenía una pelusa sedosa, fina y negra cubriendo su cabecita, con dos diminutos y delicados rudimentos de cuernecitos de color plateado. Su piel sonrosada estaba salpicada de casi transparentes escamas color blanco con reflejos azul nacarado. Resoplando y husmeando, el pequeño se inclinó y medio cayó medio se deslizó fuera de su huevo y se dejó caer sobre su barriguita, las alitas replegadas a su espalda, húmedas y completamente plegadas. La pequeña colita se agitó y el nene reptó cual gusano, retorciéndose y aferrándose a los suaves pelos de la piel de foca leopardo sobre la que su padre los había colocado. Con un huf de disconfort y frustración, el pequeño logró controlar sus díscolos miembros y acabó más o menos semisentado sobre sus piernas dobladas, las manos delante de él como si fuese a comenzar a gatear. Con una vocecita susurrante y tentativa, el pequeñín balbuceó, alzando la cabeza, parpadeando y abriendo los ojos color azul hielo con reflejos plateados:

_-¿mami? _

Sylvain contuvo un sollozo de alegría y murmuró, cogiéndole cuidadosamente en brazos:

-_Aquí estoy cielo mío. Y este es tu papá, Draco._

Con su hermanito a salvo entre los brazos de su "madre", el segundo infante hizo sus primeros pinitos en el mundo. El trozo de cascarón roto era significativamente más pequeño, y tras varios infructuosos esfuerzos por salir de él, acabó volcando de lado el huevo. Refunfuñando y removiéndose, hasta acabar colocándoselo casi a modo de concha de caracol, el bebé se arrastró parcialmente fuera de él, el borde de la cáscara enredándose en sus delicadas alitas y haciéndole chillar de frustración solo manitas y pies visibles, además de una rizada pelusilla alborotada pero casi invisible cubriendo su cabeza y dejando ver dos romos piquitos de cuernos dorados. Draco iba a retirar el ofensivo cascarón, cuando con un gruñido, el susodicho impedimento comenzó a flotar tentativamente y el segundo bebé se alejó triunfante, medio gateando torpemente, medio serpenteando, la colita ondeando por libre al final de sus nalguitas. Tenía la piel levemente más oscura, y escamas color humo con cálidos reflejos de verde tornasolado. Y cuando alzó la cabeza mirándoles con ojos imposiblemente abiertos, les dejó ver los ojos verdes con destellos dorados más hermosos que nunca hubieran visto.

Sylvain contempló a su primogénito mientras Draco cogía en brazos a su segundo hijo -que acababa de tener su primer episodio de magia accidental- y el pequeñín de cabello casi blanco susurró:

-_ Ma…mami…_

Algunas horas después, a primera hora de la mañana, los orgullosos padres ascendieron la pendiente de la rampa con dos bultos apretadamente envueltos apretados entre los brazos. El patronus de Sylvain había anunciado su inminente llegada y todos, humanos y dragones estaban congregados frente al túnel. La mañana era fría, muy fría, y la nieve cubría gran parte del suelo de la hondonada, aunque Jade y Turquesa habían mantenido despejada a llamaradas la zona que ocupaban en esos momentos. Lucius estaba reluciente, y Narcissa después de recibir un entusiasmado beso de su esposo capaz de derretir la Antártida, lucía francamente encantada, además de saludablemente sonrojada con la mano de este enlazada en su cintura en la invernal mañana del 1 de diciembre. Janja y Alberich guardaban algo la compostura, y Teddy rebotaba de impaciencia cogido de la mano de su abuela, haciendo ondear su capa. Turquesa, Jade y Viridis olfateaban el helado aire, exhalando nubecillas de vapor por las narinas. Los dos jóvenes emergieron y la impaciente y abigarrada multitud contempló sus sonrientes rostros un segundo antes de desviar los ojos a los bultos contra sus pechos, enrollados en mantillas y suaves pieles de cordero.

Apelotonándose unos contra otros, contemplaron los angelicales rostros dormidos de los dos pequeñines, uno de rizos imposiblemente rubios, el otro de negro pero finísimo pelo, la piel de ambos salpicados de delicadas escamas. Narcissa rió y lloró, abrazándose de medio lado a su hermana, empapando su pañuelo y sostenida parcialmente por un igualmente emocionado Lucius, y Teddy se quedó muy quietecito, recordando los consejos de su abuela y de su padrino, contemplando a los diminutos bebés. Usando su alzada como ventaja para poder mirar por encima de las cabezas de los humanos, Turquesa olfateó cuidadosamente, mientras notaba crecer el nerviosismo y la impaciencia de Viridis en los cada vez mas rápidos latigazos de su cola, y el deleite, aun mezclado a cierta incredulidad de su compañero. Los chiquitines olían saludablemente, y sus diminutos cuernitos era…adorables. Eran muy pequeños, más que ningún bebé humano que hubiese visto, apenas dos kilos todo lo más, pero aparte de eso, parecían perfectos. Con un profundo ronroneo, Jade susurró:

-_¿Tienen todos sus dientes verdad? ¿Los has alimentado ya? Las crías no suelen dormirse con un estomago vacío…_

Sylvain sonrió, el sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas y murmuró, sabiendo que los demás eran capaces de entenderles gracias a los amuletos:

-_Si, claro que sí…después de bañarles, aunque me ha costado… un poquito…_

Draco rezongó, una comisura de sus labios alzándose irónicamente en una risa mal contenida y Sylvain le miró con una ceja alzada, como desafiándole. Sonriendo ampliamente y recolocando su tesoro entre sus brazos más confortablemente, el rubio semiveela suspiró y añadió jactancioso:

_-Yaaa…ese diablillo le miraba apretando los labios como diciendo "¿En serio quieres que me tome eso?". Nunca creí que un bebé recién nacido pudiera fulminar a alguien con la mirada, te lo juro padre. Hasta que se hartó de que Sylvain le molestara con la dichosa tetina del biberón…y lo mandó mágicamente contra la nariz de su mamaíta. _

Rezongando y con aire mortificado Sylvain murmuró dando unas palmaditas al acolchado trasero de su hijo:

_-¿Y cómo rayos iba yo a saber que no era eso lo que quería? _

Con un suspiro y un sonrojo aun más acentuado Sylvain añadió:

_-Mientras me tenía distraído, me mordió un pezón…y empezó a chupar. Sangre. Y Draco me enchufó rápidamente a la otra pequeña sanguijuela… Son unos glotones…Al final no le quedó más remedio que dejarles alimentarse de él también…me estaba mareando…_

Turquesa asintió y Jade susurró:

-_Al principio la sangre de la familia es lo mejor para ellos, en un par de días puedes ir intercalando sangre de presas atontadas pero vivas, y después dándoles bocados selectos, hasta que aprendan a cortar y masticar por si mismos…_

Lucius ignoró el tema de la alimentación –si tenía que desangrar a su ganado o incluso a un par de muggles o magos para nutrirlos, eso no le iba a quitar ni un minuto de sueño- y susurró, aun incrédulo, los ojos fijos en el chiquitín:

-¿Magia? ¿Uno de ellos ya ha hecho magia incontrolada?

Sylvain pareció relucir de orgullo y Draco denegó suavemente con la cabeza, ladeándola hacia la criatura en sus brazos:

-Los dos padre. En realidad este pillastre que tengo aquí fue el primero. Levitó su propio cascarón para salir gateando de debajo de él. Impaciente y demandante, la verdad. No me dio tiempo ni para intentar ayudarle.

Sylvain murmuró:

-Me temo que nos van a mantener en vilo, estos dos. Su control sobre su cuerpo es mucho mayor que el de un recién nacido humano típico, los dos han de alguna manera gateado, más bien reptado nada más romper el huevo, entienden perfectamente el parsel, aunque eso era de esperar…además de palabras y frases sencillas en ingles y francés. También han dicho sus primeras palabras en parsel: mama, papa, hambre, más… No creo que el control de su magia sea diferente al precoz desarrollo intelectual y motriz…van a requerir ojos bien abiertos para vigilarlos.

Con un vahído y pataleando un poco entre los brazos de su padre, el bebé de cabello negro bostezó y rezongó, estirándose y parpadeando lentamente, los ojos entrecerrados para habituarse a la nueva luz, girando la carita hacia el pecho de su padre. Con un último bostezo y chascando la lengua, los ojos color hielo se giraron hacia su progenitor y susurró:

_-¿Papá? ¿Y mami? _

Varios jadeos brotaron de los adultos, y el pequeñín se giró hacia el sonido. Las damas se derritieron al ver sus ojos, deseando horrores comérselo a besos y achucharlo. Teddy boqueó impresionado y Turquesa se rió suavemente. El grave sonido hizo que el pequeño alzara aun más la vista y con cara de deleite exclamó tendiendo los brazos:

_-¡Yaya!_

Turquesa inclinó el cuello, aun riendo y su aliento bañó al chiquitín, que al instante siguiente…era una diminuta cría de dragón color nácar con reflejos azules y cuernos plateados, enredada entre mantillas. Parpadeando como sorprendido, pero recuperándose de la extrañeza, el dragoncito ronroneo y topó suavemente su frente con el masivo morro de su Yaya dragona. Jade se unió de inmediato, presentándose, y el pequeñín se inclinó hacia él, repitiendo el saludo. Viridis le dio un lengüetazo tras el saludo y el dragoncito se rió escandalosamente. Su hermanito despertó, refunfuñando, bostezando y tras una mirada inquisitiva a su mamá, ¡Puf! Un dragoncito color humo tornasolado con verde y mínimos cuernos dorados estaba entre sus brazos. Turquesa dejó que el pequeño la saludara, y lo cogió con extrema delicadeza entre sus mandíbulas, para depositarlo en las mantas y pieles tendidas en el suelo frente a ella, junto a su hermano. Los dos dragoncitos se inspeccionaron mutuamente, y comenzaron a investigar con vigor las nuevas posibilidades de movilidad, y tras un par de torpes y tentativos primero pasos, aceleraron correteando hasta Viridis, trotando entre sus patas; para luego correr hasta las piernas de un completamente hipnotizado Teddy. Mirando a los dos dragoncitos aferrados a las perneras de sus rodillas, inseguro de que hacer, el niño miró a su abuela en busca de indicaciones. Y entonces una vocecita susurró:

_-¿Juegas?_

Teddy asintió y cambió a su forma de lobezno, dejando que los dragoncitos se escabulleran entre sus patas y trotó tras ellos hasta meterse bajo la panza de Viridis, mientras los dos diablillos trepaban por la cola de su tía hasta acomodarse en su lomo. Resignada al papel de involuntario parque de atracciones, Viridis se recostó, haciendo aferrarse con sus garritas a los pequeñuelos, las diminutas alitas agitándose con furor en un esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio, entre las miradas divertidas de dos dragones adultos y las preocupadas de todos los demás, excepto sus padres. Aunque pequeñas, las crías de dragón son extremadamente fuertes, vivaces y resistentes. Desde su draconil atalaya, los dragoncitos gruñeron y sisearon furiosamente a Teddy-lobezno, en un fingido rol de malvado asaltante y valientes asediados, mientras este respondía con fieros aullidos y amagos de mordiscos.

Los magos estaban…perplejos. Unas criaturas de apenas horas no debían ser capaces de moverse ni comportarse así… ¿Ojos bien abiertos había dicho Sylvain? ¡Ni con cien pares! ¡Eran dos terremotos! Alberich contemplaba absorto la "cruenta lucha", mientras Janja catalogaba analíticamente su comportamiento, haciendo anotaciones a velocidad vertiginosa. Los dos dragoncitos se habían catapultado sobre un inocente lobezno, y mientras uno se afanaba en morderle "ferozmente" en el cuello, el otro apuntó hacia su cola, dando un mordisco demasiado fuerte y haciendo chillar –muy poco masculinamente- a Teddy.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no se hace!

Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el pie tamborileando sobre el suelo impaciente, mientras Teddy se escurría a lamerse literalmente el orgullo herido, Sylvain miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su altura a dos pasmados dragoncitos, que se habían arrebujado juntos, con aire contrito.

_-¿Qué os he dicho de morder?_

_-No morder la cola de papá…_

Suspirando, y reconociendo que tal vez pedirles semejantes extrapolaciones a dos recién nacidos era demasiado, Sylvain añadió con tono severo, decidió a tomar el control de sus pequeñines de inmediato:

_-Cariños míos…El abuelo Jade, la abuela Turquesa, y la tía Viridis tienen escamas muy duras, y no les haréis daño ni con los dientes ni las garras, pero a los demás no podéis arañarles jugando ni morderles tan fuerte…en ningún sitio._

Lloriqueando ante la regañina de su adorada mamaíta, los dos abatidos dragoncitos se encogieron y susurraron a dúo, meneando vigorosamente las cabecitas:

-_¡No lo sabíamos Mami!_

_-Está bien…que sea la última vez. Venid aquí y pedidle perdón a Teddy…_

Susurró Sylvain hincando una rodilla en tierra y abriendo los brazos a sus chiquitines. Tan pronto los arrepentidos y contritos pequeñuelos llegaron a sus brazos, frotaron sus morritos en sus mejillas y tras susurrar muy suavemente _"lo sentimos primo" _se acurrucaron contra el confortable pecho de su papi, bostezando y enrollándose como ovillos.

Narcissa osó acercarse con ojos implorantes y con una sonrisa, Sylvain accedió. La dama tomó entre sus manos a un adormilado dragoncito blanco y con un olfateo y un parpadeó de confusión, la criatura pasó a ser un bebé…humano y desnudo. Bueno, eso resolvía uno de los muchos problemas…sus pequeños reaccionaban muy instintivamente adoptando la forma más adecuada según quien estaba con ellos. Bostezando y acurrucándose contra el seno de la dama, el crio cerró los ojos. Reconocía de sobra la presencia mágica de los miembros de su familia y la presencia de sus padres era suficiente para hacerle confiar. Su hermano pasó a los brazos de un nerviosísimo Lucius, y se quedó rápidamente igualmente dormido, para ir a parar a los expectantes brazos de Andrómeda, y mientras las hermanas se afanaban en murmuradas ideas sobre cómo vestir a los querubines, Lucius y Jade se enzarzaban en una soterrada aunque férrea discusión sobre los nombres adecuados para las formas de dragón de sus nietos.

Aunque Lucius y Jade aun no habían llegado a un acuerdo aceptable – Lucius se negaba en rotundo a que ningún Malfoy llevase en modo alguno un nombre tan ridículo como Negrito o Palomita de Maíz-, todos decidieron que ciertamente, eso podía esperar. Draco y Sylvain aun no les habían dicho como habían decidido llamar a los niños, y eso era necesario para incluirles tanto en las protecciones familiares, como para resolver todo el papeleo legal necesario. Así que tras retirarse al viejo lagar y tras un par de hechizos para permitir oír a los dragones, se acomodaron en torno a un abundante y tardío desayuno. Los niños protestaron entre sueños cuando los acomodaron para dormir una siesta en una cuna, haciendo saber que estaban hambrientos y sin dudarlo, Sylvain se descubrió el pecho y los aplicó contra sus pezones. Dos hambrientas boquitas mordieron y comenzaron a succionar, ante la mirada entre revuelta y fascinada de Teddy. Mientras, Draco llenó dos biberones con una pequeña cantidad de su propia sangre, tendió uno de ellos a su madre y cogiendo a uno de sus hijos, prosiguió alimentándolo, tras una pequeña protesta, una vez que el adormilado pequeñuelo descubrió que del extraño tubo de goma brotaba la sangre fresca y familiar de su padre. Narcissa tomó al otro chiquitín, y con algo de insistencia y paciencia, logró que aceptase el biberón, dando a Sylvain la oportunidad de aplicarse esencia de dítanni en las diminutas punciones en torno a sus muy irritadas areolas.

Draco sonrió, una mano en la de su amado, la otra soportando el trasero de su hijo, completamente espatarrado sobre su pecho, durmiendo el sueño de los justos acunado por los latidos de su corazón; recostado junto a su amado Sylvain que tenia acurrucado a su otro nene de similar forma, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra y sabiendo que Sylvain sentía más o menos lo mismo. Rodeado de su familia ¿Qué más podía desear? Mirando a su compañero, viendo relucir en sus verdes ojos la misma plena satisfacción y su leve asentimiento, murmuró:

-Hemos decidido que ninguno de nuestros hijos va llevar nuestro nombre…al menos no claramente. Así que ahí va…nuestro moreno primogénito y heredero del título de los Malfoy se llama Antares Etamin Sever Malfoy Fremont.

Sylvain añadió sonriente:

-Y su rubio hermano, nuestro segundo hijo y heredero del título de Peverell es Satevis Izar Eirian Malfoy Fremont.

Lucius jadeó y los ojos de Narcissa y Andrómeda relucieron llenos de sospechosa humedad. Todas las referencias a estrellas honraban al legado de los Black de una forma inequívoca, la elección de una estrella de la constelación de Draco aludía elegantemente a ambos padres, por el nombre de Draco y porque en muchos antiguos idiomas, un dragón es una gran serpiente. No le pasó desapercibida la clara alusión a su viejo amigo y padrino y tragó saliva con dificultad. Severus le había mantenido vivo y había sido mejor padre que él para su Draconis… Alberich carraspeó y murmuró:

-Además de nombres de estrellas, nombres fuertes y llenos de significado: Eirian…reluciente…Sever…fortaleza salvaje…

Sylvain murmuró, mirando franca y directamente a los ojos de su suegro:

-Espero que no le hayamos ofendido, Lucius, pero deseábamos honrarles a ambos…y aunque inicialmente pensábamos darle ese nombre al primogénito…no nos pareció adecuado llamar "reluciente" a un niño de cabello moreno.

Lucius alzó la vista, mirando alternativamente a su yerno y a su hijo y murmuró:

-Eirian… ¿Es…se lo pusisteis por mí?

Draco asintió y Lucius esbozó una sonrisa, dejando ir la congoja que le había puesto un nudo en la garganta. Y cuando Jade rezongó con un gruñido que sonó a truenos lejanos desde fuera del lagar que aun tenían que darles nombre a los dos dragoncitos, Lucius inclinó la cabeza y mirando a sus dormidos nietos murmuró calladamente una sugerencia.

Y Jade, Turquesa e incluso los padres de las criaturitas convinieron con Lucius en que ciertamente, Nácar era un excelente nombre para un dragoncito blanco irisado y que Antracita era igualmente apropiado para uno gris negruzco tornasolado. Con una suave sonrisa, Andrómeda murmuró:

-Tienes toda la razón Lucius…Nácar y Antracita son perfectos…

Esa misma tarde, tras rellenar interminable papeleo para el banco, el Ministerio y los registros del Consejo de las Veelas, Lucius, con un fleje de papeles bajo el brazo, entró buscando a su yerno en la habitación infantil adyacente a su propio dormitorio –ignifuga y a prueba de fuego- donde Sylvain acababa de acostar a Satevis y Antares para una merecida siesta tras alimentarles con un biberón de sangre de Jade mezclada a la de Narcissa. Draco sonrió al ver a su padre y con un gesto alentó a Sylvain a dejarle a atender a los niños y el moreno siguió a Lucius hasta su despacho. Sentándose en su mesa, y dejando ante él el enorme fleje de pergaminos oficiales – certificados de nacimiento, nuevas disposiciones testamentarias, nuevas cámaras del banco etc.- miró con ojos curiosos a Sylvain, que empezaba a estar un poco incómodo.

-Veras Sylvain, para garantizar la mejor protección de los niños, debo incluirte en las protecciones de sangre de la mansión.

El joven asintió y murmuró que por supuesto estaba dispuesto. Lucius se inclinó y sacó de un cajón un enorme tomo encuadernado en piel y sujeto por cintas plateadas y celestes, lo abrió parsimoniosamente por una de las últimas páginas y tomó una Pluma de Sangre de su escribanía. Mirándole a los ojos murmuró suavemente:

-Esté es el Libro Genealógico original de la Familia Malfoy, escrito con la sangre de sus integrantes, protegido por hechizos que hacen imposible que nadie fuera de la familia pueda tocarlo, abrirlo, copiarlo o leerlo siquiera. Ya he añadido unas gotas de sangre de Antares y Satevis, y de momento, la magia del libro ha aceptado y creado los correspondientes lugares para los niños, hasta que ellos puedan hacerlo por sí mismos. Debes escribir tu nombre junto al de Draco, Sylvain.

Sylvain tendió la mano, solicitando la pluma, pero Lucius no hizo gesto alguno para de entregársela, sino que continuó observándole, dando vueltas delicadamente a la afilada pluma negra entre sus dedos, mirándole pensativamente.

-Quiero que estés seguro de lo que haces. Del nombre que escribas… Sé que no siempre has llevado este nombre…perdonarás a un viejo zorro como yo, pero aunque creíble para la inmensa mayoría, tu nueva identidad no es por completo perfecta…

Sylvain palideció como un fantasma, sus ojos llenándose de pánico, los nudillos apretados. Toda clase de espantosas perspectivas pasaron en segundos por su mente. "¡No puede ser! ¡Mis pequeños! ¡Qué va a ser de mis niños!" Lucius sonrió levemente, y susurró, viendo casi hiperventilar al joven moreno, aunque su mano, si sus reflejos no le engañaban, se había cerrado en torno a una de sus varitas:

-Ssh…calma hijo, calma…no tienes nada que temer…Solo quiero que sepas que el nombre que escribas será el único real a partir de ese momento Sylvain…irrefutablemente.

Aun alterado, pero dejando ir el aire retenido en los pulmones inconscientemente, Sylvain clavó sus verdes ojos llenos de miles de preguntas en los de su suegro y este murmuró calmadamente:

-Solo un Black podía haber retirado el anillo de la mano de Régulus, Sylvain…te recuerdo que estoy casado con una…

Incrédulo, aun receloso y lleno de dudas, el joven moreno murmuró en un apenas audible susurro, con la voz llena de dolor:

-¿Y por qué no han dicho nada? Podían haberse opuesto al matrimonio si no lo aprobaban…

Los impresionados ojos relucieron temerosos, y mil emociones se reflejaron en ellos, como si su dueño esperase un inmediato rechazo, demandas o reproches. Lucius, se inclinó hacia una mesita auxiliar, y le tendió un vaso de agua y murmuró alzando una ceja con curiosidad:

-¿Y quien dice que tengamos nada en contra?

Sylvain dejó que la incredulidad y la duda se reflejasen en su rostro, mientras tomaba apenas un sorbo de su vaso de agua, aun asimilando la noción de que su antigua identidad estaba al descubierto. Suspirando apenas perceptiblemente, y acunando entre sus manos su propia bebida, Lucius continuó su relato:

-Al salir del banco, esa primera vez…supe que nos ocultabas tu verdadero nombre, pero que eras un Black. Uno del que ni Narcissa ni yo mismo teníamos conocimiento. Tal vez un hijo bastardo. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos…y tú podías tener los tuyos…siempre que no afectasen a Draco, por supuesto. Viéndoos juntos, era claro que eso no era un problema, así que tu "verdadera" identidad no me importaba mucho.

Lucius tomó un sorbo de su propio vaso de sidra caliente y especiada dando tiempo para que Sylvain se calmase, y animándole con un leve gesto a beber un poco de agua. Cuando el joven recobró algo de color, le tendió un nuevo vaso, esta vez de ponche de sidra, y continuó hablando.

-Sin embargo, en Samahin…al veros encender las velas…despertaron nuevas sospechas. Observe con sorpresa que Draco desechaba por completo una de sus velas habituales… y también pude ver las tuyas…estuve casi seguro entonces. Durante 6 años Draco creó y encendió cada Samahin una vela por Harry Potter. ¿Sabes que su madre y yo llegamos a temer que Draco se suicidase en el 99? La actitud de Teddy y Andy reforzaron mis convicciones…Supongo que algo te llevó a confiarles tu secreto… aunque no fuese totalmente voluntario de tu parte. Y cuando aparecieron esos retratos…tenías que tener acceso a algo de carácter personal para poder animarlos…Tu patronus de esta mañana simplemente lo ha confirmado sin lugar a duda alguna hijo mío.

Aun cauteloso, Sylvain susurró:

-¿Y Narcissa? ¿Draco sabe que lo saben?

Con una sonrisa, el hombre murmuró:

-Narcissa está encantada de que la herencia veela de Draco le haya reunido con su primer y verdadero amor. Nunca hemos hablado abiertamente de esto, las cláusulas de confidencialidad que invocaste son muy inteligentes y acertadas; pero créeme, no nos ha hecho falta… Y no creímos necesario insinuarlo y perturbarte a ti o a Draco en momentos tan delicados. Era una cuestión irrelevante ante tu bienestar y el de mis nietos. Los Slytherin son muy buenos guardando secretos…y aun mejores cuando les interesa. No tienes nada que temer de mí o de Narcissa…Firma, Sylvain…firma junto al nombre de tu esposo…y las propias protecciones de sangre sancionaran y ratificaran tu elección.

Mirando una vez más a su suegro, al abuelo de sus hijos, suspirando y asintiendo finalmente. Nada le inducía a pensar que Lucius estaba engañándole o que pensaba traicionarle. El afecto que desde hacía ya tiempo percibía del hombre era evidentemente genuino, y estaba siendo sincero. No podía detectar engaño o falsedad alguna en su aroma. Tomando la pluma, Sylvain escribió lentamente su largo, larguísimo nombre -Ritter Von Sylvain Egmont Henry Fremont – Malfoy- y contempló como unas pocas hebras de la rojiza escritura formaban bajo el renglón los nombres de sus dos hijos, sus fechas y horas de nacimiento, mientras sus títulos y ancestros hasta quinta generación se detallaban en letra minúscula a un lado y por encima de su propio nombre, en una pequeño y resumido árbol genealógico. Contemplando la fina línea que le conectaba a James y Lily, y el trazo que le unía a Sirius, como su heredero y actual patriarca y cabeza de la familia Black, Sylvain murmuró con tono esperanzado:

-¿Ya está?

Lucius denegó murmurando:

-Ahora vamos a añadir tu sangre a la de todos nuestros ancestros, a ofrecerla a la magia que nos protege y rodea, Draco tiene las toallas de haber limpiado la sangre y mucosidades a los niños, y un fragmento de los huevos, eso servirá para anclarlos a ellos en sustitución de las placentas.

Tras un breve silencio y mientras esperaban, Sylvain hizo calladamente una acertada pregunta, y con una media sonrisa, Lucius le contestó que estaría encantado, haciendo relucir los verdes ojos.

Draco se quedó muy callado cuando se reunió con los dos y su padre le mostró la página del antiguo tomo. Explicándole como debía hacerse, para que a su vez llegado el momento, Draco pudiera explicárselo a su heredero, mientras las páginas escritas en sangre mostraban el secreto que tan celosamente Sylvain había ocultado. Sin palabras, abrazó con fuerza sus hombros, simplemente abrazado a su padre, murmurando una y otra vez que le perdonara por no habérselo contado, porque no era decisión suya hacerlo. Su padre susurró que jamás se volvería a mencionar el tema a menos que ellos lo hicieran, que para él, Sylvain Fremont era el mejor yerno que un hombre pudiera soñar y Draco murmuró con voz un tanto afectada las gracias.

Más tarde, cuando los niños estuvieron despiertos de nuevo, la familia al completo bajó a las mazmorras. Lucius señalando el camino a las entrañas de la tierra, seguido de los dos jóvenes padres hombro con hombro cogidos de las manos y con sus hijos en brazos, las dos hermanas las ultimas, juntas y con Teddy de la mano de su abuela. Llegaron a una cámara de piedra, cerrada por una pesada puerta de hierro e innumerables protecciones. Lucius abrió la puerta ofreciéndole su sangre, y esta rechinó y se giró sobre sus goznes. Dentro, y tras iluminar la estancia con las antorchas de tea que llevaban, se detuvo en el centro, ante el burdo altar, una sencilla losa de piedra desgastada por los años. Los padres depositaron en la superficie de la renegrida losa con las toallas de haber limpiado a sus hijos y un par de trozos de fragmentos pulverizados de cascara. Tras pincharles en el talón con alfileres de plata, para obtener entre lloros unas pocas gotas de sangre fresca, derramaron también su propia sangre y escribieron sus nombres en torno a las ofrendas y rociándolo todo de aceite, le prendieron fuego mientras Lucius, como patriarca y responsable de las barreras derramaba su sangre sobre el fuego ritual, invocando la protección familiar para los nuevos miembros.

Y tras dejar extinguirse las llamas, y dispersando las cenizas, cortándose ritualmente de nuevo la mano, Sylvain derramó sobre la piedra caliente un gran chorro de su sangre, susurrando que llamaba así las protecciones sangre de los Black y los Potter. Cuando el ara relució, la magia invocada respondiendo al heredero de las dos viejas familias, hizo un gesto y su ahijado y su abuela se acercaron. Con un pequeño corte, la sangre de Teddy y de Andrómeda, se unió a la suya sobre la vieja ara, mientras invocaba reclamando protección para Teddy como su ahijado y para Andrómeda como su abuela. Draco y Narcissa ofrecieron también su sangre como miembros de la familia Black, y Lucius hizo lo propio, como patriarca y cabeza de la familia Malfoy, aceptando la inclusión de las nuevas protecciones, fusionando las defensas como ya estaban las familias. Ofrecieron más aceite a la piedra levemente cóncava y lo dejaron arder, sellando la alianza.

Y esa noche, cuando se reunieron para cenar, si Lucius estaba especialmente sonriente, o el abrazo de Sylvain a Narcissa fue un poco demasiado efusivo o la actitud de Draco fue especialmente solicita para con sus padres, o Teddy se removía un poco revoltoso, nadie dijo nada. Y fuera, mucho más allá de los jardines, en los bosques que rodeaban la propiedad, los periodistas y curiosos que intentaban acercarse para obtener una entrevista o simplemente fisgonear, después de que el primero de ellos desapareciese repentinamente, miraban con pasmo el resultado del encantamiento revelador de un auror: un enorme dragón revoloteaba perezosamente, lanzando miradas intimidatorias a los osados, atravesando sin inmutarse en su ondeante vuelo tres relucientes cúpulas de poderosa magia, íntimamente entrelazadas entre si, como mantas que envolvían cuidadosamente el hogar. Porque Malfoy Manor no era un simple edificio y unos terrenos, para los que vivían en el, ese el lugar donde vivía su familia, era su hogar.

EPILOGO:

Si alguien se hubiese molestado en comprobarlo, hubiese notado que ninguno de los retratos de Albus Dumbledore mostraba nunca al aparentemente venerable anciano de larga barba blanca y gafas de media luna. Ni siquiera los de las colecciones de viejos cromos de las ranas de chocolate. No podían, porque Albus estaba inmovilizado y confinado en su retrato principal, atado por invisibles cadenas a su silla, y silenciado. En su momento, Minerva había accedido a efectuar un encantamiento para inmovilizar al mago dentro de los limites de ese único cuadro, impidiéndole abandonarlo y Severus conjuró las mágicas retenciones dentro de la pintura. Los otros retratos de directores aprovechaban cada instante libre para recriminarle incansablemente.

Pero a nadie le importaba mucho, la historia contaba que Albus no era más que un mago con ciertos logros en alquimia, vencedor de Grindewald, aunque sus motivos eran más que dudosos puesto que ambos tuvieron las mismas ambiciones de jóvenes. Que cambiando de rumbo radicalmente en sus ideales, se convirtió en desastroso gestor económico y Director de Hogwarts, llevándola a una etapa aperturista promuggle radical. Dirigente de la Orden del Fénix, y causante indirecto de la ascensión y rebelión de Thomas Marvolo Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort, líder de los Caballeros de Walpurgis, mas tarde radicalizados y conocidos como Mortífagos. Riddle era el ejemplo de porqué los muggles no debían ser responsables de la educación y crianza de un niño mágico. La negativa prestar ayuda por parte de Armand Dipett, aconsejado por Albus, inició una espantosa cadena de sucesos, que culminó con una cruenta guerra fraticida. Una foto de un jovencísimo Thomas Riddle, una de las pocas que se conocía, se colgó en la sala de trofeos de la nueva y reformada Hogwarts, con una placa conmemorativa.

Minerva se había retirado hacia unos años de su cargo como Profesora y Directora General del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pasando a ocupar la Dirección de la Sección de Educación Primaria del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y a disfrutar de sus hijos adoptivos. De eso hacía ya unos años y ahora…estaban preparándose para su fiesta de despedida…Minerva se jubilaba a la edad de 95 años.

Severus giró la cabeza hacia su ahijado, y esbozó una sonrisa, contemplando la larga melena plateada que ondeaba en su espalda en la brisa de principios de verano. Aunque en muy buena forma y bien conservado, Lucius necesitaba apoyarse cada vez más en su bastón cuando caminaba, aunque su presencia seguía siendo igual de elegante e imponente. Por otro lado, si bien estaba a punto de cumplir los 50 años, Draco no aparentaba más de 28 años…mas o menos igual que Sylvain, que caminaba sonriente pero nervioso junto a Narcissa, llevando de la mano a dos niños de unos siete u ocho años, uno rubio y otro moreno.

Sylvain se adelantó, dejando momentáneamente a sus hijos con Teddy y los nietos Minerva, y se detuvo los ojos llorosos, y abrazó a una canosa Minerva, murmurando que iba a echarla mucho de menos. Con un gesto de disculpa, y mientras su esposo abandonaba rápidamente el lugar, apoyándose en la mano de Andrómeda, Draco murmuró:

-Creo que Sylvain está… entrando otra vez en calor…supongo que a final de verano estará…embarazado…

Alzando una ceja, Severus murmuró inquisitivo:

-¿Estáis tratando de establecer algún nuevo record, Draco? Si son mellizos de nuevo vais a ganar un premio a la natalidad…y yo que pensaba que Arthur era un irresponsable por tener tantos críos!

Draco rió y murmuró:

-No podemos hacer nada, padrino…ninguno de los métodos anticonceptivos funciona con él, y cuando entra en celo, tampoco conmigo. Está claro que Sylvain tiene un ciclo fértil de entr años aproximadamente. Si me disculpas…

Severus rezongó, sabiendo que le tocaría asumir más tareas delegadas en cuanto a la Dirección, y vio alejarse a Draco, recogiendo de las manos de Teddy -muy enzarzado en alguna clase de profundísima conversación con Victoire- a Rigel y Arrakis, los más pequeños. Castor y Pólux –aun hormonales y adolescentes- estaban charlando y riendo con algunos de sus compañeros de clase junto a las fuentes de ponche. Draco continuó avanzando, mientras sus ojos recorrían la abigarrada multitud, en busca de su errante esposo…dejando a Antares y Satevis, sus hijos mayores y recién graduados en estudios superiores, a cargo de sus hermanos más pequeños. Los negros ojos del que era ahora el espíritu o fantasma más famoso del castillo de Hogwarts vieron desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque a su ahijado. Director de la Sección de Estudios Avanzados de Hogwarts y profesor de Magia Ofensiva y Defensiva y duelo. Sin duda, en persecución del jovencísimo Director General de Hogwarts, e igualmente profesor, su pareja…

Un bramido lejano, contestado por un rugido de desafío resonó entre la espesura, y un grifo de manto casi blanco aceleró el vuelo, esquivando los troncos grácilmente. En la familiar hondonada, una dragona de innumerables matices de verde aguardaba, las alas desplegadas y el cuello alzado al cielo, dejando brotar de sus fauces una delicada llamada de reclamo, las narinas humeantes. Emerald curvó grácilmente el cuello, y olfateó con delicadeza a Ópalo, lamiendo delicadamente su hocico y dando suaves toques a su barbilla y mejillas, rozándolas con su morro en salutación, los ojos brillantes. Con un resoplido, la dragona alzó y curvó la larga cola a uno y otro lado, y se alejó unos pasos insinuantes, mirando siempre por encima de sus alas entreabiertas al grifo real de imponente melena. Con un gruñido de apreciación, Ópalo saltó hacia adelante, mientras Emerald le esquivaba y susurró:

_-¿Con que esas tenemos, no?¡Vas a ver! _

Emerald alzó el vuelo y Ópalo la siguió, rugiendo, en su eterna caza. Y cuando mucho mas tarde, yacían tumbados en un recluido claro del bosque, abrazados el uno al otro, sobre un lecho de musgos, hojas y helechos, Draco murmuró suavemente, recostado sobre su pecho y olfateando la densa cabellera negra de su quimera, la cola de este enrollada en torno a su muslo:

-Estaría bien una niña para variar…

Sylvain sonrió, reacomodando sus alas en torno a ambos y susurró somnoliento:

-Mmh…te prometo intentarlo… una niña para la próxima vez.

The end…

* * *

><p>( NA: He usado las sugerencias recibidas. Significados de los nombres:<p>

Satevis: Guardián del Cielo, nombre persa de la estrella Antares, la más brillante de la constelación Escorpio. Recuerda el nombre de Sylvain por su inicial (Y el de Sirius) Fonética próxima a Severus. En otras culturas es **Dharind**, «la que agarra», o **Kharthian**, «el corazón».

Izar: velo, Estrella de la constelación del Boyero, también llamada Pulcherrima, "La más hermosa". Los nombres de estrellas honran el legado Black. Y detrás de un velo yace Sirius, la persona más amada por Sylvain.

Eirian brillante, reluciente en celta, también significa plata. Puede relacionarse con el significado del nombre de Lucius: nacido en la luz

Antares: el opuesto a Ares, el rival de Ares (Ares: dios de la guerra; en un sentido muy muy figurado se puede entender que Antares favorece la paz y se opone a la guerra); estrella la más brillante de la constelación Escorpio. Otro nombre de Satevis. En otras culturas es **Dharind**, «la que agarra», o **Kharthian**, «el corazón».

Etamin: serpiente, estrella más brillante de la constelación Draco; estrella del Zenit (la que está en lo más alto del cielo, por su posición) (Zenit Star) Los nombres de estrellas honran el legado Black. Este alude al de Draco. Y también puede aludir a la naturaleza de Sylvain.

Sever: Fortaleza Salvaje. Norte en checo. Muy similar al nombre de Severus. Sylvain: del bosque, el significado de ambos nombres está relacionado, un ser del bosque es un ser salvaje. Y Recuerda el nombre de Sylvain por su inicial

Rigel, estrella de la constelación de Orión. Por Sirius. Arrakis: el danzante, de la constelación de Draco. Castor y Pólux, estrellas de la constelación Géminis y nombres de famosos gemelos de la mitología griega, los **Dioscuros** hijos de Zeus con la reina Leda y hermanos de Helena de Troya y Clitemnestra.)

Y mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores y lectoras, y especialmente a:

**HiCKoRi**

**htzld**

**I know it was something **

**iadualc92**

**Ireva**

**irveva**

**itsumiminamino1**

**JenRmzA**

**Jime-chan **

**jinjuriki del Jubi **

**jobalmar**

**Jose-Black**

**Kamuifuma1**

**kasandra potter **

**KatePB**

**keilastar**

**KhrisTB**

**Kinari**

**Kirikaze-chan**

**Kokiitta**

**KShieru**

**kumadanger95**

**Kuran Ayame**

**Kuran Ayame **

**Kuroneko1490**

**L. Mirage**

**la kariin**

**Lady StarFireLight**

**Laufy-Foy**

**Lawren **

**Lektra**

**leticia79**

**Lianaly**

**lilith-sui**

**lisicarmela **

**Liss-arcangela**

**LizDe-Chan**

**Lolito**

**LostrisBlack**

**loup sombre**

**LoveDamonSalvatore**

**Luana Rosette**

**lucas1177**

**Luna**

**Luna1986**

**Luzy Snape **

**Maeliza Malfoy**

**MAGM**

**maicolpotter861027**

**Mani**

**Mariluzlina0908**

**marirroma**

**Maru-Potter-Cullen-18**

**Meru-Nyan**

**Mia Caelus**

**Mielcita**

**MinervaPotter**

**miredraco**

**Miriel Malfoy Li**

**Miriel Malfoy Li **

**miripunky**

**Miru Yumi**

** -chan**

**Monn22**

**msvteppa**

**Murtilla**

**Naho Potter Black8**

**Namida**

**Naora-chan**

**natyob**

**Neko Okabe**

**NekoHK**

**Neliiel**

**nonaloka**

**Nozomi Black**

**Olimka**

**palo 2912**

**pitiizz cullen de Black **

**Polgara Dream**

**Pretoriana**

**Princesa Blanca**

**Princesa Vampirica **

**Profe McGonagallrenew 19**

**Proserpinah**

**Remaria**

**rodriguezmartino.r**

**Ross Rice **

**Ross Snape**

**Rossy-Oriana-Black **

**RossyOrianaMalfoyBlack**

**Ru.Q**

**Ruby90zoe**

**sacha guerra **

**Sakura Malfoy Potter**

**Sarisslovess**

**Sayuri Hiro**

**Sekhmet Malfoy**

**Sephy Black **

**Serpent Noir**

**Setsuna GW**

**setsuna-GW **

**Sevkrissrem**

**Shani 3000 **

**ShirayGaunt**

**Silerey**

**SLINRE **

**Sonyi Cullen CM**

**Soul Malfoy**

**suffle**

** . 3**

**Supernova300**

**svilesan**

**Syaotsu**

**TamAnTam**

**The darkness princess **

**Tia-Harribel-sama**

**Tlacuilo1**

**toxica666**

**Tracy Cullen Malfoy**

**Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix**

**Trance20666**

**Trinity17**

**tusuko**

**UruUru-chan**

**Valcalle**

**val-lilium2795**

**Valora74**

**Vanessa Dreamer**

**Vesania Insania**

**Vivaelanime**

**Vulnera Sanentum**

**xonyaa11**

**Yakumo-Kaiba**

**yanaslik**

**Yarijos**

**YASNyoko1**

** .NH**

**yilam **

**Yuka Isthar**

**Yukinita**

**Yuki-Nodame**

**Yun Sakka**

**Zaphyrla**

**ZelitYuki**

**zilfyks**

**zulli12**

**Zutale**

**Ale-are **

**xyuky-chanx**


End file.
